Mi primer amor
by DJEMileidy
Summary: De adolescente, Hermione Granger, una muggle, terminará enamorada de Draco Malfoy, quien le oculta que realmente es un mago. Un incidente, ocasionará que ambos jovenes esten separados por años, pero el primer amor es inolvidable, y volverán a encontrarse. Esta vez, no como adolescentes enamorados que se buscan a escondidas, sino como guardaespalda y cuestodiado.
1. Vidas entrelazadas

**Hola!!!**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1\. Astoria/Daphne serán hijas de Narcisa y Lucius.**

 **2\. La historia se desarrollará (mayormente) en un ambiente Muggle. (Aunque para algunos existe la magia).**

 **3\. Los Padres de Harry están vivos.**

 **4\. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling.**

 **Sin más espero les guste la historia.**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Vidas entrelazadas_

Era un único mundo. Con una parte evidente y otra oculta tras los escenarios de la primera. Los Muggles se movían en la esfera monótona, simple y, para los que pertenecían a la parte oculta, aburrida. Los otros, considerándose más listos que los primeros, vivían en ambas esferas. Muchos, de los denominados magos y brujas, se sentían superiores sobre aquellos que no poseían ese don de la magia.

El mundo de la magia fue expuesto ante los ojos de una muggle solo una vez. Por el período de pocas horas. Hasta que la llama de la magia que ardía en el mago se apagó y quedaron confinados en el mundo muggle. No es que fuese completamente malo o deprimente; era peligroso, para un mago, vivir como un muggle...siempre sería peligroso.

La familia Malfoy era conocida por todo el mundo mágico. El señor Lucius, cercano al ministro de magia, daba importantes reuniones todos los domingos en uno de sus extensos jardines. Desde muy joven fue la encarnación de su padre, siguiendo al pie de la letra cada regla aprendida. Era el epítome de la elegancia y la aristocracia; uno de los magos más reconocidos y de mayor prestigio.

Narcissa Black de Malfoy, en sus años de adolescencia, era la joven con más pretendientes en Hogwarts. De palabras ágiles y de decisiones extremas; nunca se conoció uno en la familia Black que le igualara en ingenio e inteligencia. Tras haberlo pensado mucho, y conociendo que no había un mejor candidato, a la edad de veinte y cinco años se casó con el distinguido Lucius. Eran felices, eran la pareja ideal y la viva imagen de una pareja perfecta.

Producto de aquella unión, más por conveniencia que por amor, resultó un retoño lleno de magia y sueños. El unigénito de los señores Malfoy nació antes del tiempo indicado y resultó en un parto complicado que le hizo debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. Aquel día, por primera vez, Lucius Malfoy detuvo su ajetreada agenda y fue al hospital tan pronto supo que su hijo parecía venir con problemas.

Aquel día el hombre de cabello platinado y destellantes ojos atravesó la puerta de San mungo, él único hospital Muggle al que los magos asistían cuando los partos venían con complicaciones. A Lucius se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensar que su hijo tendría contacto con un muggle al momento de su nacimiento. No odiaba a esas criaturas, pero las consideraba inferiores a sí mismo. Aún así, sabía que eran muy inteligentes y que podían hacer prodigios sin necesidad de la magia.

-Soy Lucius Malfoy, mi esposa está en sala de parto.- se presentó con cierto asco en la lengua. Tener una doble vida a veces resultaba interesante, pero en la mayoría de los casos prefería no tener ninguna cercanía con el mundo de los Muggles.

-¿Cómo se llama su esposa?- preguntó una mujer de cabellos rojizos y mirada verde evaluando con un intento de sonrisa al hombre de extraño porte inglés.

-Narcissa Black.- contestó.

-Llegó hace unos veinte minutos...permítame ir a preguntar si puedo dejarle entrar.- pidió la mujer poniéndose de pie y caminando a paso relajado lejos del hombre que no hizo más que seguirla con su penetrante mirada.

Lucius no se sintió contento al tener que esperar, pero sabiendo que no tendría mas alternativa se giró dispuesto a alejarse. Cruzado de brazos se detuvo observando cómo unos Muggles caminaban hacia una de las enfermeras. La mujer castaña parecía hiperventilar, caminaba recargando una mano de su cadera y el hombre, cargando un bulto en uno de sus hombros, le ayudaba torpemente. Si hubiese prestado maayor atención, quizás la hubiese reconocido.

-Mi mujer está de parto.- le escuchó decir Lucius al hombre de cabellos castaño casi rubios.

-Señor Malfoy. Sígame.- pidió la enfermera y él sacó de aquellos Muggles la mirada y se internó en el largo pasillo que le conduciría hacia sus hijos.

Aquellos Muggles que recién habían llegado eran los señores Granger. Reconocidos dentistas, con una de las oficinas más grandes de todo Londres. La señora Granger había cumplido los meses pertinentes hace no mucho y un extraño malestar le advirtió que su pequeña hija deseaba salir.

En aquel hospital nació Draco Malfoy, más pequeño y frágil que ningún otro Malfoy. Los doctores temieron su muerte cuando le vieron, pero se relajaron cuando el retoño sobrevivió las primeras veinte y cuatro horas. Muy pocas horas luego, Hermione Granger había nacido, en perfecto estado y con unos cortos, casi invisibles cabellos muy claros en su cabecita.

Los padres de ambos bebés jamás hubiesen imaginado que más adelante, la vida de esos dos niños quedaría enlazadas, y que luego...ellos mismos, buscarían la manera de volver a juntarse. La familia Granger abandonó el hospital muy pronto, la pequeña estaba en perfecto estado y no era necesario que estuviesen en el hospital mucho tiempo. Draco estuvo una semana y media en una incubadora, el señor Lucius no se movió de aquel lugar hasta que tuvo a su hijo en manos y a su esposa a su lado.

-Me preocupa lo que dijeron los Muggles.- susurró Narcisa mientras dejaba al pequeño crío en la enorme cuna.

-Draco estará bien. Es un Malfoy.- le tranquilizó el hombre de la casa abrazándola delicadamente de la cintura. Atrayéndola cerca y atrapando su boca en un beso lento que consiguió hacer sonreír a la señora Narcisa.

-¿Y si intentamos tener una niña?- cuestionó Lucius con una sonrisa, Cissy sonrió, pero solo le dio un empujóncito y se alejó hacia su hijo que ya comenzaba a hacer unos ruidos en busca de atención.

Pese a la aparente negativa de la señora Malfoy, siete meses más tarde estaba embarazada nuevamente. El niño Malfoy ganaba fuerzas poco a poco, y pese a que era aparentemente débil su padre se sentía orgulloso de él. Lucius sabía que ese niño seguiría sus pasos y tendría una posición cercana al ministro y un puesto importante.

Por el contrario, Hermione crecía con rapidez, era una niña sana y con una inteligencia envidiable. Sus padres la amaban, cada uno a su manera y en medio de los misterios que rodeaban la familia. El señor Granger deseó en muchas ocasiones tener otro hijo, pero por más que compartió la cama con su mujer, jamás recibió la buena noticia.

-Mi amor. ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Jean entrando al cuarto matrimonial. Su esposo se giró y la recibió con un beso y una sonrisa antes de girarse a terminar con la maleta.

-Los Potter nos invitaron a pasar unos días en la finca. No me pude negar.- explicó el hombre de la casa cerrando la maleta. La sonrisa en los labios de Jean comenzó a borrarse poco a poco, solo un gesto indescifrable permaneció en su rostro.

-¿Los Potter?- cuestionó.

-Sí, mi amor. Avísale a Hermione. No se dónde se ha metido.- murmuró Sr. Granger.

-Claro.- respondió ella.

Los Potter eran de ese grupo intermedio que sentía gusto de acercarse tanto a magos como a Muggles. James Potter había sido un joven astuto, orgulloso y grosero; pero cuando adquirió la madurez suficiente terminó enamorado de una muggle. Lily Evans era la viva imagen de la simpatía y la sensibilidad, conoció a James por casualidad en un café y se enamoraron con un corto intercambio de palabras.

Él jamás le confesó su mayor secreto. Su lado de brujo. Ella nunca lo sospechó, hasta que nació Harry Potter, producto de aquel amor desbordante que ambos sentían. Entonces él le dijo la verdad, pero jamás le mostró lo que era realmente la magia. Los Muggles no podían tener contacto con ella, sería considerado un delito delante del ministro mágico.

\- Cariño...- murmuró la señora Granger llegando a donde su única hija.

Hermione, con catorce años de edad, se encontraba sentada sobre su cama con un libro entre sus manos. Historia de España. Su Segundo libro preferido luego de los libros de crimes ficticios. La joven dejó el libro a un lado por unos momentos y se apresuró a sonreírle a su madre a modo de saludo.

-Este fin de semana iremos todos a visitar a los Potter.- le avisó con una sonrisa.

-Que Bueno, últimamente ustedes no me acompañan a ver a Harry los fines de semana.- comentó con una sonrisa la castaña. Ella solía ir muy seguido a la hacienda de los Potter, eran como sus tíos; ella estudiaba con Harry en el mismo colegio.

-Mi amor, quizás no deberías ir tanto a esa casa. Harry es un adolescente ya y se ve un poco feo que anden solos en esa hacienda.- comentó la señora Jean sentándose junto a su hija.

-No estamos solos, mama, los señores Potter siempre están. Además, Harry es como mi hermano.- murmuró la joven sonriendo ante el no muy atinado comentario de su madre.

-Claro, pero preferiría que fueras menos.-insistió dándole un beso en la frente, poniéndose en pie y dejándo a la joven sola.

Algunas horas más tarde estaban atravesando la entrada de la haciendo. A Hermione siempre le había encantado ese lugar, era enorme y hermoso. Además tenían muchos caballos, a ella le fascinaban. ¡Además, el señor Potter, a escondidas, a veces les dejaba disparar contra un muñeco de práctica que tenía en un cuartucho! Él era guardaespaldas, más por amor que por necesidad, y Hermione admiraba su valentía.

-¡Harry! - corrió hacia él cuando el auto se detuvo, el moreno la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazó.

-Que bueno que llegas, la hacienda comenzaba a aburrirme.- comentó el azabache dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaron tras la sombra de los espejuelos redondos.

-Había mucha tarea, no sé como puedes aburrirte.- habló la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Eso mismo dije yo, Hermione. Deberías enseñarle a Harry el arte de estudiar.- comentó James Potter acercándose a los jóvenes; saludó a la chica con una caricia en el cabello antes de dirigirse hacia sus padres.

-Que bueno verte, James.- saludó Herman Granger. James sonrió, estaba por responder cuando la voz de su querida esposa le interrumpió.

-¡Que gustó tenerlos aquí!- con su cabello perfectamente arreglado y sus ojos color esmeralda brillando a causa de su eterna alegría Lily se acercó.

-Estas preciosa, Mione.- comentó dándole un beso en la mejilla a la joven, quien no tardó en agradecer antes de seguir conversando con Harry.

-Nos sentimos felices de tenerles por aquí.- comentó Lily saludando a la pareja Granger con besos antes de abrazar por la espalda a su marido. James sonrió, con cierto nerviosismo. Pasó su mirada de Herman a Jean, evitando tener contacto visual con la mujer de castaño cabello.

-Pasen, les advierto que espero y no hayan almorzado porque la comida que envíe a preparar esta deliciosa.- siguió hablando LIly mientras les invitaba con gestos a entrar.

Herman era aficionado de la cocina, así que no tardó en aventurarse tras la hermosa esposa de James mientras cuestionaba que había enviado a preparar. Lily amaba platicar con el señor Granger, a ella también le encantaba la gastronomía y solían intercambiar ideas. Harry y Hermione se habían desaparecido del lugar apenas sus padres se habían despistado. Rezagados quedaron James y Jean; cruzaron una mirada y luego caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Pensé que no vendrías...- murmuró James mirando cómo su esposa reía a viva voz con Herman algunos pasos por delante.

-Pensé en no venir...- aceptó ella intentando moderar su tono de voz hasta que fuese casi insonoro.

-Me he disculpado muchas veces.- susurró Potter.

-Nunca te voy a perdonar.- le advirtió ella mirándole con un viejo dolor en los ojos. Dolor que aún le laceraba el corazón y le dejaba con un vago deseo de llorar.

-Entiendo. Pero...me da gusto que permitas que nuestros hijos sean amigos.- admitió el pelinegro bajando la vista, no se atrevía siquiera a intercambiar miradas con aquella mujer que de hace tantos años conocía. A la cual había lastimado, aún cuando el propósito era hacer las cosas correctamente.

-No puedo escoger los amigos de mi hija; si pudiera...ellos no serían amigos.- murmuró Jean antes de apresurar sus pasos para dar alcance a su esposo. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de su brazo derecho mientras él seguía hablando con LIly.

Pasos por detrás se había quedado James, con una mirada llena de remordimiento y miedos. El moreno estaba próximo a detenerse, decidido a ir al baño y arrojarse agua al rostro cuando escuchó un murmullo. Dio media vuelta y vio a sus dos jóvenes favoritos detrás del haciéndole señales con las manos para que fuese con ellos.

-¡Voy en un momento Lily!- le avisó a su esposa, quien pareció no escuchar, porque no interrumpió su conversación, pero él sabía que le había oído.

-¿Qué andan haciendo ustedes dos?- cuestionó James acercándose a ambos.

-Le dije a Hermione que compraste un arma nueva. ¿Vamos al cuarto para que se la muestres?- cuestionó el de verdes ojos animadamente. Ambos disfrutaban pasar tiempo con el señor Potter, él era divertido, extrovertido, siempre les cubría y animaba.

-Pero nada de disparos.- Les advirtió el hombre de la casa.

-Nada de disparos.- aceptaron ambos, aunque intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Vamos.- murmuró James con una sonrisa abrazándoles por los hombros mientras echaban a andar.

Mientras, los Granger habían llegado al comedor con Lily. Estaban sentados en la mesa platicando animadamente. En efecto, Herman y Lily ni siquiera se habían percatado de la ausencia de sus hijos. Comentaban de un platillo italiano y Jean había quedado rezagada de la conversación. La mujer castaña, aburrida de escucharles hablar de comida, rastreó el comedor con sus ojos e intentó mantenerse distraída.

-Próximamente te invitaré a comer a casa y yo mismo cocinaré.- comentó Herman con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

-Eso es un compromiso que no planeo evitar.- murmuró de manera cómplice Lily regresándole la sonrisa.

-Sí supieras que hace más de un año que no cocino. Mi trabajo me tiene muy ocupado.- aceptó Herman.

-Me imagino, tengo entendido que han extendido la clínica.- comentó Lily.

-Sí, es enorme. Tenemos interés en abrir unas dos clínicas más. Planeo dejar a Hermione alfrente de una cuando sea adulta.- explicó Granger lleno de ilusión y orgullo.

-Esa niña es tan ingenioso. Aunque déjame decirte que no se parece en nada a ti...ella es hermosa.- bromeó la señora Potter sin saber que su comentario había provocado una tensión involuntaria en el cuerpo de Jean. Quien intento no parecer nerviosa y solo siguió observando una lampara que colgaba del techo.

-Mi Hermione está hermosa. Aunque Harry no se queda atrás, todo un jovencito hecho y derecho. Que mucho se parece a su padre. - comentó él.

-Es cierto, cada día se le parece más. Los amo tanto.- susurró Lily, sus ojos brillaron al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Hablando de ellos. ¿Dónde andarán?- cuestionó Herman intrigado, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Jean se tensó un poco, no le gustaba que su hija desapareciera en este lugar. La hacienda era enorme, y tenían por vecinos a una gente que ella consideraba desagradables.

-Seguro con James. Se unen esos tres y no hay quien los encuentre.- comentó la señora Potter.

Aquel comentario, en lugar de tranquilizar a Jean, la llenaba de cierto temor. Odiaba que su hija se acercara tanto a Potter, que lo quisiera tanto, que hablara tan bien de él. Pareciera que James se había ganado el amor de su hija, y ella la quería lejos de ellos y de los riesgos. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, preocupada de que la verdad saliera a la luz, de que todo lo que había construido se derrumbara.

Mientras, bastante lejos de aquel silencioso comedor, James y dos jóvenes se encontraban en un rústico, pero muy cuidado cuarto. El Potter mayor les Había cubierto las orejas a ambos chicos y había rebuscado en sus cosas hasta hallar su nueva adquisición. Esa arma ni siquiera había sido utilizada en una misión. Un tiro perfecto fue hecho por el hombre de negros cabellos y ambos jóvenes aplaudieron.

-¡Déjame intentar!- pidió Harry.

-Llegamos a un trato chicos.- les recordó James divertido.

-Solo un intento.- le apoyó Hermione colocando sus manos en forma de oración. A ambos les encantaba la adrenalina de poder producir un disparo.

-Un intento cada uno.- les advirtió el moreno pasándole el arma a Harry.

Ellos se divertían juntos, se entendían. James era confidente de ambos jóvenes, o eso creía él. Aún cuando el señor Potter era el mejor de los padres, según Harry, y el mejor guardaespaldas, según Hermione, ambos habían decidido esconderle algo. Un secreto que había iniciado hace un año y que solo concernía a ellos dos.

-¡Pensamos que moriríamos de hambre!- exageró Lily cuando vio a los jóvenes aparecer con su marido. Venían sonriendo y animados, como siempre que venían juntos.

-Hubiesen iniciado sin nosotros.- se disculpó James intercambiando un corto beso en los labios con su esposa, sin poder evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo y cortar rápidamente el contacto entre ellos. Lily le sonrió y él se fue a ubicar al otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a ella.

-Lily me contó que estuviste protegiendo a un hombre aparentemente peligroso.- comentó Herman mientras los empleados comenzaban a traer los alimentos.

-Sí, en realidad protegí, junto a otros compañeros, una familia completa.- aceptó James, orgulloso de su trabajo y del resultado obtenido.

-Interesante. ¿Eran los buenos o los malos?- cuestionó el otro.

-Me quedé con la duda.- aceptó el de cabello azabache con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a servirse comida.

-Los Weasley son gente honrada, claramente alguien les estaba amenazando porque atestiguaron contra un criminal. Además, su panadería es muy conocida y frecuentada; cualquiera podría querer hacerles daño.- intentó defenderles Lily.

-Es cierto, además, los Weasley no sería jamás parte de los criminales.- acotó Harry a la defensa de la familia de su otro mejor amigo.

-Es cierto.- murmuró Hermione, ella también creía que la familia de pelirrojos eran demasiado buenos para ser considerados criminales.

-Ante tal lluvia de evidencias. ¿Quién se atreve a condenar a los Weasley?- bromeó James golpeándole el hombro a Harry, el moreno menor sonrió y siguió comiendo.

-Aun así, luego de todo eso, la gente no les tiene mucha confianza. Incluso su clientela a disminuido.- se atrevió a hablar Jean por primera vez desde la llegada de James al comedor.

-La gente siempre comenta.- restó importancia Lily.

-Y más aún cuando quieren acusar a uno de tus hijos de asesinato.- comentó distraídamente Herman mientras comía.

-El joven Percy es intachable, le considero incapaz de matar a nadie. Aunque el caso jamás se halla esclarecido.- habló James, aquel hombre era recto e intachable, o por lo menos esa impresión le había dado en los meses que estuvo cuidándole.

En la hacienda de los Potter la noche no tardó en llegar. La misma estaba bastante esclarecida a causa de la luna llena. Hermione y Harry se encontraban escondidos cerca de la puerta que daba al prado que conectaba con los vecinos. El moreno, nervioso, vigilaba que nadie les hubiese visto bajar de las recámaras. La castaña se aseguraba de que no hubiese ningún empleado afuera, ser cachada no era lo más emocionante del mundo.

-Hermi, quizás no deberías ir. Tus padres están aquí, si quieren hablarte subirán al cuarto y...- comenzó a murmurar Harry nervioso. Le gustaba la aventura, pero estando el señor Granger presente le causaba miedo que los descubrieran.

-Ya les dije que voy a dormir, no subirán a hablar conmigo.- le aseguró la castaña de ojos color caramelo mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

-Pero...estos días han ocurrido cosas raras...no deberías salir a estas horas.- le pidió Potter, quería convencerla, aunque sabía que cuando una idea se metía en la cabeza de Granger nadie lograba sacarla: solo ella misma.

-Sí no me dejas ir llegaré tarde y volveré más tarde.- debatió ella divertida.

-Nos vamos a meter en problemas.- comentó Harry rodando los ojos. No podía evitarlo, ayudar a su amiga le llevaría a terminar castigado.

-¿Cuándo me han descubierto Harry?- interrogó Hermione divertida y con cierto orgullo.

-Nunca, pero...

-Nada. Nunca me han descubierto. ¿Por qué lo harían hoy?- preguntó divertida.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños. ¿Por qué mejor no le vas a ver mañana? Invítalo a la fiesta que tendremos aquí.- le dijo el moreno nervioso.

-No, Harry. Él no puede venir. Además, tienes razon, mañana es mi cumpleaños y con más razón tengo que ir a verle.- le aseguró

-Es peligroso. Y yo siempre siendo cómplice tuyo.- se quejó el moreno mirando los alrededores con nerviosismo y temor.

-Juro solemnemente que me portaré bien y regresaré temprano.- le aseguró Hermione, estaba por deslizarse fuera de la casa cuando Harry volvió a detenerla.

-¿Y si tus padres se dan cuenta?- volvió él a insistir.

-No lo harán. Ve a dormir. Me aseguraré de que nadie se percaté cuando regrese.- murmuró la chica con una sonrisa, él moreno suspiró, no había forma de convencerla.

-Lo juraste. Regresa rápido. Y pórtate bien.- le advirtió.

-¿Cuándo me he portado mal, Harry?- preguntó inocentemente la castaña.

-Nunca. Pero a veces creo que enloqueces cuando vas a verte con él.- explicó él suspirando con cierta exasperación.

-Es un amigo.- intentó fingir ella.

-Un amigo que te gusta.- le acusó Harry.

-¿Gustarme? No seas exagerado.- intentó fingir la joven escondiendo su mirada de los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

-Es obvio que te gusta Hermione. Vienes acá casi todos los fines de semana aún cuando es un viaje de casi dos horas y lo haces solo para verlo. - comentó el joven.

-También vengo a verte a ti.- se excusó ella.

-Te gusta.- insistió Harry obstinadamente.

-Me voy.- le evadió ella y sin esperar una confirmación u respuesta salió apresurada por la puerta. No aceptaría sus sentimientos aún, todavía le causaba cierta vergüenza los sentimientos tan fuertes que tenía hacia aquel chico.

Hacia un año atrás que realizaba aquella escapada con ayuda de su mejor amigo. La primera vez, fue un error, se había perdido. De ahí en adelante, fue decisión propia cruzar de una hacienda a otra. En parte, era por él; era verdad: amaba venir casi todos los fines de semana a la hacienda de los Potter. A verlo a él.

Divisó el árbol frondoso que dividía ambas haciendas y pronto el ambiente cálido y agradable de la hacienda Potter fue sustituido por casi nada de árboles y muchas rosas plantadas estratégicamente. Vio la caballeriza a lo lejos, el lugar donde siempre le veía. Se apresuró a correr hacia allí. Cuando llegó, empujó la puerta cuidadosamente y esta cedió haciéndole entender que él la estaba esperando. Aquello le hizo sonreír.

Allí lo encontró. Estaba recostado en un matojo de paja. Tendido mirando el techo. Ella dio un paso cerca, percatándose de que él tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía casi dormido. Le observó en silencio, recordando la primera vez que se vieron.

 _"Pequeñas casualidades que te cambian la vida"_

Continuará...

Queridos lectores ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta el incio?

 **5** Reviews y subo el siguiente capítulo el próximo Jueves


	2. Conocernos fue una coincidencia

**Hola Queridos Lectores!!!**

 **Etamin Malfoy:** Hola! Jaja Haré lo posible por no romperte el corazón como en la otra historia XD jaja la historia viene cargada de muchooo drama, alegrías, tristezas, entre muchasss cosas XD jeje espero la disfrutes!! Besos!!! Y nos leemos!! 

**patrigt410** : *.* Gracias por comentar! Y espero te guste el capítulo! Besos!

 **Vanny Camy** : Hello! Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí está el segundo capítulo!

 **Sonrais777** : *.* Gracias! 3 Que disfrutes el capítulo!!

 **Guest** : *.* Gracias por comentar!

 **Will Granger** : Hola! Buenoo, ese es uno de los misterios de la historia que se resolverá más adelante :D (Podrías tener razón con tu hipótesis xD). Gracias por comentar! Espero te guste el 2do capítulo!

 **Annykzhenn** : *.* ¡Lo prometido es una deuda así que aquí está el segundo capítulo! ¡Espero te guste! Besos! ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Malaka Black** : Hola!! *.* Espero que la historia te siga gustando a medida que se desarrolla! Jeje poco a poco se sabrá más sobre la historia de Jean/James XD Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Chibik-Lady** : Hola!! Jeje si la relación de Hermy/Harry es súper cercana, por ahora solo amigos XD jaja me matan tus teorías, pero más o menos estás cerca de la "realidad" XD Muy pronto se sabrá el motivo del resentimiento de Jean (aunque no todo). Besos! Gracias por comentar!

Tenía el capítulo terminado así que dije ¿Por qué no subirlo antes? Aquí está la continuación! Besos!

 **Capítulo II**

 _Conocernos fue coincidencia_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Flash-Back

 _Hacia dos días había cumplido catorce años. Harry me había pedido que fuese a verlo, porque quería darme un regalo y por las tareas atrasadas su padre le había prohibido salir. Le rogué durante casi treinta minutos a mi padre y luego una hora a mi madre para que me llevasen allá. Murmuraron su desagrado ante lo que les pedía y no parecían muy felices; me dieron la excusa de estar ocupados. Aún así, al final, logré que mi padre me llevara._

 _-Te quedas hasta mañana.- me advirtió mientras me daba un beso en la frente y me dejaba frente a la hacienda. Harry me recibió con un abrazo._

 _-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Había exclamado mientras me abrazaba. Luego me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia las caballerizas._

 _-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí?- pregunté siguiéndole._

 _-Tengo tu regalo ahí.- explicó y se detuvo delante de una yegua blanca._

 _-¿Por qué te detienes?- cuestioné mirando alrededor por si había perdido algo de vista._

 _-Aquí está. Se llama Serafina. Es tuya.- explicó señalando la yegua. No me lo podía creer. Siempre tenía que andar en el caballo de Harry, y no me incomodaba, pero tener una yegua mía era emocionante._

 _-¿Mía? ¿De verdad?- interrogué sin esconder la sorpresa._

 _-Sí, mi padre te la quiso comprar. Yo hubiese preferido regalarte un libro. - explicó._

 _-Está preciosa.- susurré acercándome a la bestia, acariciándole el pelo y luego el hocico. Resopló y sonreí._

 _-Gracias.- susurré volviendo a mirar a mi amigo. El moreno sonrió y se acercó para acariciar el hocico del animal mientras sonreía._

 _-Hoy vi tuve una especie de cita con Cho.- me dijo mientras yo estaba concentrada en acariciar a la yegua._

 _-¿Una cita? ¿Fueron a comer helado?- me burlé, el moreno simplemente rió con nerviosismo._

 _-En realidad hicimos la tarea de geometría juntos. La invité para acá, pero dijo que hoy no podía.- me comentó._

 _-Cho no me gusta para ti. Es extraña.- murmuré arrugando el gesto._

 _-Pero me gusta.- susurró._

 _-Lo sé.- murmuré rodando los ojos._

 _-Nos besamos.- reveló, le miré con los ojos a medio salir._

 _-¿Qué?- Fue la única palabra que se atrevió a salir por entre mi boca entre abierta._

 _-Sí, y...y me gusta más.- aceptó._

 _-¿Pero cuándo? ¿Dónde?- cuestioné sin dar crédito a sus palabras._

 _-Hoy. En la biblioteca, mientras estudiábamos.- explicó._

 _-Wow...- murmuré aún analizando sus palabras o mejor dicho, digiriéndolas. Me había sorprendido la confesión de mi amigo, además debo admitir que la morena realmente no me era muy agradable._

 _Resultó que mas tarde ese mismo día, casi llegando la noche, Chang había decidido llegar de sorpresa. Me sentí incómoda en medio de ellos y me decidí por hacer una rápida escapada y dejarles solos. Comencé a pasear por el jardín, caminé durante mucho tiempo, la luna alumbraba mi camino y el frío era agradable._

 _Terminé enamorada de las rosas que de un momento a otro comenzaron a multiplicarse. De un jardín lleno de árboles frondosos y llamativos, pasé a un lado con vegetación baja y muchos rosales. Una caballeriza se alzó a lo lejos y arrugué el rostro confundida e intrigada. ¿Los Potter tenían otra caballería?_

 _Por curiosidad entré al lugar, estaba abierto y alguna luz encendida que no lograba hallar se encargaba de mantener el lugar iluminado. Había mucho silencio, pero se escuchaba el resoplido de caballos, aunque no se podía percibir la presencia de los animales. Me adentré en el lugar, caminando con cuidado para no tropezar con algunos montones de heno amarrados, pero mal ubicados. Estaba caminando cuando escuché un ruido a mi espalda. Me giré asustada encontrándome de frente con él._

 _Me quedé medio muda, con la boca semi abierta por la sorpresa. Mi corazón se aceleró y me espanté por ello. El chico me miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca arrogante en la cara. No era muy alto, pero si muy delgado; tenía unos ojos que parecían la mezcla de un azul cielo con un gris. Su cabello rubio pálido, casi blanco, parecía perfectamente colocado. Vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa verde lima._

 _No tenía idea de que motivo me impedia hablar. De repente, simplemente me encontré mirándolo. Pensando que era el chico más lindo que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Él me devolvía la mirada, pero cuando entendió que me había quedado sin palabras pareció tomar la decisión de hablar. Comprendí que incluso su voz me gustaba; aunque no era del todo masculina, tenía un destello infantil que lejos de disgustarme me pareció lindo._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?- me preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Su tono mostró no sólo su arrogancia sino su poca empatía; y sobre todo, sus nulos deseos de mostrarse amable._

 _-Lo siento. Estaba caminado por la hacienda y llegué aquí. Soy Hermione Granger. ¿Tú eres hijo de algún trabajador de los Potter?- me presenté con rapidez, recuperando de golpe todos los movimientos de mi cuerpo._

 _-No, no soy hijo de ningún trabajador. Soy Draco Malfoy...y estás en propiedad privada. La hacienda de los Potter se acabó hace rato.- comentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándome como quien evalúa cuidadosamente algo importante._

 _-¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta. Ya me voy.- me excusé con cierto temor. ¿Y si llamaba a alguien para acusarme?_

 _-Espera. ¿Hermione cierto?- se apresuró a hablarme antes de que pudiese salir corriendo._

 _-Sí, Granger.- repetí._

 _-¿Eres amiga de los Potter?- quiso saber._

 _-Sí, son amigos de mis padres.- respondí dedicándole una sonrisa. Aunque él se había mostrado bastante amargado y hostil, yo no le veía el caso a responderle de la misma manera. Le vi meditar un momento y pasar una mano por su cabello con rapidez._

 _-No tienes que irte. No quería tratarte mal...pareces una persona agradable.- habló, me quedé sorprendida, sin saber que hacer o cómo responder a sus disculpas._

 _-No te conozco. No suelo quedarme en casa de desconocidos.- respondí nerviosa._

 _-Ya te dije que me llamo Draco, lo que quiere decir que ya no soy un desconocido.- sentenció y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

 _-No es tan sencillo.- murmuré dando media vuelta dispuesta a irme por donde había entrado._

 _-No te vayas. Algo de compañía me vendría bien, no suele venir nadie a visitarme.- explicó sujetándome del brazo. Abrí enormemente los ojos y me escapé rápidamente de su agarre sin ser hostil._

 _-Creo que podría quedarme un rato.- terminé por ceder._

 _-Perfecto. ¿Dónde vives?- curioseó sentándose sobre un matojo de heno. Me sentí nerviosa y extraña, pero me senté a su lado mientras me aseguraba que no pasaría nada malo. Era un chico que debía tener más o menos mi edad, y yo sabía defenderme muy bien._

 _-En Oxford. Está a una hora de aquí.- respondí sin mirarlo, evaluando el lugar con curiosidad._

 _-Creo que nunca he ido a Oxford. ¿Es bonito?- interrogó._

 _-Sí, es bonito.- murmuré, un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotros. No me atrevía a decir nada, sentía que debía salir corriendo de esa caballeriza y no volver a pasarme por los lares._

 _-¿Qué edad tienes?- siguió preguntando. O era un chico muy curioso, o realmente no deseaba quedarse solo. Su insistencia en hablarme consiguió relajarme, sentí empatía hacia él, parecía un chico solitario._

 _-Hace dos días cumplí catorce.- respondí distraídamente._

 _-¿Bromeas?- cuestionó emocionado, dejé de mirar el lugar y le ubiqué. Sus ojos brillaban un poco y tenía una sonrisa en los labios._

 _-No, hablo en serio.- respondí sin poder ocultar que me parecía curiosa su actitud._

 _-Yo igual.- explicó, me tomó por sorpresa._

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Cumpliste hace dos días?- cuestioné incrédula. ¿Podría ser que cumpliésemos el mismo día? Era extraño, pero no imposible._

 _-Cumplí catorce. ¿Y tú?-siguió con sus preguntas._

 _-Catorce.- respondí y ya no pude evitar sonreír. Pareció sorprendido, porque abrió graciosamente los ojos y luego sonrió._

 _-Cumplimos el mismo día y la misma edad. Feliz cumpleaños, melliza.- bromeó dándome un golpe superficial en el hombro. Sonreí ante su repentina confianza, y esa habilidad innata que parecía poseer al momento de comunicarse._

 _-Igual...mellizo.- le seguí el juego y ambos reímos._

 _-¿Te gusta el chocolate?- interrogó y me dio un poco la espalda mientras buscaba en un bolso negro que traía consigo y en el cual yo no había reparado._

 _-Sí, a quién no.- respondí._

 _-Pues tengo mucho...- dijo y había sacado unos extraños dulces de su bolso. Tenía las manos rebosantes, me llamó la atención uno en forma de rama de árbol, pero cuando iba a tomarlo él se apresuró a negar._

 _-Toma otro, es mi favorito.- me pareció que estaba nervioso, pero me encogí de hombros y tomé dos circulares. El empaque era extraño, no podría decir dónde los compró._

 _-Mmm...Esto sabe delicioso.- murmuré aun disfrutando el chocolate. En el interior tenía un sabor a fresa con algo más que no logré identificar._

 _-Me tienes que decir dónde los venden.- seguí hablando mientras él solo sonreía._

 _-Es secreto.- murmuró divertido y agarré su bolsa para buscar otro de aquellos dulces. Draco dejó escapar una risa sin prestar mucha atención a mi búsqueda._

 _-¿Este qué es?- cuestioné agarrando una caja en forma de triangulo que decía "frog" a la parte de arriba. Draco pareció atragantarse y luego me arrebató la caja nervioso. Le miré confundida._

 _-Es de mi madre, es una caja de colección.- explicó._

 _-Como sea...- susurré encontrando al fin los preciados chocolates. Podría comerlos toda la vida._

 _-Me tienes que decir dónde los venden.- insistí mostrándole los chocolates que tanto me habían gustado._

 _-Mejor te compro una caja. Así tengo una excusa para que vuelvas a venir.- comentó. Seguí degustando el dulce, y tras pensarlo un poco, sonreí._

 _-Me gusta esa idea.- susurré._

Fin Flash-Back

Draco estaba en el mismo lugar que aquel día, era la segunda vez que le encontraba dormido sobre un matojo de heno.Me arrodillé a su lado, la paja suelta presionó contra mis rodillas a través del pantalón, pero no llegó a incomodarme lo suficiente como para obligarme a levantar. Malfoy se había vuelto muy importante para mi en tan solo un año. Sentía algo muy bonito cuando lo tenía cerca, incluso podría decir que era amor. Amor de adolescentes.

-¿Me veo bonito?- cuestionó, rodé los ojos al descubrir que estaba fingiendo que dormía. Él abrió sus ojos y se apresuró a sentarse para quedar frente a mi.

-Estaba apunto de gastarte una broma.- mentí levantándome y sentándome a su lado.

-No serías capaz.- se burló.

-Creo que si sería capaz.- le llevé la contraria.

-¿Sabes quién cumple mañana, leona?- me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y fingiendo misterio. Nunca comprendí porque me había colocado aquel sobrenombre, y él jamás me lo explicó.

-Ummm...creo que no estoy segura...- me hice la que no sabía del tema.

-Mañana cumple una joven de Oxford.- respondió como en secreto mirándome a los ojos, podría perderme en esos ojos y despertar luego. Las mariposas en mi estómago conseguían que estuviese sonriendo todo el tiempo.

-¿Y cómo es ella?- pregunté

-Ella es...valiente, una sabelotodo e insufrible a veces, además tiene un cabello castaño hermoso, aunque no se lo deja crecer más allá de la altura de los hombros. Y tiene unas pequitas casi invisibles...- bromeó y me hizo una rápida caricia en la nariz. Me escapé de sus dedos juguetones mientras reía.

-Pues mañana también cumple un chico de aquí, de Londres.- comenté

-¿De verdad?- se hizo el ignorante.

-Sí. Uno al que quiero mucho.- me atreví a aceptar, él sonrió.

-Yo a ella también la quiero.- respondió agarrando mis manos.

-Mañana cumplimos quince años...- comenté ubicándome mejor a su lado, él sonrió y se puso en pie sin dejar que esa hermosa sonrisa desapareciera.

-¿Qué quieres de regalo?- me preguntó.

-No lo sé. Sorpréndeme.- respondí con una sonrisa mientras me acomodaba hasta quedar sentada en forma india. Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se volvió pícara. Pocas veces me dedicaba aquella sonrisa, y yo sentía que me derretía cada vez que lo hacía.

-¿Harás fiesta en la mansión de los Potter?- me preguntó volviéndose a sentar, esta vez en el suelo, justo delante de mi.

-Harry casi me obligó.- murmuré rodando los ojos.

-¿Sigue de novio con...con la chica esa de nombre extraño?- me preguntó luego de intentar, inútilmente, recordar el nombre de Cho.

-Sí, y creo que ya pasaron a otro nivel.- murmuré nerviosa, todavía me daba un poco de vergüenza aquel tema. Aunque muchos ya se habían ido iniciando en asuntos sexuales, yo seguía conservando cierta inocencia en esa área.

Apenas había dado mi primer beso, y había sido con Ronald, mi otro mejor amigo. Ambos nos sentimos un poco extraños e incómodos. Pasado el rato de incomodidad comenzamos a reír y quedamos en guardarlo como un secreto. De eso iban algunos meses, casi un año, apenas empezaba a conocer a Draco cuando pasó.

-¿Otro nivel? ¿Qué nivel?- me preguntó Draco, la pregunta parecía cargada de inocencia. Como me encontraba recordando lo ocurrido con Ronald no me fijé en el brillo pícaro que iluminaba los ojos de Malfoy.

-El nivel luego de los besos...tú sabes.- expliqué lo mejor que mi pudor me permitió.

-Oh...hicieron el amor. - sentenció con total tranquilidad y yo sentí que mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Draco estaba tan relajado; como si hablara del tiempo o de cualquier cosa normal y cotidiana.

-Sí, eso.- susurré.

-¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza el tema? Seguro llegas virgen a los treinta.- bromeó con una sonrisa.

-No seas idiota, no pienso esperar a los treinta.- sentencié intentando no dejarme vencer por la vergüenza y la incomodidad. A Draco le gustaba verme sonrojar, y siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme sentir nerviosa o de llevarme al extremo de reñirle.

-Seguro ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso.- se burló.

-Claro que lo he dado.- declaré rápidamente, aunque me diera cierta pena. Draco me miró sorprendido por mi declaración y su sonrisa burlona desapareció rápidamente.

-¿De verdad?- parecía sorprendido.

-Sí, para que veas que te puedo sorprender.- sentencié con una sonrisa, esta vez había ganado. Draco siempre conseguía dejarme sin palabras y esta vez le había tocado.

-Cuéntame... ¿Cómo has pasado estos días? No te pude ver la semana pasada.- Su repentino cambio de tema me hizo arrugar un poco el ceño, pero lo dejé pasar por alto.

-Tuve varios exámenes. Y estuve leyendo mucho. Hoy el papa de Harry me dejó disparar con su arma nueva. Fue genial.- comenté con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustan esas armas?- me preguntó acomodándose en el suelo delante de mi; apoyando sus codos de sus piernas y descansando su barbilla en sus manos.

-Me encantan. Además, James es tan bueno. El siempre está pensando en los demás, en ayudar. ¿Sabes? Mis padres quieren que siga dirigiendo las empresas con ellos, pero...yo quisiera ser guardaespaldas. Es algo que me apasiona.- me atreví a contarle, ni siquiera Harry lo sabía.

-Pero...eso es peligro. ¿Verdad?- me interrogó con él ceño arrugado. Parecía preocupado.

-Un poco. Pero voy a saber defenderme.- le resté importancia.

-¿No prefieres algo más tranquilo?- cuestionó Malfoy.

-Todos quieren que estudie medicina. Y que luego haga un bachillerato en administración para seguir con los negocios de la familia, pero eso no me gusta Draco.- expliqué inclinándome hacia él.

-Los doctores ganan bien creo. Y tú eres muy inteligente.- divagó mirándome.

-Lo sé.- susurré. Todo el mundo decía lo mismo. Que yo era muy inteligente, que debía elegir una carrera muy bien pagada, que debía ser médico, abogada, empresaria o algo que envolviese mucho estudio.

-¿Tu qué piensas estudiar luego que termines la escuela?- le pregunté, él me miró en silencio durante un rato y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que digan mis padres, creo.- simplificó.

-¿Pero a ti que te gustaría?- insistí.

-No lo sé.- susurró.

-Siempre dices que te gusta el viento y las alturas. Podrías pilotear un avión.- le comenté.

-¿Un avión?- cuestionó, me pareció que había cierta inocencia en la pregunta, pero era imposible que el desconociera lo que era un avión.

-Sí, o una avioneta. Aunque...tienes cara de empresario...- comenté con una sonrisa, él sonrió conmigo y suspiró antes de volver a mirarme.

-Sabes...conocí a una chica.- me comentó, arrugué el ceño. ¿Por qué cambiaba de un tema a otro de momento?

-¿Y?- cuestioné.

-Ella quiere darme un regalo especial de cumpleaños. Uno muy personal...bueno...ya te imaginas...- me contó, sentí las mejillas enrojecer ante lo que podría significar aquello. ¿Por qué me contaba eso? Nos teníamos confianza, pero no solíamos hablar de esos temas.

-¿La conoces bien? ¿Te gusta?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Eso no es importante ¿o si?- se hizo el inocente. Ese papel no le quedaba. Algo estaba tramando.

-Claro que es importante. La primera vez es especial y debe ser con alguien especial. Alguien en quien confíes, a quien ames.- hablé con total sinceridad. No sabía cómo habíamos llegado al tema, pero me parecía que Draco quería llevarme hasta ese punto de la conversación, porque sus ojos brillaban mientras me vigilaba cual serpiente.

-Eres la chica ideal para mi primera vez...- comentó. Enrojecí, me daba vergüenza su declaración y me ponía nerviosa el tema. Además, él me gustaba mucho, y el solo imaginar la situación me aceleraba la respiración.

-¿Por qué hablamos de esto?- cuestioné evitando su mirada. Acomodando un mechón de mi corto cabello tras una de mis orejas.

-Por que mañana cumplimos quince...- comentó con simplicidad; como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y?- interrogué encogiéndome de hombros.

-Yo quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo...- Su comentario me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo?

-¿Conmigo? Draco esto es...

-¿Emocionante?- me interrumpió. Sus ojos grises brillaban con expectación.

-No exactamente.

-¿Una idea genial?- insistió con una sonrisa pícara.Él era adorable.

-No pensaba decir eso.

-No te atreves a tener tu primera vez conmigo.- sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunté ofendida y sorprendida.

-Qué no te atreves.- repitió con firmeza y una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Él que no se va a atrever eres tú.- me atreví a sentenciar. Yo no era una cobarde.

-¿Es un reto?- interrogó. Y sentí que me había llevado exactamente hacia dónde había querido. Era demasiado astuto, a veces me sorprendía su habilidad de conseguir lo que deseaba. ¿Esto era un deseo suyo? ¿O un capricho? ¿Él quería realmente esto?

-Vas a perder. No te atreverás a hacerlo.- me atreví a asegurar, convencida de que Malfoy no sería capaz de tener su primera vez conmigo. Yo no le gustaba. Ni siquiera entiendo porqué hablamos de este tema.

-Si alguien se va a echar para atrás...esa eres tú.- sentenció con seguridad.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar a cumplir año para saber quién se retracta.- aseguré valientemente, aun estando llena de miedos. Miedo a que él no se echase hacia atrás, porque yo no tenía pensado hacerlo. Él me gustaba mucho, y debo admitir que me gustaría que mi primera vez fuese con Malfoy.

Me daba temor que fuese sólo un juego o un capricho. Me daba miedo que nos lastimáramos mutuamente. Su amistad era muy importante en mi vida, tampoco quería arriesgarla. De todos modos, ya había abierto la boca, tenía sólo dos opciones. O me retractaba, o cumplía. Y retractarme implicaba que Draco ganaría nuevamente.

-Mira la hora...debo irme.- declaré mirando mi reloj de pulsera.

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó agarrando mis manos para que no me levantase. Me hizo una caricia en la nariz y sonreí.

-Prometí volver temprano.- expliqué

-¿Un abrazó de buenas noches?- me preguntó levantándose hasta estar de rodillas delante de mi y extender sus manos para atrapar mi cuerpo.

Sonreí y le halé hacia mi para abrazarlo. Él me apretó con firmeza, pero con suavidad y le sentí respirar cerca de mi odio. Me gustaba su olor a menta y, a veces, como hoy, a jabón de miel. No quería soltarlo, me gustaba abrazarle; él parecía estar muy cómodo.

-Hermione...- susurró cerca de mi oído, nunca me había hablado estando tan cerca. Un nerviosismo se apresuró a recorrerme el cuerpo.

-¿Si?- susurré.

-Feliz cumpleaños...- murmuró, se movió con rapidez y para mi sorpresa, cuando me percaté de sus movimientos, sus labios se estaban presionando contra los míos.

En ningún momento me atreví a mover mis labios, no sabia cómo hacerlo. Draco no hizo ninguna presión primero, luego presionó sus labios sutilmente contra los míos. Se alejó segundos luego y yo le miré con los ojos a medio salir. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, yo había deseado hacerlo hace mucho.

-¿No te ibas?- preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado Draco.- susurré lanzando una mirada a mi reloj de pulsera y corroborando que faltaban treinta minutos para las 12am.

-Te veo mañana.- me dijo mientras yo me ponía en pie y caminaba hacia fuera de la caballerizas.

Me giré un momento y me lo encontré sentado sobre el matojo de heno mirándome mientras me alejaba. Le dediqué una sonrisa y él me la devolvió. Me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho Draco Malfoy. Con aquella sonrisa grabada en mi mente salí de la caballeriza y me apresuré hacia la casa de los Potter.

Cuando llegué a la hacienda, todo estaba en total silencio. Me deslicé dentro de la casa por aquella misma puerta que había dejado abierta en la cocina. Tomé un vaso de zumo de naranja y me encaminé al cuarto pensando en el beso de Draco. Había sido muy dulce, casi se sentía mágico.

-Psss...- Escuché un murmullo. Me giré y vi a Harry asomando el rostro desde su habitación. Estaba dos puertas a la derecha de la mía.

-¿Por qué estás despierto?- interrogué en un susurro.

-Estaba esperando que llegarás.- explicó acercándose rápidamente. Traía una pijama gris y sus espejuelos mal colocados.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?- pregunté confundida.

-No. Solo que...- le interrumpió el reloj central de la hacienda, el cual sonó con fuerza anunciando que eran las doce.

-Feliz cumpleaños. Ya tienes quince.- explicó y me abrazó. Sonreí. Me había esperado solo para eso.

-Gracias, Harry. - susurré.

-Ahora si, vete a dormir. En unas horas tu mamá te va a despertar.- me dijo cuando nos separamos y le vi alejarse hacia su habitación. Cerramos las puertas a la vez y con una sonrisa me fui a colocar la pijama.

 _"Apareció en mi vida porque nos necesitábamos, nos hacíamos falta..."_

 _Denise Márquez_

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? 

Avisó: Astoria/Harry se conocerán en el capitulo 5 o 6. 

**5** Reviews y subo el siguiente capítulo el próximo **Domingo** (4/2/18)


	3. El cumpleaños

Hola!!!!

 **Creepyvet1** : Hola! Aquí está la continuación! Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Nanny Malfoy Slytherin** : Hey! Jajaja probablemente encuentres un súper parecido con la historia de Willy/Sam porque la escribí basándome en la historia de ellos y le hice varias (bastantes) modificaciones XD (me encanta su historia 3) jaja besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Monicaisabel** : Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado *.* Gracias por comentar! Aquí está la continuación. Besos!

 **Etamin Malfoy** : Hey! Jaja Podría ocurrir cualquier cosa XD ya verás jajaja *.* Gracias por comentar! Besos! Nos leemos!

 **Magicis Fidencio** : Hello! Jaja será muy pronto...muy pronto XD besos, gracias por comentar!

 **Ro Silverio**

: Hola *.* Haré lo posible por no complicarla XD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Norely** : Hola! *.* Me encanta que guste y espero te continúe gustando a medida que avanza. Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Alanna1353** : Hola! *.* Espero te siga gustando a medida que avanza 3 jaja bueno! Hoy es viernes así que dos días antes XD Besos!

 **Capítulo III**

 _El cumpleaños_

La fiesta de cumpleaños planeada por los Potter tomó por sorpresa a los señores Granger. Quienes habían planeado simplemente llevar a su hija a un restaurante y cantarle cumpleaños allí. Luego de agradecer repetidas veces a los señores de la casa se apresuraron a ayudar en lo que hiciese falta.

La hacienda estaba a rebosar. Harry se había encargado de invitar a todos los estudiantes que iban en el mismo curso que ellos. Hermione primero se sintió incómoda al ver que no sería una fiesta solo entre amigos cercanos; ella no solía hablar con muchos de los que allí estaban. Usualmente estaba con Ron y Harry, algunas veces hablaba con Ginny, la hermana menor de Ronald, pero fuera de ahí solo intercambiaba conversaciones de menos de dos minutos.

Aún así, todos le habían traído regalos y le habían saludado con besos y abrazos. La mayoría le trabajo una camisa, un libro o un perfume. Ella dio las gracias en todo momento y cuando vio la oportunidad se escapó hacia la cocina en búsqueda de un vaso con agua.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No la estás pasando bien adentro?- le preguntó James Potter, quien había arribado a la cocina huyendo de la presencia de Jean Granger.

-La fiesta está increíble. Es solo que Harry está hablado con Cho; y Ron aún no llega así que estoy un poco aburrida.- explicó.

-¿Y todos los demás?- interrogó Potter.

-A penas les hablo.- se sinceró.

-Entiendo. Estás muy bonita hoy Mione.- le alabó el moreno con una sonrisa y un gesto de orgullo. Quería mucho a esa joven castaña de ojos color miel.

-Gracias.- respondió Hermione.

-No te quedes mucho tiempo acá.- le dijo James antes de salir de la cocina. Hermione suspiró y rebuscó en una bandeja hasta hallar algo para comer.

-¡Aquí estás!- exclamó alguien y ella dió un salto. Al girarse se encontró con Ronald y Ginny, los pelirrojos estaban sonriendo y cargaban regalos.

-¡Que bueno que llegaron!- gritó Hermione feliz de verlos. Intercambiaron abrazos y los Weasley no tardaron en felicitarla.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- cuestionó Gin con rapidez, Hermione arrugó el ceño. La pelirroja siempre estaba al pendiente del moreno y eso le intrigaba.

-Estaba afuera. ¿No lo vieron al pasar para acá?- interrogó confundida.

-No, no estaba.- respondió Ginny.

-Pues aquí no está.- se encogió de hombros la castaña.

-Iré a buscarlo entonces.- murmuró Ginny alejándose de ambos jóvenes.

-¡Felicidades de nuevo Mione!- exclamó emocionado Ron, le abrazó levantándola del suelo y haciéndola girar.

-Gracias.- repitió ella con una sonrisa, acomodando su cabello que, aunque ahora no estuviese ondulado, no había crecido más que un poco más halla de sus hombros.

-Estas hermosa.- le halagó el pelirrojo.

-Gracias, pero no me sigas halagando que conseguirás sonrojarme.- comentó la castaña con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo no dudo en sonreír también.

-Ven vamos afuera.- le dijo ella y lo arrastró hacia la fiesta. Pasaron entre las mesas, regresando sonrisas a su paso y se sentaron en con los padres de la castaña. Herman comenzó a conversar rápidamente con ambos jóvenes.

Por otro lado, Ginny se había escabullido por la hacienda en busca de Harry. Por más que caminó, no encontró en ningún momento al pelinegro. Suspiró rendida. No lo encontraría. Un poco desanimada volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó junto a Hermione y su hermano. Preguntándose dónde podría estar el chico de ojos esmeralda y aún más importante...con quién.

Harry apareció rato más tarde. Hermione se sorprendió cuando lo vio un poco desarreglado. No comentó nada porque no quería avergonzarle. Pero hizo una nota mental de que debía cuestionarle a su amigo donde había estado. Y más importante...¿que había estado haciendo?

-¿Dónde te metiste?- le preguntó en voz apenas audible la castaña cuando él se ubicó a su lado.

-Estaba con Cho, se fue a su casa.- explicó rápidamente.

-Claro...- murmuró ella, como si aquella palabras fuesen todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para armar el rompecabezas de la situación.

Ginny se encontraba delante de ambos chicos, miraba con curiosidad como cuchicheaban entre ellos. Ron estaba distraído hablando con el padre de Hermione y Jean se había desaparecido. La música, las risas, la mesa con el bizcocho, todo parecía el ambiente ideal de fiesta. Todo lo contrario que en la hacienda Malfoy. Allí, Draco solo escuchaba el sonido del viento colándose por su enorme ventanal.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo?- cuestionó el joven rubio jugando con su varita.

Movió aquel pedazo de madera entre sus dedos con destreza antes de dejarla caer en la cama y girar el rostro hacia la ventana abierta.Un extenso árbol frente a la misma impedía la entrada del intenso sol y aumentaba la ventolera que se encargaba de llenar el vacío de la habitación. Malfoy suspiró tendido boca arriba sobre las sábanas de seda color gris metálico. Sus padres le habían felicitado muy temprano, su papá le había dicho que no podía quedarse por el trabajo y su madre le prometió que lo llevaría a ver un partido de Quiddich al día siguiente a modo de regalo.

-¡Draco!- gritó Astoria entrando a su cuarto sin preguntar. La hermana menor del joven nunca preguntaba, solo se colaba dentro de la habitación con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Tory, te he dicho que no entres asi a mi cuarto.- comentó Draco rodando los ojos con cierto enojo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, flaco!- exclamó la chica de apenas doce años y se arrojó sobre Draco consiguiendo sacarle el aire.

-Me asfixias.- se quejó él.

-Eres el hermano más amargado.- murmuró ella, pero no se movió, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras el otro intentaba sacársela de encima.

-Tory, basta...- intentó detenerla, pero la chica era mucho más ágil que él y conocía sus puntos débiles.

Cuando Draco entendió que era imposible sacársela de encima dejó de esquivarla y comenzó a reír ante las cosquillas. Astoria sonrió, cansada por estar forcejeando con su hermano se tendió a su lado y le abrazó. El Malfoy mayor no pudo dejar de sonreír. Su hermana menor era la única que le daba a la casa ese aire inocente y alegre.

-Te compré chocolates.- anunció la rubia de ojos azules, tan azules como los de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Y dónde están?- preguntó Draco.

-Daphne dijo que te los daría ella; pero no sé donde esta.- explicó la menor.

-No la vi esta mañana, quizás aún está durmiendo.- comentó Draco.

-Pasé por su cuarto, pero no la vi.- replicó Astoria.

-¿Ella insiste en irse a estudiar a Hogwarts?- preguntó Draco girándose hasta quedar cara a cara con su hermana.

-Creo que si, dice que prefiere eso a las clases aquí en la hacienda.- respondió ella.

-Yo nunca pensé en ir allá, aquí en la hacienda lo tenemos todo. Y los maestros personales son muy buenos.- divagó el rubio.

-Pero allá uno conoce gente, acá es un poco aburrido...- susurró la chica arrugando el ceño.

-Eso es cierto...quizás...quizás también yo intente irme a estudiar allá.- evalúo él. La idea era un poco aterradora, porque jamás había estado en una escuela como tal. Pero le causaba curiosidad saber cómo sería, y que podría aprender en Hogwarts. Todos los años recibía la carta del colegio de magia y hechicería, y siempre la terminaba guardando entre los cajones.

-Eres un mago excelente, seguro te adaptas de inmediato.- murmuró Astoria.

-Sí, lo sé. Aunque no quisiera alejarme de este lugar...- susurró Draco mirando hacia la ventana con melancolía. No quería estar lejos de Hermione, era la única chica con la cual había tenido contacto realmente. La quería mucho...a veces pensaba que la amaba.

-Voy a buscar a Daph.- anunció la de ojos azules poniéndose en pie y saliendo del cuarto, tan rápido que Draco apenas se percató.

-Quizás pueda ir a verla.- evaluó Malfoy mirando hacia la ventana. Nunca había pasado los límites hacia la hacienda de los Potter, sabía que estaba prohibido. Él nunca había roto una sola de las reglas de su padre, pero se encontró deseando pasar allá. Verla...felicitarla...y ver hasta dónde llegaba ese reto que habían acordado.

Se decidió por romper las reglas por primera vez en su vida, desconociendo la cadena de calamidades que se desprenderían de su osadía. Vestido con unos vaqueros y un suéter gris salió apresuradamente del cuarto. Atravesó la hacienda hasta el extremo del jardín y, vigilando que nadie le viese, encaminó sus pasos hacia la hacienda continua. Sentía un cosquilleo de nerviosismo en el estómago; y se giraba a cada rato comprobando que no le hubiesen visto.

Draco Malfoy, desde que tenía uso de razón, recordaba cómo su padre siempre le prohibió tener contacto con los vecinos. El joven rubio sabía que su padre despreciaba, hasta cierto punto, la naturaleza Muggle. Lucius había comprado la hacienda en esta parte Muggle únicamente porque a la señora Narcissa le había fascinado el lugar. Contra los vecinos parecía tener una lista de motivos por los cuales eran despreciables. Iniciando por el hecho de que eran una familia compuesta por un mago y una Muggle.

Lucius Malfoy consideraba a James Potter un traidor. Lo conocía desde que estaban en Hogwarts, habían estudiado juntos, e incluso se llegaron a considerar amigos. Sus caminos se separaron cuando terminaron sus estudios, el rubio quería estar cerca del poder político del mundo mágico y el otro sentía una fascinación por el mundo Muggle. Con pensares tan opuestos no era de sorprender que no pudiesen compartir una conversación sin terminar discutiendo. Lucius quiso en varias ocasiones colocar una cerca que dividiese las haciendas cuando se enteró de que James era su vecino, pero por alguna extraña razón jamás lo hizo.

Draco sabía que su padre no se llevaba bien con esa gente, aunque desconocía el pasado que pudiese unirles. El rubio intentó en varias ocasiones preguntarle a su madre, pero se ponía muy seria cuando mencionaba el apellido de aquella familia. Sus ojos se tornaban fríos, normalmente inventaba cualquier excusa para cambiar el tema o para irse. Draco comprendió que aquel tema le incomodaba; aunque nunca logró entender porqué.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una música de fiesta y risas que solo podían significar un cumpleaños. Draco se escondió entre los arbustos, buscando con sus audaces ojos el cabello corto y castaño de aquella chica que tanto le gustaba. Entre el montón de gente, parecía casi una misión imposible encontrar aquella melena.Él no se daría por vencido, había caminado durante bastante tiempo y no se iría de regreso a su casa sin haber encontrado a Hermione.

Lejos del rubio, algunos metros fuera de su campo de visión, ella se encontraba sentada junto a sus amigos riendo. Ronald contaba algunos chistes malos, como Gin cariñosamente había denominado. Harry intentaba prestarle atención al pelirrojo sin poder evitar sentir la mirada de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo sobre él.

A Ginny Weasley le gustaba Harry. Él era valiente, fiel, el mejor amigo del mundo. Ella daría cualquier cosa por llamar su atención, pero Potter parecía demasiado entretenido con Cho. Según Gin, la pelinegra era poca cosa para Harry. Estaba decidida a enamorarlo, pero a veces parecía una misión imposible, él la veía como a una hermanita.

La pelirroja no comprendía porqué su amor platónico le veía de aquella forma. Ella tenía catorce años, era sólo un año menor que el resto, y por supuesto que aún tenía fallada de niña, pero todos la tenían. A veces sentía envidia de Hermione, porque la castaña siempre estaba cerca de Harry y este parecía amarla mas que a todos los demás, incluso más que a Chang. La pelirroja suspiró con su vista fija en el moreno, ella lo amaba desde el preciso momento en que le había visto.

-¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Cho?- cuestionó Ronald sirviéndose un refresco, sin percatarse del enojo que desfiguró el rostro de su hermana ante aquel comentario.

Harry se sonrojó; había acordado con Cho en mantener su relación en secreto. La morena le decía que se sentía mal por ser dos años mayor que él. Al moreno aquello no le importaba, dos años tampoco hacían una gran diferencia. Aún así, por amor a ella, prometió que no le contaría a nadie sobre ellos. Aunque sabía que a Hermione no podría ocultarle nada; la castaña siempre lo supo todo.

-No, somos sólo amigos.- mintió evadiendo la mirada de Hermione, quien arrugó el ceño. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por Ginebra, quien rápido dedujo que el moreno mentía y que Hermione le estaba cubriendo.

-Todo el mundo dice que es tu novia. No lo escondas, sales con una chica mayor.- le dijo Ron de manera pícara, con una sonrisa.

-Que no, son solo habladurías.- insistió en mentir Harry.

-¿Quieren más bocadillos? Voy a traer.- anunció Hermione, incómoda por el tema que Ron había traído. Sin esperar respuesta se había escabullido de la mesa y apresurado hacia la cocina de los Potter. Dejando atrás el bullicio de las habladurías y de la música.

-Si él dice que no, no tiene porqué mentir.- salió Ginny a la defensa de Harry; el moreno le agradeció con la mirada y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Ron se percató del brillo inusual en los ojos de su hermana y carraspeó incómodo. Le molestaba el solo pensar que su pequeña Ginny podría estar interesada en su mejor amigo.

-Ginny tiene razón, Ron. No tengo porqué mentir.- murmuró Harry desviando la atención a su vaso de refresco para poder mentir con mayor naturalidad.

-¿Tampoco sales con Hermy cierto? Últimamente están siempre juntos.- indagó Ronald con un poco de celos en su voz.

Todos sabían que a Ronald Bilius Weasley le gustaba Hermione, aunque la castaña parecía completamente ajena a lo que provocaba en su otro mejor amigo. Ron había compartido su primer beso con ella, y cuando la chica dijo que se sintió extraño el beso y que no quería romper su amistad, él solo estuvo de acuerdo y no intentó siquiera decirle que a él le había encantado besarla. Aún recordaba sus labios suaves y perfectamente moldeados sobre los suyos. A veces se encontraba recordando aquel beso y sonreía como un idiota...según él...sus labios estaban hechos en tal medida que encajaban perfectamente con los suyos propios

-No, ella es mi mejor amiga, Ron. Tú lo sabes.- le acusó Potter, una parte de su cuerpo sentía indignación ante la pregunta hecha. Hermione era cómo su hermana, el solo pensar en ellos de otra forma era algo asqueroso y, en su opinión, inmoral.

-Lo sé, es solo que la gente comenta.- explicó Ronald.

-Quizás si dejarás de ser tan chismoso no tendrías tantas dudas.- comentó Ginny rodando los ojos. Le enojaba que su hermano prestase oído a todos los chismes, si no bastaba con los reales problemas, añadir los chismes era hacer el problema aún más hondo.

-Ginny tiene razón Ron, no hagas caso a los chismes.- le recomendó Harry dándole un golpe en el hombre a lo cual su amigo sonrió y asintió.

Por otro lado, Hermione había entrado a la cocina y la encontró completamente desierta. Le había dado la espalda a la puerta corrediza cuando escuchó ruido a su espalda. Al girarse se encontró de frente con unos ojos grises que la desarmaban. Sintió un aletear de mariposas en su estomago y como cualquier adolescente sonrió como enamorada.

Draco también estaba sonriendo, feliz de haber visto a su leona caminar entre la gente. Aún más feliz porque la pudo alcanzar sin ser visto por nadie. El joven no pudo evitar recorrer a Hermione; sorprendido de lo bonita que estaba aquel día. Tenía unos mahones ajustados y una blusa roja, se podría decir que vestía como de costumbre, pero tenía algo diferente que Draco no podía comprender y no era solo el cabello que traía planchado. Quizás el cambio estaba en la mente suya, o simplemente había deseado tanto verla que la encontraba hermosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogó Hermione agarrando su mano derecha y obligándole a entrar a la casa, mirando a su alrededor nerviosa y asustada.

-Vine a decirte felicidades.- explicó el rubio abriendo sus brazos con el fin de abrazar a la cumpleañera. Hermione no impidió el abrazó, sonrió ante la respuesta de Draco y no tardó en extender sus brazos para rodearle.

-No debiste venir.- susurró ella cerca de su oído, Malfoy sonrió y le abrazó con más fuerza.

-También me alegro de verte.- bromeó el rubio alejándose un poco para verla a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mellizo.- le dijo Hermione.

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo.- comentó él caminando hacia la mesa de la cocina para agarrar una manzana; disfrutando su sabor aún antes de haberla probado.

-Creo que hubiese preferido algo más sencillo, la mayoría de los que están no son muy amigos míos.- aceptó la castaña delante de él.

-Por lo menos te hicieron fiesta.- murmuró Draco, tan por lo bajo que el comentario pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

-Me gusta que estés aquí, pero ¿por qué te arriesgaste? Yo iba a ir a verte en la noche.- interrogó Granger arrugando el entrecejo un poco. Le preocupa pensar que los padre de su amigo se percatarán de su ausencia y le castigarán por salir de los límites de la hacienda.

-Quería verte. Y bueno...también muero por saber si el reto sigue en pie.- comentó con picardía dejando la manzana medio terminada a un lado y dando un paso más cerca de Hermione.

-¿El reto? Claro, el reto. Por supuesto que sigue en pie. A menos que admitas que tienes miedo.- sentenció ella intentando guardar la calma y aparentar que no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

-No tengo nada de miedo, en realidad por mi podríamos culminar el reto ahora.- murmuró él dando otro paso cerca, Hermione sintió que el estómago se le contraria ante el nerviosismo y el temor a lo desconocido.

-¿Ahora?... A mi me parece bien.- susurró ella encogiéndose de hombros. Sintiendo un calor en las mejillas ante el pensamiento de lo que podría ocurrir.

-Bien. Ven.- habló Draco sujetando su mano.

-¿A dónde ?- cuestionó Hermione viendo que se dirigían a a salida.

-A la mansión Malfoy, estaremos más seguros allá. Mis padre salieron y mis hermanas son fáciles de evitar.- explicó él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pero...se darán cuanta que me fui.- intentó excusarse.

-Luego les inventas una excusa.- susurró Draco.

-Es una locura.- murmuró Hermione mientras intentaban pasar desapercibidos para los invitados que hablan y bailan. Los chicos iban escondidos entre los arbustos, nerviosos y ansiosos ante lo que venía.

-Me gusta hacer locuras contigo.- admitió el rubio girando el rostro para poder verla. Hermione sonrió.

-A mi también.- admitió mientras lograban escabullirse de la gente y corrían hacia la mansión Malfoy entre risas.

La castaña tuvo mucha razón cuando dijo que la buscarían; no había pasado media hora cuando Harry se puso en pie y fue a buscar a su mejor amiga. La castaña no era de tardar mucho, y le sorprendió que no regresara a la mesa luego de tanto tiempo. Potter llegó a la cocina, pero la encontró vacía, allí se encontraba una mujer cortando trazos de queso,con un gesto resignado.

-¿Has visto a Hermione?- le preguntó a la mujer de servicio, quien rápidamente negó con la cabeza antes de verbalizar un rotundo no.

A él Le preocupada dónde podría encontrarse Hermi. La castaña no hablaba con mucha gente, y estaba casi seguro de no haberla visto con nadie. "Quizás subió a su cuarto" pensó el moreno y se volvió a la mesa. Murmuró que no había encontrado a Hermione y comentó que quizás había subido a su habitación.

Bastante lejos de allí, Hermione y Draco se habían escabullido hasta la recámara de él. El rubio cerró con un hechizo la puerta cuando entraron, pero Hermy no se percató en ningún momento; él estaba nervioso y ansioso. La castaña miraba todo impresionada. Ella sabía que los Malfoy eran gente de dinero, y que les gustaba mucho las cosas antiguas, pero no sabía que tanto. Ella también tenía dinero, una fortuna que heredaría algún día, pero seguramente no era ni una tercera parte de las riquezas de ellos.

-Esta bonita tu habitación.- comentó Hermione de pie junto a la ventana. El viento que se colaba le golpeaba el rostro y le acariciaba las mejillas.

-Gracias. A veces es demasiado grande.- aceptó él, no sabía cómo abordar el tema que los había traído hasta aquí. Decirlo había sido muy sencillo, pero hacerlo era complicado, sentía que debía saber muchas cosas más que le eran desconocidas.

-¿Te hechas para atrás?- preguntó Hermione, segura de que tarde o temprano el rubio de grises ojos terminaría diciendo que tenía miedo y que no se atrevía a completar el reto.

-Nunca.- sentenció y armándose de valor se acercó a la chica y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos mientras acariciaba con su otra mano su mejilla.

Hermione sintió cómo su rostro enrojecía al sentirle cerca, su estómago dio vueltas y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. Draco le miraba con sus grises ojos en espera de algún comentario de ella. Al no haber respuesta, se inclinó y depositó un beso en sus labios. Una caricia que consiguió que ambos se relajaran un poco.

-Estás temblando...- susurró él con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es normal la primera vez...- susurró ella, sonrojada ante la expectativa de lo que ocurriría más adelante.

-No lo sé, también es mi primera vez.- murmuró y volvió a besarla. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el cabello de ella, Hermione levantó sus manos y acarició la espalda del rubio mientras este le daba cortos besos.

-¿Seguro que nadie va a entrar?- cuestionó Hermione retrocediendo un poco, Draco sonrió y negó antes de acercarla nuevamente. Si algo podía asegurar es que nadie atravesaría aquella puerta.

Sus ojos se encontraron a mitad de camino, y se sintieron felices de poder estar juntos en aquel cuarto. Draco le acomodó un trozo de cabello tras la oreja y Hermione le acarició el cabello. Sonrieron, esta vez, ambos se acercaron y en medio del camino sus labios se encontraron. No había uno más experto que el otro, ambos tanteaban con miedo, temerosos de hacer algo mal.

-Ven...- susurró Draco y le dirigió hasta la cama, se sentaron allí, y estuvieron intercambiando besos cortos durante un rato antes de que las manos temblorosas de Malfoy tiraran de la camisa roja de la castaña.

Nunca dejaron de besarse, la ropa fue quedando en el suelo al paso de los minutos. Hermione apenas abrió los ojos una o dos veces, prefirió permanecer perdida en aquellos besos con sabor a menta. Draco si miró, la admiró a ella, fascinado por su belleza.

-¿Sabes lo qué haces?- preguntó Hermione cuando apenas le cubría su ropa interior blanca, estaba sentada en medio de la cama delante de Draco. El rubio se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella intercambiando besos rápidos y acariciando el corto cabello de la chica.

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero he escuchado lo suficiente.- susurró él y entre besos se tendió sobre la castaña. El peso a Hermione le pareció agradable, no le estaba sacando el aire, así que decidió que le gustaba sentir la piel caliente del rubio rozando la suya.

-Estoy nerviosa.- admitió ella cuando sintió cómo su sujetador cedía ante los ágiles dedos de Draco.

-Yo también. - murmuró él; y era cierto, porqueél también estaba temblando y ella podía sentirlo.

No hablaron más, porque sus bocas habían encontrado un entretenimiento más llamativo. Se besaron hasta gastarse los labios, y se entregaron a una pasión llena de amor, inocencia y nerviosismo. Primero ambos se movían con torpeza, pero cuando lograron acoplarse no querían separarse uno del otro.

En aquel cuarto, Draco y Hermione se amaron por primera vez. Años luego, recordarían con melancolía aquel día y llegarían a pensar que nunca más podrían estar juntos. Ellos eran diferentes, ambos lo sabían, pero a la vez, eran iguales. Compartían actitudes, incluso pensamientos, aunque a veces parecían más las diferencias que las similitudes.

-Esto fue...perfecto.- susurró Draco abrazando a Hermione. Ella escondí su rostro en su pecho, todavía sonrojada. El corazón de Draco latía bajo su oído y eso le tranquilizaba, aunque también acentuaba su sonrojo.

-Si.- susurró en voz apenas audible, Draco besó su cabello para llamar su atención y ella levantó la mirada.

-Eres hermosa.- susurró él y le besó, ella respondió su beso con la misma inexperiencia y miedo.

-Gracias.- susurró ella separándose un poco, buscando e intentando cubrirse con una manta ya que empezaba a hacer frío.

-Yo quería mirarte.- se quejó el rubio cuando ella comenzó a cubrirse y un sonrojo le acarició a Hermione las mejillas.

-Yo prefiero que no.- susurró ella abrazando la fina tela grisácea que anteriormente habían arrojado al suelo por algún motivo que ahora desconocía.

-Estás toda roja...- comentó el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla y atrayéndole hacia él. Hermione se dejó abrazar y le permitió cubrirse por la misma sabana con que ella se cubría.

-Te quiero...- murmuró la chica cerca de su pecho mientras se quedaba dormida. Él no la escuchó. Se hallaba distraído acariciando su cabello.

Se durmieron abrazados y despertaron cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Se vistieron apresuradamente y salieron a la hacienda. Caminaban agarradas de la mano y Draco hacia algunos chistes. Hermione solo le miraba, como toda enamorada, feliz solo porque él estaba presente.

-Quiero mostrarte algo, para que sepas más sobre quién soy.- habló Draco de repente, y sacó su varita, ella le miró con el ceño apretado: confundida al verle agarrando lo que para ella era una simple rama.

-¿Es tu palo de la suerte?- cuestionó a manera de broma, Draco sonrió, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Es una varita...para hacer magia.- explicó con emoción en su voz.

-¿Una varita? ¿Te sientes bien?- interrogó Hermione acercándose y tocándole el rostro para comprobar que no tenía fiebre.

-Estoy bien, solo que...compartimos algo tan bonito que quisiera contarte mi secreto. Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.- le advirtió Malfoy, Hermione ya se estaba preocupando por la salud mental del chico. ¿Por qué ahora salía con que podía hacer magia? ¿Era una burla?

-¿Te estás burlando? ¿Me quieres alejar? - interrogó ella, le aterraba el solo pensamiento.

-¡No! Pero mira...te mostraré para que veas que no miento.- le dijo con seguridad, movió su varita y con un solo murmullo consiguió que un dentellar de estrellas saliera de su varita y rodearan a Hermione.

-Es...Es hermoso...- susurró ella embelesada.

-Se llama magia, soy un mago.- le reveló Draco con una sonrisa, Hermione sacó su mirada de las estrellas y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Un mago?- cuestionó intrigada y confundida.

-Si. Mi...- comenzó a decir Draco, fue interrumpido por un rayo rojo que iba directamente hacia él.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó ella y se arrojó hacia el rubio, ambos cayeron al suelo y el rayo rojo destruyó un árbol.

 _"Son nuestros caminos diferentes los que nos separan, es el destino el que nos aleja."_

Continuará...

¿Les gustó? Pronto se acaba la dicha de los enamorados :( 

¿Comentarios? 

**5** Reviews y subo el siguiente capítulo el Viernes. 


	4. Errores y horribles consecuencias

**Hola Amores!!!**

 **Annykzhenn** : Hola!!! Jaja ajaa, fue una maldición XD veras quien la lanzó. Besos! Gracias por comentar!!

 **Sanny-free** : Hey!! Jaja bueno la espera fue menos! Lo subí antes XD Gracias por comentar! Besos! Nos leemos!

 **Sonrais777** : Hello! Jajjaa no pude evitarlo! Pero no les deje en suspenso mucho tiempo XD besos!! Espero disfrutes el capítulo!

 **EtaminMalfoy** : Hola! Jajaja en definitiva soy Slytherin XD ¿La furia de Lucius? ¿Crees que él lanzó el hechizo? Jejeje maybe te sorprendas XD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Alana1353** : Hello! jajaja yep estaba lejos el viernes así que como lo tenía escrito decidí adelantar el capítulo XD ¡Que bueno que te guste el rumbo que va tomando ! *.* Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **MagiciaFidem** : *.* ¡Sorry Pero...si los tengo que separar ! XD ¡Prometo que no será por mucho tiempo! XD bueno...en realidad si...pero el tiempo pasara muy rápido jejeje Gracias por comentar. ¡Besos!

 **rochyldrm** : Hola! Jejeje cosas que pasan XD ¡Que bueno que te guste! Draco cambiara un poco a medida que avanzan los capítulos, pero no será mucho el cambio. Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Banny Malfoy Slytherin** : Hola! Jajaja eso de cortar de golpe es una manía ( volverá a ocurrir en capítulos siguientes). Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **NarradoraNueva** : Hello! ¿Será Lucius? Jajaja podría ser...en un ratito sabrás. Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Guest** : jajaja ¡ya aquí está la continuación! XD espero disfrutes el capítulo! Besos! Y nos leemos!

 **Capítulo IV**

 _Errores y horribles consecuencias_

POV Harry Potter

La fiesta se estaba volviendo aburrida, todos habían formado diferentes grupos y conversaban. Permanecí junto a Ronald, pero cuando Padma se sentó junto a nosotros, perdí la atención de mi mejor amigo. Hermione había desaparecido hace como dos horas, pensé que podría haberse escabullido a leer algún libro o quizás simplemente se había aburrido al igual que yo y decidió escapar del suplicio. ¡De verdad desearía ir con ella a donde sea que este!

Levanto la mirada de mi refresco, los hielos se han derretido; el líquido a perdido su color marrón oscuro y se ha vuelto una mezcla de crema con destellos marrones. Mis ojos se encontraron con Ginebra, la pelirroja me miraba fijamente. Me sonrojé cuando nuestros ojos se toparon y ella me dedicó una sonrisa que no pude sino responder. Ginny era una chica encantadora, pero es la hermana de Ronald, jamás podría interesarme en ella.

-¿Cómo vas con la profesora Haws?- cuestioné intentando poner algún tema de conversación. Gin suspiró y arrugó el gesto, cosa que interpreté como desagrado ante la mencionada.

-Mal. Parece que siempre tuviese un problema, debería buscarse un marido.- respondió ella, sonreí ante el comentario.

La profesora Haws impartía la clase de Matemáticas, era una pesadilla andante. Si no comprendías algo, mejor era no preguntar, porque si lo hacías recibías una charla de media hora de la cual sólo obtenías una explicación: si no entiendes es porque eres un parasito social...dicho en palabras más embellecidas por supuesto. El caso era que ninguno de nosotros sentía aprecio hacia la señora. A excepción de Hermione, ella parecía entenderlo todo a la primera.

-Asegúrate de por lo menos aprobar la clase.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eso hago. Aunque no es nada fácil, ayer pasé por "la charla".- habló ella rodando los ojos al final de la oración.

-"Intenta estar más atento la próxima vez...si existiese una forma más sencilla de explicarles créeme que la utilizaría..."- imité a la profesora con un tono burlón y Ginny dejó escapar una risa.

-"¿Alguien más no entendió? Yo sé que todos entienden...es que estás distraída, Weasley".- me siguió el juego ella y ambos reímos. Ginebra era agradable, siempre y cuando no se desviase a querer llamar mi atención o insinuar que podríamos tener una relación más cercana.

-Por lo menos la soportarás solo este año.- comenté

-Un año más y te juro que me voy del colegio.- se apresuró a decir ella. Estaba por responder cuando alguien me interrumpió.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó mi padre colocando una mano en mi hombro. Me giré al sentir que tiraba un poco de mi cuerpo. Me dio la impresión de estar nervioso, cosa que no era normal en él.

-No la he visto hace un rato, dijo que iba a buscar unos entremeses, pero no regresó.- respondí.

-Esta bien, sigan disfrutando.- murmuró sin siquiera estar mirándome y le vi caminar apresuradamente hacia la casa. Le seguí con la mirada, y gracias a eso pude ver que la madre de Hermione se iba tras él. Arrugué el gesto y me apresuré a excusarme e ir tras ellos.

Pasé entre las mesas, le dediqué una sonrisa a mi madre, quien hablaba con el señor Granger y los señores Weasley. Al entrar a la cocina, busqué a mi padre, o a Jean, pero no les encontré en ningún momento. Con el ceño fruncido me adentré a a hacienda, caminé buscándoles durante un rato. Subí a las habitaciones e incluso bajé al despacho de mi padre, pero no había rastro de ellos.

-Harry. ¿Qué haces aquí?- me giré asustado. Estaba en la sala cuando la voz de la señora Jean me tomó por sorpresa. Al girarme, la encontré de pie observándome sin pestañear.

-Buscaba a mi padre. ¿Lo has visto?- interrogué, juraría que ella iba tras él cuando les vi entrar a la casa.

-No, yo fui al baño.- respondió. Me pareció que mentía, pero podrían ser ideas mías.

-Entonces, voy a fuera. Quizás salió.-murmuré.

Salí rumbo a la fiesta tan rapido como había entrado, dejando a Jean en la sala. Afuera, el sol ya comenzaba a decaer, habían encendido las luces y le habían subido el volumen a la música. Algunos bailaban alegremente y otros soltaban carcajadas en medio de las conversaciones. Recorrí el lugar en busca de mi mejor amiga, Hermione no se desaparecería durante tantas horas de su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Dónde podría estar? Me sorprendí pensando que podría haber ido a verse con el chico de al lado, y eso me aterró, porque si la descubrían mi padre se enojaría mucho.

-¿Dónde está Hermione, Harry?- cuestionó mi madre, senti su mano en mi espalda y me giré a mirarle. Tenía una sonrisa, como siempre, sus ojos me brindaban tranquilidad y confianza.

-No lo sé, debe estar por ahí.- murmuré nervioso, esperaba que mi estado anímico pasase por alto. Mi madre arrugó un poco el ceño, pero no insistió; me dio un beso en la frente y se volvió hacia la mesa donde había estado ubicada.

Miré de hito en hito el lugar, buscando la melena castaña de Mione. Me preocupaba que hubiese roto nuestra regla, que hubiese ido a donde Malfoy. Mi padre siempre dice que no son gente de fiar y que debemos permanecer lejos de ellos. Parece que los odia, nunca comprendí el motivo. Mi madre no parece saber mucho sobre ellos. No sé que pasado les une a mi padre; admito que a veces siento curiosidad por descubrir quienes son realmente nuestros vecinos.

Narrador Omnisciente

James Potter jamás había estado tan preocupado, caminó entre los invitados buscando a Hermione, pero no la halló nunca. Harry no sabía nada de ella, y hacia más de dos horas que no la veía. Entró a la hacienda a por un vaso con agua y cuando estaba por servírselo sintió la compañía de alguien.

-Eres tu.- susurró viendo que se trataba de Jean.

-También me di cuenta. ¿Dónde está Mione?- interrogó la mujer castaña con una sombra de preocupación en los ojos.

-No lo sé. Pero ven, no podemos hablar aquí.- murmuró Potter y sin más salió por la puerta interior de la cocina. La misma daba a las caballerizas en el lado opuesto a donde se celebraba la fiesta.

-¿Y si va a ver a tus vecinos?- preguntó Jean preocupada, pero conservando el tono sarcástico y con muy poca calidez.

-Es peligroso, no creo que les guste verla por allí...- susurró James.

-Muy peligroso...- murmuró la señora Granger con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Potter mientras caminaban por los establos.

-Nada. Solo no quiero que ella tenga contacto con los Malfoy. Sabes que son gente...desagradable.- murmuró Jean.

-Sé que te hicieron algo...Lucius Malfoy te hizo algo...y nunca quisiste decirme qué.- comentó él girándose, fijando sus ojos en la mujer castaña que intentó no hacer contacto visual con el pelinegro.

-Eso no importa, tú no eres mejor que él. Al final, me hiciste daño.- murmuró Jean mirándolo con aquel viejo rencor en los ojos.

-Eso fue hace quince años...deberías...

-¿Perdonarte?- le interrumpió ella.

-Es una opción.- susurró Potter.

-No perdoné a Lucius. ¿Cómo podría perdonarte a ti? A ti que te amé con todo mi corazón.- susurró Jean haciendo contacto visual con él por primera vez.

-Sé que no tengo perdón...yo...

-Tu preferiste a la bonita por esposa y a la poca cosa por amante.- inquirió Jean con enojo. Dejando salir un poco de su coraje en forma de palabras duras y un tono lúgubre.

-No fue así...sólo fue un...

-¿Un error? ¿Una noche de debilidad? ¿Un momento de placer? ¿Cómo lo definirías James?- preguntó con ironía mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no resbalasen por sus mejillas.

-Fue un momento hermoso. Pero yo amo a Lily.- le recordó.

-No la amabas tanto mientras estabas conmigo en la cama.- le injurió con la voz cubierta por un tono oscuro, dolido. Con toda la intención de hacerle daño, de lacerarle el corazón hasta que quedase igual que el de ella.

-Te pedí perdón muchas veces.- susurró Potter.

-Y yo te advertí que no podía perdonarte. ¿Sabes cuánto me ilusioné ese día? Pensé que cancelarías tu boda para venirte conmigo. Yo estaba dispuesta a divorciarme.- le dijo ella llena de coraje.

-Granger te ama, él...- murmuró James.

-Eso no me importaba y tu lo sabías. Tú sabías que yo te quería. Me casaron con él, lo sabes. Pero aquella noche...el día antes de tu boda...eres un desgraciado.- murmuró Jean mirándole con asco.

-Fallé...y no sabes cuántas veces me he arrepentido.- murmuró él.

-No seas dramático, ni te hagas el sufrido. No quieras inspirarme pena para que te perdone. Agradece que nunca le dije la verdad a Lily. Y que quede claro que lo he hecho porque apesar de todo...la aprecio.- habló la señora Granger.

-Te estoy agradecido...- susurró James.

Un silencio incómodo reinó entre ambos. Jean estaba a punto de irse, no quería respirar el mismo aire que Potter. Él percibió su decisión y le sujetó del brazo. Ante el contacto de su piel, y la mirada amenazante, el pelinegro decidió soltarle. La castaña le miró con desagrado.

-Voy a la mansión Malfoy. Tengo que comprobar que ella no está allá.- le avisó y le dio la espalda. Caminó hacia la mansión de sus vecinos; decidido a pasar el mal rato con tal de comprobar que la joven castaña no estaba en aquella hacienda.

James caminó durante varios minutos, sabía que era ilegal lo que hacía. Entrar a la hacienda de sus vecinos aprovechando que no había ninguna división que le impidiera entrar allá. Aún así, era su única opción, no iría a tocar la puerta de los Malfoy para preguntar si habían visto a Hermione. En primer lugar, porque se supone que ella no tiene permiso para pasar a dicha hacienda.

James no encontraba un motivo lógico que llevase a la joven a pasar hacia los prados de los vecinos. Aunque sabía que la chica era curiosa, y que en medio de una caminata, podría haberse adentrado más allá en la hacienda de los indeseables rubios. James se escondió entre los arbustos cuando escuchó ruidos. Allí estaba, y para su sorpresa, acompañada.

Los vio agarrados de la mano, sonriendo mientras hablaban. Al chico lo conocía, de referencia por supuesto, era el hijo mayor de Lucius. Nunca lo había visto, pero sabía que era un muchacho muy reservado. Nunca le veían salir de la hacienda, al parecer estudiaba en la casa. James arrugó el ceño al ver que se trataban con tanta confianza.

El pelinegro estaba por interrumpirles cuando vio al chico sacar su varita y comenzar a hacer magia. Se quedó perplejo, aquello era digno de un castigo, el ministro de magia tenía prohibido utilizar la magia delante de cualquier muggle. Estaba tan sorprendido que no accionó hasta que vio el rayo rojo que se dirigía hacia ambos jóvenes.

Habían dos brujos a poca distancia, James dudó un momento, pero viendo el riesgo al que estaban expuestos los chicos, echó mano a su varita. La tenía escondida en el bolsillo del saco, la llevaba siempre consigo, le hacía sentir seguro. Justo cuando salió a defenderlos, el ruido del rayo rojo golpeando un árbol le extremesio el cuerpo. Los dos hombres se enfrentaron a él, los hechizos fueron de un lado a otro.

Hermione estaba sobre Draco en el suelo, el rubio estaba inconsciente. La castaña se giró hacia los gritos de inmediato, completamente conmocionada al ver a James lanzando hechizos. ¿Él era un mago también? Para ella, todo era una locura.

No fue de sorprender que en medio de los gritos y los ruidos, los señores Malfoy, que hace algunos minutos habían llegado a la hacienda, se percataron de que algo ocurría en el jardín. Lucius estaba furioso cuando salió con varita en mano dispuesto a lastimar a quien se colocara delante.

Narcisa le dijo a sus hijas que permanecieran alerta, pero que no saliesen de la casa. Ella salió tras Lucius minutos luego, el rubio estaba acercándose al moreno cuando un rayo causó una explosion tal que incluso se percibió el temblor de la tierra.

Lucius retrocedió medio paso con varita en mano, todo estaba lleno de humo. Como si aquellos que batallaban hubiesen incendiado el jardín. El rubio se acercó con varita en mano; consciente de que algo querían aquellos hombres que le habían ido ha buscar a su casa. Y no querían nada bueno.

Cissy fue la única que se percatado de la presencia de Hermione, y también supo que era una muggle. Con un movimiento de su varita la castaña cayó inconsciente. Pero a causa de la explosión se le hizo difícil llegar a la chica. Se sorprendió al ver que también su hijo estaba en el suelo.

-Draco.- susurró Cissy acercándose a él, movió a la chica hasta que no estuvo sobre su hijo y le dio algunos golpes sutiles en el rostro para que despertara.

-¡Por Merlín!- gritó Lucius arrodillándose frente a James. El moreno estaba inconsciente, o eso pensó el señor Malfoy. Los otros dos hombres también yacían en el suelo.

-¡Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo!- gritó el Malfoy mayor, no tenía una relación cercana con Potter; pero eso no significaba que le dejaría morir. Aunque todavía no comprendía que hacía el pelinegro en su hacienda.

Narcissa no había logrado despertar a Draco, y ante el grito de su esposo, no tuvo más alternativa que dejarle tendido junto a la castaña desconocida. Se movió a hacia su esposo. La niebla se diaperzaba con rapidez. Lucius levantó a James con un movimiento de su varita.

-Me quedaré con los chicos; la chica vio todo...es una muggle...- susurró Cissy llegando a donde su esposo. El mismo lanzó una mirada hacia la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo.

-Llama al ministro, seguramente ella venía con James. Él tendrá que explicarnos que hacían en nuestros terrenos. Estos hombres están muertos.- murmuró Malfoy y con una explosión desapareció dejando a Narcissa con un sentimiento de preocupación en el pecho.

La rubia volvió hacia los dos chicos, se arrodilló delante de Draco y le acarició el rostro antes de moverle suavemente del hombro. No reaccionaba, suspiró; escuchó pasos a su espalda y se encontró con Daphne. La joven traía varita en mano y miraba desconfiada los alrededores. Cissy hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha para que sus hijas se acercaran; Astoria asomó el rostro desde su posición tras su hermana.

-Lleven a Draco arriba; me haré cargo de la muggle.- les dijo Cissy antes de enviar un patronus al ministro de magia.

Daphne hizo un rápido movimiento de muñeca y Draco se levantó del suelo como una pluma. Astoria miraba a su hermano preocupada mientras caminaba junto a Daphne. Subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de la rubia más joven y depositaron al chico sobre el suave colchón. No despertó, pero ellas se ocuparon de revisarle y asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

El ministro llegó en muy poco tiempo, saludó a Cissy con un beso en la mejilla mientras ella le contaba lo ocurrido. Él era un hombre de cabello canoso, rostro arrugado y piel seca. Llevaba años al frente del ministerio de Magia; encargándose de que las leyes se cumpliesen al pie de la letra. Escuchó a la señora Malfoy en silencio y luego se arrodilló delante de Hermione. Con un movimiento de su varita accedió a la mente de la joven.

Miró entre sus recuerdos y guardó silencio durante un rato. Narcissa lo observaba algunos metros lejos. Cuestionándose porqué el hombre tardaba tanto en borrar la memoria de la muggle. El ministro era amigo de Lucius, o por lo menos, eso siempre habían creído. El hombre suspiró y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Estas segura de que la chica vino con James?- interrogó el Ministro.

-Por supuesto, nunca en mi vida le había visto.- aseguró la señora de la casa. Ella jamás olvidaba un rostro.

-Me parece que deberías ver esto entonces.- murmuró él y con un movimiento le indicó que se acercara.

También Narcissa accedió a su mente, perdiendo la concentración cuando las imágenes que se proyectaron delante de ella le espantaron. Lucius moriría de vergüenza si se enterase que su hijo tenía una...relación amistosa...con una muggle. La rubia se alejó de inmediato, con los ojos a medio salir.

-Draco rompió una ley, Cissy. Una de las leyes inquebrantables.- le advirtió el hombre con severidad.

-Es solo un adolescente...se ha confundido.- intentó cubrirle, era su instinto de madre el que le impulsaba a defender a su rubio.

-El peso de la ley aplica tanto a jóvenes como adultos; tú lo sabes.- habló el ministro.

-¿Qué tendremos que hacer para compensarlo?- interrogó Cissy.

-Nada. Le borraré la memoria a la joven. Y hablaré con Lucius sobre las consecuencias de estas acciones.- explicó el ministro.

-¿Borrarás todo de su mente?- preguntó la mujer.

-Sería peligroso; sustituiré sus recuerdos. Todo lo que esté relacionado a la magia estará alterado en su cabeza.- le dijo el hombre.

-Se lo agradezco.- murmuró Cissy.

-No lo agradezcas aún; las consecuencias serán graves.- susurró él antes de girarse para mirar a la chica que seguía inconsciente.

Lejos de allí, Lucius llevaba varios minutos esperando para saber el estado de James Potter. Los magos venían de un lado a otro, pero no le proveían ninguna noticia. El rubio comenzó a desesperarse, quería volver a casa y corroborar que su hijo estuviese bien. Además, le aterraba la idea de que Cissy estuviese sola con los niños...podría ser peligroso.

-Nunca debí comprar esa hacienda...- susurró entre dientes, pensando que todo era culpa de su grandiosa idea. Vivir en el mundo muggle siendo magos; todo para complacer el capricho de su esposa. Nunca debió ser tan débil, tenía que haberle obligado a conformarse con la mansión Malfoy: al final...era una casa mucho más grande y el prefería el aire lúgubre y tradicional que se sentía allí.

-¿Señor Lucius?- le llamó un mago deteniéndose delante del. El rubio se levantó de inmediato, deseoso de escuchar que ya podía irse. Que Potter Estaba bien.

-Dígame. ¿Cómo está James?- interrogó.

-Acaba de fallecer. Lo sentimos. ¿Avisará usted a los familiares?- preguntó el medimago. Malfoy guardó silencio, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, nosotros avisaremos.- anunció una voz tras el rubio. Lucius se apresuró a darse la vuelta, se encontró con el señor ministro detrás suyo. El hombre le miró son sus ojos azules fijamente.

-¿Cissy le comentó todo?- interrogó recomponiéndose de la noticia.

-Sí, y estoy aquí precisamente porque sé todo.- explicó el hombre.

-¿Se refiere a la muggle que trajo James? Nunca sabremos que vinieron a hacer en mi hacienda.- comenzó a divagar Malfoy, quien estaba preguntándose porqué el moreno estaba en sus terrenos a esas horas. James jamás habia cruzado los límites de su hacienda.

-Se equivoca. Sí sabemos que hacia el señor Potter en su casa.- le aseguró el ministro.

-¿Cómo?- interrogó confundido.

-Venía buscando a la muggle. La chica estaba con su hijo, señor Malfoy.- explicó el ministro con seriedad.

-¿Con mi hijo? Es una equivocación. Mi hijo no habla con Muggles.- aseguró Lucius.

-Su hijo parecía ser novio de ella.- respondió el otro mirándole fijamente. El rostro del rubio se desfiguró, el desagrado palpable en todo su cara.

-¿Qué infamia es esa?- cuestionó apretando los dientes en un vano intento por contener la ira que le provocaba aquella insinuación.

-Ninguna infamia. Entré a la mente de la joven. No le diré lo vi. Pero hay algo aún más serio que tratar.- aseguró el ministro.

-¿Mas serio? ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó.

-Su hijo le mostró la magia a la chica. Quebrantó la ley.- le explicó el ministro.

-Draco será castigado. Le aseguro que nunca más volverá a estar cerca de esa...cosa.- le aseguró enojado.

-Lucius...te aprecio...y lo sabes. Pero la ley es la ley.- murmuró el ministro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestionó Malfoy.

-Qué tu hijo no podrá utilizar la magia nunca más.- explicó el hombre.

-No puedes hacer eso.- se indignó el rubio apretando el gesto.

-Sí puedo, esta en la ley. Además, sabes que me veo obligado a prohibir que la familia Malfoy haga uso de la magia durante los proximos veinte años.- le avisó el ministro.

-Trabajo con magia...es un atropello lo qué propones.- murmuró Lucius.

-Arreglaré todos los errores de tu hijo. Incluso hablaré en un momento con el doctor para que me entregue el cuerpo de James. Lo llevaré a un hospital muggle y diré que tiene heridas de bala. Así su familia pensará que le dispararon, eso coincidirá con los recuerdos que coloqué en la memoria de la joven que estaba en tu casa.- le avisó el ministro e iba a alejarse hacia uno de los medimagos cuando el rubio le sujetó del brazo.

-No hablas enserio cuando dices que no podremos utilizar la magia...- murmuró Malfoy.

-Hablo muy enserio, esta en la ley. Lo sabes mejor que yo. Ya le pasé por alto un error a tu familia...no puedo hacerlo dos veces Lucius.- respondió el otro y se soltó del agarre para poder alejarse.

 _"Los grandes cambios siempre vienen acompañados de una gran sacudida."_

Continuará...

¿Hipótesis sobre el rumbo de la historia? ¿Alguien quiere presenciar la conversación entre Draco y Lucius? XD ¿De dónde creen que conoce Jean a los Malfoy?

Hermione ¿Sangre sucia? ¿Mestiza? ¿Sangre pura? ¿Qué opinan?

El momento de la separación Dramione ya inició /

 **5** Reviews y subo el siguiente capítulo el **Martes 13** (Maybe antes: ya me conocen jajaja)


	5. El entierro y la tragedia Malfoy

**Hola**

 **VannyCamy** : Hello! Prometo no separarlos por mucho tiempo XD jajaja y no! No van a pensar que son medio hermanos!

 **sonrais777** : Hey! Jajaja XD Gracias por comentar besos!

 **Etamin Malfoy** : Hola!! Jajaja XD No quería ser cruel pero era necesaria la muerte de James / jajaja ahora tendrán que ser castigos Muggles XD jajaja el linaje de Hermione se sabrá mucho más adelante :3 ¡nop! ¡Prometo que Draco no odiara a Hermione!

 **Ro Silverio** : Hello! Vienen momentos de tensión, pero no durará mucho tiempo. Gracias por comentar!

 **alanna1353** : Hola!! Solo le borraron los recuerdos sobre la magia. Los Malfoy estarán sin magia la mayor parte de la historia, casi hasta el final. Buenooo...pueden pasar muchas cosas perooo definitivamente, en este caso, Draco no irá a Hogwarts XD

 **LizzyMalfoy92** : Hey! Se que fue triste la muerte de James, pero era parte de la trama. Los secretos saldrán a la luz poco a poco. Gracias por comentar!

 **Narradora Nueva** : Hello! Jajaja creo que muchos me dicen que soy cruel XD pero yo creo que no tanto XD la historia de Lucius/ Jane sera de las últimas en salir a la luz. Yes, los Malfoy estarán sin magia casi hasta el final de la historia. Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Capítulo V**

 _El entierro y la tragedia Malfoy_

El funeral de James Potter fue muy lúgubre. Las nubes grises adornaban el cielo conteniendo la pesadez del ambiente y la humedad retenida. Soplaba un viento reacio alrededor de los que asistieron al sepelio. Todos vestidos con trajes negro; la mayoría con lágrimas en los ojos. El cura recitó las primeras líneas y comenzaron la oración que precedía al comienzo del entierro.

En medio estaba el ataúd del difunto. Lily estaba delante de este, a su lado, se encontraba su madre abrazándola fuertemente de los hombros e intentando calmarle. Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la mujer que había dedicado su vida a hacer feliz al pelinegro: su amor a primera vista, y el padre de su hijo. Mientras el cura hablaba, ella contenía los deseos de sollozar, de desparramarse en el suelo y gritar cuán injusta era la vida.

-Aguanta un poco, pronto terminará.- susurró su madre, acariciándole los hombros en señal de apoyo. Lily asintió, dirigió una mirada a su hijo, lo encontró de pie junto a Hermione.

En un inicio culpó a la adolescente de la muerte de su esposo. El oficial que llegó a su casa le dijo que su marido había ido a buscar la castaña a la casa de los vecinos. Por mala suerte habían atacado la casa unos ladrones. James era guardaespaldas, era natural que decidiera defender a la joven. Con tan mala suerte que le tocó recibir varios balazos.

La mujer de ojos claros dirigió su mirada al ministro, no le estaba escuchando. Sus ojos se quedaron sobre él, sabía que estaba por iniciar una oración, pero no tenía deseos de escuchar más. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus tersas mejillas y ella se encontró recordando aquel momento en que le llegó la terrible noticia. Habían pasado dos días...y sentía que apenas habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas.

Flash-Back

 _-Los invitados ya se fueron. No encuentro a Hermione, tampoco a James.- le comentó el señor Granger llegando a la sala._

 _-Es extraño. No veo a Hermione desde hace muchas horas. No está en la biblioteca y tampoco en el cuarto de lectura.- comentó Harry, hundiéndose en su asiento, la preocupación nublando sus verdes ojos._

 _-Pronto aparecerán.- susurró la señora Granger, cualquiera se sorprendería de que fuese ella quien pensase de manera positiva. No era un misterio que la mujer era intrínsecamente pesimista y malhumorada._

 _\- Espero que tengas razón...- susurró Lily, quien estaba de pie junto a Harry._

 _Toc-toc-Toc_

 _Varios golpes seguidos en la puerta principal de escucharon. Los rostros se giraron hacia allá inmediatamente y una de las empleadas de servicio se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Entró un hombre que les era desconocido; con piel rugosa, ojos claros y cabello canoso. En el mundo mágico, le conocen como el ministro, pero para ellos era un desconocido. Tras él venía Hermione, con un latido persistente en la cabeza y una confusión que le nublaba la mente._

 _-¡Mi amor!- gritó su madre poniéndose en pie, la joven corrió hacia ella rápidamente y la abrazó._

 _-¿Quién es usted?- interrogó el señor Granger con desconfianza._

 _-Soy policía. Tengo una terrible noticia.- explicó el hombre._

 _Se sorprendieron por la aparición de otros rostros. Dos figuras esbeltas y con aire extrañamente antiguo, arristrocratico...casi irreal. La señora Granger fue la única en reconocerles, apretó la mandíbula al verles y una ira vieja le carcomió el pecho. Lucius y Narcissa caminaban hacia ellos con tranquilidad, despreciándoles en silencio porque les consideraban culpables de su desgracia._

 _-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Lily colocándose frente a los recién llegados._

 _-La joven estaba en nuestra hacienda, parece que se perdió.- explicó Lucius rápidamente, con aquel tono elegante que no desaparecía aún cuando no se sentía a gusto._

 _-Lamento que ella se halla metido en vuestra hacienda, no volverá a ocurrir.- se apresuró a asegurar Lily._

 _-Tenemos una mala noticia que darles. El señor Potter ha sido víctima de un asalto. - interrumpió el ministro._

 _El rostro de la señora de la casa quedó sin expresión, su corazón sintió el contundente golpe de una daga. Retrocedió un poco, insegura y turbada. Terminó tropezando con el señor Granger, quien le abrazó para brindarle consuelo._

 _-¿Cómo está él? ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Harry, quien había permanecido rezagado en todo momento._

 _-Esta muerto...- declaró Lucius sin ningún tipo de piedad. No eran cercanos a él. Aunque no le deseaba la muerte a James, tampoco le dolía su trágico asesinato._

 _Aquello cayó contundente sobre Lily, quien se resbaló hacia el suelo con lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas. Granger intentó sujetarle, pero solo consiguió que su descenso fuese menos brusco. Hermione abrazó a Harry, quien se había quedado completamente inmóvil al recibir la noticia. Él escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella cuando reaccionó, las lágrimas mojando la piel de su mejor amiga._

 _-Lo siento...es mi culpa...- susurró la castaña, Harry no respondió, siguió llorando._

Ahora, de pie frente aquel ataúd, Harry observaba a su madre en silencio. Hermione permanecía a su lado, sintiendo el peso de la culpa sobre su cuerpo. De cierta manera, sentía que ella había contribuido en la muerte de aquel que consideraba un padre segundo. Quizás todo sería diferente si ella no se hubiese escapado con Draco; pensar en el rubio le llenaba de preocupación...no sabía de él desde el ataque.

-Hermione...delante de mi padre...te juro que haré todo lo posible porque la gente buena no tenga que pasar por situaciones cómo está.- murmuró Harry con la mirada fija en el ataúd. El cura terminó de decirle algunas palabras a la gente y se disponían a terminar el entierro.

-Yo prometo lo mismo, Harry.- susurró ella. Sujetó la mano derecha de su mejor amigo y este le miró. Sus ojos verdes destellaban un sentimiento de tristeza que a Hermione le dolió; sintió que esa tristeza también era suya.

-Gracias por estar conmigo.- susurró él.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre estaré contigo, Harry.- le aseguró, no sonrió, porque el momento no le permitía sonreír; pero abrazó al pelinegro.

Mientras finalizaba el sepelio, Ronald se acercó a ambos jóvenes y se ubicó junto a Harry. Le dio un apretón en el hombro y el moreno agradeció su presencia con una mirada. Hermione le miró agradecida y Ron se limitó a asentir como un gesto de común acuerdo. Sabiendo que su amigo valoraba el simple hecho de verle allí, aunque no dijese nada porque era torpe de palabras.

El entierro se extendió hasta las once del día, luego cada cual tomó su rumbo. Hermione se despidió de Harry con un abrazo y prometió venir a verle el fin de semana. Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña, y esta volvió a pedir perdón, pero la viuda le repitió que ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Vamos, tu madre nos espera.- susurró el señor Granger quien se despidió con un gesto de mano.

Los últimos en irse fueron los Potter; Harry y Lily quedaron solos durante algunos minutos. Miraban la lápida en silencio, con una tristeza y un dolor que era notable en los ojos de ambos. La madre abrazó a su único hijo, colocó un beso en la frente del azabache, acarició aquella cicatriz que había obtenido a los cinco años y suspiró. No tendría a James junto a ella nunca más, pero tenia a su pequeño Harry. Su hijo siempre le recordaría a su amado.

-Debemos ir a casa.- susurró ella, volvió a colocar un casto beso en la frente de su hijo y este se limitó a asentir.

El cementerio quedó casi vacío por algunos minutos; uno que otro caminaba con flores para adornar alguna lápida, pero parecía ser que el único entierro de la mañana era el de James Potter. Con el moreno habían muerto muchos secretos y mentiras; muchas culpas y resentimientos. Parecía ser que la verdadera historia jamás saldría a la luz, que quedaría oculta bajo las capas de arena que cubrían el ataúd. Pero el destino mismo se encargaría de revelar la verdad, de quitar máscaras y de sanar las heridas.

Hermione iba sentada en el auto; junto a su padre en el asiento del acompañante. El señor Granger manejaba en silencio, recorriendo con sus ojos la calle que se extendía por delante. Había tenido una charla muy extensa con su hija, pero jamás le hizo sentir culpable por lo ocurrido; sólo le advirtió lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser tener tanta curiosidad. Hermione tenía muy presente que todo esto no era producto de la curiosidad, sino del amor...y aunque era motivo suficiente para alejarse...ella no quería estar lejos de Draco Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos mientras el viento le golpeaba el rostro a medida que el auto se movía. Recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, y no podía evitar sonrojarse. Recordó cuando fueron a ver las estrellas, aunque por algún motivo sus recuerdos la confundían. Luego solo escuchaba disparos, y veía mucho humo. Sabía que Draco se había golpeado cuando se cayeron, pero estaba convencida de que debía estar bien.

Suspiró abriendo los ojos, fijándose en la arboleda que se iba quedando atrás a medida que avanzaban. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, se sentía extraña. Todavía no podía creer que el moreno que tanto amaba estuviese muerto. Giró el rostro hacia su padre, quien en ningún momento había abierto la boca en lo que iba de viaje.

-¿Por qué mamá no nos acompañó?- se atrevió a cuestionar.

-Tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza.- respondió él sin mirarle.

-¿Estás enojado?- insistió ella en hablar.

-No, pero si preocupado. ¿Qué hacías en esa hacienda?- interrogó el padre deteniéndose en una luz. Hermione guardó silencio, pensando bien su respuesta.

-Me perdí.- mintió. Era más sencillo que afrontar las consecuencias de la verdad. No podía decirle que estaba enamorada de uno de los hijos de aquellos rubios arrogantes e insensibles. No podía decirle que se había atrevido a tener relaciones con él el día de su cumpleaños. Su padre no le permitiría volver a la hacienda de los Potter, y ella jamás vería a Draco Malfoy si eso ocurría.

-Se me hace tan difícil creer eso...pero haré un esfuerza.- susurró Granger, miró a su hija, pero esta le negó la mirada y solo le dio la espalda para girarse y apoyarse de la puerta del vehículo.

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

La cabeza me dolía un poco; me removí en la cama, no era la mía, lo sé porque mi brazo tocó algo suave. Era la cama de Astoria definitivamente, esa rubia tiene una fascinación por unos extraños osos de peluche que los Muggle fabricaban. Sentí una punzada en la cabeza y abrí un poco los ojos. Como era de esperarse, unos ojos azules me estaban esperando.

-¿Estas bien?- Era Astoria. Estaba junto a mi de rodillas en la cama, empujé el peluche con el cual mi mano había tropezado y asentí.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Espera... ¿Y Hermione?- interrogué espantado, la castaña estaba conmigo cuando llegaron esos magos. ¿Dónde esta? Me incorporé un poco, percatándome de que estábamos solos.

-¿La muggle de cabello corto?- cuestionó mi hermana con un toque de burla. Ella estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Daphne, esa forma burlona y sarcástica correspondía a mi otra hermana.

-Si... ¿Dónde esta ella?- insistí en saber; volviéndome a recostar de las almohadas al percibir un pinchazo en la cabeza.

-Mama se la llevó. Fueron a llevarla a la hacienda de los vecinos.- nos interrumpió Daphne, quien acababa de atravesar la puerta sosteniendo un vaso con un líquido amarillento.

-¿Ella estaba bien?- seguí preguntando.

-Sí. ¿Qué hacías con una Muggle? ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por ella?- me preguntó Daph arrugando el ceño y dejando salir una mueca de asco, seguramente al pensar en mi castaña.

-Eso no te incumbe.- le recriminé enojado. Mi hermana rodó los ojos y me tendió el líquido que había traído consigo.

-Aliviará el malestar. Te golpeaste la cabeza.- explicó.

-Gracias...- susurré agarrando el vaso.

-¿Ella es tu novia? ¿Te gusta una Muggle?- preguntó de repente Astoria, casi escupo el desagradable líquido, pero me obligué a permanecer tranquilo.

-No, ella...me la encontré en el patio.- mentí escondiendo la mirada; cuando Astoria clavaba esos ojos azules en los míos era imposible mentirle. Ella te miraba de tal forma que sentías que debías confesar la verdad, quizás era por su inocencia, al final solo tiene doce años apenas cumplidos.

-Es una Muggle, Astoria. ¿Cómo te pudo pasar esa idea por la cabeza?- le recriminó Daphne lanzándole una mirada que me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya sentía. Mi familia se ofendería si supiese que estoy enamorado de una chica que no es bruja.

-¿Despertó?- cuestionó alguien abriendo la puerta, el rostro de mi madre se dejó ver y me dedicó una sonrisa cargada de ese amor que siempre mostraba hacia nosotros.

No hubo necesidad de respuestas, porque nuestros ojos se habían encontrado. Ella se acercó, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Me escondí en su pecho mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello. Astoria se abrazó a mi desde mi costado derecho, me sentí bien teniéndolas cerca. Ellas eran las mujeres mas importantes de vida, y Daphne también, solo que ella era más fría al momento de demostrar su cariño. No la culpo, también yo soy así; lo heredamos de mi padre.

-Salgan.- pensar en él fue como invocarle. La voz de mi padre se escuchó más seria que de costumbre, incluso molesta. Se me tensó todo el cuerpo; Astoria me dio un beso en la mejilla muy rápido y salió apresuradamente siguiendo a Daph.

-Déjanos solos, Cissy.- pidió mi padre y yo sentí que me hundía más en la cama de sabanas rosas y peluches violetas.

-Habla conmigo aquí presente.- sentenció mi madre, se acomodó a mi lado y me abrazó. Me sentí más seguro, por lo menos mi madre era menos severa.

-Prefiero hablar con él a solas.- insistió mi padre y mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse cuando mi madre aflojó su agarre.

-Dije que no. Quiero saber que te dijo el ministro.- declaró mi madre, conociéndola no saldría de la habitación y mi padre terminaría haciendo lo que ella dijese.

-Antes que nada quiero que tu...Draco Malfoy...me expliques que hacia esa Muggle en mi hacienda. Y no me digas mentiras, porque se me va a olvidar que eres de mi sangre.- habló mi padre deteniéndose a pocos metros de distancia. Mi cabeza aún palpitaba, pero sabía que no podía poner excusas para escapar de lo que se avecinaba.

-Yo la traje.- acepté en voz muy baja. No podía mentir. Seguramente ellos ya sabían la verdad.

-¿No has aprendido nada de lo que te he enseñado?- interrogó él con el rostro transformado en una máscara de odio y coraje.

-Papá yo no hice nada malo...- comencé a excusarme.

-¡Ensucias mi apellido de esa forma y dices que no hiciste nada malo!- comentó indignado.

-Lucius, cálmate.- le ordenó mi madre, tenerla de mi lado me brindaba consuelo. Aunque no creo que me apoyé al cien por ciento.

-¿No podías simplemente jugar a los novios Muggles? ¿Tenías que enseñarle también que haces magia? ¿No te he enseñado las leyes?- me preguntó.

-Lo siento.- fue lo único que se me ocurrido susurrar. ¿Qué más podría decirle?

-¿Lo sientes? ¡Te quitarán tu varita! No podrás hacer magia nunca más.- me dijo mi padre, me quedé complemente inmóvil. ¿No usar la magia? Yo era un mago sangre pura ¿podían hacer eso?

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó mi madre, su abrazo aflojó y ella se puso en pie de inmediato.

-Y además...por tu estúpido acto no nos permitirán utilizar la magia durante veinte años. Tendremos que vivir como Muggles.- me acusó mi padre.

-¿Vivir como Muggles?- preguntó mi madre como si no estuviese prestando atención a las palabras de mi padre. Mejor dicho, parecía que pronto sucumbiría y se desmayaría.

-Pero...yo...- susurré, no sabía que decir, cómo pedir perdón. Me sentí culpable. ¿Por qué no solo me castigaban a mi? Era injusto que todos pagaran por mi culpa.

-Tengo que hacer unas llamadas porque el ministro vendrá en un rato. Pero antes de irme de aquí te advierto algo Draco Lucius Malfoy: nunca volverás a ver a esa Muggle.- me dijo mi padre antes de abandonar la habitación de un portazo. Quedé impávido allí sentado, digiriendo las palabras dichas por mi padre.

Mi madre salió corriendo tras él, como si acabase de salir de un trance y se percatase de que nuestra vida estaba siendo alterada. No pude evitar sentir la culpa taladrar mi cuerpo; yo había ido a buscar a Hermione. Además, le había mostrado la magia aún sabiendo que estaba prohibido. Todo era mi culpa, había arruinado la vida de mis padres y también los sueños de mis hermanas.

Y no bastando con eso, seguramente mi padre me enviaría lejos de Londres Muggle. Él se aseguraría de que yo no tuviese ningún contacto con Hermione, conociéndole, ya tiene todo planeado. Me duele que no pude despedirme de ella, decirle que la amaría siempre aún a la distancia. Algo tengo seguro, y es que este es el final de una historia de amor que apenas dio inicio. Me preguntaba si el destino me ayudaría a volver a encontrarla, aunque una voz en mi cabeza gritaba que sería imposible.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la ventana. Afuera los arbustos eran movidos ligeramente por el viento. Levanté la mirada hacia el cielo, me recordé volando sobre mi escoba y suspiré. Jamás volvería a hacerlo; nunca más volaría sobre mi escoba por mi arrebato. Cerré los ojos calmando el latido de mi corazón.

-Tranquilo, no sirve de nada alterarte.- susurré, sentí que se me agitaba el pecho y que me faltaba el aire. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, agarrando el único artefacto Muggle que me era permitido utilizar en esta casa. Me ayudaba a tranquilizar mi pecho cuando sentía que la respiración me faltaba.

-Flaco.- me llamó Astoria. Me giré, ella se acercó hasta detenerse a mi lado.

-¿Escuchaste algo?- interrogué.

-No, pero papá salió enojado. ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó mi hermana.

-No, todo esta bien.- susurré y la abracé, ella respondió mi abrazo.

-Estas temblando. ¿Seguro todo está bien?- insistió.

-Estoy asustado.- acepté.

-¿Es por la Muggle? A mi no me molesta que sea tu novia.- comentó en voz muy baja, como si fuese un secreto nuestro.

-No es solo por ella.- susurré.

-Estoy contigo, flaco. Siempre.- susurró y apretó una de mis manos hasta arrastrarme hacia la cama donde nos recostamos abrazados.

-Gracias...- murmuré mirando el techo pensativo. Preguntándome qué ocurriría de aquí en adelante.

 _"Yo me enamoro de lo extraordinario, de lo difícil, de lo inalcanzable, de lo que duele."_

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Hipótesis? Pronto iniciará la historia entre Harry/Astoria y en pocos capítulos Hermione será la guardaespaldas de Draco XD ¿Cómo creen que ocurrirá?

 **5** Reviews y subo el siguiente capítulo el **Lunes 19**


	6. La vida y sus cambios

**Hola!**

 **Annykzhenn** : Hello! Estaba con tantos trabajos de la uni que olvide por completo la historia XD pero aqui esta la actualizacion jejeje, creo que ahor tendrás más incógnitas XD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **sonrais777** : Hola! jajaja te aseguro que habrán momentos en los cuales odiaras a Lucius con todo tu corazón XD Se vienen momentos difíciles en la vida de los chicos, pero el tiempo pasara muy rápido, pronto se volverán a encontrar. Gracias por comentar! besos!

 **alanna1353** : Hey! La relación entre Draco y Lucius no volverá a hacer la misma luego de esa charla, tenlo por seguro. No sufrirán por mucho tiempo, digamos que dejaran el pasado atras XD En realidad si usaron o no, no es importante XD porque no tengo pensado embarazar a Hermione por ahora XD (aunque fuese mas dramatico XD) Gracias por comentar y besos!

 **Etamin Malfoy** : jajaja A mi tambien me gusta mas Harry y Daphne, pero quise utilizar una pareja diferente XD jajaja noooo! Narcisa es la que mantiene todo bajo control hay que dejarla ahi en medio XD jajaja Casi olvido que debia subir el capitulo, incluso pense que estaba tarde para actualizar, pero estoy a tiempo XD Besos!

 **Monica sosa** : Hola! Que bueno que te guste! n.n Gracias por comentar!

 **espiroket** : Hello! Que bueno tener nueva lectora! n.n jajaja bueno, tu teoría va bastante bien, aunque te sorprenderas un poco mas adelante con lo que ocurrira. XD

 **Capítulo VI**

 _La vida y sus cambios_

12 años después

El tiempo no había pasado en vano, Lucius Malfoy se había visto obligado a construir un imperio en el mundo que más odiaba. El Muggle. Dirigía una de las empresas aéreas más prósperas de Londres. Aún así, él no era feliz; él odiaba todo lo que era ajeno a la magia. El rubio había alejado a sus hijos, primero, porque quería que Draco no tuviese ningún contacto con la castaña que les había llevado a la destrucción. Luego, ellos habían tomado rumbos diferentes y no quisieron volver a estar bajo su manipulación, o mejor dicho, dos de ellos.

Cissy pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa, sufriendo en silencio la ausencia de sus niños. Los veía de vez en cuando, en las fiestas navideñas o en su cumpleaños. Lamentablemente, a la última fiesta de Navidad solo Daphne había asistido; ella era la única que veía semanalmente. Lucius había abandonado el comedor cuando se percató de que sus otros dos hijos no llegarían y ella intentó mostrar tranquilidad.

Todo eso parecía próximo a cambiar a causa de unas amenazas que estaba recibiendo la familia. Lucius avisó a sus hijos que necesitaba que todos estuviesen en Londres lo más pronto posible. Hacia una semana habían asesinado a la madre de Narcissa, y todo apuntaba a que era algo contra a familia. Era normal, mucha gente les odiaba por su éxito, además, Lucius siempre había tenido enemigos.

-Gracias; confiamos en que usted elegirá la mejor agencia de guardaespaldas.- murmuró el rubio estrechando la mano de un hombre de cabellos negros. Quien tras un movimiento de cabeza abandonó la casa Malfoy.

-Astoria me llamó; viene de camino.- comentó Cissy sentándose en el sillón de la sala junto a su marido. Lucius asintió, le dio un corto beso y reclinó su cabeza de su hombro.

-Aunque no lo demuestre, estoy feliz de que venga.- aceptó él.

-Desearía que fuese en otras circunstancias.- susurró Cissy.

-Es mejor que estén acá, lo dijeron los oficiales. Esto parece un atentado contra la familia. Además, sabes que a Draco le han intentando matar en dos ocasiones.- comentó Lucius, le preocupaba su familia, y lo desmoronada que estaba desde que habían tenido que abandonar el mundo mágico y sobrevivir con su nuevo estatus.

-No me lo recuerdes. Desearía que nunca más subiese a uno de esos aviones.- murmuró Cissy.

-Yo desearía haber sido más fuerte con él. Debí obligarlo a ir a Hogwarts.- susurró su esposo.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos.- murmuró ella.

-No fue suficiente.- respondió él. Todavía sentía que la culpa de todos sus problemas, en parte, era suya. Porque había sido un poco blando; y todo porque su primogénito siempre había sido enfermizo y débil. Si el joven hubiese estado en Hogwarts jamás hubiese conocido a aquella Muggle.

Tocaron el timbre, ambos rubios miraron hacia la entrada. Una de las señoras de servicio se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Una chica de cabello rubio entró sin esperar invitación, arrastraba una pequeña maleta gris. Vestía unos jeans negros, una blusa blanca y unas gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos, pero no tardó en quitárselas.

-¡Mama!- exclamó Astoria dejando la maleta olvidada y acercándose rápidamente a Cissy. La señora Malfoy se había puesto en pie tan pronto le vió y recibió el abrazo feliz. Hacía más de un año que no veía a su pequeña.

-Mi Tory, te extrañaba.- susurró Cissy. Astoria siempre sería su bebé, aunque pasara el tiempo y ella tuviese ya veinte y cuatro años.

-También los extrañé. He estado muy ocupada.- explicó la ojiazul y se separó de su madre para saludar con un beso a su papá.

-Ya era hora que aparecieras.- Fue lo único que comentó Lucius, y la joven rubia no esperaba nada más. Comprendía que su padre era muy reservado cuando se trataba de revelarles a ellos sus sentimientos.

-El viaje fue un éxito. Pensaba venir con el flaco, le hablé para que me recogiese, pero tuvo una situación y se retrasará un poco.- comentó Astoria sentándose en uno de los sillones y cruzando las piernas.

-¿Has hablado con Draco?- cuestionó Lucius sorprendido, su hijo no le había contestado las ultimas cuatro llamadas. Además, ni siquiera había leído sus mensajes.

-Sí, hoy antes de subir al avión. Me pareció dijo que había surgido algo, ya saben cómo es él.- explicó ella.

-Sí, por eso me preocupa.- susurró Lucius.

-Tranquilo, no esta metido en problemas. Dejó de ver a la mujer del narco; sabes que Draco no sabía que ella era casada.- comentó Tory intentando cubrir a su hermano; por algo ellos eran tan cercanos.

\- Esos errores de tu hermano casi le cuestan la vida. Desearía que sentara cabeza, que no tuviese tantas mujeres.- comentó Cissy atribulada. Todas las noches se acostaba con el miedo de que le llamasen con la mala noticia de que su hijo había sido asesinado por un narco o por algún esposo celoso que le había descubierto con su mujer.

-El flaco sabe lo que hace. Hablé con él, me aseguró que saldrá solo con mujeres que sean solteras.- le cubrió Tory.

-Cómo si eso fuese algo tranquilizante. Casarse es lo que tiene que hacer.- sentenció Lucius. Él jamás le enseñó a Draco ese comportamiento. Eso de tener una mujer distinta cada día lo había aprendido de los Muggles. Es un Casanova decían algunos, un Playboy decían otros y el señor Lucius, criado a la antigua, no aceptaba que su hijo fuese de esos.

-¡Relajate un poco! Mi hermano sentará cabeza algún día.- le aseguró Tory, se puso en pie y se estiró un poco.

La joven estaba por anunciar que se iba al cuarto cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez fue Daphne quien atravesó la entrada. La otra rubia traía un vestido azul corto y llegó enojada. Murmurando entre dientes el pésimo servicio del taxista que le había traído desde el aeropuerto. Según Daphne Malfoy, los Muggles eran muy inútiles.

-Definitivamente, tengo que pasarme a comprar un auto. El servicio de estos tipos es cada vez peor.- comentó Daph argumentando sobre los taxistas antes de detenerse a saludar con un beso a sus padres y con una caricia en el cabello a su hermana; quien le miró enojada porque le había despeinado un poco.

-Llegaste antes. Me habías dicho que llegabas el viernes.- comentó Lucius, Daphne era la unica de sus tres hijos que había seguido sus pasos. Era una empresaria exitosa y guardaba la esperanza de volver al mundo mágico. Eso llenaba de orgullo a su padre.

-Sí, pude adelantar el vuelo. Me sorprendió mucho la muerte abuela. Además, me preocupó lo que me comentaste.- explicó la hermana mayor.

-¿Qué cosa? A mi no me dijiste que esta pasando.- interrumpió Tory, quien, aunque estaba enterada del fallecimiento de su abuela, desconocía la amenaza que rodeaba la familia.

-Es algo muy delicado.- comenzó a explicar Cissy.

-Estuvimos hablando con los oficiales que están a cargo del caso de su abuela. Nos dijeron que es posible que alguien esté intentando hacernos daño a todos. Además, recibimos cartas de amenaza.- explicó Lucius.

-Debiste ponernos sobre aviso.- comentó Astoria

-No queríamos que viniesen asustados.- explicó Narcissa.

-Por lo menos yo, vine desprotegida. Si me hubiesen avisado me hubiese asegurado de traer mi arma.- comentó Tory.

-No me gusta que tengas esos artefactos.- debatió Lucius enojado.

-Esos artefactos, como tu les llamas, me salvaron la vida hace tres años.- respondió Astoria cruzándose de brazos.

-No discutiremos eso ahora. El punto de todo esto es que tendremos que andar con guardaespaldas por seguridad. Los oficiales dijeron que como en las amenazas han mencionado a mis hijos era mejor que estuviesen acá con nosotros y que también tuviesen protección.- explicó Lucius.

-Conozco una agencia de guardaespaldas en Oxford.- comentó Astoria.

-No, ya contratamos una agencia. Llegarán a más tardar mañana.- le afirmó su padre.

-Bien. Le escribiré a Draco para que venga con cuidado. Y que esté armado.- avisó Tory sacando su celular.

-Solo dile que venga con cuidado; no le preocupes tanto.- le pidió Cissy.

-Esta bien.- se rindió Astoria.

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

La vida había sido dura, tanto que me había arrebatado a la única chica de la cual me había enamorado. Mi padre me obligó a ir a un internado; un lugar extraño donde me enseñaban cosas raras. Cosas de Muggle que yo no entendía, pero que había escuchado por referencias de Hermione. Me vi obligado a aprender, a sobrevivir. Lo más difícil fueron los números, y aun peor cuando comenzaron a unir números y letras. ¿Qué sentido tiene crear problemas para que luego otros los resuelvan?

Todo se me hizo difícil, a excepción de la escritura. La escritura era igual en el mundo Muggle y en el mágico. Me gradué y cuando tuve que decidir qué estudiaría luego recordé la sugerencia de Hermione. Aviones dijo ella. Ella dijo que tenia que ver con las alturas y a mi me encantaba el cielo. Me convertí en piloto, era como estar en mi escoba, aunque no tan divertido.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad huí del dominio de mi padre. Me dolió alejarme de todos, pero no soportaba ver a Lucius, no soportaba que intentara ordenar mi vida. Quise buscar a Hermione, pero no tenía ninguna forma de contactarla. Incluso recurrí a ir a la hacienda, pero los vecinos ya no vivían allí cuando pude ir a visitar el lugar. Comprendí que era el destino, el destino no quería que estuviésemos juntos.

Cuando descubrí que nunca volvería a verla, cambié. Descubrí que no tenía que amar para sentir placer. No tenía que amar para desear y pasar un buen rato. Una chica diferente cada día; descubrí la garantía de la seducción. Los años me sirvieron de mucho, y mi condición débil, enfermiza y delgada pasaron a un lado.

-¡Tory!- exclamé respondiendo la llamada. Escuchar la voz de mi pequeña me llenaba de alegría, era con la única que mantenía una comunicación casi a diario.

-¡Flaco! ¿Ya vienes para acá?- me preguntó.

-No, tengo que hacer un dos viajes y luego vuelo de regreso a Londres.- respondí observando como la gente iba abordando el avión.

-Ten cuidado. Ve con precaución.- me pidió, me pareció que estaba asustada y nerviosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Pasa algo?- cuestioné intrigado. Lanzando una mirada hacia una morena que me dedicó una sonrisa. Le respondí la sonrisa siguiendo el movimiento de sus pasos.

-No, solo ten cuidado. - insistió.

-Lo tendré. Te dejo, tengo que abordar.- Murmuré antes de colgar, la chica morena se acercó a mi.

-¿Eres el piloto?- quiso saber.

-Sí, y muy bueno.- comenté sonriendo. Ella también sonrió y me repasó con sus ojos color caramelo. Me quedé mirándole fijamente, y ella pareció sonrojarse ante mi penetrante mirada.

-Será un buen vuelo entonces.- susurró y se alejó.

-Lastima que no volvamos a vernos.- susurré subiendo al avión; esperando la señal para despegar. Aquella adrenalina me encantaba, sentir que podía elevarme del suelo y surcar los aires. Me recordaba en la hacienda, en mi escoba, sintiendo el viento rozar mi rostro.

Se esperaba un vuelo tranquilo, sin turbulencias y rápido. Así lo había descrito la torre de control. Al inicio fue así, todo parecía marchar muy bien. Luego ocurrió algo extraño, comencé a perder el control del avión y pedí que me dijeran cómo aterrizar de manera segura.

-Mantente elevado. Te ayudaremos a aterrizar.- me aseguraron desde el otro lado.

-Espero su señal.- respondí guardando la calma. Ponerme nervioso no ayudaría en mucho, y habían muchas vidas en mis manos.

-Esta fallando una turbina.- murmuré mirando que se reflejaba en el panel.

-Mantente elevado.- Fue la única respuesta.

Debía hacer el mejor intento. La alarma comenzó a soñar y me vi obligado a enviar a todos a colocarse sus chalecos salvavidas. Este sería un aterrizaje muy malo. Definitivamente, emocionante y aterrador en dosis iguales. Asi era mi vida. Un tobogán de emociones.

P.O.V Harry Potter

-¡Cariño!- llamé caminando por el apartamento. La había buscando en el baño, pero no estaba. Llegué a la cocina y tampoco había rastro de mi pelirroja.

-¡Ginny, cariño!- insistí abriendo la nevera y sirviéndome un vaso de zumo de frutas. Al girarme encontré un papel en la mesa.

 _Salí a trabajar. Te veo en la noche._

 _Ginny Weasley_

-Papa ¿Me llevarás tu al colegio?- cuestionó mi pequeño James asomándose desde su cuarto.

-Sí, tu mamá salió temprano.- expliqué tomando rodajas de pan para prepararnos unos sándwiches. Suspiré, últimamente Ginny se iba muy temprano y regresaba tarde. No le juzgo, yo también tengo que trabajar. Pero el pequeño James a veces la extraña.

-¿Mamá llegará a la fiesta del colegio?- interrogó mi hijo sentándose en la silla justo frente a la mesa donde yo preparaba los emparedados. Le miré y luego volví la mirada a la mermelada de fresa.

-No lo sé, le enviaré un mensaje para que vaya. A mi me será imposible ir, tengo una nueva misión.- expliqué lo mejor que pude antes de tenderle el sándwich. Mi pelinegro lo sujetó rápidamente, se acomodó los espejuelos y clavó sus ojos azules en mi.

-¿No vas a dormir en casa entonces?- preguntó dando su primer mordisco. Bajé mi mirada hacia mi desayuno y asentí lentamente.

-Llegaré tarde y a veces no podré llegar. Pero te aseguro que vendré a verte lo más que pueda.- le aseguré extendiendo mi mano para desorganizarle el cabello. Mi celular comenzó a soñar y respondí rápidamente al reconocer el ringtone de Ginny.

-Amor...- saludé.

-¿Llevaste a James al colegio?- preguntó sin responder mi saludo. Rodé los ojos ligeramente.

-Esta desayunando. Cuando termine...- comencé a explicar.

-No tiene tiempo para eso, llegará tarde.- me interrumpió.

-Cariño, le llevaré a tiempo.- le aseguré.

-Esta bien. Lo siento, estoy un poco estresada. ¿Te veo en la noche?- me preguntó aligerando su humor.

-Ayer te mencioné mi nueva misión Ginny...- comencé a explicar, escuché un suspiro pesado del otro lado y supe que se avecinaba una discusión de su parte.

-¿Cuándo piensas dejar ese trabajo, Harry? Todo el tiempo estas en peligro, exponiéndote a que te maten y dejes a tu hijo desamparado.- comenzó a quejarse.

-Te enamoraste de mi siendo guardaespalda, Gin.- le recordé.

-Nunca pensé que sería para siempre.- murmuró, estaba enojada.

-No quiero discutir.- susurré.

-Yo tampoco, Harry. Pero nunca estás en casa; siempre tienes una misión. Pasas más tiempo con tus clientes que conmigo.- se quejó del otro lado de la línea y yo de vez en cuando alejaba un poco el celular de mi oído porque su voz me molestaba enormemente.

-Mi amor...

-No, nada de mi amor, Harry. Deberías ponerte en mi lugar, pensar en tu hijo.- habló sin permitirme exponer mi punto.

-Esto es lo que soy, Gin. Sé cuidarme, no va a pasar nada.- le aseguré.

-Nunca estas conmigo Harry, estoy cansada de estar sola en casa.- murmuró.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo. Sabes que intento no estar más de dos días lejos de casa.- susurré alejándome más de mi hijo y hablando lo más bajo posible. Sentía sus verdes ojos clavados en mi espalda.

-Y cuando estás en casa te la pasas durmiendo.- murmuró mi pelirroja. Suspiré exasperado. Siempre tenia una queja.

-Es preferible dormir que discutir contigo.- murmuré y sin esperar respuesta colgué de golpe la llamada. Tenía un deseo inmenso de arrojar el celular contra el suelo, pero respire profundo y volví hacia James.

-¿Era mama? ¿Discutían?- me preguntó tomando de su zumo de frutas.

-No, nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre un tema importante.- mentí evitando su mirada y tomando mi emparedado.

-Papa. ¿Amas a mamá?- me interrogó acomodando sus espejuelos que se habían movido.

-Claro...- susurré

-¿Y por qué siempre están discutiendo?- preguntó.

-A veces discutimos con las personas que amamos.- expliqué.

-Pero nunca la vas a dejar ¿verdad?- cuestionó con preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- le devolví la pregunta.

-Es que cuando peleo mucho con alguien...después no quiero verle.- explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Voy a buscar mi saco.- susurré acariciándole el cabello y dejándole en el comedor.

Llegué a mi cuarto, agarré el saco y me detuve a mirarme en el espejo. Me acomodé los espejuelos y suspiré antes de pasar una mano por los cabellos. A veces me preguntaba si hice bien al decidir salir con Ginny luego de que mi relación con Cho terminase. La relación era hermosa al principio, pero de un tiempo acá todo era discusión tras discusión.

Jamás lo aceptaría, pero odiaba llegar a casa. La pelirroja nunca podía recibirme con una sonrisa o una felicitación. Los reproches estaban en la punta de su lengua listos para salir a la mínima provocación. La amaba, era la madre de mi hijo, pero me enfermaba su actitud. Hermy dice que no es sano que solo discutamos; yo le digo que intento evitar las peleas...pero a veces es imposible.

Mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo. Lo saco, temeroso de que nuevamente sea Ginny, pero en la pantalla se refleja un mensaje. No es de Gin. Es de Hermione, dice que debemos salir para la casa de nuestros nuevos clientes en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Respondo rápidamente y luego me apresuró a ir hacia mi hijo.

-Nos vamos, James.- le avisé agarrando mi arma de sobre la nevera.

-Listo.- le escuchó responder y le veo arrastrar su bulto detrás de mi. Su uniforme de camisa blanca y pantalón gris está impecable; Gin siempre le decía a la señora de limpieza que la ropa del niño debía estar así.

-Muy bien, vamos campeón.- susurré y salimos del apartamento.

Luego de dejar a James en el colegio, y excusarme con la maestra por llegar cinco minutos tarde salí apresuradamente hacia la oficina. Al llegar saludé con un gesto a Neville, el guardia de la entrada. Tan pronto llegué al piso correspondiente me dirigí a la oficina.

-Buen día.- saludé abriendo la puerta.

-Al fin llegas.- comentó Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Llegué a tiempo.- murmuré mirando mi reloj.

-Hermione estaba por dejarte.- me avisó Thomas con una sonrisa.

\- Ya no importa.- susurró Hermione y le vi agarrar su arma del escritorio

-¿Ya están todos?- preguntó Cormac abriendo la puerta, nos giramos los tres y el castaño nos dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya vamos.- avisó Thomas.

-Luna nos espera en el auto.- anunció Cormac cerrando la puerta.

-Voy a preguntarle algo a Snape y les veo en el auto.- habló Thomas antes de salir de la oficina. Dejándome con Hermione, mi amiga estaba colocándose el cinturón donde ponía su pistola.

-Al final aceptaste.- comenté cruzandome de brazos. Hermione huyó de mi mirada y fingió estar muy concentrada en su cinturón.

-Es un trabajo.- murmuró.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunté elevando una de mis cejas.

-Por supuesto.- respondió levantando la mirada; parecía segura así que me terminó por convencer.

-¿Qué hacia Thomas aquí?- pregunté intrigado.

-Vino a invitarme al cine.- explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- interrogué con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Que por ahora estaba muy ocupada y que debíamos esperar a terminar el caso.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros antes de pasar junto a mi y abrir la puerta.

-¿Esa fue la mejor excusa que encontraste?- cuestioné mirándole divertido. Me miró con sus ojos color miel y no pudo esconder su sonrisa.

-Fue la primera que se me ocurrió.- aceptó en un susurro y abandonamos la oficina entre risas.

Abajo ya nos esperaban Cormac y Luna. La excéntrica rubia nos recibió animadamente, comentando que estaba emocionada de conocer a tan importantes clientes. A mi no me llenaba de emoción la misión, pero don Severus Snape nos había elegido para la misma porque nos consideraba de los mejores. Decirle que no a Snape era poner tu empleo en una cuerda floja, porque él jamás olvida cuando rechazas un buen trabajo.

Thomas llegó en poco tiempo y cuando vine a darme cuanta ya estábamos a mitad de camino. Me llenaba de nervios llegar a esa casa. El caso en sí era tenebroso; amenazas y un asesinato. Al parecer alguien estaba metido en negocios ilegales. Snape dice que son inocentes, que deben ser enemigos de poder que ansían sacar de carrera a sus contrincantes de mercado.

-Llegamos.- avisó Luna rodeando deteniéndose frente a la entrada, la casa era enorme como era de esperarse. Al entrar te encontrabas con una fuente que tenías que rodear para quedar frente a la puerta.

-Nos están esperando, así que démonos prisa.- comentó Thomas bajando del vehículo.

-¡Este lugar es increíble!- comentó Cormac colocándose su saco negro y sus gafas de sol.

Era bien sabido que los guardaespaldas son gente de no mucho dinero. La paga no es gran cosa y la mayoría vive con pocos lujos. En la comisaría las únicas excepciones a esa regla somos Hermione y yo. Nosotros no somos guardaespaldas porque necesitemos trabajar sino porque nos gusta. Todo el mundo sabe que Hermione es heredera de una sede de empresas y que yo tengo la herencia de mi padre.

-Es hora.- le comenté a Hermione mirándola aun sentados en la parte de atrás del auto. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y ella se acomodó el chaleco negro.

-Es Trabajo.- repitió bajando. Sonreí. Era cierto. Aunque los clientes fuesen los Malfoy...esto era trabajo.

 _"No soy producto de mis circunstancias. Soy producto de mis decisiones."_

Steven Convey

Continuará...

¿Qué Les pareció? ¡Ahora empieza lo bueno! XD ¿Quién querá hacerle daño a los Malfoy? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo reaccionará Hermione ante el nuevo Draco? ¿Cómo creen que se desarrolle la historia de Harry/Astoria? ¿Hipótesis? ¿Teorías en general? ¿Les gustó?

 **5** Reviews y subo capítulo el próximo Domingo **25**


	7. Custodios de la Familia Malfoy

**Etamin Malfoy** : jajaja XD ¡lo subí a tiempo que es lo importante! Jajaja la historia de Gin y Harry será interesante XD jajaja ¡ya veremos como se da el encuentro! .

 **Cat** : Bueno, el reencuentro será bueno, aunque... ya leerán lo que pasara XD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **sonrais777** : ¿Ginny poniéndome los cuernos a Harry? Mmmm...quien sabe, podría ocurrir. Jajaja Grax por comentar!

 **Anis24** : Hello! El reencuentro será en el próximo capítulo en realidad XD jejeje se irá revelando que ocurrió con ellos poco a poco ¡lo prometo! Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Guest** : jajaja pobre Ginny a nadie le da buena espina XD Yeah, Daphne será todo un personaje XD Quise hacer la separación más realista, con Lucius enojado sería difícil que Draco consiguiese la manera de despedirse de Hermione. Jajaja la excusa de Mione XD gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Monica M Rosa:** Hola!! El reencuentro oficial es el en siguiente capítulo (no me maten) XD la historia de Harry/ Astoria inicia a desarrollarse en este capítulo . Besos!

 **Magicsfidem** : Jejeje será toda una aventura cuidar a los Malfoy XD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **redeginori** : Hola! Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! El reencuentro será oficialmente en el siguiente capítulo. XD besos!

 **Capítulo VII**

 _Custodios de la Familia Malfoy_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

En ocasiones la vida es dura y nos obliga a hacernos fuertes. Amar a veces parece una machina de esas que encontramos en los parques de Disney. Una aventura constante; decidir si entras o no. La vida es una aventura, y cada decisión tiene sus consecuencias.

Recorrí muchas veces el mismo camino hacia la hacienda Malfoy, esperanzada de encontrarme con Draco, pero jamás volví a verle. Después de cuatro meses desistí de mi búsqueda, porque estaba claro que se habían mudado de la hacienda. Me dolió separarme de él, me había enamorado, era mi primer amor. Amor que había acabado muy mal, y del cual los últimos recuerdos eran extraños y confusos.

No. No caí en depresión. Tampoco tuve deseos de suicidarme o algo parecido. Sin embargo, me volví fuerte y decidí que dar amor era exponerse mucho. No debíamos amar a la ligera, tampoco entregarnos por completo. Mi vida entonces tomó otros rumbos, cambió sus prioridades.

Me dediqué a mis estudios. Siempre sacando tiempo para salir con Harry o con Ronald, cuando la familia de este aún no era del todo adinerada. Empecé a estudiar medicina porqué mis padres así lo deseaban, pero terminé siendo guardaespaldas como Harry y yo prometimos el día del entierro de James. Claramente, mis padres se enojaron mucho, incluso tomaron como una rebeldía de mi parte cuando abandoné la carrera. Mi madre estaba furiosa.

Desde hace cuatro años que trabajo como guardaespaldas, veo muy poco a mis padre, y cuando los veo siempre intentan convencerme para que trabaje con ellos. En realidad, jamás podrían convencerme, amo mi trabajo y sé que es lo que deseo hacer durante el tiempo que me sea posible. Ellos no lo aceptan, pero este último año han intentado discutir menos sobre el asunto.

Mi vida, aún con problemas y situaciones, era bastante agradable. Vivía sola en un apartamento, salia con los chicos de la oficina cuando me sentía aburrida y tenia una pequeña colección de libros que podía leer cuando así me placiera. Mi última relación duró un año, pero el chico no soportó que yo pasase tanto tiempo cuidando a otros y no le dedicase el tiempo que "él se merecía". Salió huyendo, ya era algo cotidiano en mi vida, así que simplemente me aseguré de que por lo menos me devolviese su copia de la llave de la puerta antes de irse.

Mi perfecta, cotidiana y caóticamente hermosa vida estaba pronta a ser alterada. No estaba preparada para ello, pero así es el destino, cuando menos lo esperas...trae consigo sorpresas. Así ocurrió aquella mañana cuando Snape, conocido como "el Jefe", nos llamó a algunos a su oficina.

-Tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes. Y con buena paga.- Fue lo primero que dijo el moreno sentando elegantemente en su silla.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Harry.

-Tengan. Ahí esta todo lo que necesitan saber.- respondió él y nos tendió, uno por uno, una copia del caso.

 _"Draco Lucius Malfoy"_

El nombre brillaba delante de mis ojos consiguiendo que mi respiración se acelerase. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Draco estaba en peligro? ¿Por qué reaparecía ahora en mi vida? ¿Era el mismo Draco Malfoy? ¿Era posible que alguien más tuviese su nombre?

-Estarán protegiendo a la familia Malfoy, les hemos asignado un miembro a cada uno según las peticiones del señor Lucius Malfoy. La familia está siendo amenazada, y todo apunta a que alguien puede querer matarles.- explicó Snape.

-¿Cuándo iniciamos?- preguntó Thomas.

-Mañana mismo. Muy temprano.- respondió Severus y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló la salida. Abandonamos el lugar, yo me apresuré hacia mi oficina, pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, la mano firme de Harry me lo impidió.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunté fingiendo estar tranquila. Él entró y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

-¿Piensas hacerlo? Puedes decirle a Snape que busque a otra.- me dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos. Intenté fingir que todo estaba bien, habían pasado muchos años, probablemente Draco ni siquiera me recordaría.

-Es trabajo, Harry. Y ya no soy una jovencita.- respondí dedicándole una sonrisa. Mi amigo sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

-Cierto, es que...ya sabes. Nunca te he vuelto a ver tan enamorada de alguien. Pensé que...no sé...que no querías estar cerca de él por miedo a...

-¡Para nada! Era solo un amor de adolescentes, Harry.- le resté importancia.

-¿Era solo eso?- cuestionó elevando una de sus cejas. Miré el expediente, rebusqué entre mis viejos recuerdos hasta encontrar el rostro del rubio y asentí.

-Sí, solo un primer amor.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tienes razón.- susurró él, me dio un beso en la frente y abandonó la oficina. Quedé sola; me senté en mi silla y abrí el expediente. No había una foto reciente de Malfoy, en realidad, tampoco había una foto vieja. Igual que en mis recuerdos.

Leí entre líneas lo que decían de él. Me sorprendió leer que había estado bajo cuidado de otros dos guardaespaldas porque le estaban acechando dos narcotraficantes. No se especificaban los motivos de las persecuciones, pero si se mencionaba que habían intentado matarle en cinco ocasiones diferente. ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿En qué líos estaba metido para que narcotraficantes quisiesen hacerle daño?

Esa noche, dormí poco en realidad, pasé mucho tiempo haciéndome preguntas y respondiéndomelas a mi misma. Tenía dudas y también miedos. No quería que Draco supiese quien yo era, y tenía pensado utilizar mi segundo nombre como vía de escape. El rubio me conocía como Hermione, pero no como Jean. Si podía obviar mi nombre de pila, y solo mencionar que me llamo Jean, él no me reconocería.

-Definitivamente, no me reconocerías.- susurré aquella mañana de pie frente a mi espejo. Cuando conocí a Draco tenía el cabello muy corto, sobre los hombros. Era más delgada, pequeña, e insípida. Me observé a mi misma, percatándome de todos los cambios en mi cuerpo. Era más alta, el cabello me golpeaba la mitad de la espalda, aunque normalmente lo traía trenzado, mi cuerpo estaba mejor repartido y los constantes ejercicios me mantenían en forma.

-Jamás pensarías que soy yo.- susurré colocándome los pantalones negros del trabajo, la camisa blanca y el chaleco negro por encima.

"Es trabajo" me repetí mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia mi auto. No sé cuantas veces repetí la misma frase desde que salí de mi casa hasta que llegamos a la mansión Malfoy. Lo único que sé es que los nervios me traicionaron cuando estuvimos de pie frente al señor Lucius. El hombre estaba sentado en la sala, cruzado de piernas y evaluándonos. A su lado estaba la que debía ser su esposa, Narcissa, si mi memoria no se equívoca.

-¿Quién estará cuidando a mi esposa?- quiso saber el señor.

-Ese será mi trabajo.- anunció Luna con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a mi?- volvió él a preguntar.

-Con gusto yo estaré a su cuidado, señor.- avisó Cormac.

-Bien entonces. ¿Y los demás? - preguntó, siendo interrumpido por una rubia que bajaba las escaleras que se encontraban al fondo. El ruido de sus zapatos altos anunciaban su llegada.

-Tory, ven a conocer a tu guardaespaldas.- le pidió Narcissa, quien se había girado hacia ella tan pronto escuchó el ruido.

-Ya llegaron. Perfecto, porque iba de salida.- anunció la rubia de azules ojos vistiendo una sudadera negra y una camisa roja. Me sorprendió lo amable que parecía. Definitivamente, era más parecida a su madre que al señor Lucius; en realidad, parecía completamente ajena a ambos; la señora de la casa tampoco lucía muy amable que digamos.

-Yo estaré cuidando de usted, señorita.- anunció Harry.

-Perfecto. Voy a salir, así que...vamos.- le dijo la rubia y sin esperar respuesta se giró, le dio un beso a sus padres y caminó hacia la salida. Harry se apresuró a ir tras ella.

-¿Tu cuidarás a Daphne?- me preguntó Lucius directamente, me apresuré a negar. Quería responder algo más, verbalizar una respuesta, pero se me habían atorado las palabras en la garganta. Recordé el momento en que desperté en la casa del rubio hacía doce años y su mirada reflejó asco hacia mi persona.

-Yo cuidaré a Daphne, señor.- anunció Thomas.

-Mi hija esta arriba, seguramente bajará en un rato porque tiene que ir a nuestra empresa. Está pendiente porque pronto saldrá.- le avisó la señora con una sonrisa, ella se dejaba ver más amable y comprensiva que su marido.

-Entonces tú cuidarás de Draco.- comentó Lucius, parecía que había un poco de burla en su voz. ¿Incredulidad quizás?

-Sí, señor.- respondí, mi voz se escuchó un poco ronca, pero esperaba que pasase desapercibido.

-Bien. Tengo que ponerte sobreaviso entonces.- habló acomodándose en su sillón.

-Cariño...- murmuró su esposa, parecía incómoda.

-Tengo que hacerlo.- respondió su marido antes de que ella hablase

-Cómo prefieras.- murmuró Narcissa y con un movimiento le pidió a Luna que le acompañara.

-¡Papá, me voy a trabajar!- una voz desconocida interrumpió antes de que el señor Lucius pudiese comenzar a hablar. Otra rubia bajó las escaleras de prisa, era mayor que la otra, se podía percibir en su rostro. Además, tenia un aire soberbio y arrogante que la otra no destilaba.

-Claro, cariño. Mira, él será tu guardaespaldas.- habló el rubio señalando a Thomas como un movimiento lento de su muñeca.

-Un gusto.- murmuró la rubia con una cortesía vacía de significado y siguió andando hacia la salida. Thomas le siguió lo más rápido que pudo. Yo les seguí con mi mirada.

-Cómo decía.- habló el señor para capturar nuevamente mi atención y volví el rostro hacia él. Solo Cormac y yo estábamos allí de pie.

-Le escucho.- susurré

-Mi hijo a tenido algunos problemas con narcotraficantes, como seguramente sabes. Él no esta en asuntos ilegales, por si lo pensaste. Pilotea aviones. El problema de mi hijo son las mujeres.- declaró con total tranquilidad; aunque percibí un toque de disgusto al tener que confesarme aquello.

-¿Las mujeres?- pregunté arrugando el ceño.

-Sí, es irrelevante y a la vez no. El caso es que no quería que desconocieras que es precisamente de estas mujeres que tienes que cuidar a mi hijo. Basta con las amenazas que estamos recibiendo; no quiero tener también a algún marido celoso intentando matar a Draco.- explicó. Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. ¿Su problema eran las mujeres? ¿Y cuántas tenía? ¿En quién se había convertido?

-No me dijeron sus nombres.- comentó Lucius y ahora no solo hablaba conmigo.

-Soy el agente Mclaggen.- se presentó mi compañero.

-Yo la agente Jean.- me apresuré a hablar.

-Perfecto. Mis empleados les mostrarán donde estarán durmiendo. Y por cierto, Jean, mi hijo aún no llega a la casa. Cuando lo haga te lo presentaré.- me avisó Lucius.

No teniendo a quien cuidar tuve tiempo para ir a mi apartamento a traer las cosas que necesitaría. La casa era tranquila, habían algunas empleadas, pero en su mayoría no parecían muy comunicativas. Estuve nerviosa todo el día, a la espera de que Draco llegase a la casa. No ocurrió. La noche llegó y yo me fui al pequeño balcón de mi nuevo cuarto que daba a la entrada.

Sentía unos nervios poco comunes al pensar que volvería a verle. Aunque no quisiese reconocerlo delante de Harry, la realidad es que me ponía nerviosa todo esto. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante su presencia? ¿Él sería capaz de reconocerme? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella ultima vez que nos vimos...aquel día que hicimos el amor por primera vez.

P.O.V Astoria Malfoy

-¿Cuándo llegas?- le pregunté a Draco mientras salía de la casa en dirección a mi auto. Podía escuchar los pasos del guardaespaldas siguiéndome de cerca. No me resultaba agradable, pero podía soportarlo.

-Se supone que mañana.- respondió mi rubio. Me pareció que estaba con alguien porque escuché una risa.

-Papá está muy nervioso.- le avisé.

-Siempre lo esta. ¿Te dijo para qué nos necesita?- me interrogó. Volví a escuchar una risa, no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Draco debía conseguir mujeres mas inteligentes.

-Mejor te cuento cuando estés acá. Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue en el vuelo de ayer?- quise saber mientras presionaba la alarma del vehículo para abrirlo. Un bip me anunció que había abierto el carro.

-Mas o menos. Fue un aterrizaje un poco...movido...- explicó y me imaginé que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Flaco, te tengo que dejar...voy al gimnasio.- le avisé antes de colgar y abrir la puerta. Subí al auto y pude ver al moreno rodear el vehículo y abrir la puerta. Se sentó a mi lado, en el asiento del acompañante.

Giré el rostro al verle subir; él no me prestó la más mínima atención. Era un chico pelinegro, no tan alto; en la mansión me pareció que tenía los ojos verdes. Por algún motivo estaba extremadamente serio y distante. Suspiré y puse el auto en marcha. ¿Me habría tocado un amargado de guardaespaldas? Bastaba con soportar que alguien estuviese detrás de mi todo el tiempo; era cuestión de seguridad, pero de todos modos era incómodo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunté con la mirada en la carretera. Si pasaría un cincuenta por ciento del día en su compañía debía conocerle.

-Agente Potter.- respondió.

-¿No tienes nombre?- insistí. No me agradaba mucho llamar a la gente por su apellido.

-Harry, señorita.- respondió, aunque no había ni pizca de agrado en esa respuesta.

-Entonces...yo soy Astoria, aunque ya lo sabes.- me presenté, saqué la mirada del camino para dedicarle una sonrisa, pero él seguía con la vista en la carretera.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo como guardaespaldas?- interrogué con curiosidad, era uno de mis males, siempre hacía muchas preguntas. Desde que llegué al mundo Muggle hace doce años me volví mucho más curiosa. Todos sus artefactos eran extraños, pero de cierta manera interesantes. Incluso, de un tiempo para acá, me he considerado más Muggle que bruja.

-Seis años.- respondió él.

-Interesante. Yo trabajo como modelo.- le comenté. ¿Le interesaría? Probablemente no, pero eso de andar con alguien en el auto y estar en silencio me ponía muy incómoda.

-Que Bueno, señorita.- Fue su única respuesta.

-¿Oye tienes algún problema con conversar conmigo? Podrías cambiar esa cara.- me cansé de sus contestaciones cortas y su cara larga. Yo era una persona alegre, me fastidiaba andar con gente amargada. ¡Y me enojaba que me cortaran las conversaciones!

-No estoy para hablar con usted, señorita. Estoy para cuidarla.- explicó y al parecer se llenó de valor porque sacó la mirada de la carretera y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Sí. Él tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

-Bien...no hablemos.- murmuré deteniendo el vehículo de golpe. Con tal brusquedad frené que Harry casi se golpea contra el cristal de adelante. Intenté no reír cuando me observó con mirada asesina. ¿Por qué la hostilidad?

Me bajé y le vi imitarme; aunque le escuché murmurar entre dientes. Di la vuelta hasta detenerme frente a él. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando cualquier acción de mi parte. Busqué su mirada y luego levanté las llaves del auto y se las mostré. No reaccionó de inmediato. Retrocedí algunos pasos y le arrojé las llaves; reaccionó y las agarró antes de que golpearan el suelo.

-Espérame aquí. Voy al gym.- le dije lanzándole una guiñada antes de comenzar a caminar hacía el gimnasio. Me giré al llegar a la puerta, solo por comprobar si el moreno me había seguido.

Él seguía allí de pie, observándome. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron el cambio la dirección de su rostro. Era extraño este hombre. Sonreí, le di un poco la espalda, pero antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mi, volví a mirarle. Otra vez me miraba, pero cambió el rostro al ver que le miraba. Él era gracioso.

-¡Nos vemos en un rato, Harry!- exclamé desde la puerta, divertida por su actitud, luego me adentré en el local.

Me acerqué de inmediato a una caminante dispuesta a iniciar mi rutina. Sujeté mi cabello en una coleta y me subí a la máquina. Al girar el rostro me encontré con la enorme sonrisa de Theodore Nott. El castaño estaba por subir a la caminante Justo al lado de la mía.

-Qué raro verte temprano en un gym, Nott.- comenté comenzando a caminar muy lento.

-Madrugué, no podía dormir. Discutí con Hannah.- explicó mi amigo castaño rodando los ojos.

-¿Volvieron a dejarse?- interrogué.

-Sí, y creo que es definitivo.- respondió encogiendose de hombros.

-Ya era hora que hicieras algo provechoso en tu vida. Esa chiquilla es insufrible.- comenté.

-Es una buena mujer.- le defendió él.

-Es todo menos una mujer; necesita madurar.- respondí.

-Como sea. Me comentaron que te quedarás en Londres por un tiempo. ¿Tienes algún proyecto aquí?- me preguntó el castaño caminando más rápido.

-Nada en especial. Aunque voy a estar posando para un calendario. - le confíe con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que entrarías a trabajar en la empresa de tu padre; a mi me contrató hace un mes. Aunque me acaban de mover a las empresas Weasley. Ya sabes, tu papá quiere unir fuerzas.- me habló emocionado.

-¿Quiere aliarse con los Weasley?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, son la segunda empresa más poderosa en Londres.- murmuró Theo, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Lo sé, pero no sabía de la unión.- susurré.

-¿Y tu hermano, Tory?- cuestionó él.

-Draco viene pronto. Posiblemente, mañana ya estará por aquí.- comenté con una sonrisa.

Una hora y media más tarde me despedí de Nott. Me colgué mi bulto al hombro y caminé a a salida mientras bebía de mi botella de agua. Estaba cansada y bastante sudada, así que mi único deseo era volver a la casa a darme un baño. Tenia una sección fotografica en la tarde así que tendría un rato para descansar.

Al salir lo primero que vi fue al moreno de ojos verdes. Estaba dándome la espalda. Me acerqué en silencio, queriendo gastarle una broma, pero me detuve al escuchar que hablaba por celular. Como cualquier persona curiosa, me quedé a escuchar su conversación.

-Cariño, no quiero seguir peleando.- murmuró Harry. Elevé una de mis cejas y ladeé el rostro mirándole atentamente.

-No, no voy a llegar a casa...- susurró en voz apenas audible. Al parecer el moreno era casado, o por lo menos tenía pareja.

-Pero...cariño...no...no te molestes. Es parte del trabajo...no quiero...¿Gin?- habló entre susurros. Al parecer le habían colgado.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- pregunté sarcásticamente. Se giró sorprendido por mi presencia. Estaba muy serio, pero terminó por suspirar y asentir.

-Asuntos personales.- explicó.

-Me percaté. ¿Tu novia?- interrogué.

-Mi esposa.- corrigió, miró su celular y luego lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Oye, si quieres pasamos por su trabajo y hablan personalmente para arreglarse. Te puedo esperar afuera.- me ofrecí, él me miró sorprendido y luego me dedicó una sonrisa. Tenia una sonrisa bonita, aunque parecía que últimamente no sonreía.

-Peleará más si llego a su trabajo.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Te casaste con un ogro?- pregunté divertida.

-No, ella... no era así.- susurró con la mirada en el suelo. Parecía pensativo, sentí empatía así él.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo casados?- cuestioné.

-Cinco años.- respondió.

-¡Wow! O te casaste muy joven...o... ¿cuantos años tienes?- cuestioné con una sonrisa. Harry también sonrió.

-Tengo veinte y ocho años. Me casé a los a los 23.- explicó.

-Definitivamente, te casaste muy joven. Esas decisiones se piensan.- le dije en tono cómplice. Lanzándole una guiñada.

-¿Tienes experiencia en eso o qué? - interrogó.

-Bueno, no mucho. No tengo novio y tampoco estoy casada. Pero se que casarse es una decisión que debe ser bien pensada.- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros. Él guardó silencio un rato, y luego, incómodo, intentó sonreír y señalar el auto.

-¿Nos vamos?- cuestionó.

-Sí. Yo conduzco.- avisé pidiéndole las llaves con un gesto de mano.

-No me molesta conducir.- me dijo sin darme el manojo de llaves.

-Bueno, conduce entonces.- terminé por ceder.

Apenas iba a darle la espalda cuando se escuchó un disparo. Sentí un cuerpo sobre el mío y luego mi espalda tocó el asfalto caliente. Al abrir mis ojos, me encontré con la mirada verde de Harry. Hicimos contacto por poco tiempo, él se giró de inmediato y disparó hacia un vehículo que se alejaba.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó poniéndose rápidamente de pie y ayudándome a levantar. Estaba todavía sorprendida, pero antes de responder a eso sentí un ardor en mi brazo. Miré mi codo y vi el raspón que me había hecho.

-No pude ser...- susurré. El raspón era horrible, claramente el asfalto había celebrado con mi caída. O quizás fue que me moví sin percatarme y terminé raspándome.

-Es solo un raspón.- comentó Harry aliviado.

-Es una herida alarmante. - comenté arrugando el rostro.

-No creo que sea para tanto. Seguramente en tu casa hay para curarte.- comentó él abriéndome la puerta.

-¿Quién disparó? ¿Le viste?- cuestioné mirando la marca que había dejado aquel auto en el asfalto.

-No...no le vi.- respondió él antes de cerrar mi puerta. Dio la vuelta y segundos luego estaba poniendo mi vehículo en marcha.

El silencio era un poco incómodo. Potter manejaba en silencio, mirando por los retrovisores completamente alerta. Me incliné del espejo y contemplé los autos que pasaban a nuestro lado. No era la primera vez que me disparaban, pero normalmente me daba tiempo de reaccionar. Además, no andaba con mi arma, lo que me hacía sentir un poco insegura.

Realmente agradecía la rapidez y los reflejos de Harry. Seguramente estaría de camino al hospital si no fuese por esa respuesta casi instantánea del moreno ante el sonido del disparo. Por algún motivo, al recordar ese momento, terminé mirándolo. Él no pareció percatarse porque seguía con su vista en la carretera.

-No le digas a mi padre...- susurré mirándole fijamente, me miró, por pocos segundos y luego volvió la vista hacia adelante.

-Debe saber.- susurró.

-Por favor; esta muy estresado...además...estamos esperando unos estudios que se hizo. Parece que está enfermo.- expliqué, creo que estaba dispuesta a suplicarle que guardara silencio. O a chantajearle...pero Potter parecía ser una persona de principios intachables.

-Solo me callaré porque no ocurrió nada. Pero se lo comentaré al agente que tiene el caso de ustedes.- me advirtió, sonreí, pero él no me miraba.

-Gracias, Harry. Ya me agradas.- susurré antes de acomodarme en el asiento y darle la espalda para observar por la ventana.

Mirar por aquel cristal me recordaba mis años en la escuela. Mi madre solía recogerme todos los fines de semana, yo me reclinaba en silencio de la puerta y observaba por la ventana distraídamente. Amaba cuando llovía, porque mis ojos se perdían en las gotas que se deslizaban por la superficie transparente. Sonreí perdida en mis recuerdos, y por algún momento agradecí la ley mágica. Agradecí que nos obligaran a vivir como Muggles, porque me encantaba esta vida.

 _"Y de repente llega alguien que te hace olvidar el ayer y te hace soñar con un mañana."_

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que se desarrollará la historia de Harry y Astoria? ¡Próximo capítulo: reencuentro Dramione!

A votación...prefieren ¿Ginny/Theo? ¿Luna/Theo? ¿Blaise/Ginny? ¿Luna/Neville?

 **5** Reviews subo capítulo el **1 de Abril del 2018**


	8. El reencuentro

**Hola amores! Lamento no poder contestar sus Reviews uno a uno en esta ocasión, mi internet está echo un desastre! Aproveché para subirles el capítulo como había prometido XD ( Gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario, siempre los leo y me encanta saber sus opiniones)**

 **Ganó el Luna/Theo si mi memoria no me falla!!! Ya veremos como desarrollamos la historia de ellos! Gracias a los que siguen la historia y a los que comentan! Besos!**

 **Capítulo VIII**

Narrador Omnisciente

Luego de la llegada de las hijas menores de los Malfoy pasó una semana antes de que el avión que traería a Draco Malfoy llegase al aeropuerto. El rubio bajó del mismo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Unas gafas oscuras cubrían su vista, él vestía pantalones mahón y una camisa negra. Arrastrando una maleta verde se encaminó en dirección a la parada de taxis hasta que alguno pasó y pudo pedirle que le llevase a su casa.

Llegó a la casa a medio día. Tocó el timbre una sola vez, y esperó a que alguna de las empleadas se dispusiera a abrirle. Para su sorpresa le recibieron unos ojos azules; su hermana más pequeña. Astoria se arrojó sobre él sin dejarle entrar. Draco soltó la maleta y con una sonrisa atrapó a su hermana en un abrazo.

-¡Te extrañé!- exclamó la rubia sin soltarle. Draco no dejaba de sonreír.

-Y yo a ti.- susurró, se alejó un momento y luego le plantó un beso tronado en la mejilla, haciéndola reír.

-Entra, entra. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?- preguntó Astoria haciéndose a un lado para dejarle la vía libre. Draco suspiró.

-Tranquilo. Me hubiese gustado pilotear yo mismo.- aceptó él volviendo a tomar su maleta para entrar tras su hermana.

-A todo esto ¿Por qué te retrasaste tanto?- preguntó Tory; llevaba varios días llamando al chico y no había recibido ninguna respuesta. Incluso llegó a preocuparse, pero decidió pensar que las malas noticias suelen llegar rápidamente. Además, él solía incomunicarse a menudo.

-No te imaginas lo que me ocurrió.- aceptó Draco. Estaba por contarle cuando escucharon el golpear que hacía el bastón de su padre en el suelo. Ese ruido era inconfundible para ambos. Llevaban toda su vida escuchando ese sonido que, cuando niños, les hacía temblar de miedo.

Estaban a mitad de sala cuando el señor de la casa comenzó a bajar las escaleras. A mitad de la misma se había detenido a observar a sus hijos y luego siguió descendiendo. Narcissa venía tras él, con una enorme sonrisa al ver a su primogénito. Ambos rubios esperaban la intervención de sus padres. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Cissy fue la primera en hablar.

-Draco...- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios y lo abrazó. El rubio respondió el abrazo con fuerza, la extrañaba, la extrañaba muchísimo.

-Te amo...- susurró Narcissa en su oído. Como si aquello fuese un secreto entre ellos.

-También te amo...- respondió el rubio, imitando a su madre al susurrar las palabras de forma casi inaudible. Había cerrado los ojos y no quería soltarla.

Lucius no tardó en aclararse la garganta, acto que no pasó desapercibido. Cissy se alejó, le acarició la mejilla derecha a su hijo mayor y este le dedicó una sonrisa. Entonces llegó el momento en que los ojos de Draco se vieron obligados a mirar a su padre. Este estaba serio, apoyado en su bastón mirándole como si pudiese leer su mente.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- Fue lo primero que preguntó el señor Malfoy.

-Tuve un problema...- comenzó a decir Draco siendo rápidamente interrumpido por su padre.

-Mujeres.- comentó Lucius mordazmente.

-Papá déjalo hablar.- pidió Tory.

-No hace falta que lo haga. Ya sabemos que se tardó porque tiene que atender mujeres.- comentó sarcásticamente su padre.

-Te equívocas.- le corrigió Draco, Lucius elevó una de sus cejas.

-¿Te pasó algo?- preguntó Cissy preocupada. Ella también había pensado igual de Lucius, pero no tenía planeado reprochárselo a su hijo.

-Tuve un accidente. Estaba iniciando un despegue cuando hubo problemas en el avión y acabé en el hospital. Por suerte no fue nada grave.- comentó Draco con sus ojos grises fijos en su padre. Como si con esa respuesta estuviese golpeándole el rostro y haciéndole ver que no siempre tenia la razón.

-¿Me dejan solo con Draco?- cuestionó Lucius mirando a su hija y esposa. Estas no tuvieron problema con la petición. Cissy besó la mejilla del joven rubio y Astoria le revolvió el cabello antes de irse con su madre.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el rubio más joven.

-Ven, siéntate.- le pidió su padre caminando hacia uno de los sillones de la sala y tomando asiento. Draco le siguió y se ubicó delante de él. Clavando su mirada grisácea en su padre.

-Me preocupas, papá. ¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó Draco.

-Estamos recibiendo amenazas hijo.- explicó.

-¿Amenazas? ¿De quién? ¿Notificaron a la policia?- preguntó el otro.

-Sí, ya el caso está bajo investigación. Precisamente los oficiales nos dijeron a tu madre y a mi que debíamos permanecer todos aquí en Londres por seguridad.- le comentó el señor de la casa.

-¿Todos?- cuestionó Draco.

-Sí, en las amenazas también mencionaron a tus hermanas y a ti. Por eso les llamé y les pedí que viniesen de inmediato.- explicó Lucius.

-No puedo quedarme aquí en Londres.- Se apresuró a hablar el más joven, su vida estaba en Francia, allí trabajaba y allí había comprado un apartamento, allí se sentía cómodo.

-No será para siempre.- susurró su padre.

-¿Qué diferencia hace estar acá?- preguntó Draco.

-Estamos todos juntos en la casa: es lo mejor. Además, será solo hasta que sepamos quién nos esta amenazando y por qué.- le explicó el Malfoy mayor.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga mientras esperamos?- interrogó el de ojos grises cruzando las piernas exactamente como lo hacía el mayor.

-Trabajar en mi empresa.- respondió su padre con tranquilidad.

-Sabía que ibas por ahí...- susurró Draco, su padre estaba empecinado en que él trabajara en la empresa de la familia. A él no le gustaba ese trabajo, le aburría y a veces le irritaba lo ineficiente que eran algunas secretarias.

-Será por poco tiempo. Además, estamos iniciando una negociación muy buena y me gustaría que estés al frente. Y...parece que estoy enfermo...así que no puedo asistir tan frecuentemente a la empresa. - comentó Lucius.

-¿Enfermo? ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó el otro arrugando el ceño en señal de preocupación.

-Todavía los doctores no han dicho. Pero me recomendaron reposo. Tu hermana Daphne ya se esta haciendo cargo de ciertas responsabilidades. Pero quiero que trabajes con ella.- explicó Lucius; aunque su hijo no estaba del todo de acuerdo se limitó a asentir. Sabía que por el momento sería lo mejor.

-Lo haré mientras se aclara todo eso de las amenazas.- aceptó Draco.

-Una ultima cosa, antes de que te vayas a instalar.- habló el señor Malfoy antes de que Draco se pudiese levantar de la mesa.

-Dime...- susurró el hijo.

-La policía dijo que debíamos andar con guardaespaldas así que...

-Sé cuidarme, papá.- Fue el primera reacción del joven. Una sonrisa burlona surcó sus labios.

-No esta a discusión. Tu guardaespaldas lleva una semana esperando que llegues.- comentó Lucius.

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

El solo pensar que tendría que quedarme a vivir con mis padres me desagradaba. No por mi madre, con ella viviría toda mi vida si fuese posible; pero mi padre me drenaba. Aún así, dadas las circunstancias, podía hacer un gran esfuerzo. También podía aceptar trabajar en la empresa, al final, no es mucho lo que se hace.

¿Pero un guardaespaldas? ¿También tendría que soportar a un tipejo persiguiéndome día y noche? Eso sería un verdadero infierno; yo era una persona libre y la sola idea de sentirme atosigado por alguien me aterraba. Seguramente mi rostro reflejó el desagrado cuando mi padre mencionó que mi guardaespaldas me esperaba.

-Tendrás que despedirlo.- le aclaré poniéndome de pie.

-¡Jean! Ahí estas.- exclamó mi padre, supe de inmediato que no hablaba conmigo porque estaba mirando a alguien que acababa de atravesar la entrada. El ruido de pisadas era inconfundible.

Me giré para descubrir de quién se trataba y me encontré con una de las chicas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida. No pude evitar recorrerla con mi mirada. No era muy alta, además usaba zapatos bajos, no lucia muy femenina, calzaba unos pantalones de vestir, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro que le daba un aire formal. Traía el cabello castaño sujeto, así que no pude percibir cuan largo era el mismo.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, eran color miel. Sus facciones eran delicadas; ella era bonita. Me había quedado en silencio contemplando la hermosura de esa chica. ¿Jean dijo mi padre? ¿De dónde la había sacado?

-Jean, él es mi hijo, Draco Malfoy.- me presentó mi padre con una sonrisa.

Ella se me quedó mirando durante un rato, en silencio. Luego, como saliendo de un corto trance, hizo un gesto que pareció ser un saludo. Era una extraña mezcla de características. Cálida a primera vista, seria y distante...pero linda.

-Ella es la oficial Jean, tu guardaespaldas.- habló mi padre, me giré a mirarle sorprendido por su declaración y luego la miré a ella. En todo caso, si ella era mi guardaespaldas...no me molestaba tanto ser vigilado.

-¿Y tú tienes nombre, bonita?- le pregunté con una sonrisa. Imaginé que Jean debía ser, como mucho, su apellido. Ella no se inmutó, dio un paso cerca, miró a mi padre y luego volvió a mirarme.

-Jean...puede llamarme Jean, señor.- respondió.

-Bien...Jean.- susurré divertido.

-Mi hijo me decía que no esta...- comenzó a hablar mi padre; me apresuré a interrumpirle. No quería quedar mal con mi guardaespaldas.

-Le decía a mi padre que realmente me vendría muy bien tener alguien que me cuide.- mentí dedicándole una sonrisa; de esas que estaban en la lista de sonrisas encantadoras. Pocas podían resistirse a ella. Jean no sería la excepción seguramente.

-Muy bien. Porque es por su bien; por su seguridad.- comentó ella. ¿Por qué tanta seriedad? ¿Por qué me habla de usted? ¿Seria por la presencia de mi padre?

-Mi hijo acaba de llegar, Jean. Él irá a instalarse y luego pueden ponerse de acuerdo en todo.- interrumpió mi padre, sentí su mano en mi hombro y supe que se había puesto en pie.

-Sí. Voy a subir a acomodarme. Te veo luego.- le dije a ella lanzándole una guiñada antes de caminar hacia mi maleta. Con ella en mano me dirigí escaleras arriba para instalarme.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba de la escalera miré hacia abajo y vi a mi padre caminando hacia la salida. Jean seguia allí de pie, mirándome. Nuestras miradas tropezaron y yo le dediqué una sonrisa que para mi sorpresa ella no respondió. Simplemente me sostuvo la mirada y luego se encaminó hacia una de las puertas que llevaban a la cocina.

-Esto será interesante.- susurré divertido, esa chica era linda. En mi mente ya estaba planeando la forma de acercarme a ella de una forma menos profesional. Llegué al cuarto y tan pronto puse un pie adentro recordé la primera vez que estuve en este lugar.

-Vaya, mucho tiempo.- susurré dejando mi maleta a un lado de la cama y arrojándome sobre ella. Estaba cansado por el viaje, definitivamente hoy no iría a la empresa de mi padre. Me haría cargo de eso mañana, primero hablaría con Daphne para saber si puedo ayudar en algo.

-El arte de dormir.- susurré acomodándome en la cama, sacándome los zapatos con rápidos movimientos de los pies. Al cerrar los ojos en mi cabeza se replicó la imagen de ella. De Jean. Era hermosa. Una chica muy profesional, al parecer cortante y agresiva; pero muy bonita.

P.O.V Hermione Granger

No lo pude evitar, por más que intenté controlarme, me había quedado como idiota mirando a Draco Malfoy mientras él subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Estaba cambiado, más alto, menos delgado, lo reconocí cuando vi sus hermoso cabello y sus ojos grises. En cambio él no me reconoció. Además de lo físico, algo en Draco había cambiado, en su forma de mirar, de sonreír.

Y su sonrisa todavía me desarmaba. Aunque saber que era un Playboy me causaba desagrado. Era entonces de esos chicos que no toman en cuenta los sentimientos, era de los que no les gusta el compromiso. No era aquel joven del cual yo me había enamorado. El sensible, el gracioso, el que me abrazaba cuando hacía frío y me contaba chistes cuando me veía un poco decaída.

Cuando se giró a mirarme le sostuve la mirada decidida a no dejarme influenciar por su presencia. Él no tenia que alterar mi estado de ánimo; necesitaba mantener mis sentimientos y emociones bajo control. Ya éramos adultos, yo era una mujer con responsabilidades y prioridades. Su aparición no debía alterarme en los más mínimo. Había sido solo un amor de jóvenes faltos de sentido común

Le sostuve la mirada por segundos y luego me encaminé hacia la cocina aún sabiendo que sus ojos grises seguían mi camino. Allá me encontré con Harry y Luna; estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa comiendo unos emparedados. Me saludaron con sonrisa e incluso me ofrecieron de su comida pero negué con una sonrisa. Todavía estaba pensando en Draco cuando apoyé mis codos en la mesa y mi barbilla en mi mano derecha.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Harry, le miré y asentí. El sonrió y dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Acaba de llegar el hijo de Lucius.- susurré. Harry guardó silencio, nos miramos hasta que Luna acabó con la incomodidad.

-Eso quiere decir que la señorita Narcissa dejará de estar preocupada.- comentó antes de dar un sorbo a su zumo de naranja. Me limite a asentir.

-¿Y te vio?- cuestionó Harry, asentí y luego le di la espalda para ir a buscar un zumo a la nevera. Sentí las pisadas de Potter; se ubicó a mi lado fingiendo estás observando las bebidas.

-¿Te reconoció?- cuestionó el moreno.

-Por ahora, no.- susurré.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me interrogó.

-Cuándo lo vi...admito que me...me quedé conmocionada. Pero estoy bien. Haré lo posible por guardar las distancias; simplemente estoy para protegerlo.- expliqué sirviéndome mi bebida, el pelinegro también se sirvió.

-¡Harry!- era la voz de la señorita Astoria. Mi amigo y yo nos giramos hacia la puerta y vimos a la rubia allí de pie observándonos, había cierta curiosidad en su mirada.

-¿Va a salir?- preguntó mi amigo dando cortos pasos hacia ella. La rubia siguió en silencio un rato más, me miró y le sostuve la mirada. Pareció salir de sus divagaciones porque sonrió y asintió.

-Voy a tomarme unas fotos.- explicó.

-Vamos.- susurró Harry colocando el vaso con jugo en la mesa y llegó tras ella.

Me senté junto a Luna mientas ellos se iban. La rubia ahora estaba interesada en degustar una torta de queso. Tenia la mirada fija en su postre. Saqué de ella mis ojos y me perdí nuevamente en mis pensamientos. ¿Y si Draco llegaba a reconocerme? ¿Por qué me aterraba la idea?

Suspiré en medio de mis pensamientos, llevaba más de una semana a la espera de su llegada. Preparandome mentalmente para el momento en el cual le vería. Pero no estaba lista aún. Atravesar la entrada y verle allí dándome la espalda me descolocó en un principio. A tal punto que me quedé inmóvil observándole, con la mente en blanco y un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

¿Por qué tenía que llegar sin avisar? ¿Por qué tenia que estar tan cambiado? ¿Por qué sus ojos grises me habían recorrido de aquella manera tan indecente y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza? Llevé el vaso a mis labios y mojé los mismos con el líquido frío; no tenía sed, pero estaba deseosa de beber cualquier cosa.

-¿En quién piensas?- Luna me sacó de mi tren de pensamiento. Le miré, ella había sacado la vista de su postre y ahora me veía con interés.

-¿Por qué crees que pienso en alguien?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Has suspirado en cuatro ocasiones.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros. No me sonrojé. Había aprendido a dominar esos impulsos, entre otros.

-Solo estoy cansada.- mentí poniéndome en pie. Mejor me alejaba de Luna cuando quisiese pensar en él. ¿Pensar en Draco? ¿Por qué me interesaría pensar en él? Desvíe mis pensamientos antes de crear un dilema interno.

-Claro, ahora lo estarás más con la llegada de tu custodio.- comentó la rubia sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo o doble intención. Ella solo se mostraba comprensiva, era algo normal en Luna.

-Te veo luego.- susurré dejando la bebida en el fregadero y dirigiéndome a la salida.

Draco no vino a hablar conmigo en ningún momento, tampoco me mandó a llamar. Pensé que podría estar cansado, acababa de llegar de un viaje y quizás no había dormido bien. Luego de la cena con los demás, excepto Harry quien aún no llegaba, me fui a mi cuarto. Me bañé, me sujeté el cabello en una coleta no muy alta, me coloqué una camisa roja de tiras delgadas y un pantalón negro de dormir.

Estaba a punto de meterme a la cama cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió. Hasta hoy no había tenido la necesidad de colocarle seguro a la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, Draco entró sujetando una botella de vino. Estaba sorprendida, pero me las arreglé para simplemente permanecer seria mirándole. Para terminar de empeorar todo, el rubio parecía tener calor, porque solo vestía un pantalón gris. ¿Habría olvidado su camisa?

-¿Va a salir?- pregunté dando un paso hacia él. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreírme? ¿Por qué en su manera de actuar era fácil percibir sus segundas intenciones?

-No, yo quiero entrar...- Fue su respuesta empujando con el pie la puerta y dando un paso hacia mi. Me crucé de brazos.

-¿Qué quiere, señor ?- pregunté

-Primero, puedes dejar de llamarme señor. Soy Draco.- inicio con una sonrisa tendiéndome una de las copas que traía consigo. Por supuesto, no sujeté lo que me ofrecía.

-Malfoy, le pido que abandone mi cuarto.- respondí señalando la puerta, él sonrió, se acercó, colocó las copas y la botella en mi cama antes de acercarse más de lo debido. Retrocedí inconscientemente.

-Jean. ¿Y si dejas de ser cortante por un momento? Podemos divertirnos un ratito.- ofreció sin dejar de acercarse. No me moví, él tenia una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

-Prefiero que no.- declaré sin desviar mi mirada. Él parecía divertirse; de cierta forma, al parecer, esto le causaba satisfacción.

-Es un ratito, no seas tan fría. Sin compromisos...tu y yo...conociéndonos mejor.- insinúo con una sonrisa. Comprendí que no aceptaría una negativa de mi parte así que decidí recurrir a otra técnica para alejarle.

-No me gustan los hombres.- mentí sin bajar la mirada y su sonrisa comenzó a borrarse. No me miró con desagrado, pero parecía sorprendido, o quizás decepcionado.

-Que lastima...- susurró recorriéndome con su mirada grisácea.

-Ahora, le agradezco que salga de mi cuarto.- pedí pasando junto a él y abriendo la puerta para facilitarle la salida.

Malfoy permaneció dándome la espalda durante un rato, luego se giró hacia mi. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y él comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. Cuando pensé que saldría, me sorprendió cerrando la puerta con el peso de su brazo e intentando besarme. Antes de que pudiese hacerlo le agarré del brazo derecho y lo inmovilicé pegándole a la madera. Le escuché reír.

-No vuelva a intentarlo.- le advertí.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No pude resistirme.- habló divertido.

-Buenos noches, Malfoy.- comenté soltándole y alejándome dos pasos.

-Esta bien; me voy, Jean. - comentó con una sonrisa y para mi sorpresa me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Seamos amigos, brother.- comentó Draco sin dejar de sonreír y abandonó mi cuarto.

Cai sentada en el borde de la cama, suspirando sonoramente. Ojalá mi invento fuese suficiente para mantenerle lejos de mi. No era profesional ligar los sentimientos con el trabajo. Estaba sorprendida y orgullosa, había mantenido mi lugar y no me había dejado doblegar. Malfoy era persistente; además, era innegable que su presencia tenía cierta influencia sobre mi cuerpo.

P.O.V Harry Potter

Toda la tarde estuve sentado esperando que Astoria terminase su sección fotográfica. No dejaba de pensar en lo que Hermione me había comentado, me sentía preocupado por mi mejor amiga. Por un lado, el recuerdo de mi amiga enamorada me hacía preguntarme si seguiría sintiendo algo por Malfoy. Por el otro lado me preocupaba que las cosas saliesen mal, como años atrás.

Ring Ring

Extraje mi celular del bolsillo cuando inició a sonar. "Cariño" parpadeaba en la pantalla invitándome a ignorar la llamada. En estos últimos dos años, discutir era la única forma de comunicación entre mi esposa y yo. Ginny me drenaba, me asfixiaba. Ella sacaba de mi todo el deseo de verle u de llegar a casa.

-Mi amo...- respondí. Brutalmente cortado por las quejas de Gin. La pelirroja estaba enojada, y yo desconocía el motivo de su enojo.

-¡Como pudiste olvidarlo, Harry!- gritó la pelirroja. No comprendía que ocurría. ¿Que había olvidado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Aunque en estos últimos días todo lo hago mal.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gin? ¿Era mi turno de recoger a James?- pregunté aterrado.

-No puedo creer que olvidarás esta fecha.- comentó entre enojada y dolida.

-Mi amor no entiendo...- murmuré bajando más la voz y dirigiéndome a la salida. Afuera hacia frío, ya era de noche.

-Hoy es nuestro aniversario. Estuve esperando un regalo todo el día, una carta, una flor...me has decepcionado Harry...- habló dramáticamente. Cerré los ojos y llevé mi mano vacía a mi frente. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

-Lo siento, estaba tan ocupado. ¿Puedo ir a verte? Dime que si. Déjame arreglarlo.- supliqué, hubo silencio por un rato.

-Te espero a las nueve en casa.- Fue su respuesta.

-Te amo; estaré allí.- le aseguré.

-Te amo...- susurró y colgó.

Guardé el celular. Al girarme vi a Astoria saliendo del edificio. Venía hablando con una chica morena más alta que ella. Estaban riendo a viva voz. La rubia era divertida y normalmente tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Las evalué, ellas no parecían prestarme atención.

-Estaré aquí en una semana.- le escuché decir a Astoria, intercambiaron un abrazo y la morena antes de irse me saludó. Le miré e hice un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Estoy agotada...- comentó Astoria al llegar delante de mi.

-¿Cansada de que te tomen fotos?- cuestioné con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Aunque parezca extraño, los estoy. Ella era Pansy, es modelo a tiempo parcial. Es mi mejor amiga.- me contó con naturalidad. Luego le vi observar alrededor.

-¿Le llevo a la casa?- pregunté mirando mi reloj de pulsera. Eran las siete y treinta minutos. Debía estar temprano en casa, de otra forma Ginny jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Harry. ¿Cómo te va con tu esposa?- interrogó la rubia ignorando mi pregunta. Le miré, sorprendido porque estuviese interesada en saber, ella me sostuvo la mirada con naturalidad.

-Mejor. Tengo que ir a casa antes de las nueve; hoy es nuestro aniversario.- me atreví a confesar, ella sonrió.

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho? Vamos, no vayas a llegar tarde.- comentó lanzando una mirada a su reloj de pulsera.

-Gracias.- hablé abriéndole la puerta. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa, como durante toda la semana había hecho.

-No es nada, Harry.- respondió, cerré la puerta y me apresuré a llevarla a la casa Malfoy.

A las ocho y cincuenta minutos yo estaba de pie frente a la puerta de mi casa. Rebusqué mis bolsillos para hallar las llaves y entré a la casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y una línea de velas marcaba el camino hacia la cocina. Sonnrei y caminé con precaución siguiendo aquel camino trazado.

-Harry...- era la voz de Ginny, me giré y la encontré vestida con un traje ceñido color negro. Deslicé mis ojos por su silueta.

-Gin.- susurré extendiendo una de mis manos, ella la sujetó y se acercó hasta depositar un beso en mis labios. La apreté cerca y atrapé sus labios, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. Ella sonrió, pasó una mano por mis cabellos y luego enredó su mano derecha con la mía para que caminase tras ella hacia la mesa ya preparada.

-Lamento haberlo olvidado.- volví a disculparme.

-No importa, olvidémoslo. Disfrutemos la noche.- me pidió.

-¿Y James?- pregunté mirando hacia su cuarto.

-Esta con mi madre.- me respondió ella, colocó una mano en mi barbilla para que volviese a verla y luego me dio un beso en los labios antes de dirigirme a la mesa.

Comimos entre platica. Mi pelirroja habló en todo momento, yo le escuchaba feliz de no estar discutiendo. Pensé que sería la velada perfecta pero ella comenzó a preguntar por mi trabajo. Quise sincerarme con ella, hablarle de lo que tanto amaba. Pero no me esperaba que fuese a enojarse.

-¿Y cómo es ella?- me preguntó cuando le dije que custodiaba a una joven.

-Es una chica elegante y bastante agradable.- acepté dando un sorbo de la copa.

-Astoria Malfoy. ¿Dijiste?- interrogó

-Sí, se ha comportado muy bien. Incluso cuando le dije que tenía que estar aquí a las nueve me dijo que le dejara en la casa para que pudiese venir contigo.- le comenté.

-¿Estabas con ella cuando te llamé?- me cuestionó.

-No, ella estaba en una sección de fotos.- expliqué.

-¿Prometiste que vendrías sin saber si tenías su autorización?- cuestionó, su voz adquirió aquel tono enojado.

-Sabia que diría que sí.- comenté intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué tan seguro? ¿Tan amigos son?- preguntó, capté el sarcasmo y el enojo en su voz.

-No, no somos amigos, pero ella es...

-Una mujer perfecta por lo que veo.- comentó poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué dije mal ahora?- pregunté imitándola. ¿De verdad pelearíamos ahora?

-Nada, nunca haces nada. Solo que me imagino que debes irte a cuidar a la chica perfecta.- comentó mi esposa cruzándose de brazos.

-Ginny, ella me dio la noche...

-¿Te dio permiso? Claro, porque si ella dice que no, no puedes venir.- habló enojada.

-Es mi trabajo, Ginny.- susurré.

-¿Y te gusta ese trabajo mucho verdad? Un trabajo en el cual no tienes tiempo para mi, ni para James.- debatió enojada.

-¡Basta! ¡Me voy! ¡Cuando se te pase, llámame!- exclamé agarrando mi saco y encaminándome a la salida enojado. Escuché sus pasos siguiéndome.

-No se te ocurra irte...- me advirtió mi esposa, pero con un portazo anuncié mi salida de la casa.

No quería estar un minuto más con ella. Estaba cansado de las peleas, de las discusiones, de su forma de pensar, de su poca comprensión. Subí al auto y conduje hacia la casa de mi madre. Astoria me dijo que podía quedarme con mi esposa, ella había sido tan comprensiva. Y Ginny pensando mal, arruinándolo todo.

-No sé como puedo amarla.- murmuré mientras conducía. ¿Amarla? Sí, yo la amo. Bueno, a veces tengo dudas.

 _"Hasta la mejor persona se cansa de mover montañas por quien no mueve ni una piedra por ella."_

Continuará...

¿Qué Les pareció? ¿Comentarios? ¿Hipótesis? ¿Que opinan de Hermione y Draco? ¿Como creen que les irá de aquí en adelante? Les aseguro que Draco se enterará muy pronto de que Jean es Hermione XD

 **5** Reviews y subo el siguiente capítulo el próximo **jueves**

Besos!!


	9. Apariencias

**Hola!!!**

 **redeginori** : Hola!! Jejeje bueno, es cierto que Zginny cae mal, pero hasta ahora no conocemos sus motivos, solo el pensar de Harry ;). Jajja Draco Es un poco irrespetuoso, orgulloso, vanidoso y una lluvia de defectos, pero lo amaran! XD jajaja no tardara mucho en saber que es Hermione (Lo prometo) XD gracias por comentar y besos!!

 **Guest** : ¡al fin Se rencontraron! No los separare por mucho tiempo XD jajaja más adelante quizás comprendan a Ginny (aunque se que cae pesada ahora). Harry es un amor 3 mmm...Puede ser que Astoria se esté haciendo ideas XD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

Annykzhenn: Hello! Jajaja haber por cuanto tiempo sostiene la mentira XD Harry y Ginny son infelices ambos; en realidad ninguno es totalmente culpable. Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos!

NarradoraNueva: Hola!! Sii!! Harry es mestizo, James era mago, pero Lily no. Más adelante se sabrá porque nunca le llego su carta de Hogwarts. ;D Grax Por comentar! Besos!

 **Alice1420** : jajaja muy pronto Draco sabrá la verdad. Mmm definitivamente huele a divorcio XD pero eso se verá un poco complicado XD Besos!

 **Artemisa** : Hello! . Gracias por comentar!

 **Etamin Malfoy** : Hello!! ¡Como decir que no .! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Que disfrutes el capítulo! ¡Pronto Draco sabrá la verdad (algunas cosas)! Jajaja pobre Gin, la odian sin saber su versión de los hechos XD Grax por comentar.

Car: Jajaja se traumó Draco (aunque le durara poco el trauma XD) momento épico XD ¡Todos adoran a Astoria! Su personaje simplemente es uno de los mejores en este fic XD Grax por comentar!

 **Anis24** : Jajaja se van a formar muchos enredos a causa de la mentira de Hermione XD y malos entendidos también XD la historia de Gin y Harry es complicada, se irá sabiendo poco a poco como terminan juntos y porque Ginny está tan enojada. El principal problema de la relación es que casi no estan juntos por el trabajo de Harry y por eso para entender su historia tomará un poco más de tiempo. Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Nohelia** : Sam/Willy 3 amé su historia . ¿se nota? XD Besos!

¡Este capítulo va dedicado a una lectora que hoy Miércoles está cumplimento años! ¡Etamin Malfoy: Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Espero disfrutes el capítulo!

 **Capítulo IX**

 _Apariencias_

Temprano en la mañana Lucius Malfoy se encontraba sentando en la extensa mesa del comedor. A su derecha, Daphne le comentaba sobre los asuntos concernientes a la oficina. Su padre le oía; ciertamente, en su rostro, se percibía interés por la platica, aunque la realidad era que tenía otras ideas rondando su cabeza. Una de ellas, una carta que le había llegado temprano en la mañana, cuando sus hijos y mujer aun dormían.

El señor de la casa miró los alimentos, el plato de frutas medio vacío y el zumo apenas tocado; estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, volvió la vista hacia la rubia que seguía hablando y suspiró de manera imperceptible. Sus ojos se distrajeron con la llegada de su mujer; su Cissy. La elegante señora había llegado acompañada de Draco.

-Buenos días.- saludaron; Narcissa tomó asiento delante de su marido en el otro extremo de la mesa y Draco de ubicó a la izquierda de ella.

-Me preguntaba Daphne si piensas acompañarle hoy a la oficina.- comentó Lucius llevando su copa a sus labios y fijando su mirada en su hijo mayor. Draco le miró, luego volvió la vista hacia su madre y se limitó a asentir.

-Te levantaste temprano cariño. ¿Ocurrió algo?- interrogó Cissy mirando a su esposo, Lucius guardó silencio más tiempo del pensado y luego murmuró un escueto "Todo bien" que fue interpretado por todos como una mentira.

-¿Seguro papá?- preguntó Daphne colocando una de sus manos sobre la mano derecha de su padre.

-Sí, todo bien. Tenía insomnio.- mintió. Pretendía llevar la carta a comisaría, pero no deseaba alertar a su familia. Tenerles en tensión solo sería más peligroso para sus vidas. Podrían ponerse en evidencia.

-Hablé con Molly Weasley ayer. Nos invitó a una fiesta el próximo mes. En un lugar que llaman la "madriguera".- comentó Narcissa.

-Sí, Arthur me lo había comentado. Es en honor a nuestra asociación. Lamentablemente, tenemos la obligación de asistir.- murmuró con desagrado Lucius. La realidad era que le asqueaba tener contacto con los Weasley, pero manejaban la segunda empresa de mayor producción en Londres y la asociación sería beneficiosa.

El silencio se paseó entre ellos durante algunos minutos. Lucius y Cissy intercambiaban miradas cargadas de complicidad. Draco comía mientras miraba su celular distraídamente y Daphne parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. La llegada de Astoria fue el detonante de aquel silencio sepulcral.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó son una sonrisa, colocando un beso en la mejilla de su madre y luego en la de Draco. Dirigiéndose luego directamente a donde su padre, le plantó un beso tronado en la mejilla y le revolvió el cabello a su hermana consiguiendo que esta le empujase para apartarla.

-Deja pesada.- murmuró Daphne.

-También te amo, amargada.- le respondió ella antes de sentarse junto a la rubia mayor.

-¿Dónde andabas anoche? Te escuché salir de tu cuarto.- comentó Daphne girando el rostro para verla. Astoria, quien tenía el tenedor a medio levantar, tragó en seco y dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana. Maldijo la suerte que le había tocado y el hecho de que su cuarto fuese contiguo al de Daph.

-Salí a buscar algo de comer. Me atacó un hambre nocturna.- mintió la pelirrubia antes de llevar el pedazo de fresa a su boca.

-¿Dónde estuviste para la cena?- preguntó su madre, la joven le miró y luego se encogió de hombros mientras daba un sorbo a su zumo.

-Tenia sección fotográfica.- explicó dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

-No me gusta ese trabajo, Tory. Por el momento, creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. Hasta que todo se calme.- comentó Lucius, la rubia rodó los ojos e intercambió una mirada con Draco en busca de algo de apoyo.

-Tory se sabe cuidar, papá. Además, le tienes a un guarura pisándole los pies. No le va a pasar nada.- intentó cubrirle Draco, la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y su hermano le lanzó un guiño.

-Sigo pensando que debes tomar vacaciones.- comentó Lucius ignorando las palabras de su primogénito. La carta que había recibido esta mañana le impedía confiarse de la presencia de guardaespaldas. Sentía que todavía corrían grave peligro.

-Me retiro.¿Vienes, Draco? ¿O te veo en la empresa?- Intervino Daphne poniéndose en pie. Fijando su mirada en su hermano en busca de una contestación. El rubio terminó de masticar para poder contestarle a la chica.

-Te alcanzo allá.- respondió.

-No llegues tan tarde. Quiero presentarte con los socios.- le advirtió Daph antes de besar a su padre y empujar la cabeza de su hermana hacia el plato en forma de venganza.

-No hagas eso.- comentó Tory, la otra rubia caminaba hacia su madre para despedirse cuando recibio un empujóncito juguetón por parte de su hermana. A quien miró entre enojada y divertida.

-Llegaré a tiempo.- le respondió Draco cuando Daphne se despidió del con un beso antes de dirigirse a la salida.

-Deberías ser como ella.- comentó Lucius mirando a su hijo. El rubio suspiró sonoramente, su madre le acarició una de sus manos y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de comprensión y amor.

-Pero no lo soy.- respondió él fingiendo desinterés.

-Deberias iniciar a organizar tu vida, Draco.- comentó el padre con una mirada cargada de cansancio y hastío.

-Me arruinas el desayuno; prefiero ir a trabajar.- murmuró Draco e iba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué te cuesta formar una familia? ¿Ser un hombre de bien e iniciar a hacer algo productivo?- insistió en cuestionar Lucius, Cissy le fulminaba con la mirada, pero prefirió no interferir aún. Astoria estaba enojada, pero también tomó la decisión de permanecer al margen por el momento.

-¿Formar una familia con una Muggle, papá? ¿No era eso algo asqueroso y denigrante?- preguntó Draco con sarcasmo y enojo. Su voz cargada de resentimiento.

-Eso era antes. Cuando no éramos...Muggles.- habló su padre cínicamente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y me lo dices ahora? Eso no era lo que pensabas cuando decidiste enviarme a una colegio lejos de Londres para impedir que me viese con...- comenzó a exponer Draco.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Esa chica era la causante de nuestra desgracia. Por supuesto que te quería lejos de ella.- interrumpió Lucius poniéndose de pie.

-Yo creía que el causante de nuestra desgracia era yo.- debatió el otro poniéndose también en pie.

-Basta.- anunció Cissy desde su silla, su voz cortante consiguió el silencio por parte de los otros dos. Los ojos de la señora de la casa se detuvieron en su marido, internamente discutían. Lucius le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato y luego volvió a sentarse; vencido por su esposa.

-Eso es parte del pasado...- comenzó a expresar el mayor de los Malfoy.

-Ese pasado...creó mi presente, padre. - sentenció el menor antes de caminar apresuradamente hacia la salida, azotando la puerta en el proceso. Astoria corrió tras él dejando a sus padres solos.

-¿Era necesario tratarlo así?- preguntó Cissy tras un prolongado silencio.

-Quiero que sea un hombre de bien.- respondió Lucius tomando su tenedor para continuar con su desayuno.

-¿Cómo tu?- preguntó la señora de la casa fijando sus ojos en los de su marido. Él podía ver en aquellos destellos cierto reproche; terminó bajando la mirada a su comida.

-Soy un buen hombre.- comentó con seguridad apretando entre sus manos los cubiertos.

-Un hombre que cometió muchos errores, Lucius. Y nadie te juzgó por ellos.- le acusó la Narcissa.

-Un solo error; y lo sabes.- le debatió él.

-¿Crees que no es suficiente para juzgarte?- interrogó ella.

-No, no lo es. No era consciente de lo que hacía.- murmuró Malfoy con la mirada fija en su mujer.

-Tu hijo sólo cometió el error de enamorarse. Y si eso es digno de condenación Lucius, todos...merecemos ser condenados.- respondió su mujer.

-Llevamos doce años viviendo como Muggles por su culpa. Lo mínimo que debe hacer es intentar ser alguien decente.- murmuró Lucius dejando a un lado la comida.

-No, Lucius. Tu y yo sabemos que esto no es solo por Draco.- comentó Cissy; él guardó silencio. Su conciencia le acusó.

Por otro lado, Astoria había alcanzado a Draco cuando este estaba por subir las escaleras que le dirigían hacia su cuarto. Le sujetó del brazo, consiguiendo que el rubio se girase hacia ella. Le vio molesto, lo percibió en su rostro y sabía que era algo normal después de una discusión con su padre. Ella no comprendía porqué Lucius era tan poco comprensivo y hostil con Draco.

-Tory, mejor déjame ir a llamar a Jean. Tengo que salir para la empresa.- le pidió Malfoy.

-No quiero que te vayas enojado.- le debatió ella buscando su mirada. No la encontraba, él no quería verle a los ojos.

-No se me va a pasar el enojo. Prefiero salir y distraerme.- declaró Draco.

-No, no sales de aquí enojado. Rubio...- le comentó ella intentando hacerle sonreír. Draco suspiró y le miró directamente a los ojos; azulgrisáceo y azul cielo se encontraron.

-Esta bien. Ya no estoy tan enojado.- le dijo él.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la empresa? Tengo la mañana y parte de la tarde libre.- se ofreció ella.

-Me parece buena idea. ¿Llamas a los guardaespaldas?- interrogó Draco.

-Mejor que nos acompañe Jean. Así le dejo el día libre a Harry. Creo que lo exploté ayer.- le comentó la rubia; la realidad era que ella sabía que el moreno aún no había llegado a la mansión. Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es Harry?- preguntó confundido.

-¡Cierto que no le conoces! Es mi guardaespaldas. Te va a agradar.- habló ella con su eterna sonrisa.

-Por lo que veo te cae bien.- murmuró él.

-Sí, es agradable; aunque era un amargados inicio.- le confió Tory.

-Iré a llamar a Jean para que nos acompañe entonces.- le dijo Draco, no tuvo tiempo para subir a buscarle porque tan pronto se giró, se encontró con unos ojos color miel y una chica que bajaba las escaleras. Vestía de negro en su mayoría y traía el caballo sujetó en una trenza de pescado.

-¿Me buscaba, señor Malfoy?- interrogó Hermione ubicándose delante de su custodio.

-Sí, iremos a empresa.- anunció Draco.

-Muy bien, avisaré a Harry.- anunció ella.

-No, no hará falta. Iremos en un solo vehículo. Contigo vigilándonos será suficiente.- explicó Tory.

-Cómo prefieran.- aceptó la castaña, aunque no se veía del todo segura.

-Vamos entonces.- murmuró Draco y se encaminaron a la salida rápidamente.

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

El tráfico estaba cooperativo esta mañana; lamentablemente cometí el error de permitirle a Astoria conducir. Me encontraba junto a ella, asustado cada vez que frenaba de golpe o aumentaba notablemente la velocidad. Odiaba esa sensación de nerviosismo que me estrujaba el cuerpo siempre que no lograba tener el control del volante. Era una costumbre vieja, quizás nunca podría desarraigarla de mi. Lavanté la mirada hacia el retrovisor y pude ver a Jean.

La castaña se encontraba apoyada de la puerta, cosa que no era permitido según las normas de seguridad. A ella no parecía importarle. Miraba por la ventana distraídamente, me fijé en su rostro ladeado, su cabello trenzado, tan castaño como el de...el rostro infantil de Hermione me atravesó los recuerdos. Saqué la mirada de Jean; afligido ante el recuerdo de mi primer y único amor. La única mujer con la cual yo estaría dispuesto a establecer una relación formal...la única.

La imagen de la sonrisa risueña de Hermione y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas se estableció en mi cabeza. La recordaba con cariño, con amor. Ya tendría veinte y seis años. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Tendría pareja? ¿Novio quizás? ¿Estaría casada? Sin proponérmelo me encontré observando mis manos con tristeza.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Jean?- habló Astoria, su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos, aunque claramente no iba dirigida a mi. Miré a la castaña, quien había vuelto la vista hacía nosotros.

-Veinte y seis, señorita.- respondió.

-Pensé que eras más joven, estás muy bien cuidada.- le comentó Tory con una sonrisa. La castaña sonrió disimuladamente; su sonrisa era bonita. A ella también se le formaban unos disimulados hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Suelen decirme eso.- se atrevió a decir, su tono era menos frío que antes.

-¿Y desde cuándo conoces a Harry? Él mencionó que ustedes son amigos.- comentó Tory con una sonrisa.

-Le conozco desde los siete años, hemos estudiado juntos desde siempre.- explicó ella.

-Algo así comentó.- murmuró Tory.

-Toma esa salida.- Les interrumpí señalando a la derecha. Pocos segundos luego nos estábamos estacionando.

Hace mucho tiempo no venía a las empresas Malfoy. Al llegar a recepción, en el primer piso, nos recibió una muchacha de cabellos castaños rozando el rubio. Tenia una sonrisa en sus labios. Me detuve a estudiarla mientras Astoria le explicaba quienes éramos. La chica debía llevar menos de dos años aquí, yo jamás le había visto.

Sé llamaba Lavender; se disculpó por no conocernos aunque sabíamos que no era su culpa. No tardó en decirnos que esperásemos un momento. Me apoyé del counter, observando a la chica mientras Astoria conversaba. Los ojos de Brown se detuvieron en mí, le dediqué una sonrisa y ella se sonrojó.

-Ya le avisé a la señorita Daphne, dijo que le esperen aquí. Ella vendrá a buscarles.- Nos dijo Lavender colgando el teléfono.

-Iré un momento al baño.- avisó Tory alejándose de nosotros.

Seguí con la mirada a mi hermana hasta que mis ojos se encontraban con Jean. La castaña se encontraba de pie algunos metros lejos, junto al elevador que utilizamos para llegar a recepción. Tracé su figura con mi mirada hasta que me encontré con sus ojos color miel. Ella no desvió la mirada, sonreí. A ella no le gustaban los hombres; pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa.

-Así que... ¿usted es el hijo del señor Malfoy? Se parecen mucho.- comentó Lavender llamando mi atención. Le miré.

-Soy más interesante.- comenté sin borrar mi sonrisa. Ella también sonrió, estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Lav.- Alguien saludó.

-Ronald...-respondió Lavender, se sonrojó más y percibí nerviosismo en su voz. Le miré divertido y luego me giré a mirar al chico pelirrojo que caminaba hacia nosotros con una bebida en mano.

-Me detuve a comprar algo para beber y recordé que te encanta el café en las mañanas.- comentó el chico pecoso tendiéndole el vaso con una sonrisa bastante boba. Le miré divertido y luego volví el rostro hacia la chica que recibió la bebida sonrojada.

-¿Tu eres?- preguntó él cuando le miré de nuevo. Me enderecé y le dediqué una sonrisa altanera.

-Draco Malfoy. Hijo del presidente.- me presenté, él pareció sorprenderse, pero luego sonrió.

-¡Hombre que bueno que estes aquí! Soy Ronald Weasley, mi familia recién se asoció con la empresa.- se presentó extendiendo la mano, no tardé en tomarla, me agradaba el chico; aunque de momento me pareció demasiado idiota.

-Un Weasley. Por ahí dicen que ustedes se multiplican como conejos.- comenté divertido.

-Bueno, nos gustan las familias abundantes.- aceptó el pelirrojo captando mi tono bromista. No pareció ofenderse.

-Draco.- la voz de Daphne nos interrumpió. Mi hermana se acercó de inmediato; volví a mirar hacia Jean, quien se encontraba en el elevador opuesto, dándonos la espalda completamente.

-Veo que acabas de conocer a Ronald.- comentó Daph y lanzó una mirada que no logré interpretar hacía el joven Weasley.

-Sí, muy gracioso.- acepté

-E impuntual.- comentó Daphne, tenía una mirada asesina hacia el pecoso. Me percaté que entre ellos se formaba un ambiente muy tenso, parecían no llevarse bien.

-¿Ya vamos a subir?- apareció Tory con su sonrisa casual.

-¿También conociste a mi hermana?- le preguntó Daphne a Ronald, él negó. Me percaté de cómo el pecoso recorrió a mi hermana de arriba a bajo y me desagrado. Mi pequeña Tory era intocable.

-Soy Ronald Weasley.- se volvió a presentar el chico sujetando la mano de mi hermana menor y depositando en ella mi beso.

-Astoria Malfoy.- respondió Tory.

-Muy bien; subamos.- interrumpí entremetiéndome, pasé una mano sobre los hombros de Tory, ella me miró extrañada.

-Sí, subamos. Quiero presentarles con los demás compañeros.- estuvo de acuerdo Daphne.

-Les veo luego.- comentó el pelirrojo mientras nos alejábamos, él se giró a hablar con Lavender.

-Ven, Jean.- le dije a la chica para llamar su atención. Nos miró y se acercó deprisa. Parecía huir de alguien. Como si alguien en este lugar le conociese y eso le aterrase.

Cuándo estuvimos arriba no perdí de vista como Jean se acercaba a otro joven que vestía de negro. Tenía la tez oscura y el cabello también. Ella le besó en la mejilla y le sonrió mientras él le devolvía la sonrisa. Me sentí un poco humillado al ver que con él parecía llevarse muy bien. Cuando ella me miraba, parecía sentirse incómoda. ¿Será por qué fui muy lanzado con ella? Las chicas con que frencuento suelen ser muy directas, de ellas he aprendido...quizás la castaña no es como ellas.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo en la empresa, lo suficiente como para que la noche cayese sobre Londres. Tory se fue con Daphne. Yo me quedé en la oficina un rato más. Había estado rebuscando en el internet, sentado frente a la computadora de mi "oficina", cuando me encontré con una noticia que me intrigó. La misma se trataba sobre la muerte de mi abuela materna, no sabía que habían publicado varios artículos sobre el asunto.

-Señor, Malfoy.- saqué la vista del computador y miré a la castaña que se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta.

-Jean. Pasa.- le dije tranquilamente. Ella pareció dudarlo y luego entró.

-¿No piensa irse a descansar? La mayoría de los empleados se han ido. - me explicó de pie frente a mi escritorio.

-Sí, lo siento. Seguro estás cansada. Estaba distraído.- expliqué cerrando de golpe todas las ventanas del navegador, pero me detuve luego de apagar el ordenador y la miré.

-¿Conoces algo sobre el asesinato de mi abuela? Mi padre no me comentó nada al respecto. Y los artículos en internet dicen muy poco.- me atreví a preguntarle. Ella había sido enviada por la policia, los mismos que tenían el caso de mi familia.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- cuestionó ella.

-¿Es verdad que también nos quieren matar a nosotros? ¿O es una trampa de mi padre para mantenernos aquí en Londres?- interrogué. La duda estaba en mi cabeza como una espina imposible de ser removida.

-Malfoy, créame cuando le digo que su vida está en peligro. Nuestro jefe jamás había estado tan preocupado al hablar de un caso como cuando habló del de ustedes. Hay alguien que quiere hacerles mucho daño.- me advirtió ella.

-¿Aún no tienen idea de por qué? - insistí.

-No. No nos han dicho nada al respecto. Nuestro trabajo siemplemente es cuidarles. No somos policías.- explicó ella.

-¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que intentan matarme.- acepté con una sonrisa acercándome a ella. Pareció sorprenderse por mi actitud aparentemente positiva.

-¿Eso te hace sonreír?- me interrogó sorprendida. No dejé de sonreír.

-Descubrí la pasión de vivir, Jean. Mientras más amenazada estaba mi vida, descubría un deseo más grande por vivir. Aprendí a sonreír en cualquier circunstancia, brother.- expliqué dándole un golpe en el hombro.

\- Debería aprender a ser mesurado y responsable.- me debatió Ella

-No hay motivos. ¿Nos vamos?- cambié el tema señalando la salida. Asintió, pero cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta decidí sujetarla del brazo.

-¿Nunca te han gustado los hombres?- pregunté.

-No creo que eso sea de su interes.- respondió mirando mi mano cerrada alrededor de la tela oscura de su chaleco. También le miré y luego volví a mirar su rostro.

-Quizás...podrías darme la oportunidad de...

-Gracias, pero no.- me interrumpió. Aflojé el agarre un poco y me acerqué. Ella no retrocedió. Sus ojos color caramelo seguían fijos en mi.

-Nunca me habían rechazado de esa manera.- acepté.

-¿Pisoteé su orgullo, Playboy?- me cuestionó con sarcasmo. Sonreí.

-No, realmente...si te gustasen los hombres...estoy seguro de que no me rechazarías.- expliqué con una sonrisa orgullosa. Jean rodó los ojos y se alejó hacia la puerta, le vi abrirla y esperar por mi.

-¿Vamos?- insistió mirándome. Le observé como si vigilase a mi presa, pacientemente, esperando tener la oportunidad. Me encaminé hacia ella, deteniéndome en la puerta, justo delante de Jean. Sonreí y luego me encaminé al ascensor.

P.O.V Astoria Malfoy

Cuando abandoné la empresa era muy tarde. Llamé para cancelar todos mis compromisos a medio día. La realidad era que no tenía deseos de posar el día de hoy. Daphne conducía con precaución; como siempre hacía. Nos detuvimos en varias tiendas; y luego, cuando supe que íbamos en dirección a casa decidí descansar. Incliné el asiento hacia atrás y dormí un rato; hasta que mi hermana me llamó.

-Estamos por llegar.- explicó tomando la salida que conducía a casa y estacionándose minutos luego.

-Ronald me pareció agradable.- le comenté mientras caminábamos a la entrada.

-Es un pesado. Además, es irresponsable e impuntual.- comentó con desagrado.

-Me dio la impresión de que le gustas.- me atreví a murmurar. Mi hermana me asesinó con la mirada.

-No sé de dónde sacas eso.- murmuró desviando la vista mientras introducía la llave en la puerta. Mi padre nos había dado copia de la cerradura días luego de nuestra llegada.

-Le vi mirándote cuando salíamos del edificio.- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome en la sala. Daphne se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

-¿A ti te gusta?- me atreví a preguntar, con miedo a que me gritase o se enojara.

-No.- Fue su escueta respuesta, para mi sorpresa se recostó de mi hombro. Me moví hasta que pude abrazarla.

-No te creo...- susurré. La escuché suspirar.

-No me importa.- murmuró.

Así nos encontró Draco. Se detuvo sorprendido al vernos, con el ceño fruncido al contemplar nuestro abrazo. Daphne siempre era muy fría; demasiado parecida a mi padre. Estaba esperando que mi hermana se alejase al ver llegar a Draco, pero no fue así.

-¿Ocurre algo?- cuestionó Draco, vi a Jean escurrirse hacia la cocina.

-No, nada. Estábamos hablando.- expliqué.

-¿Estás bien Daphne?- interrogó nuestro rubio arrodillándose delante de nosotras. Mi hermana se tensó un poco, lo sentí en su cuerpo, pero luego asintió.

-Sí, todo está bien. Es solo que me preocupa papá...hoy me llamó el doctor.- comentó ella separándose un poco para poder explicarse.

-¿Qué dijo?- interrogué.

-Que al parecer padece de insuficiencia cardiaca, su corazón no bombea la sangre debidamente.- explicó Daphne, su voz rasposa anunció que estaba por llorar.

Draco previó las lágrimas porque la abrazó antes de que pudiese derramarlas. Yo le acaricié la espalda, todavía sorprendida por la noticia. Intercambié un mirada con Draco, él también estaba preocupado. ¿De qué iba esa enfermedad? ¿Sería muy peligrosa?

-Lucius es fuerte, estará bien.- aseguró Draco acariciando la espalda de Daphne.

-Tengo tanto miedo de que algo le pase.- aceptó nuestra hermana separándose un poco. Nunca le había visto así, tan preocupada. Nosotros también lo estábamos, pero entre todos, ella tenía una relación mucho más cercana con nuestro padre.

-Él va a estar bien. Le vamos a cuidar.- susurré, se separó de Draco y me miró antes de abrazarme.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Era mamá. Su inconfundible voz consiguió que todos mirásemos hacia las escaleras allá a lo lejos. Ella caminó hacia nosotros, parecía sorprendida.

-No, todo esta bien.- mintió Draco. Seguramente no quería preocuparla.

-Ustedes no se abrazan todos los días, Draco. Algo tiene que haber pasado.- aseguró, nos conocía muy bien.

-No ocurrió nada, mamá.- insistió Daphne.

-¿Y esas lágrimas?- le interrumpió madre deteniéndose delante de mi hermana. Le acarició las mejillas con amor y preocupación.

-Daphne está un poco sensible. Estábamos recordando viejos tiempos.- inventé. Draco me miró con una ceja levantada, como si ese cuento no hubiese sido una buena idea.

-Voy a saber que esconden.- nos advirtió mamá sin dejar de secar las lágrimas de Daphne.

-¿Ya cenaron?- intentó cambiar el tema Draco.

-Sí, tu padre y yo cenamos hace un rato. - respondió mi madre girándose a ver a mi hermano.

-¿Seguros que está todo bien?- insistió mamá mirándonos uno por uno. Asentimos, como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo en esa mentira.

 _"Saber la decisión correcta es fácil. Tomarla...es difícil."_

Continuará...

¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué piensan de la enfermedad de Lucius? ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea sobre quién podría ser la(s) persona(s) que quieren hacerle daño a los Malfoy? ¿Qué creen que haya hecho Lucius en el pasado que fuera tan malo? ¿Alguien se imagina porque Hermione se escondía un poco en la empresa de los Malfoy? ¿Quién quiere que ya empiece aparecer más Theo? XD

 **5** Reviews y subo el siguiente capítulo el **Miércoles** **14** de MARZO ( XD )


	10. Durante años

Hola!!

 **Annykzhenn** : Pues lo de Lucius tiene que ver con una mujer, y se sabrá más adelante. :D jaja ¿Será que en algún momento Ronald reconocer a Hermione? XD Pronto aparecerá más seguido Theo, todavía estoy pensando en cómo irlo introduciendo a la historia poco a poco. XD Besos! 

**Monica Isabel** : Cierto! Draco Parece otra persona, pero pronto amarán a este nuevo Draco XD En realidad no es totalmente distinto XD jajaja Pronto, muy pronto Draco sabrá la verdad XD y quizás ni se imaginan como XD gracias por comentar, besos! 

**Redeginori** : Bueno, en realidad recuerda que Draco jamás tuvo contacto con los Potter por órdenes de su padre. Él no conoce a Harry sino solo de referencias de Hermione. En cambio, Harry lo ha visto de lejos. Pero bueno, de todas formas Draco descubrirá pronto la mentira de Hermione. Jejeje besos!

 **Yessi** : Grax por comentar . Besos!

 **Malaka Black** : Hola! Jaja hubiese sido épico que Ronald terminase gritando el nombre de Hermione pero la forma en que sucederá será más entretenido (ya la escribí y todo XD). Definitivamente, ambos se tienen que enamorar por segunda vez porque ya no son exactamente los mismos de antes. ¿Verdad que fue tierno el final con los hermanos? En realidad, ellos son los protagonistas, cada cual con su historia y con diferentes problemas que surgirán partiendo de que los quieren matar a todos y ellos ni siquiera saben porque. Besos!

Etamin Malfoy: Hola!! Espero la hayas pasado súper en tu cumpleaños!! Jaja todos captaron porque Hermione se escondía XD El pasado de Lucius es el punto clave de la historia porque en realidad todos los problemas son por culpa de ese pasado. Jajaja ¡pero prometo que Hermi no será hija de Malfoy! ¡Esta vez no quiero ser tan cruel! XD gracias por comentar! Besos!

The Felton's Wife: Hey! ¡Definitivamente habrá Luna/Theo! Jejeje todavía no estoy convencida con el Ginny/Blaise...pero está en un quizás. Gracias por comentar! Espero disfrutes el capítulo, besos!

 **Capítulo X**

 _Durante años...eran una ausencia_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Llevábamos un mes custodiando a la familia Malfoy. Todo seguía bastante igual que al principio. Ellos eran muy reservados; además, el silencio reinaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa. La gente de servicio eran discretos y poco amigables. La mayoría eran personas de mirada lúgubre y poco hablar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!- entró Thomas cantando. Yo me encontraba en la cocina tomando mi taza de café cuando le vi llegar. Sonreí, era el segundo en felicitarme. El primero había sido Harry, quien entró a mi cuarto a media noche y se arrojó sobre mi mientras me felicitaba.

-Gracias.- respondí.

-Estas hermosa esta mañana.- me halagó el moreno sentándose junto a mi.

-Buenos días.- saludó Luna atravesando la puerta. Se dirigió a tomar unos panes dulces. Así como entró, comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

-Buenos días.- murmuré ante su súbita y corta presencia.

-Casi lo olvido. Felicidades.- comentó la rubia antes de irse; seguramente la señora Cissy iba a salir. Eso explicaría los pedazos de pan que la rubia tomó para desayunar.

Parte del desayuné estuve en compañía de Thomas, los demás al parecer habían tenido que salir, y el moreno tuvo que irse cuando Daphne le llamó. Me sorprendió que no hubiese una fiesta, después de todo, también Draco cumplía hoy. Él no sabía de mi cumpleaños, me aseguré de que no lo descubriese. Después de todo, había logrado mantenerle lejos de la verdad durante todo un mes.

Sorprendida caminé por la casa, parecía que todos habían salido. ¿Dónde estaría el cumpleañero? Me encaminé a la piscina. El solía estar ahí. Normalmente, con una chica diferente cada tarde. La primera vez que lo vi con una mujer me enojé, sentí celos, pero simplemente me obligué a alejarme de la escena.

Flash Back

 _Era viernes en la noche. Draco me había comentado que no saldría en todo el día. Me encontraba en la cocina, desde donde se tenía una vista entera de la piscina. Harry estaba conmigo tomándose un zumo de frutas. El día había sido mentalmente agotador, había recibido una llamada de mi madre._

 _-Las luces están encendidas. ¿Quién está afuera?- le pregunté a Harry mientras daba un mordisco a la pera que tenía entre mis manos. El moreno se encogió de hombros._

 _-Recién estoy llegando, Astoria tuvo una sección fotográfica muy extensa.- me comentó mi amigo antes de morder su emparedado._

 _Con curiosidad me acerqué a la ventana. Para mi sorpresa allí estaba Draco, reclinado hacia borde de la piscina. Tenía a una chica de cabello negro acorralada entre él y el frío borde. El corazón se me detuvo por un momento. Él la besaba con pasión, con deseo, era tan lascivo que logró sonrojarme._

 _-Ya lo sabias.- susurró Harry, me giré y lo encontré detrás de mi._

 _-Sí, ya lo sabía.- susurré obligándome a no mirar más la escena. Volví a la mesa. La fruta ya no me parecía apetecible._

Cómo aquel día hubieron muchos otros. Chicas hermosas y diferentes. A todas las besaba de la misma manera. Había tenido la suerte de presenciar cada escena de "pasión" que compartía con esas mujeres. ¿Por qué Draco había cambiado tanto? ¿Dónde estaba ese chico de sonrisa pícara, de movimientos nerviosos? ¿Dónde estaba el chico de mi primera vez? El que temblaba pegado a mi cuerpo.

Salí a la alberca. No había nadie allí. El silencio era tal que se escuchaba el viento moviéndose de un lugar a otro. Caminé hasta mirar mi reflejo en el agua cristalina de la alberca. Luego levanté la vista y por algún motivo extraño me imaginé allí con Malfoy. Lo imaginé pegado a mi cuerpo, besándome... besándome como me había besado aquel día en la caballeriza. Inexperto y fugaz.

-Jean...Te has convertido en mi sombra.- escuché su voz. Me giré. Le vi caminando hacia mi con las manos perdidas en sus bolsillos. Vestía un suéter gris, jeans intencionalmente rasgados y zapatos abiertos.

-Me preguntaba si saldría hoy.- expliqué mi presencia.

-No. No tengo ganas.- comentó y se sentó en una silla junto a la piscina.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- interrogué acercándome. Tenía el rostro un poco decaído y eso me preocupó.

-Sí, solo recordaba.- explicó.

-Escuché que hoy es su cumpleaños.- comenté. Él me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa. No me gustaba esa manera de sonreír, se veía triste y roto. Sentí deseos de abrazarle, de consolarle aún sin saber el motivo de su tristeza.

-Sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños.- murmuró, y parecía aún más triste.

-Felicidades.- comenté atreviéndome a acercarme y darle una palmada en el hombro. Me miró y luego desvió la mirada. Era la primera vez que no intentaba aprovecharse de mi cercanía; normalmente aprovechaba para discretamente sugerirme que si le daba la oportunidad no me arrepentiría: pasaría la mejor noche de mi vida según él.

-Gracias, Jean. No saldré hoy, tómate el día libre.- me avisó poniéndose en pie.

Le observé alejarse. Caminaba arrastrando los pies y con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Moría por comprender el motivo de su tristeza. ¿Qué lo tenía así de deprimido el día de su cumpleaños? Le observé, y deseé estar con él. Deseé abrazarlo, besarlo, ser más que su custodio.

-Felicidades, Draco.- susurré. Era la primera vez que mencionaba su nombre en doce años. Dolía pensar que un día como hoy nuestros caminos se separaron; el mismo día que nuestros cuerpos fueron uno solo.

Draco se había metido en su habitación y no parecía tener ninguna intención de salir. Decidí tomarle la palabra y salí a visitar a mis padres. Mi madre me había pedido que fuese a verles, que me extrañaban. Vivían a menos de una hora de distancia, así que podría ir y regresar sin ningún tipo de problemas. Siendo mi cumpleaños, creo que hubiese sido desconsiderado de mi parte no ir a verlos.

Allí me encontraba. De pie frente a la puerta de mi vieja casa. De la cual había salido en el preciso momento en que decidí ser guardaespaldas y no dentista. Suspiré, levanté mi mano y di presurosos golpes sobre la madera. Hubo movimiento adentro. Pacientemente esperé que alguien abriese.

-Señorita.- me saludó el viejo mayordomo. El hombre de cabello corto y canoso, ojos verdes y mirada penetrante llevaba con la familia más de veinte años.

-Hola.- saludé depositando un beso rápido en su mejilla a modo de saludo antes de atravesar la entrada.

-Qué bueno verla.- comentó él.

-¿Mis padres se encuentran?- cuestioné.

-Solo su madre.- me avisó, no pude esconder la decepción de aquella declaración. Precisamente era mi madre el motivo por el cual prefería no venir. Ella siempre intentaba convencerme para que dejase mi trabajo y me dedicase a terminar mi carrera de medicina. Esa que había dejado a mitad, cuando comprendí que no podía complacerles en todo.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté.

-Afuera, con la señora Lily.- explicó el mayordomo y me dirigí hacia el jardín. Me encontraba un poco más animada al saber que la madre de Harry se hallaba en la casa. Mi madre tendría menos oportunidades para comentar sobre su desacuerdo con respecto a mi trabajo.

-Cariño. Feliz cumpleaños.- me felicitó mi madre dándome un abrazo cuando me vio acercándome a ellas. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en los sillones perfectamente colocados sobre la suave grama del jardín.

-Gracias.- murmuré.

-Felicidades, linda.- habló Lily dándome un beso en la mejilla. Me senté junto a la madre de Harry.

-Precisamente, hablábamos de ti.- comentó mi madre cruzando sus piernas, le miré con una ceja levantada e intenté sonreír.

-¿De mí?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, le decía que estuve hablando con Harry hace algún tiempo y me comentó que están trabajando para una familia económicamente poderosa.- explicó Lily con aquella sonrisa que desde hace doce años tenía una sombre de tristeza.

-Sí, es cierto, hace un mes los estamos custodiando.- acepté, aunque ya estaba buscando la manera de cambiar el tema.

-¿Y quienes son?- preguntó mi madre. Esa era la pregunta que deseaba evitar.

-¿Quienes son quienes?- fingí estar confundida. Mi madre elevó una de sus cejas dándome a entender que no era tonta.

-La familia para quién trabajad. ¿Quienes son?- insistió en saber.

Narrador Omnisciente

La señora Granger era muy lista, sabía que su hija le estaba ocultando intencionalmente el nombre de la familia. Aquello le aterraba. Había intentando controlar a su castaña, pero no lo había conseguido. Al final, la joven se había salido de su dominio y corría peligro día a día.

-Trabajo con los Malfoy.- se atrevió a aceptar Hermione. Jean se quedó sin habla, aquella revelación la llenó de miedo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó complemente espantada.

-Con los Malfoy, los viejos vecinos de Harry.- reveló la más joven. Incluso Lily pareció sorprenderse, ella no estaba enterada de eso.

El ambiente fue muy tensó luego de aquella revelación, Jean trató en todo momento de comentar que no estaba de acuerdo con el trabajo. Lily decidió mantenerse al margen, aunque claramente hablaría con Harry del asunto. El señor Granger arribó a la casa tiempo luego. Lily se despidió y Hermione no pudo huir de la plática con su madre.

-Te ordeno que dejes de cuidar a esa gente, no tienes necesidad.- sentenció Jean mientras entraban al comedor.

-No lo haré.- le advirtió Hermione sentándose en la mesa donde ya les servían los alimentos.

-¿Qué familia?- cuestionó el Señor Granger, quien estaba ajeno a la conversación entre su hija y su esposa.

-Los Malfoy.- respondió Jean.

-¿Los dueños de las empresas?- preguntó Granger sirviéndose comida.

-Los antiguos vecinos de los Potter.- comentó Jean. Ese viejo rencor seguía presente en su mirada. Jamás desaparecería. Únicamente la venganza podría borrarlo.

-¿Trabajas para ellos?- preguntó Herman sorprendido. El hombre de la casa no apoyaba la decisión de su hija con respecto a su trabajo, pero no era tan severo como su esposa.

-Sí, hace un mes.- se limitó a responder la castaña más joven, observó los alimentos en su plato con cierto hastío.

-Las cosas del pasado son...- comenzó a decir el señor Granger.

-El pasado nunca debe olvidarse. Estar en la casa de esa gente llevó a James a la muerte. Debes alejarte de ellos. Están condenados.- se apresuró a decir Jean. Parecía tan segura de sus afirmaciones, que Hermione apretó el ceño confundida y dudosa.

-¿Por qué estas segura? ¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó la joven. Jean se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que no han sido buenas personas. Por eso les persigue la mala suerte.- explicó la señora de la casa fijando la mirada en sus alimentos.

-Yo creo que son buenas personas. Simplemente son de naturaleza reservada.- comentó Hermy dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Insisto en que debes renunciar a ese trabajo.- comentó Jean, la joven castaña, exasperada, se puso en pie.

-Sí insistes con el tema prefiero irme a cenar a otro lado.- comentó tomando su cartera de sobre la mesa.

-Siéntate, cariño. Es tu cumpleaños. Déjanos pasarlo contigo.- le pidió su padre, lanzando una mirada asesina hacia su esposa. Ella se limitó a ignorar aquella mirada y suspirar con impotencia.

Por encima de todo, pasaron un buen rato. Jean no habló mucho, pero a Hermione le gustaba más hablar con su padre. Herman siempre hacía bromas u contaba anécdotas que a ella le encantaba escuchar. Tras algunas horas, donde comieron pastel y los padres le dieron regalos a la castaña, esta se despidió y subió al auto para regresar a la mansión Malfoy.

Sorprendentemente la casa estaba vacía, Hermy había tenido la esperanza de que le celebrarían el cumpleaños a Draco a fin de cuentas. No fue así. La casa estaba en silencio y el único sonido que podría escucharse serían las carcajadas de Astoria Malfoy. Pero Hermione no las escuchó, porque pasó directamente hacia la cocina.

La rubia se encontraba en el despacho de su padre. Sentada en el sillón de cuero negro, sujetando una copa entre sus manos. Frente a ella, Harry le contaba viejas experiencias que hacían a la rubia romper en carcajadas. Un mes parecía haber sido tiempo suficiente para que ambos desarrollaran un extraña confianza en el otro. El moreno prefería pasar el día con Astoria en lugar de ir a su casa; allá simplemente recibía gritos y reclamos.

-Mi padre era un hombre extraordinario...- murmuró Harry, hablar sobre James no hizo sino reflejar en sus ojos verdes una vieja tristeza.

-¿Era?- cuestionó Tory.

-Sí, murió...hace mucho tiempo.- comentó Harry bajando la mirada hasta observar las manos de la rubia. Astoria se sintió un poco incómoda al verle triste. Dejó la copa en el suelo y sujetó las manos del moreno sorprendiéndole.

-Lo siento.- susurró mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-No, estoy bien. Solo que de repente lo recordé y...ya sabes...los recuerdos a veces traen consigo tristeza.- explicó el moreno desligando sus manos y sacándose los espejuelos para secar las lágrimas que no corrían por sus mejillas, pero que él sentía contenidas en sus pupilas.

-Bueno...no sé mucho sobre eso. Creo que nunca he perdido a nadie que considere realmente importante.- explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Espero que nunca lo experimentes.- susurró Harry antes de sacudir la cabeza para despejar los pensamientos. Tory sonrió ante el gesto y se movió hasta estar un poco más cerca del moreno.

-Harry. ¿Y tu esposa? ¿Se arreglaron luego de la última pelea?- interrogó la rubia estudiándole con sus azules ojos.

-No, seguimos enojados.- respondió él colocándose nuevamente los espejuelos. Tory le contemplaba en silencio, admirando al moreno y cuestionándose porqué tenia que estar casado. Era de los pocos hombres que le parecían interesantes.

-No entiendo a esa mujer. Teniendo a un hombre tan valiente, tan bueno...- susurró la rubia, extendió una de sus manos y para sorpresa del moreno le acarició la mejilla.

Él seguía observándola directamente a los ojos. Perdido en aquel mar azul que le devolvía la mirada. Ginny también tenía los ojos azules...pero en los ojos de la pelirroja hace mucho no le transmitían más que desagrado. Ambos se percataron de que la distancia se hacía menor poco a poco. Ninguno reaccionó. Solo hasta que sus labios se rozaron y Tory intentó profundizar el contacto, Potter pareció volver en sí.

-Estoy casado.- le recordó alejándola, sus manos sujetando los brazos de Astoria para mantenerla lejos de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento.- se apresuró ella en disculparse y retrocedió hasta estar bastante lejos.

-Yo...creo que debería salir...- comenzó a decir Harry torpemente, se puso en pie, pero la rubia le detuvo rápidamente.

-Harry, lo siento. No...no quiero dañar nuestra relación. Yo...- intentó excusarse Tory. No había podido evitarlo, le gustaba el moreno aún sabiendo que era algo incorrecto.

-No, señorita. Usted no daña nada. Yo soy su guardaespaldas y claramente no debería estar aquí con usted encerrado. Creo que malinterpretó mis...- comenzó a balbucear Harry. Astoria se sintió un poco indignada ante el comentario.

-No malinterpreté nada. Querías besarme tanto como yo a ti.- declaró ella convencida de sus palabras.

-Soy un hombre casado, amo a mi esposa. Y tengo un niño de cinco años al que debo dar ejemplo.- declaró el moreno antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Astoria no le siguió. Se mordió el labio y volvió a caer sentada en el sofá. Nunca había sentido lo que sentía por él. Además, nunca le habían rechazado de esa manera. Él decía que ella mal interpretó su comportamiento, pero lo cierto era que Harry le había dado pie para que se acercara.

Tory lo sabía, sabía que el moreno quería que lo besara. Pero se sintió avergonzada al pensar en la esposa de él y en su hijo. Se dijo así misma que no debía siquiera volver a pensar en acercarse a él. La rubia dejó la copa de vino a mitad y salió apresuradamente hacia su habitación. Tenía un sabor amargo en los labios.

Mientras, Hermione había llegado a la cocina. Estaba rebuscando en la nevera en busca de un zumo de frutas cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda. La chica no prestó mucha atención, podría ser cualquiera de los otros guardaespaldas o alguien de servicio. Pasado un rato escuchó el chirrido de una silla y supo que alguien se acababa de sentar en la mesa cercana.

Por curiosidad, la de ojos miel llevó hacia aquel lugar sus ávidos ojos. Se encontró con una mirada color gris azulado que consiguió que su cuerpo se llenara de nervios. El joven Malfoy estaba vestido de negro, un sueter y un pantalón de dormir. Se veía triste, como en la mañana; aquello no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-Buenas noches.- habló Draco al percatarse del silencio de la otra. Hermione se quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos, luego cerró la nevera y caminó hacia Malfoy.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó ella evaluándole, guardando una distancia prudente.

-Ven, acércate.- pidió Draco palmeando la silla a su lado. Hermione arrugó el ceño desconfiada. El chico dejó salir una risa.

-Sé que no te gustan los hombres. Deja de verme como si fuese a intentar algo extraño. Solo quiero hablar.- comentó él. Hermione terminó de darse por vencida y se sentó en la silla contigua a la del chico sosteniendo entre sus manos su vaso de zumo de frutas.

-Te ves mal, Malfoy. ¿No estás enfermo?- interrogó la castaña fingiendo seriedad, la realidad era que estaba preocupada.

-Estoy bien. Solo que a veces uno se hace tantas preguntas, Jean. Y no hay nadie dispuesto a responderlas.- explicó él pensativo.

-A veces es mejor no preguntar.- le explicó la chica dando un sorbo a su jugo.

-Oye ¿y a ti que te hicieron para que no te gusten más los hombres? ¿Es desde siempre o tuviste una mala experiencia?- quiso él saber, Hermy desvío su mirada, convenciéndose de que aquel invento había sido una buena idea.

-No es de tu asunto.- se escapó por la tangente.

-Esta bien. ¿Nos tomamos una copa?- preguntó Malfoy señalando la lacena junto a la nevera. Hermione le miró y simplemente negó con el gesto.

-Prefiero no tomar.- explicó.

-Eres una cobarde. Seguro no aguantas unas copas.- comentó Draco divertido.

-Seguro aguantó más que tú.- le aseguró ella, aceptando en silencio el reto que él le proponía.

-Trae algo fuerte. Apuesto un día libre a que no soportas el cuarto trago.- le dijo, Hermione sonrió y fue a por la botella. Convencida de que se ganaría un día libre muy fácilmente.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron tomándose aquella botella que Hermione había traído? Ninguno tomó el tiempo. Pero pasadas algunas copas, Draco tenía una sonrisa en los labios y no dejaba de reírse mientras hacía preguntas. La castaña no había tomado mucho, seguía en todos sus sentidos, simplemente escuchando las historias que el joven Malfoy le decía.

-¿Y tú te has enamorado, Jean?- preguntó el rubio terminando su bebida y sirviéndose otra copa. Hermione sonrió, pero se limitó a negar.

-¿Nunca?- interrogó él. Hermione se encogió de hombros y escondió su mirada.

-Ya estás borracho.- comentó ella con la intención de quitarle la bebida de la mano. Draco se lo impidió moviendo la copa lejos de su alcance.

-No seas agua fiestas. ¿Quieres saber algo?- le cuestionó él reclinándose de la mesa, su rostro quedó cerca del de la castaña y esta se apresuró a alejarse un poco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, percatándose de cómo el rostro de Draco se iba tornando serio y su antigua sonrisa era remplazada por una mueca de tristeza.

-Yo sí me he enamorado.- le reveló con la mirada perdida. Su rostro se llenó de tristeza.

-¿Si?- interrogó ella mirándole fijamente. Él no le miraba a ella, miraba hacia adelante, viendo el rostro de su único amor en sus recuerdos.

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo. Cuando tenía quince.- susurró Draco con la mirada brillosa al recordar a la única chica que había amado.

-Yo también.- aceptó Hermione, impulsada por ese amor que consideraba un viejo sentimiento. Pero que cada día se hacía presente en su pecho cuando observaba al rubio de ojos grises.

-¿De verdad?- se sorprendió Malfoy, ella asintió.

-Mi primer amor se llamaba Hermione...- murmuró Draco girando el rostro hacia la derecha para mirar a la chica a su lado.

Hermione sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban; escucharle revelar aquello le tomó por sorpresa. No estaba lista para oírle decir esas palabras. Todo su cuerpo se sentía diferente, por un instante se asustó ante el incontrolado latido dentro de su pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir sintiéndose como una adolescente en presencia de Malfoy?

-¿Y tú primer amor? ¿Era mujer o hombre?- inquirió Draco.

-Eras tú...- susurró ella, pero Draco no le había escuchado.

Tras el murmullo casi inhaudible ella se atrevió a acercársele. Se aferró a su cuello, ante la sorprendida mirada del rubio. Por algunos segundos simplemente estaban a escasos centímetros; inmóviles ambos, Draco mirándole sin expresión y ella pesando su valor. Hasta que Hermione bajo la mirada a los labios del rubio y sin más se atrevió a culminar con la distancia que les alejaba.

Draco respondió el beso sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo. Sus ágiles manos moviéndose a la espalda de la castaña. Al cerrar los ojos, ella revivió aquel día en la mansión Malfoy; recordó los besos lentos y torpes. Ya no había rastro de esa inexperiencia.

Los labios de Draco reclamaban los de ella con una pasión y una agilidad abrumadora. Ella sentía que sus piernas fallaban; agradeció estar sentada. Se inclinó más hacia él, olvidando que Malfoy estaba borracho. Él no previó el movimiento de Hermione y al no tener el balance adecuado cayó de la silla rompiendo de pronto el beso.

-¡Draco!- exclamó ella sorprendida. Se apresuró a levantarlo, él apenas conseguía mantener el balance. Estaba borracho; pero aún así, intentó besarla nuevamente.

-No, deja, te llevo al cuarto.- murmuró Hermione apoyándolo de ella. El rubio asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella lo arrastró escaleras arriba, en más de una ocasión tuvo que detenerse a tomar una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. Por suerte, la casa parecía un desierto aquella noche. Astoria estaba encerrada en su cuarto al igual que sus padres. Daphne aún no llegaba a la casa.

Tras una intensa lucha, la castaña logró llevar al rubio a su cama y lo dejó caer sobre la misma. Él estaba riendo, mirándole desde su posición allí tendido. Tenía la mirada turbada. Ella sabía que Draco estaba tan borracho que mañana seguramente no recordaría su conversación. Complacida al verle allí tirado decidió darse la vuelta pero él le llamó antes de que pudiese irse.

-¿Me dejas así? Anda, ven.- pidió el chico poniéndose en pie, medio desbalanceado y sujetándole a ella de la mano.

-Draco, estás borracho. Duérmete.- le pidió ella soltándose del agarre y él volvió a sonreír.

-No, duerme conmigo...- pidió y tan rápido como una serpiente estaba sujetándole sutilmente del cuello y besándola.

Ella respondió el beso. Con un deseo que creyó expirado, pero que descubrió que seguía vigente. El rubio tropezó hacia atrás, sin soltarla en ningún momento. Hermione descubrió que ese beso era más parecido al de su primera vez: torpe, desesperado y arrebatado, pero sutil. Él giró ágilmente y cayeron a la cama, Draco sobre ella, asegurándose de recorrer sus labios y grabarlos en su memoria.

Hermione estaba anesteciada bajo ese beso, deseando revivir aquella pasión contenida durante tantos años. Aquel amor que le fue imposible vivir. Nuevamente sintió los nervios en su estómago, recordaba aquel día con total claridad. Recordaba el cuerpo caliente de Draco, ese calor que había buscando en otros brazos, pero que no había hallado.

Él tiro de su camisa entre besos. Hermione se percató de que había buscando ese olor a menta en sus pasadas relaciones. Nunca la encontró. La castaña movía sus manos de manera poco fija, simplemente apretando la ropa del rubio o pasando la palma de su mano por su espalda.

-Mmmm...- murmuró Draco y para sorpresa de Hermione, los besos rápidos y desesperados se volvieron dulces y lentos. Ella disfrutó el cambio, disfrutó la calidez de sus movimientos. Él ya no intentaba sacarle la ropa, solo se entretenía introduciendo una de sus manos dentro de la blusa, tocando el abdomen de la castaña.

Los besos se volvieron mas lentos, más pausados y menos frenéticos. Hasta que él simplemente la abrazó y cayó dormido. Hermione se permitió quedarse un rato entre sus brazos. Sintiendo su calor; cerrando los ojos ella recordó sus besos y suspiró.

-Buenas noches, Draco, feliz cumpleaños.- susurró mirándole mientras dormía. La respiración era tranquila. Ella depositó un último beso en sus labios y abandonó el cuarto asegurándose de que no fuese a quedar en el cuarto algo que le identificase.

"La ausencia es para el amor lo que el viento es para el fuego; extingue los pequeños y enciende los grandes."

(Roger de Rabutin).

Continuará...

¡Amores! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Recordará Draco lo que ocurrió? ¿Se dañará la relación entre Astoria/Harry? ¿Qué opinan de la reacción de Harry? ¿Quién quiere otro momento Dramione?

 **5** RR subo el siguiente capítulo el próximo **Miércoles 21**


	11. La desaparición (07-09 19:50:08)

**Annykzhenn** : Hey! Jajaja ya vendrán mas escenas Dramione (lo prometo) XD jajaja Harry y sus dilemas XD buenooo más o menos por ahí va la cosa con la mamá de Hermy jejeje Besos! Nos leemos!

 **Rochimdrm** : Hola! Jajaja buenooo lo único definitivo es que Draco no recordará todo XD ¿Ginny/Blaise? Buenoo ya que han mencionado tanto la pasarela estoy pensando en añadirla XD Besos!

 **redeginori** : jajaja de que no sé aguanta no se aguanta pero será alguien más quien le delate XD jajaja besos!

 **Guest** : la frase final también me encanta *.* jaja sucederá más adelante lo prometo XD

 **Etamin Malfoy** : jajaja Jane tiene unpasado...digamos...interesante XD jaja Ahora empieza lo bueno de la historia XD jejeje besos! Nos leemos!

 **Monica Sosa** : Hello! *.* las parejas son súper cutes 3 Espero que la semana se halla pasado volando XD Besos!

 **Monicaisabel** : jejeje ¡subí antes! ¡Soy buena! ¡Hoy aún es martes!

 **Sonrais777** : Después te dará más pena XD ya verás porque XD Besos!

 **Dulcehp7** : Hello! Jejeje actually, normalmente tampoco leo AU ni lo escribo, pero bueno existen las excepciones XD ¡Jaja! ¡Es que los Malfoy son los Malfoy XD! ¿Hermanos? Quizás XD Besos!

 **gabiimbk** :Hey! Jajaja es basada en esa historia XD

Capitulo XI

 _La desaparición_

Aquella misma noche del cumpleaños de Draco, en el silencio de la empresa de los Malfoy, dos amantes se encontraban tendidos en un sillón de cuero. Hablaban entre susurros, con miedo a ser oídos. Sabían que la empresa estaba desierta a excepción del guardaespaldas de ella. Rieron en complicidad, obligándose entre ellos a esconder el sonido de su felicidad.

Él abandonó la oficina antes que ella. Dejando a Daphne recostada en la oscuridad. Una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de la joven que observaba el primer regalo que aquel chico le había dado. Una pulsera con una flor colgando. La observó en silencio antes de vestirse. Deseo llegar a casa y que amaneciese de prisa.

Mientras se vestía, podía escuchar el sonido acompasado de su respiración en medio de la lúgubre oscuridad. Se acercó a encender la luz; los ojos le molestaron ante iluminación y arrugó el ceño antes de revisar que tuviese todas sus cosas en mano. Tras comprobarlo, volvió a apagar el interruptor y abandonó la oficina.

Las luces de recepción alumbraban el pasillo. A una distancia suficiente Thomas se encontraba sentado en una silla. El moreno se hallaba leyendo una revista; aburrido por haber pasado el día en ese mismo rincón. Él escuchó el sonido de los tacones que golpeaban el suelo y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con su jefa. La chica tenía una sonrisa, y eso le sorprendió.

-Vámonos.- anunció ella sin detenerse, siguió andando hacia el elevador y el moreno le siguió rápidamente.

-Empecé a preocuparme cuando no salía. ¿Fue una reunión productiva?- se atrevió a preguntar él mientras esperaban la llegada del ascensor. La rubia lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo de siempre.- se limitó a responder antes de entrar al elevador seguida del chico que interpretó aquella respuesta como una advertencia para que dejase de preguntar.

-Quedan muy pocos empleados en el edificio.- le comentó Thomas; a él no le agradaba permanecer en aquella empresa hasta tan tarde. Era casi media noche, las calles se volvían más peligrosas a esas horas y aún más para una persona amenazada a muerte.

-Lo sé.- respondió la chica sin prestarle mucha atención, observando su celular. Había recibido un mensaje que colocó una sonrisa en sus labios. Porque era de él. El chico que le había conquistado con sus bromas y torpeza.

El ascensor se abrió, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Daphne caminaba sin mirar hacia adelante y Thomas se distrajo un segundo mientras buscaba las llaves del auto en su bolsillo trasero. Dos personas golpearon al chico derribándole. La chica Malfoy salió de su letargo cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca que le envió al suelo.

El estacionamiento estaba vacío. Nadie vio nada. En esa zona no habían cámaras. Lo único que logró capturar la cámara de vigilancia fue un auto negro que abandonaba el edificio quince minutos luego. En el cual, una rubia inconsciente estaba amordazada.

Al siguiente día, los señores Malfoy recibieron una visita poco casual mientras estaban en la sala preocupados porque Daphne no había llegado a la casa la noche pasada. El oficial que tenía a cargo el caso de la familia era conocido como Lupin. Arribó a la casa tan pronto le llegó una trágica noticia.

-Esta mañana en los estacionamientos de su empresa se encontró al agente Dean Thomas...muerto.- anunció Lupin.

Narcissa se llevó una mano a los labios y Lupin apretó la mano alrededor de su bastón. Ellos habían temido lo peor cuando su hija no llegó. Draco había comentado que seguramente se había dormido trabajando y Tory insinuó que podría estar saliendo con alguien. Ambos hermanos continuaron con naturalidad su día; creyendo poco importante el asunto.

-¿Y Daphne?- interrogó Lucius temiendo lo peor. El oficial tomó asiento.

-La estamos buscando. No hay pista alguna sobre ella. Pero tomamos muestra de cierta sangre que hayamos en el estacionamiento. Si pertenece a su hija lo sabremos. Además en las cámaras de la empresa se capturó un auto saliendo muy de noche...seguramente los atacantes. Estamos rastreándolos.- explicó Lupin.

-Ella tiene que estar bien...- susurró Narcissa en voz apenas audible. Lucius sujetó la mano de su esposa para brindarle apoyo.

-Les mantendremos informados. Si se comunica algún secuestrador avísenos.- les pidió Lupin.

-Lo haremos.- le aseguró el señor Malfoy.

-Les pediré que tomen las precauciones debidas. Por lo visto, quien sea que les está amenazando va muy enserio.- Les advirtió el oficial antes de abandonar la casa.

-Iré a avisarle a los chicos.- anunció Narcissa poniéndose en pie. Lucius le detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó viendo en la mirada de su esposa una preocupación y un dolor que nunca antes había observado. Cissy asintió, impidiéndose a sí misma sucumbir ante aquella noticia que le acaban de traer.

-Sí. Ella aparecerá. Si es un secuestro pagaremos lo que pidan.- declaró la mujer con seguridad.

-Podría no ser un secuestro...- susurró el señor Malfoy. Temía que fuese una venganza.

-No quiero pensarlo, Lucius. No quiero perder a nuestra hija.- murmuró Cissy soltándose del agarre de su marido. Internamente maldijo su decisión de casarse con un Malfoy. Ella desde un principio sabía que a Lucius mucha gente lo odiaba.

-También estoy preocupado, Cissy.- susurró el rubio, dolido por la brusquedad con que su mujer se había soltado de su agarre. Percibió enojo en el gesto.

-Culpa es lo que deberías sentir.- murmuró Narcissa antes de alejarse de él.

Por otra parte, en la cocina,

se encontraba Hermione. Cuando Lupin llegó a la casa, la castaña se encontraba sirviéndose un zumo de naranja, ignorando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Justo cuando se giró para tomar asiento, se encontró con unos ojos grises que le observaban desde la puerta. Draco estaba reclinado del marco, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa en su labios.

El rubio había amanecido con un ligero dolor en la cabeza. Pero luego de tomar dos pastillas se habían sentido mejor. Aunque aún tenía una extraña confusión en sus pensamientos podía recordar los labios de la castaña que ahora le miraba con indiferencia. Él caminó hacia ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-Que buena noche. ¿Verdad?- le preguntó colocándosele delante, Hermione tomó asiento y se encogió de hombros.

-Nada de especial.- respondió dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió él arrugando el ceño. Sorprendido por aquella contestación.

-Dormí muy bien ¿y usted?- preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida. Draco frunció más el entrecejo y no tardó en cruzarse de brazos.

-Me refería a nuestros besos anoche.- específico él, ella dejó salir una carcajada que reflejaba cierta burla.

-¿Besos? ¿De qué hablas? Creo que anoche usted tomó demás, no me sorprende que halla soñado conmigo.- comentó la chica volviendo a beber de su zumo.

El rubio parecía descolocado, por un lado estado casi seguro de que la había besado...no...corrección, ella lo había besado. Sin embargo, también tenia una niebla en su cabeza que le impedía asegurar que no había sido un sueño. ¿Tanto le gustaba la castaña? No, ella era hermosa, pero no era tan importante en su vida como para meterse en sus sueños. Aquello no era una alternativa.

-¿Estas intentando jugar con mi mente?- preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja.

-No, no sé a quien besaste anoche...pero a mi...no fue.- le aseguró ella poniéndose de pie, Draco le sujetó del brazo con rapidez.

-Estaba borracho, pero no soy un idiota.- le aseguró.

-No, no lo eres...estás confundido...es el resultado de beber demás.- comentó Hermione.

Draco estaba a punto de replicarle cuando se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban. Él la soltó de inmediato y se giró hacia la puerta. La señora Cissy atravesó la misma y el rostro del joven Malfoy se desfiguró al ver la preocupación, el miedo, en el rostro de su madre.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Draco alejándose de la castaña y acercándose de prisa a Cissy.

-Es Daphne...encontraron a su guardaespaldas muerto y se cree que la secuestraron.- explicó ella, Draco quedó mudo por algunos segundos.

Tras ellos, Hermione estaba conmocionada al escuchar aquella noticia. El vaso con zumo que estaba por llevar a su boca quedó a medio camino antes de ser colocado nuevamente sobre la superficie de mármol. ¿Thomas había muerto? Ella no podía creerlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Draco saliendo de su trance. Narcissa asintió y el rubio se limitó a abrazarla, no tenía palabras para brindarle consuelo.

-Ustedes son lo más hermoso que tengo...si algo le pasa a Daphne...nunca podría perdonármelo.- murmuró Narcissa con el rostro escondido en el hombro de su hijo. Draco no dijo nada, solo le acarició la espalda mientras guardaba silencio.

Hermy les dejó su espacio, alejándose lo más que pudo, hasta casi abandonar la cocina. Aprovechó el momento para llamar a Harry. Debía avisarle lo que había ocurrido para que tuviese más precauciones. Llamó dos veces. El moreno no contestó nunca, y ella no podía evitar estar llena de temor y preocupación.

P.O.V Astoria Greengrass

Salí de casa temprano esta mañana. Quería pasar por la empresa, a corroborar que, como dijo Draco, nuestra hermana estaba trabajando y había olvidado venir a dormir a la casa. Sin embargo, me llamó Pansy y tuve que ir a verla. Era casi medio día y nos encontrábamos en el apartamento de la morena.

-Señorita Malfoy.- la voz de Harry interrumpió mi conversación con mi amiga. El moreno había estado esperándome cerca de la puerta en todo momento.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté mirando mi reloj de pulsera. Le había pedido que me avisara cuando fuesen las una de la tarde, pero aún faltaba hora y cuarto.

-Me acaban de llamar de la escuela de mi hijo, hubo una situación y salió antes. No quiero dejarla sola, pero mi esposa no puede ir a recogerlo así que...- comenzó a divagar el de ojos verdes. Suspiré, quería ser indiferente con respecto a él, pero que fuese un padre tan responsable sólo me daba motivos para que me gustase cada día más.

-Te acompaño, así cumples con ambas responsabilidades.- corté su monólogo antes de que comenzase a divagar más de lo que ya había echo; él guardó silencio y se alejó.

-Te veo luego, cariño.- me dijo Pansy dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro. Por cierto, hablé con mi padre para conseguirte un puesto en la empresa. Dijo que revisaría las vacantes.- le comenté poniéndome en pie. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de mi mejor amiga.

-Te voy a estar eternamente agradecida si me consigues algo.- me aseguró Pansy. Sonreí y luego me dirigí a la salida que perfectamente conocía.

En la puerta el moreno esperaba, me pareció que había cierta impaciencia en su rostro. Me detuve a mirarle, él no me devolvió la mirada. Con un gesto de mano le pedí las llaves, Harry me las tendió y yo sé las arrebaté. Atravesé luego la puerta, bajando con prisa las escaleras antes de salir a la calle. Podía escuchar los pasos de Harry tras de mi; los ignoré. Abrí de golpe la puerta del auto y me adentré en el vehículo. Él subió pocos segundos luego; sentí su mirada, pero esta vez fue yo quien ignoró la misma.

-Pon la dirección.- le dije señalando el GPS mientras encendía el vehículo y comenzaba a dar reversa.

-No tienes que acompañarme.- comentó mientras colocaba la dirección.

-No me molesta acompañarte. Me enoja un poco tu actitud. Ya te pedí disculpas por lo del beso.- me atreví a explicar sin mirarle. Mis ojos recorriendo el camino.

-Solo quiero guardar las distancias. Que cada uno tenga su lugar.- replicó él.

-Pense que éramos amigos.- me atreví a aceptar.

-Solo soy tu guardaeespaldas.- murmuró Harry, le miré, no me devolvió la mirada: miraba sus manos fijamente.

-Bien. Ya entendí.- susurré sacando mi mirada del.

El silencio que nos acompañó durante todo el trayecto se podría considerar incómodo. Mi celular sonó en dos ocasiones, lo ignoré por completo. El camino se me hizo eterno, pero de un momento a otro estábamos delante del colegio. Harry bajó del carro y me pidió que permaneciera aquí alerta. Me limité a rodar los ojos; luego lo vi caminar hacia a entrada del lugar.

Mientras lo veía caminar me cuestionaba a mi misma que era lo que me gustaba de él. ¿Sería simplemente un capricho ¿Admiración quizás? Sacudí la cabeza; comprendiendo que era la segunda vez en mi vida que sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba tan solo con contemplar a una persona.

Desde donde estaba pude ver a Harry saliendo del colegio, sujetaba la mano de un niño. El mismo tenía el cabello tan oscuro como su padre. Por la distancia era difícil percibir claramente sus cualidades físicas. Al verles sujetos de la mano solo pude admirar más a Potter. Él era un padre responsable.

Mi mirada se deslizó desde ellos hacia un auto a la lejos; detenido delante de mi auto a no tanta distancia. Era un Nissan negro; me fijé en que alguien estaba sacando un arma y apuntando hacia Harry. Me apresuré a bajar del auto, deslizando a la vez mi mano hasta la alfombra del vehículo. Agarré la pistola que siempre llevaba conmigo y apunté hacia el carro negro.

-¡Harry cuidado!- grité. El moreno era rápido, sujetó a su hijo y lo cubrió con su cuerpo a la vez que caían al suelo.

Dos disparos resonaron en el lugar a la vez. No reaccioné a tiempo, la bala me golpeó la pierna, o eso percibí en un principio, mi bala golpeó el cristal del auto negro. Caí al suelo ante el golpe, bajando la mirada por mi pierna con miedo. Sin llegar a percibir si me había lastimado, volví a mirar hacia el carro oscuro, era imposible ver quienes estaban dentro del vehículo, me percaté que me apuntaban. Rodé a tiempo, cubriéndome con la puerta de mi auto. Dos balas pasaron muy cerca de mi.

Se escucharon dos disparos más, luego un chillido de gomas en medio de la algarrabia y los gritos. Bajé la mirada viendo que el disparó me había golpeado a mitad de pierna. No era grave, sólo había sido un rose, pero lo suficiente para que mi pantalón blanco se tiñese ligeramente de rojo en el area herida.

-Astoria. ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Harry, levanté la mirada. El moreno estaba arrodillado delante de mi, su hijo a su izquierda.

-Ha sido solo un roce.- expliqué intentando levantarme. Molestaba, pero fue posible ponerme en pie.

-Te llevaré al hospital.- declaró con firmeza.

-Luego de que lleves al niño con su madre, no quiero exponerlo a andar conmigo.- sentencié moviéndome para ubicarme en el asiento de atrás.

-Claro.- murmuró Harry.

Entré al vehículo, acomodándome en el asiento de atrás en compañía del hijo de Harry. El niño parecía asustado, pero aún así, me miraba con curiosidad. Harry se había puesto en marcha. Le sonreí al pequeño.

-¿Y tú te llamas?- pregunté.

-James Potter Weasley.- respondio él.

-¿Weasley?- cuestioné arrugando el entrecejo. ¿Harry estaba casado con una Weasley?

-Si, mi mama es Weasley.- explicó con tranquilidad.

-¿Ginny Weasley?- pregunté, todavía no podía creerlo.

-Sí. ¿La conoces?- quiso él saber.

-No, bueno...si.- admití en voz apenas audible. Podía sentir la mirada de Harry buscando la manera de vigilarnos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué querían matarte?- preguntó el pequeño James. Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé. Nunca he hecho...nada tan malo.- murmuré. Un rostro del pasado se deslizó delante de mi rostro. Recordé aquel tiempo en el cual mi primer amor había intentado asesinarme.

-Eres muy bonita. Yo también seré guardaespaldas cuando grande...y cuidaré a niñas muy bonitas.- me comentó él con orgullo.

-Gracias. Me halagas.- susurré sonriéndole.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- nos interrumpió Harry.

-Si, solo fue un rocesito. Una revisión rápida en el médico y estaré como nueva.- respondí.

Harry no insistió en preguntar nuevamente, estuvo en silencio todo el camino. Hasta que llegamos a unos apartamentos. James se me había acercado y me había echo algunas preguntas que me parecieron curiosas. Cuando estuvo cerca descubrí que tenía los ojos de Harry y alguna que otra pequita.

-Hablaremos luego, James.- le dije cuándo Potter detuvo el vehículo. Extendí mi mano de manera aristocrática y para mi sorpresa, en lugar de recibir un apretón, el pequeño depósito un rápido beso en el dorso de mi mano.

-Adios, Astoria.- respondió.

-Adiós pequeño caballero...- susurré mientras él bajaba.

Al cerrar la puerta Harry me dedicó una última mirada cargada de preocupación. Le vi lleno de tensión mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del apartamento mirando a todos lados. Para mi sorpresa no subió, hizo una llamada y minutos luego una pelirroja estaba recibiéndoles. No se saludaron con un beso, solo intercambiaron algunas palabras.

Definitivamente aquel rostro me era conocido, a Ginny la había visto en una reunión a la cual llegué de imprevisto hace una semana. Nunca nos presentaron, y tampoco me interesaba. En realidad, había ido a la reunión únicamente porque necesitaba hablar con mi padre.

La pelirroja lanzó una mirada hacia mi auto. Tenía a James sujeto de los hombros mientras conversaba con Harry, quien le daba la espalda a mi vehículo. El rostro de ella mostraba enojo. Me parece que no le ha gustado ver que Harry anda conmigo, pero es su trabajo, ella no tendría porque reclamarle por eso.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ginny le diese la espalda al moreno y este comenzase a caminar hacia acá. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de coraje. Aún así, al subir al carro, se giró y me dedicó una mirada cargada de preocupación. Por primera vez, desde que le besé por impulso, nuestros ojos se encontraron sin vergüenza o reproche.

-Vamos al doctor.- susurró poniendo el auto en marcha.

-Sé que esta sería la segunda ocasión en la que te pido esto pero...por favor no le comentes nada a mis padres.- me atreví a solicitar sin atreverme a mirarle. Le escuché suspirar.

-No lo haré, por ti.- fue su respuesta, levanté la mirada viendo que sus ojos buscaban los míos a través del retrovisor.

-Gracias, Harry. - respondí antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodarme en el asiento. Pronto llegaríamos al hospital; en eso me hallaba pensando cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar y me apresuré a responder.

-Papá. ¿Todo bien?- pregunté preocupada, mi padre solo llamaba en caso de emergencia. Él odiaba utilizar "aparatejos Muggles", como de manera despectiva había denominado. Sí, creo que él jamás aceptaría totalmente que por el momento, también éramos Muggles.

-¿Dónde Estás? ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó mi padre y aunque se escuchaba tranquilo, me pareció captar un atisbo de preocupación en su voz.

-Si, todo bien. Estoy...haciendo una diligencias. Iré para allá en unas horas.- expliqué.

-Ten cuidado, y ven pronto. Nos trajeron una terrible noticia.- me informó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté sin poder evitar la preocupación que invadió mi cuerpo. Me esperaba lo peor, últimamente a los Malfoy solo nos ocurrían cosas malas.

-Parece que secuestraron a Daphne. Encontraron a su guardaespaldas muerto.- habló, sí, estaba preocupado y asustado, pero intentaba fingir calma.

-¿A Daphne? No puede ser...- susurré, sentía que mi corazón se contraía cargado de preocupación. ¿Por que nos querían hacer daño? Fue la primera vez que me lo cuestioné. No lograba comprenderlo.

-Te contaré todo cuando estés acá, por favor, ven pronto.- solicitó antes de terminar la llamada.

Cargada de tantos sentimientos no soporté más. Mi celular se deslizó entre mis dedos hasta caer al asiento. Me llevé las manos la cabeza y luego me giré a mirar por la ventana mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Estaba drenada, el miedo por los disparos, ese sentimiento de culpa que me invadió al ver a la esposa del hombre que besé por impulso, y ahora el secuestro de mi hermana. Me aterraba la idea de que fuesen a lastimarla.

-¿Pasa algo Astoria?- me preguntó Harry, negué sin girar el rostro para encarar su mirada.

-Estás llorando, puedo escucharte...- comentó él.

-Quiero ir a casa.- declaré sin más.

\- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué lloras? Debo llevarte al médico. - insistió, negué, aunque sabía que él no podía verme mientras conducía. No quería seguir hablando.

-Solo llévame a casa.- fue mi única respuesta, intenté inútilmente controlar mi llanto, pero se hizo mas evidente en el momento que decidí responder a sus preguntas.

-No me gusta escucharte llorar.- comentó Harry, giré el rostro para mirarle. Él permanecía observando hacia adelante, conduciendo precavidamente como siempre hacia.

-Estoy bien.- mentí volviendo a inclinarme de la puerta. Era una manía que tenía desde hace años. Cuando mis padres descubrieron que era peligroso reclinarse de las puertas de los autos ya era demasiado tarde para evitar que yo lo hiciese.

-Astoria...sé que no debo insistir pero...- comenzó nuevamente Harry. En medio de las lágrimas no pude evitar rodar los ojos, estaba un poco enojada por su insistencia. Aún así, me vi vencida y terminé por explicarle.

-Me llamó mi padre...dice que secuestraron a Daphne.- susurré.

-¿Cómo? No puede ser. ¿Y Thomas? ¿Los secuestraron a ambos?- cuestionó el moreno con rapidez, su voz estaba cargada de tensión y preocupación.

-Thomas está muerto.- susurré.

-No puede ser...- murmuró Harry.

-Yo quedé igual...- susurré.

El silencio se volvió doloroso. No conocía al chico, solo le había visto algunas veces. A mi me dolía la desaparición de mi hermana. Además, la duda se aventuraba en mi cabeza. ¿Y si la habían matado también a ella?

-Yo...me perdonarás, Astoria...pero antes que nada...te llevaré al medico.- rompió Harry el silencio.

-Potter...yo doy las ordenes.- declaré.

-Lo siento. No irás a tu casa hasta que un médico te vea la pierna.- cerró el tema e incluso le vi colocarse un audicular en uno de sus oídos. No habría forma de convencerle de lo contrario.

P.O.V Harry Potter

Astoria está con el médico. Sentado en la sala de espera mis ojos se paseaban por las blancas losetas mientras yo repasaba las palabras de la rubia. No podía creer que Thomas estuviese muerto; apenas hace menos de veinte y cuatro horas yo estaba tomándome un refresco con él. Bajé el rostro, preocupado por lo serio que era el problema de los Malfoy. Mi celular vibró...era Hermione.

-Al fin contestas.- comentó la castaña, su voz sonaba cargada de tensión.

-Ya me enteré.- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. Hubo silencio por algunos segundos.

-¿Te enterraste de que pidieron un rescate a cambio de Daphne?- cuestionó mi amiga. ¿Tan rápido ya habían pedido un rescate? ¿Entonces no eran los mismos que habían estado enviando cartas de amenaza?

-¿Un rescate? ¿Cuánto?- interrogué.

-6 millones.- susurró Hermione.

-Es bastante dinero...- murmuré. Aunque para los Malfoy sería arrancarse un cabello.

-Si, y deben llevarlo a un lugar muy apartado mañana en la mañana. Hay algo que me preocupa...- siguió hablando Hermione, su voz fue adquiriendo más tensión a medida que brindaba sus explicaciones.

-¿Qué?- cuestioné ante su repentino silencio.

-Pidieron que fuese Draco el que fuese a llevar el dinero.- susurró mi amiga. Su voz estaba cargada de preocupación. ¿Por qué pedirían algo así? ¿Una trampa quizás?

-¿Qué dijeron los señores?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Astoria salió en esos momentos y le vi caminar tras el doctor hacia otro cuarto. Ella me miró y yo le seguí con mi mirada hasta que se perdió. No sé cuando ella se volvió importante en mi vida, quería defenderla de todo aquello que quisiese dañarla.

-Draco les obligó a aceptar, pero no parecen seguros. Los policías intentaron ubicar la llamada, pero fue demasiado corta.- siguió hablando mi amiga.

-No creo que sea prudente que Draco vaya solo.- susurré poniéndome de pie. La rubia volvió a salir del cuarto; seguía hablando con el médico en el umbral de la puerta.

-Temo que sea una trampa.- admitió mi amiga.

-Pensé igual. Definitivamente, no se debe enviar solo. Algo haremos para confundir a esa gente.- murmuré.

-Intentaré hablar con Lucius, quizás reflexiona.- me dijo mi amiga, asentí aún sabiendo que ella no me veía; tenía la mirada fija en Astoria. La rubia ahora caminaba hacia mi; tenía el rostro cargado de tristeza y de miedo.

-Tengo que colgar.- susurré cerrando la llamada y dando un paso para acercarme a Tory.

-Un rasguño casi.- comentó ella señalando su pierna antes de comenzar a andar hacia la salida seguida de mi.

-Los secuestradores llamaron.- le comenté, quizás eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

-¿Qué dijeron? ¿Que quieren? ¿Daphne está viva cierto?- siguió Astoria preguntando, tan rápido y con tanta intensidad que tuve que detenerme a pensar mis respuestas.

-Quieren dinero. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa para que tu padre te cuente todo.- susurré abriéndole la puerta. La rubia entró al vehículo sin queja alguna; comenzó a colocarse el cinturón cuando cerré la puerta.

Minutos más tarde estábamos de camino a la casa de los Malfoy. De vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a Tory, comprobaba que seguía reclinada de la puerta observando hacia afuera. A veces, le escuchaba suspirar, en otras parecía contener las la lágrimas. Deseaba abrazarla y brindarle apoyo; me preocupaba mucho verla tan triste. Ella siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, un comentario positivo y una risa ruidosa al borde de la boca.

-Ella va a estar bien...- quise confortarla. No parecía haber funcionado. Ella guardó silencio.

-No quiero hablar.- terminó de decir luego del incómodo silencio.

-No me gusta verte así; tu hermana estará bien.- le aseguré.

-No volveré a estar igual hasta que tenga a Daphne a mi lado. - me advirtió Astoria girándose a encararme; me encontré con su mirada llena de dolor y miedo antes de asentir.

-Comprendo.- murmuré. Y lo hacía. Conocía el dolor de perder a alguien amado.

Continuará...


	12. Del amor y sus formas

**alex loxar:** Hola!!! 3 me alegra que te halla gustado la historia . Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios cuando tengas una oportunidad. 3 jejeje definitivamente Draco le dará muchos problemas a Hermi xD¡A mi también me encantan esas frases! *.* Gracias por leer! Besos!

 **ImInTheDarkness** : Hello! Que bueno que vuelvas a leer! Espero que la historia te siga gustando a medida que avanza! Besos!

 **sonrais777** : Hey! Dean es el primero...lamentablemente habrán mas muertes :( ¿Ron/Daph? XD ¿Divorcio? Eso viene por ahi xD jajaja Besos!

 **Etamin Malfoy** : Hola!! *.* Verdad que la pareja es linda? A mi me encantan 3 jajaja prometo que no seré muy cruel en esta ocasión (habra fina feliz xD) ¡Gracias por leer! Besos!

 **Gabiimgk** : ¡Esta vez si lo escribí bien! XD Mmmm nunca he visto esa novela xD pero prolly me pase a averiguar cuando tenga un tiempo xD Besos!!

 **Bombon** **Kou** **Malfoy** : Hello! El secuestro se resolvera pronto (Lo prometo). Narcissa tiene muchos motivos para culpar a Lucius, mas adelante se conocerá mas sobre su historia. ¿Los secuestradores? ¿Narcos? Mmm...puede ser. El enamorado de Daphne definitivamente estará preocupado . jejeje Harry protegerá mucho a Tory 3 Besos! Gracias por leer!

 **Monica Sosa** : Hello! ¡Aquí está el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste.

¡He estado un poco ocupada estos días y casi olvido subir el capítulo, (lo recordé hace unos minutos xD) pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capítulo!

Capítulo XII

 _Del amor y sus formas_

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

La vida misma me había enseñado a disfrutar cada instante como si fuera el último. Jamás me preocupaba por lo que podría ocurrir, o lo ocurrido. Lo primero, todavía no estaba asegurado y lo segundo ya no podía cambiarse. Pero en ocasiones también a los que nada nos preocupa, un temor repentino nos sacude el alma. No me preocupo por mi, pero mi hermana si me preocupa.

Cuando has estado al borde de la muerte en múltiples ocasiones, aprendes a aferrarte a la vida. Es algo contradictorio, pero extraordinario. Mientras más cerca se está de la muerte, más uno anhela vivir. Creanme, puedo asegurarles que así es. En estos últimos cinco años he estado al borde de la muerte en diferentes ocasiones, y por diferentes motivos. Y soy consciente de cada uno de los errores que me llevaron hasta aquellos momentos.

Ahora es diferente, yo no estaba en peligro, pero que Daphne estuviese secuestrada me resultaba más preocupante y aterrador. Si había algo que me asustaba era la posibilidad de perder a las personas que amo. Ya había perdido a alguien demasiado importante en una ocasión...no estaba dispuesto a pasar el proceso nuevamente. Definitivamente, prefería morir en el intento de salvar a mi rubia...antes de quedarme con los brazos cruzados...

Me recosté en la cama a pensar en todo y en nada a la vez. Mi vida pasaba delante de mis ojos como viejas imágenes tomadas por una cámara de muy alta calidad. Cerré los ojos concentrando en mis recuerdos. Regresé a aquella habitación donde por primera vez estuve a un paso de ser asesinado. Recostado en una cama de hotel, llenando de besos a una morena que había conocido hace algunas semanas.

No sabía que era casada. Por supuesto, desconocía que su marido era uno de los narcotraficantes más poderosos de Paris. Y allí me encontraba llenando de caricias a la mujer de uno de los hombres más peligrosos. Recuerdo el sonido de golpes en la puerta...tan claro como hoy. Casi puedo volver a sentir el latir acelerado del corazón de ella. Su respiración caliente golpeando mi pecho cuando me giré a mirar hacia la puerta intrigado.

-¿Escuchaste?- le pregunté arrugando el entrecejo. Tiró de mi para llamar mi atención. Volví a mirar aquellos ojos azules que me habían fascinado en el preciso instante en que cruzamos miradas cuando ella bajaba del avión.

-Seguro una de las muchachas de servicio.- explicó con una sonrisa pícara que me hizo sonreír antes de inclinarme a atrapar sus labios. Pero se escuchó un disparo, di un salto y caí al suelo.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca. No gritó. Pero yo escuché un grito. No fue ella, y tampoco fui yo. Me acerqué a la puerta percibiendo una algarabia afuera. No me atrevía a abrir; mi amante se había acercado a mi hasta pegárseme completamente a la espalda.

-Tengo que decirte algo...- susurró cerca de mi oído. Giré el rostro para mirarle, había miedo y preocupación en esos ojos azules.

-Tranquila, seguro algún mafioso alquiló una habitación y le buscan para matarle.- le consolé acariciándole la mejilla derecha, ella negó varias veces. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Tengo marido.- susurró.

-No me importa. Sin compromisos.- susurré con una sonrisa pícara.

-No entiendes...mi marido es Salazar.- explicó ella. Arrugué el entrecejo porque en un principio no comprendí.

-¿Salazar? ¿El mafioso?- interrogué llevándome una mano al cabello y ella asintió.

-Lo siento.- susurró

-No ocurre nada. Tranquila. Saldremos de aquí.- le aseguré intentando mantener la calma.

Como si fuese hoy puedo recordar la sangre corriendo por mis venas con rapidez mientras esperábamos que afuera todo se calmase. Apenas unos minutos luego tocaron a nuestra puerta y nos avisaron que habían entrado unos hombres, pero que la policia les había apresado. A ella...nunca la volví a ver.

Suspiré. La vida es un laberinto en el cual corres a ciegas...sin saber si vas en la dirección correcta. Por lo menos, así es mi vida. Giré el rostro y abrí el pequeño compartimiento de la mesa de noche. Observé la pistola que allí se encontraba mientras pensaba en lo que ocurriría mañana.

Dos golpes en la puerta. Firmes. Sin esperar respuesta alguien abrió la puerta. Unos ojos color caramelo derretido asomarán por la rendija. Jean. La hermosa chica casi podía pasar por mi sombra; definitivamente se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo.

-Buenas noches.- saludó de pie bajo el umbral.

-Entra.- le invité sentándome en la cama en forma India. La chica, para mi sorpresa, pareció vacilar cuando cerró la puerta detrás de si.

-Quería hablarte de algo.- explicó.

-Eso es bastante interesante ya que hasta ahora pensaba que me aborrecías. Al final decidiste que podemos ser amigos. Ya sabes, ir de fiesta...- comenté con una sonrisa. La chica era hermosa, y no puedo negar que me gustaba; era lamentable sus preferencias sexuales. ¿Por qué no le gustaban los hombres?

-Quiero hablar de los secuestradores.- explicó ella cruzándose de brazos. Retomaba con rapidez su seguridad habitual.

-No tengo comentarios al respecto. ¿No prefieres que hablemos del momento, sueño o alucinación, que tuve anoche?- interrogué intentado evadir el tema que ella traía.

-No creo que usted deba ir a entregar ese dinero.- comentó ignorando mi pregunta con facilidad.

-Está decidido, Jean.- cerré el tema. O por lo menos lo intenté.

-Se me paga por cuidarlo. Me parece muy extraño que soliciten que precisamente otro de los hijos del señor Lucius vaya a llevar el dinero. Parece una trampa para acabar con...

-¿Con dos pájaros de un tiro? - terminé su oración. Ella guardó silencio por algunos segundos.

-Si...- terminó por aceptar.

-Lo sé.- fue mi única respuesta. El rostro de ella se desencajó; parecía contrariada y confundida.

-¿No te importa tu vida?- preguntó. Me habló de tu, cosa que raramente hacía. Corrección, solo me hablaba de tu cuando se confundía. Luego parecía recordar la distancia que ella misma había colocado entre ambos y volvía a hablarme de usted.

-Daphne merece vivir aún más que yo.- bromeé, la sonrisa en mis labios jamás se borró. Pero ella no sonreía. Mi repuesta pareció molestarle.

-Usted no sabe lo que dice. La señora Narcissa no soportaría la pérdida.- no sé si lo decía porque sentía empatía hacia mi madre o simplemente la utilizaba para causar en mi alguna duda.

-Jean, sé lo que hago. Estaré bien.- le aseguré poniéndome en pie para acercarme a ella. No sé porqué, algo en ella me atraía. Era su mirada...tan parecida a la de Hermione. O quizás era su rechazo o simplemente su belleza.

-No haga mi trabajo tan complicado.- me pidió cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

-¿Por qué no te gustan los hombres?- pregunté mirándola con interés. Mi pregunta la sorprendió, se había quedado sin palabras por el plazo de algunos segundos.

-Tuve una mala experiencia.- explicó.

-¿Una sola?- pregunté.

-Si, mi primera vez con un hombre.- respondió ella. Suspiré. ¿Qué había echo el imbecil que la había llevado a decidir que no quería volver a estar con un hombre?

-¿Tan malo fue?- me atreví a preguntar.

-No.- murmuró escondiendo su mirada. Me sorprendió la respuesta. Me acerqué otro paso, pocos metros nos separaban uno del otro. Busqué su mirada y la encontré.

-¿Entonces no estuvo mal?- pregunté.

-El problema no fue la primera vez en si. Es que a él...jamás le volví a ver luego de ese día...- susurró ella.

-¿Te dejó?- insistí en saber, sentía curiosidad. Era la consecuencia de ser de la familia de los Black, éramos curiosos. Mi madre siempre decía que todos habíamos heredado esa característica. Por ejemplo, mi tía Bellatrix tenía curiosidad crónica...a tal grado que incluso atemorizaba.

-Desapareció.- susurró ella mirándome fijamente. Me pareció ver tristeza en su mirada.

-Lo amabas.- afirmé. Solo cuando se ama, se habla con tanto dolor. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. ¿Lo amó mucho?... ¿Aún lo amaba?

-Si no lo hubiese amado...no me hubiese acostado con él.- sentenció con simpleza, pareció retomar de golpe su actitud pedante.

-No todos los hombres somos como ese. Deberías seguir probando.- insinúe con una sonrisa. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Te estás ofreciendo como producto a la venta nuevamente.- comentó

-Soy una buena alternativa.- acepté.

-No vine a esto. Vine a convencerte de...

-Ya te escuché, Jean. Y te dije que voy a ir a entregar ese dinero.- le interrumpí, le ahorraría el desperdicio de palabras.

-Está bien.- se rindió. Ella se iba a girar, pero le sujeté del brazo impidiéndole la salida. Me miró amenazante y aflojé el agarre.

-Sé que me besaste anoche. No lo soñé.- le dije.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- murmuró. Le apreté el brazo para que no se fuera, pero me giró y acabé pegado a la puerta. Sentía la fría madera contra mi mejilla.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- me apresuré a murmurar. La sentí pegada a mi espalda. Incluso podía sentir su aliento golpeando mi nuca.

-No vuelvas a sujetarme así.- susurró en mi oído. Me soltó, la sentí alejarse. Me giré a mirarla. Estaba echa una fiera; esperando que me moviese para salir.

-Está claro que no me conoces.- murmuré. La sujeté de la cintura y la acerqué a mi.

Narración

Hermione no esperaba aquella reacción por parte del joven rubio. Pensaba que lo había intimidado con su agarre firme y sus palabras frías. Pero Draco Malfoy era un alma libre y aventurera. No le intimidaban los golpes, el peligro, ni siquiera la muerte misma. Granger pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, pero la realidad era que todo comenzaba a descontrolarse demasiado rápido.

Draco la había agarrado de la cintura con fuerza, pegándose a ella con tanta rapidez que no le dio tiempo de detenerlo. La única reacción de la castaña fue dar un pequeño salto en señal de sorpresa, ella pensó en resistirse, pero no pudo. No podía resistir el deseo que recorría su cuerpo cuando sentía aquellos labios contra los suyos.

Él estaba esperando el golpe, el empujón, incluso el grito. Pero solo sintió unas manos resbaladizas y rápidas que recorrían su cabello, enredándose entre las hebras con sutileza. Draco estaba convencido de que ella lo alejaría en muy poco tiempo así que decidió disfrutar la calidez de aquellos labios mientras durase.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y ella no le alejaba. Al contrario, él la fue empujando lentamente hacia atrás sin obtener una objeción por parte de ella. Quien simplemente disfrutaba de aquel beso como si fuese el último. Cuando las piernas de Hermione rozaron la cama, ella recobró la conciencia y lo empujó.

-Ahora no puedes decir que fue un sueño...- se burló él, recibió un puño que lo mando al suelo. Pero recibir un golpe no era un precio tan alto en comparación con aquel beso.

-Eso fue para comprobar que no era un sueño.- comentó mordazmente Hermione y sin esperar respuesta se encaminó a la salida. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando la voz del rubio le hizo girarse a mirarle.

-Terminarás pidiéndome que te bese, Jean. Me lo vas a pedir de por favor.- le aseguró él, ella lo miró; él estaba sentado en el suelo mirándole con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella salió dando un portazo y se reclinó de la puerta por un momento. Sentía su corazón corriendo con rapidez, su respiración acelerada, y deseó no haberlo alejado...deseó seguirle el juego...pero Hermione no quería ser su juguete. Internamente maldijo la sonrisa de Malfoy, y maldijo su reto. Porque comenzaba a creer que él volvería a ganar...como siempre había ganado.

Salió casi corriendo hacia su cuarto. Necesitaba darse un baño. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de tanto evaluar las cosas. Ahora no solo estaba preocupada por la vida de Malfoy; estaba preocupada por su propio bienestar sentimental.

Draco seguía en el suelo sentado. La sonrisa divertida que había estado en su rostro se fue borrando en la soledad de la habitación. Quedó sumergido nuevamente en la inquietud de la espera. Volvió el rostro para corroborar la hora. Parecía un sentenciado a muerte que espera con impaciencia que llegue el momento de entregarse.

A la mañana siguiente la familia de rubios se encontraban sentándose en el despacho de Lucius. El agente Lupin en compañía de los gemelos Longbotton se encontraban hablando con los señores de la casa. El señor Malfoy se hallaba sentado en el sillón de cuero, el rostro cargado de ansiedad. Narcissa de pie junto a él le acariciaba el hombro y escuchaba las recomendaciones de Lupin. Sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de una estantería de viejos libros, Astoria se limitaba a observarles y Draco junto a la puerta observaba el suelo completamente fuera de aquella conversación.

-Aquí está el dinero.- habló Lucius abriendo el maletín. Hizo el intento de levantarse de su silla, pero un dolor en el pecho le obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

-¿Está bien, Señor Malfoy?- le preguntó Lupin viendo el rostro compungido del rubio. Este se limitó a asentir, Cissy no le creyó aquella respuesta. Astoria y Draco intercambiaron miradas, como si ellos fuesen los únicos que estaban enterados de lo que ocurría.

-Está todo el dinero que pidieron. Draco irá a llevarlo a las 12.- anunció Lucius intentando permanecer tranquilo.

-Pensamos en una estrategia para asegurarnos de guardar la vida de sus hijos.- Les comentó David Longbotton, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color tierra.

-Escuchamos...- susurró Lucius.

Draco abandonó el despecho sin decir nada, solo su madre se fijó en su salida, pero no dijo nada. El rubio caminó distraídamente hacia la cocina. Allí estaba Luna Lovegood comiendo un pastel de queso cuando Malfoy llegó a buscar un zumo de frutas.Con la bebida en mano el chico se giró a observar a la rubia, quien seguía con la mirada fija en su comida.

-¿y Jean?- interrogó Malfoy sentándose junto a Lovegood en la mesa.

-Salió muy temprano. Estoy a su servicio si necesita algo.- respondió ella llevando luego un trozo de pastel a su boca.

-¿A dónde fue?- insistió él en saber mientras estiraba la mano para agarrar una manzana.

-No dijo.- contestó ella sin mirar al recién llegado al rostro, este dio un mordisco a la fruta pensativo.

-Mmm...¿la conoces desde hace mucho?- preguntó Draco, la rubia giró el rostro, le miró atentamente durante algunos segundos y luego sonrió.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en Hermione?- interrogó la Luna. Malfoy arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar aquel nombre.

-¿Hermione? Estamos hablando de Jean...- susurró él.

-Sí, lo sé. Ella insiste desde hace unas semanas en que la llamemos por su segundo nombre. A mi me parece que Hermione es un nombre más bonito. ¿No Crees?- interrogó la pelirrubia con inocencia.

-Espera, espera. ¿Jean se llama Hermione?- cuestionó él todavía sorprendido por la reciente revelación.

-Sí.- se limitó a responder la rubia con tranquilidad e inocencia.

-¿Y su apellido?- quiso saber él. Ella estaba apunto de responder cuando un chico de cabellera castaña interrumpió la conversación con su llegada.

-Me dijeron que aquí te encontraría.- comentó el joven Nott de pie bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- interrogó Draco poniéndose en pie y acercándose rápidamente al que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Supe lo de Daphne. Pedí permiso para venir a verles.- explicó el castaño.

-En un rato vamos a pagar el rescate.- comentó Draco.

-Creo que ya van a salir, Tory me envío a buscarte.- comentó Theo.

-¿Te quedarías aquí con mis padres? No quiero que estén solos y Astoria está empecinada en acompañarme.- murmuró el pelirrubio mientras salían de la cocina.

-Claro, me quedaré aquí hasta que ustedes regresen.- se ofreció el chico.

-Gracias, Nott.- susurró Malfoy mientras llegaban a la sala donde los oficiales, Astoria y sus padres les esperaban.

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Llevaba toda la mañana reunida con Snape y Harry. El jefe había estado investigando un poco el caso de los Malfoy por interes propio. Resultaba el caso más intrigante de estas últimas semanas. Cuando le trajimos la noticia de lo ocurrido concordó con nosotros en que debía ser una trampa.

-Les dare luz verde para que con precaución vayan tras la policia. Tengan mucho cuidado y no se pongan al descubierto. Ellos estarán saliendo de la casa de los Malfoy como a las doce del medio día; eso fue lo último que me informaron.- comentó Snape dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Entonces ya debemos salir para allá. Le tendremos al tanto de todo, jefe.- habló Harry; luego abandónanos la oficina de Snape y nos dirigimos al auto de Harry.

-No sé porque me da la impresión que este problema contra los Malfoy es muy personal. No es simplemente porque son la mejor empresa del mercado.- me comentó Harry mientras encendía el vehiculo, me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y suspiré.

-A veces parece una vieja rencilla. Quien sea que los está amenazando parece odiarlos a todos. Aunque no logro comprender que podría ser tan grave como para querer matarlos.- me atreví a aceptar.

-Quizás estos secuestradores podrían darnos alguna pista.- susurró Harry.

-No debemos inmiscuirnos, ese es el trabajo de la policia. No nuestro.- comenté, la realidad era que no debíamos meter nuestras narices en nada que tuviese que ver con atrapar a los amenazadores.

-Llevan más de un mes investigando y aún no tienen ninguna pista. A Lucius le han llegado mas de siete cartas con amenazas. No podemos esperar a que alguno amanezca muerto.- explicó Harry con un tono cargado de preocupación.

-Es mi impresión o ¿estás muy preocupado?- pregunté apretando el ceño. Los Malfoy no eran la primera familia amenazada que cuidábamos; y jamás había escuchado a Harry hablar con tanto temor.

-Les he tomado aprecio.- explicó sin mirarme, su vista estaba fija en la carretera que teníamos por delante.

-A Astoria sobre todo...- susurré, no podía negar lo evidente.

-Si, ella es una chica excelente.- murmuró mi amigo, estaba nervioso.

-Le gustas.- me atreví a comentar, a mi amigo se le tensaron los hombros y luego suspiró sonoramente.

-Estoy casado, Hermione.- me recordó, como si fuese yo la que lo estuviese olvidando.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no impide que le gustes a Astoria Malfoy. Y me da la impresión de que a ti también te gusta.- comenté, Harry me miró y luego ocultó sus ojos color esmeralda enfocándose en la carretera.

-Solo la aprecio; estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.- murmuró, pero sé que miente y que yo he dado en el clavo. Su relación con Ginny de un tiempo para acá solo se mantiene en pie por el pequeño James. Seguramente, si ese niño no hubiese nacido, mi mejor amigo ya estuviese divorciado.

-Mira...van saliendo...- señalé la guagua negra que salía de la mansión Malfoy. Ahí debían ir los oficiales con Draco. Harry les siguió disimuladamente, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible, pero sin perderles la vista.

-Entierran a Thomas mañana. ¿Iras?- me preguntó Harry, en realidad me encontraba concentrada en seguir con la vista el vehículo de Malfoy.

-No lo sé, luego de esto no quiero separarme ni un solo segundo de Draco. Podría ser peligroso.- me excusé.

-Cierto.- murmuró mi amigo. Tomamos una ruta poco transitada, solo unos veinte vehículos pasábamos por las carreteras rodeadas de árboles.

Luego de un rato llegamos a un área abierta; parecía ser un parque. El vehículo de la policía se metió por una calle y llegaron frente a un un edificio viejo y desierto donde se estacionaron. Harry y yo estábamos mirando desde una distancia segura, nos bajamos del vehículo y nos detuvimos a observar. Draco bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda, hasta llegar a un callejón donde esperaba un hombre.

P.O.V Narración

Hermione y Harry caminaron muy lentamente siguiendo al Malfoy que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Un paso seguido de otro, con el mentón levantado y un aire de despreocupación. Un hombre con el rostro cubierto por una máscara negra le esperaba de pie frente a una puerta vieja en un callejón. El rubio se detuvo frente a él; sin soltar la bolsa con el dinero, levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-Deja el dinero en el suelo.- le ordenó con voz grave aquel hombre, apuntándole con un revolver.

-No. Primero quiero ver a mi hermana.- exigió Draco.

-Aquí tú no pones las pautas.- le advirtió el hombre.

-Solo pido lo justo; quiero asegurarme de que mi hermana está bien.- murmuró Malfoy, el otro, vestido de negro, suspiró y simplemente abrió la puerta permitiéndole la entrada.

Dentro le esperaba otro hombre, era alto, de cabellera castaña, piel tostada y ojos color canela. Este, con una pistola en mano sujetó a Draco del hombro con fuerza y luego, con un empujón, le indicó que le siguiera. Afuera, Hermione y Harry miraron con preocupación como Draco se perdía de su campo de visión. La puerta se cerró, y el chico vestido de negro volvió a su posición de custodio. Los guardaespaldas planeaban como entrar al lugar.

Malfoy caminó, detrás del hombre que le sacaba más de algunos centímetros, por poco tiempo. Llegaron hasta un lugar amplio, como un almacén viejo. En la esquina derecha, sobre algunas cajas de madera, Daphne se encontra sentada observando el suelo. La rubia estaba despeinada, lucia cansada y tenía un golpe en el labio inferior. Draco dejó caer la bolsa con el dinero y el ruido llamó la atención de Daphne. Ambos rubios hicieron el intento de correr hacia al otro, pero alguien se interpuso.

Un hombre de tez oscura y ojos color caramelo se colocó entre ellos. Tenía algunos bucles y detuvo el encuentro apuntando con su arma a Draco. El joven rubio frenó de inmediato, levantó las manos en señal de paz y miró de soslayo la bolsa con el dinero que estaba apenas dos pasos por detrás.

-Traje el dinero. Está todo lo que pidieron.- Les avisó.

-Creo que sería un buen negocio quedarnos con ambos. ¿Qué opinan chicos?- interrogó el hombre castaño girando el rostro para mirar a dos hombres con máscaras negras que se acercaban a él.

-Podríamos ganar el doble.- comentó uno de ellos.

-Y luego podríamos matarlos.- murmuró el otro; nadie podría contemplar su sonrisa, pero Daphne podía imaginarla aún desde su posicion tres pasos detrás del hombre de bucles castaños.

-Temo que eso no ocurrirá...- susurró Draco bajando lentamente las manos.

-Manos arriba, Malfoy. No quiero trucos.- le advirtió el hombre alto que le había traído al lugar.

-Solo les advierto que un movimiento brusco y todos vamos a explotar.- Les avisó Draco con una sonrisa altanera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Niño?- pregunté el de los bucles.

-Estoy conectado a un dispositivo que ante cualquier movimiento brusco va a explotar.- Les amenazó el rubio.

\- Buen intento, Malfoy. No vas a jugar con nuestra mente.- se burló uno de los enmascarados.

-No juego, pruébenme...todos vamos a morir.- se burló Draco y los otros parecieron tensarse ante sus palabras. Porque no parecía estar jugando o mintiendo.

-¿Alguien lo revisó al entrar?- preguntó el castaño.

-No lo creí necesario.- susurró el que le había escoltado.

-Imbecil, te dije que debías revisarlo.- le injurió el lider, sus ojos destellando coraje.

-Chicos, en realidad, no me emociona morir en un lugar como este. Vamos a hacer algo...ustedes se llevan el dinero y yo a mi hermana. Es un trato Justo.- ofreció Draco.

-No podemos permitir que salgas vivo de este lugar.- susurró uno de los enmascarados.

-Entonces nadie saldrá con vida de este lugar.- murmuró Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, explotemos todos, Entonces.- sentenció el de los bucles castaños.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Eres idiota? Yo prefiero el dinero y que se enoje el zorro.- declaró uno de los enmascarados.

-Nos mata si estos salen vivos de aquí. - discutió el de los bucles estudiando la situación.

-No tengo todo el día chicos, si no se deciden tendré que decidir por todos y les aseguro que decidiré morir.- comentó Draco llevando la mano a su pecho; allí donde podía sentir el mecanismo instalado.

\- Yo aceptó el dinero.- cedió el que le había dirigido hasta el interior del almacén.

-¿Qué dicen los demás?- insistió Draco moviendo lentamente las manos por encima de la tela que cubría el mecanismo.

-Lo aceptamos, pero vamos a salir de aquí primero y luego ustedes saldrán.- Les advirtió el de los bucles y sin darles tiempo a responder se aventuró hacia la bolsa de dinero.

Draco se hizo a un lado, acercándose a Daphne. La rubia iba a abrazarle, pero el extendió las manos y señaló su pecho. Ella comprendió el significado de inmediato.

-Ayúdame a sacarme esto; es aterrador pensar que cualquier movimiento brusco me hará explotar.- comentó Draco sacándose el saco, Daphne le ayudó a sacarse la pequeña caja bomba que tenía amarrada al pecho con unos cinturones.

-Gracias, Draco.- murmuró la chica cuando le sacó el artefacto, luego lo abrazó con fuerza . Su hermano recibió el abrazo, acarició su cabello lentamente. Se escucharon dos disparos afuera, ambos jóvenes se giraron a mirar hacia la puerta.

-¿Viniste con la policia?- preguntó Daphne.

-No, los dejé a algunas cuadras. Ellos no querían ponernos en riesgo. Démonos prisa, ven.- le dijo el sujetándola de la mano para que caminase detrás suyo.

Ambos estaban por cruzar una puerta que les conduciría casi a la salida cuando se encontraron de frente con Hermione. La castaña pareció sorprenderse en un inicio y luego, para sorpresa de Daphne, abrazó a Draco. El rubio recibió el abrazo desconcertado.

-Perdon, jefe. Pensé que le había ocurrido algo.- explicó la castaña alejándose con rapidez. La chica Malfoy miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no pasa nada...Jean- susurró Draco mirándole todavía con sorpresa. Se sentía raro, había algo diferente en aquel abrazo...algo puro, limpio, algo que había olvidado con el tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurrió allá afuera? Escuchamos dos disparos.- interrumpió Daphne.

-Se escaparon la mayoría de los secuestradores...pero logramos capturar a uno. Quizás podríamos conseguir que confiese quien los envío a secuestrarle señorita.- explicó Hermione.

-Dejé a los policías a poca distancia de aquí...les llamaré para avisarles que se pueden acercar.- anunció Draco metiendo la mano en su bolsillo en busca del celular.

-Harry llamó a Astoria, ya deben estar allá afuera.- le interrumpió la castaña antes de que pudiese realizar la llamada.

-Salgamos de aquí ¿quieren? No quiero pasar más tiempo en este lugar.- comentó Daphne, su hermano asintió y le abrazó por encima de los hombros antes de que se dirigieran a la salida siguiendo a Granger.

"Acumular dolor sin convertirlo en palabras, acumular amor sin convertirlo en abrazos, acumular las penas sin llorarlas..."

Continuará...

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Luna soltó el nombre de Hermione XD ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá? Pronto es la fiesta en la madriguera ¿Habran rencuentros alla, problemas? ¿Quien quiere que Astoria y Ginny convensern en alfun momento? XD

 **5** RR y subo el siguiente capitulo el **Miercoles 4**

 **Besos!**


	13. Tendemos a ser expontaneos

Hola!

redeginori: jajaja Luna revelando secretos desde su nacimiento xD Gracias por comentar!

gabiimgk: Hello! Jeje es una relación bastante cliché xD Besos!

espiroket: Jajaja es cierto! Draco había tardado en darse cuenta XD buenooo el primer enfrentamiento oficial será en la fiesta que se celebrará en la madriguera XD Besos! Gracias por comentar!

sonrais777: Jajaja la pregunta es ¿Qué NO hará Draco? Jejeje ¡Gracias por comentar!

MagicisFidem: jejeje. Ahora solo tiene que atar cabos y descubrirá todo.

Etamin Malfoy: hahaha en realidad con lo que dijo es suficiente para Draco XD

Chinanina: Hey! Jejeje La universidad nos come la vida a todos xD ¡Por otro lado, que bueno que te guste la historia! Gracias por los consejos, intento revisar los capítulos antes de subirlos para que tengan pocos o casi ningún error (no siempre puedo, lamentablemente). ¡Aun así, pondré en práctica tus consejos! Gracias por leer.

alejandra011: 3 Gracias por comentar!

Sofia: Espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. Besos.

 **Capítulo XIII**

 _"Tendemos a ser expontaneos"_

P.O.V Harry Potter

Hermione había entrado a buscar a los Malfoy al almacén mientras yo me quedaba vigilando al hombre enmascarado que habíamos atrapado. Lo tenía inmovilizado bajo mi rodilla derecha; él no hablaba ni se quejaba, pero tampoco intentaba zafarse del agarre. Los otros no volvieron a ayudarle, simplemente subieron al auto y salieron huyendo. Acerqué mi boca a la altura del oído del extraño interesado en obtener alguna información de él.

-¿Quién te envío a secuestrarla?- interrogué, silencio por parte del.

-Es mejor que comience a hablar.- Le advertí precionando con más fuerza mi rodilla en su espalda.

-No sé nada, a mi me paga el leopardo.- comentó con miedo, la voz le temblaba.

-¿Quién es el leopardo?- insistí en saber.

-Quien nos contrató para matar a los Malfoy.- murmuró él, había miedo en su voz...me pareció que era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?- cuestioné.

-No lo sé.- se apresuró a decir.

-No te creo, dime la verdad.- apreté mi arma contra su espalda.

-No lo sé, yo solo quería un poco de dinero. Se suponía que esperaría en mi casa y el dinero llegaría.- susurró.

-¿Quién tiene contacto con el leopardo?- pregunté.

-El zorro. Es el lider del barrio, consigue los negocios.- habló de inmediato.

-¿Qué barrio?- volví a interrogar.

-Seven sisters.- soltó rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Astoria llamó mi atención, giré el rostro y vi a la rubia caminando hacia mi seguida de dos oficiales que de inmediato se hicieron cargo del secuestrador mientras yo me hacía a un lado.

-Decidimos seguirlos; cuidarles es nuestro trabajo.- expliqué. Ella asintió.

-¿Decidieron?- cuestionó luego de pensarlo un poco.

-Sí, Herm...digo: Jean y yo.- rectifiqué golpeándome a mi mismo mentalmente al percatarme de que estuve apunto de revelar el nombre de mi amiga.

-Claro, ustedes son inseparables.- comentó Tory con cierto sarcasmo que me pareció extraño. ¿Por qué me dio la impresión de que había una insinuación detrás de sus palabras?

-Ella estaba preocupada por tu hermano.- expliqué. La menor de los Malfoy detuvo sus ojos en los míos y asintió. Antes de que tuviese tiempo para responder la puerta se abrió y asomó Hermione seguida de los otros dos Malfoy.

-¡Daphne!- gritó Tory apresurándose a correr hacia su hermana. La joven e imponente rubia tenía un golpe en la boca con sangre seca, lucía aparentemente en buen estado, aunque se notaba cansada.

-Ella esta bien, Tory. Tranquila.- le escuché decir a Draco acariciandole la mejilla a Astoria para que se calmara.

-¿Cuántos eran?- le escuché preguntar a un oficial. Le miré y vi que hablaba con Hermione, mi amiga murmuró algo antes de seguir mirando a los Malfoy. Seguí la línea de sus ojos y confirmé mis sospechas: volvía a mirar a Draco Malfoy como hace quince años.

-Si no les importa, nosotros los llevaremos de regreso a la mansión.- me ofrecí, los dos oficiales, que se presentaron como los hermanos Longbotton, estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Nos llevaremos a este hombre a la comisaría; tengo el número del señor Snape. Hablaré con él para que les deje saber cualquier adelanto.- comentó uno de ellos, Moreno con tez clara.

-Por favor, queremos estar al tanto de todo.- susurró Hermione.

El camino de regreso a la casa fue lento; los Malfoy iban a la parte de atrás del auto. Ninguno habló durante el trayecto. Draco estaba reclinado de la puerta derecha, Daphne de la izquierda y Astoria en medio se limitaba a mirar hacia abajo, suspirando de vez en cuando. Estudié a la rubia menor por el retrovisor, me percaté de que una de sus manos estaba entrelazada con la mano derecha de su hermana.

-¿Segura que no quiere ir a un hospital a que la revisen señorita Daphne?- interrogó mi mejor amiga girando el rostro para ver a la rubia.

-Estoy bien, quiero llegar a casa.- fue la simple respuesta antes del prologado silencio.

Se imaginan la cara de felicidad de Lucius y Narcisa cuando llegamos a la casa. La madre abrazó a su hija con mucha fuerza mientras su padre se limitaba a retomar su rostro de tranquilidad. Me pareció ver a Lucius sonreír mientras sujetaba las manos de su hija, justo antes de besar el dorso de las mismas.

-Estábamos tan preocupados. - comentó Narcisa abrazando a Daphne.

No quisimos pecar de inoportunos. Abandonamos el salón principal y partimos hacía la cocina. De soslayo estudié a la castaña que caminaba junto a mi; mi mejor amiga parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

-Es bueno saber que ella está bien.- susurré, Mione me miró y luego asintió.

-Sí, por un momento temí que la encontraran muerta.- aceptó mi amiga.

-Conseguí que el chico hablara.- murmuré mirando que nadie nos siguiese.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que la persona que les iba a pagar se llama el leopardo. Aparentemente, este chico no tenía contacto directo con este personaje sino que lo contrato un tal "zorro". Me dijo que es "líder" en el barrio Seven Sisters. Me imagino que al decir lider se refiere al mafioso.- le comenté a mi amiga. Ella seguía mis palabras pensativa.

-Tendremos que empezar por ahí entonces, si es el lider todo el mundo sabrá de él.- susurró ella.

-Eso pensé. Deberíamos mantenerlo entre nosotros, no quisiera que Luna o Cormac se enterasen. Confío en Lovegood y su prudencia, pero Cormac es un poco más hablador.- susurré mientras llegábamos a la puerta de la cocina.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mantengámoslo entre nosotros.- aprobó mi amiga y entramos a la cocina. Allí estaba Luna sentada junto a dos señoras de servicio que cocinaban. La rubia hablaba sin parar mientras estas dos le escuchaban.

-¿Y él es muy amigo de la familia?- le escuché preguntar a Lovegood mientras me sentaba en la mesa. Hermione se dirigió a la nevera.

-Desde hace algunos años. Estudió con el joven Malfoy.- confesó una de las mujeres. Parecía ser la única que escuchaba realmente a la rubia.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- preguntó Luna.

-Theodore. Todos le dicen Nott.- contestó la otra.

-Creo que trabaja en la empresa de los señores.- interrumpí la conversación; la pelirrubia se giró hacia mí al percatarse de mi presencia y se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Dónde estaban? Les estuve buscando.- habló Lovegood.

-Estuvimos vigilando a los Malfoy.- explicó Hermione sentándose delante de nosotros.

-¿Apareció Daphne?- cuestionó la rubia con preocupación.

-Sí, estaba bien.- respondí.

-La señora Narcissa se alegrará mucho.- murmuró Luna con una sonrisa. Parecía estarle tomando un cariño especial a la señora de la casa.

-¿Preguntabas por Theodore Nott?- interrogó Hermione cambiando el tema con total intención.

-Sí, es que estuve hablando con él, pero no me dijo su nombre.- explicó Luna con tranquilidad antes de encogerse de hombros.

-He escuchado que terminó hace poco con su novia. Parece que todavía está sufriendo por ella.- comentó mi mejor amiga antes de tomar de su botella de agua.

-Interesante.- susurró la rubia pensativa.

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Permanecí algunas horas hablando con Luna. Harry recibió una llamada de Gin y se fue a pedir permiso para salir un momento. Le vi angustiado cuando escuchó a su esposa; me pareció que ella le reclamaba. No sería la primera vez que discutía con el moreno por teléfono, lo que me sorprendió un poco fue que él decidiera no ignorarla y saliese a reunirse con ella.

El resto del tiempo lo pasé sentada cerca de Luna. Ella hablaba de muchas cosas. Entre sus saltos entre distintos temas incluso llegamos a hablar de Narcisa. Me comentó de la preocupación que tenía la señora por sus hijos, en especial por Draco, a quien deseaba ver casado y con una familia. Narcisa, o Cissy como muchas veces he escuchado que le llaman, según Luna, está deseando que su hijo deje su vida de mujeriego.

Cuando volví a mirar mi reloj eran las ocho de la noche. Estaba un poco aburrida; lo único que deseaba era ejercitarme un poco para luego leer un buen libro. Los Malfoy tienen gimnasio propio así que luego de cambiarme me dirigí hacia allá. Lamenté mi decisión cuando, al entrar, vi a Draco sentado en una silla terminando de amarrar las tiras de sus zapatos. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Pensé que estaría todavía con Daphne y Astoria.

-Hola, Jean.- saludó cuando, al levantar la vista, sus ojos grises tropezaron con los míos. Su sonrisa socarrona y su agilidad para conseguir atraparme en su mirada me desconcertaba.

-Hola.- respondí acercándome a una trotadora. Subí sin prestarle atención a Malfoy. En lugar de simplemente aceptar que no deseaba hablar con él, le vi de soslayo ubicándose en la máquina contigua a la mía.

-¿Siempre has vivido en Londres?- me preguntó luego de pensarlo por un rato. ¿Ahora comenzaría un interrogatorio?

-No, me mudé.- respondí.

-¿De dónde eres?- volvió a interrogar, al parecer no había perdido esa característica. Era un curioso innato, estaba en su forma de ser hacer muchas preguntas que a veces eran difíciles de responder.

-La mayor parte de mi vida la pasé en Oxford.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros. Él no respondió nada, cosa que me sorprendió, simplemente guardó silencio y pensó durante varios minutos. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-¿Sabes? Te vi con Luna en la cocina.- le escuché comentar, le miré con el ceño fruncido. Todos pasamos tiempo en el comedor, es como nuestro rincón de reunión. ¿Qué tenía eso de extraño o interesante?

-Sí, estuvimos platicando en la tarde.- murmuré encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Ella te gusta? ¿Es tu tipo?¿Te gustan los rubios...digo...las rubias?- volvió a atacarme con preguntas y maldije internamente mi decisión de decirle que no me gustaban los hombres.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo.- huí por la tangente. Internamente supliqué que dejase el tema en el olvido y que no insistiera más en el asunto.

-Bueno...en realidad...resulta que a un amigo mío ella le pareció interesante. Y bueno, quisiera saber si es algo tuyo para que él no se haga ilusiones, porque definitivamente entre él y tu...- comenzó a argumentar el rubio de grises ojos; le miré al percatarme de que detenía sus palabras. Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

-¿Entre él y yo qué?- interrogué.

-Yo te elegiría a ti.- susurró mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Mi corazón dio un salto en mi pecho y volví mirar hacía adelante como si ignorara su comentario.

-Luna es solo una amiga.- terminé por decir.

-Oye...lo que quise decir es que te elegiría a ti porque eres mujer...el es hombre y me gustan las mujeres. No es por nada en especial.- comentó el rubio, le miré, vi que miraba hacia adelante; me pareció que era consciente de mi mirada.

-No me considero nada especial, Malfoy. Soy bastante ordinaria.- acepté restándole importancia.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo con seguridad, girando el rostro para mirarme. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y luego él escondió su mirada.

-Da igual.- susurré.

-Sí, es cierto. Da igual...todo da igual.- anunció deteniendo su máquina, le observé bajar e ir a agarrar una botella de agua antes de dirigirse a la salida. Le seguí con mi mirada.

-Jean...voy a salir en un rato. Te veo en la entrada en cuarenta minutos.- anunció y sin más salió dejándome sola. ¿Salir? ¿A esta hora? ¡Malfoy es un imbecil!

Allí estaba yo. Siete y treinta y cinco minutos. Me encontraba de pie frente a la entrada esperando pacientemente que el queridísimo Draco apareciera avisando que ya nos íbamos. Desde mi posición podía ver a los señores de la casa en la antesala, sentados uno junto al otro en silencio. Los Malfoy eran gente rara...eran como antiguos, no sé explicarlo...hay algo extraño en ellos.

-Hey, Jean.- saqué mi mirada de la pareja al escuchar a Draco. Me quedé como idiota mirándolo. Él ya no era aquel flacucho, de mirada divertida. Era un hombre atractivo, de mirada penetrante y sonrisa pícara. Yo me enamoré del chiquillo que me hacía reír y hacer travesuras. Me aterraba la idea de enamorar también de este idiota que siempre estaba gastándome bromas pesadas.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunté recobrando mi voz, me había quedado demasiado tiempo en silencio observándole.

-Sí.- fue su simple respuesta y salimos hacia el auto.

Draco siempre quiere conducir. Saber que es piloto de aviones me llena de cierta emoción, yo misma le había aconsejado que ese sería un buen trabajo para él. Aunque no estemos juntos, me parece lindo que haya decidido hacerme caso en eso.

-¿Te importa si manejo?- pregunté cuando estábamos a algunos pasos del vehículo. Se detuvo. Miró el auto y luego me miró. Parecía dudarlo.

-No, claro que no...- respondió y levantó las llaves. Las sujeté, él agarró mi mano, las llaves quedaron entre nuestras manos. Nos miramos a los ojos. Me perdí en ese gris azulado.

-Las llaves...- susurré para que me soltara. No hubo respuesta.

-Eres tan distinta.- susurró él. Arrugué el entrecejo. ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Perdón?- pregunté. Malfoy me soltó de inmediato, desvío su mirada y por un momento me pareció que estaba nervioso.

\- Nada, pensaba.- susurró y se apresuró a rodear el auto para subir. Miré las llaves y luego subí al vehículo.

Podía sentir que Malfoy me miraba. En todo el camino estuvo observándome disimuladamente. Antes también me miraba, pero ahora parecía intentar pasar desapercibido. ¿Qué le estaría ocurriendo?

-Toma esa salida.- habló luego de un rato.

Le obedecí. Nos detuvimos en un semáforo y fue mi turno para mirarle. Él estaba mirándome así que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Malfoy sonrió. Sonrió sin dobles intenciones, casi con inocencia, como un niño que fue encontrado en una travesura.

-Estaciónate allá adelante.- me pidió. Estábamos en un antro. Un antro con clase, pero seguía siendo un antro. Suspiré al apagar el auto; estos lugares siempre son símbolo de problemas.

Bajamos del vehículo y yo me limité a seguir al rubio todo el tiempo. Él saludó al guardia que estaba en la puerta con familiaridad; yo saludé con un gesto de cabeza. El lugar estaba lleno, pero no era incómodo moverse por el mismo porque había suficiente espacio.

Me ubiqué en una esquina junto a la barra; allí donde había un hombre haciendo algunos trucos con las botellas antes de servir las bebidas. Desde mi posición podía observar a Draco, quien fue directamente hacia dos pelinegras que le saludaron amistosamente. Sería una noche larga. Una noche demasiado larga.

Llevaba mucho tiempo observando todo casi sin pestañear. Miraba a Malfoy, el lugar, sus acompañantes y volvía a mirarlo a él. Draco también me miraba de vez en cuando, sonreía y volvía a conversar con las chicas. Luego de un rato caminó hacia mi con una sonrisa pícara, estaba por estar justo delante mío cuando le salió al encuentro un hombre.

-Sabia que nos encontraríamos algún día mal nacido.- le insultó el hombre, me tensé y me preparé para defenderle.

-¿Tu quién eres?- preguntó Draco retrocediendo. Había cierta prepotencia en su voz.

-No te acuerdas de mi, niñato. Pero yo no olvido al infeliz que se acostó con mi esposa.- dijo el hombre. Estaba borracho, era notable en su voz. Le vi levantar la mano para golpear a Draco, le sujeté antes de que pudiese siquiera intentarlo.

-Mejor no lo hagas.- le advertí empujándole. El hombre retrocedió un poco.

-¿No eres suficiente hombre como para defenderte solo? ¿Ahora te tienen que defender tus mujeres?- cuestionó el hombre burlándose.

-Sé defenderme, pero si ella me quiere defender no tengo ningún inconveniente.- comentó Draco con una sonrisa cargada de orgullo.

-Idiota.- murmuró el hombre y volvió a intentar golpear a Draco, esta vez el rubio mismo le empujó con facilidad consiguiendo que se tambaleara a causa de su borrachera.

-Mejor vamos, Jean.- murmuró Draco dándole la espalda al hombre. Escuché el mecanismo de una pistola, saqué mi revólver y apunté al hombre al rostro. Él también nos apuntaba.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- escuchamos una voz. Parecía ser el gerente del lugar.

-Nada, no pasa nada. Este hombre nos estaba molestando.- explicó Draco. El señor bajó el arma, yo no lo hice.

-O se calman o abandonan el lugar.- advirtió el hombre.

-Tranquilo, nosotros nos vamos.- sentenció Draco y me sujetó del brazo con firmeza. Caminamos hacia afuera con rapidez.

-Gracias. No tenias que defenderme ahí adentro. Podía con él.- comentó Deaco mientras salíamos del local.

-Hago mi trabajo.- fue mi respuesta.

-Me siento tranquilo sabiendo que me cuidas.- confesó el rubio, me sorprendió su sinceridad.

-Esa es la idea. - acepté, no pude evitar sonreír. Draco me devolvía la sonrisa.

-¡Draco Malfoy hijo del diablo!- gritó una voz que ya me hastiaba. Escuché el disparo, me giré a tiempo para dispararle al hombre. Mi bala le dio en la pierna y él cayó al suelo, volví a mirar a Draco, le vi en el suelo riéndose a viva voz.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- comentó con una enorme sonrisa. Sonreí porque él sonreía, pero no comprendo su humor negro.

-Lo sentimos mucho, esto no volverá a ocurrir.- comentó el guardia del lugar que se había distraído por un momento y ahora se hacía cargo de aquel hombre.

Me acerqué a Draco, extendí mi mano para ayudarle a levantar. Él la tomó sin dudarlo y sin dejar de sonreír se puso en pie. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos me hipnotizaban, me perdía en ellos siempre que nos mirábamos.

-¿Algún otro esposo furioso del que quieras comentarme?- pregunté elevando una de mis cejas mientras nos soltábamos y subíamos al vehículo.

-Sí los mencionó a todos no terminó.- fue su respuesta, le miré y él no desvió la mirada.

-Estaré al pendiente entonces.- susurré arrancando el auto e incorporándome a la autopista luego.

Mantuve mi mano sobre el cambio en todo momento, relajada en mi posición mientras pensaba. Me había distraído por un solo instante y eso pudo haberle costado la vida a Draco. De momento comprendía lo difícil que era cuidarle cuando él mismo se buscaba los problemas y se metía en lugares no convenientes. Quizás podría hablar con él, comentarle que por su seguridad no debería frecuentar este tipo de lugares. No sé si me escuche, no suele hacerlo.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no reaccioné al sentir unos dedos acariciando el dorso de aquella mano que mantenía firma sobre la palanca de cambios. Dedos que se respalaban sobre el dorso de mi mano casi superficialmente. Me detuve en una luz, bajé la mirada y observé sus dedos. Aún seguía sin reaccionar; levanté la mirada y vi que Draco tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No te tomes esas confianza.- terminé por susurrar antes de mover mi mano para evitar el contacto con Draco. Me puse en marcha nuevamente, sentía su mirada en mi, pero decidí no mirarlo.

No respondió, guardó silencio. Quizás mis palabras le habían convencido al fin para que se resignara. Yo quería superar nuestra historia, no quiero enamorarme nuevamente de Draco Malfoy. Por algún motivo extraño me daba miedo amarlo, las cosas con él siempre serían complicadas. Un sexto sentido me lo hacía saber.

Era muy de noche cuando detuve el vehículo frente a la enorme casa de los Malfoy. Estaba por apagar el motor cuando Draco sujetó mi mano derecha consiguiendo mi atención. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, él me miraba con tanta intensidad en sus ojos que mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté observando aquella mano con la cual me sujetaba del brazo.

-Eres muy rara, dices que no te gustan los hombres, pero yo te gusto.- declaró él con seguridad.

-Malfoy, por favor deje de ser tan arrogante.- comenté sarcásticamente moviendo mi brazo para que dejase de apretarme. Me soltó, pero me seguía mirando con intensidad.

-No, no voy a dejar de ser nada. Sé lo que ocurre entre nosotros.- insistió, movió una de sus manos a mi cuello. Apreté mis labios, esta vez no cedería ante su cercanía, no era profesional.

-¿Eso te dejaría satisfecho? ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Acostarte conmigo? ¿Luego me dejarías tranquila?- pregunté sin ninguna vergüenza. Me miró sorprendido.

-Se que tú también lo quieres.- comentó con seguridad, acercando su rostro al mío y rozando mis labios. Permanecí inerte, quizás así podría terminar de alejarlo. El intentó profundizar el beso pero ante mi nula respuesta se alejó un poco.

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o subimos a mi cuarto? Pero luego quiero que me dejes tranquila. - le advertí.

-No te estoy rogando por sexo, Jean. No pienso hacer el amor con alguien que es incapaz de reconocer sus sentimientos.- murmuró y sin más abrió la puerta dejándome completamente sola. Suspiré, extendí mi mano y apagué el motor del autor.

-Hacer el amor...no puedes hacerle el amor a alguien a quien no amas Draco Malfoy.- susurré para mi misma antes de abrir la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, Malfoy aún no llegaba a la puerta de la casa. Se había detenido mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban hacia la misma.

-¿No entras?- cuestionó aún sin volverse para mirarme.

-Después de ti.- murmuré caminando hacia él.

Draco siguió subiendo las escaleras y muy de cerca yo le seguí. Él se encaminó a las escaleras que conducían a la habitación y yo a la cocina. Un extraño gritó, casi como un gemido ahogado nos inmovilizó a ambos. Nos miramos. Draco desde su posición en la escalera y yo, inmóvil, cerca de la puerta del despacho de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Escuchaste?- cuestionó Draco volviendo a bajar las escaleras con tal rapidez que me hizo elevar una ceja. Esa curiosidad suya era crónica definitivamente.

-Mejor lo ignoramos.- susurré. Eran casi las una de la mañana. Casi todos dormían a esta hora, quién sea que estuviese en el despacho del señor Lucius estaba haciendo algo extremadamente privado.

-No, vamos a ver quién está en el despacho.- declaró obstinadamente el rubio y se acercó a la puerta. Me le adelanté, colocando mi cuerpo entre él y la puerta.

-Draco...- comencé a hablar.

-¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre?- preguntó mostrando sorpresa y sarcasmo.

-Señor Malfoy, creo que lo que están haciendo ahí dentro es privado.- intenté convencerlo.

-Voy a entrar.- sentenció extendiendo la mano hacia la cerradura. Me aterraba la idea de que fuesen Astoria y Harry las dos personas que estuviesen tras esa puerta. Estos últimos días he notado qué hay cierta tensión entre ambos y me ha parecido que se gustan más de lo debido.

-No, no vas a entrar.- le advertí sin moverme de frente a la puerta. Se escuchó otro gemido, bastante disimulado, pero por la cercanía que teníamos a la puerta era imposible no oírlo.

-Apártate. Ahí adentro debe estar alguna de mis hermanas.- murmuró Draco, tenía el rostro cargado de cierto asco y enojo.

-No.- insistí.

Se acercó con la intención de apartarme. No pensaba dejarle la vía libre. Él insistía en entrar y yo en permanecer bloqueándole la entrada. Cuando elevó la mano para golpear la puerta, yo simplemente reaccioné por impulso y me aferré a su cuello antes de robarle un beso.

En un principio no respondió. Estaba como congelado en su posición, luego sentí sus manos resbalar hasta mi cintura siguiendo la figura de mi cuerpo. Suspiré mientras sus dientes atrapaban mi labio inferior y lo soltaba sin llegar a lastimarme.

-No creas que vas a escaparte.- susurró contra mis labios. Me besó, y yo le devolví el beso con la misma pasión que él me profesaba. Tiré de su camisa y Malfoy me aprisionó contra la puerta. El ruido no nos importó, olvidamos por completo que del otro lado había una pareja.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Hermione.- susurró en mi oído, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y bajó sus manos buscando abrir los botones de mi chaleco negro mientras yo empujaba su camisa hacia abajo de sus hombros.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó bajando con besos por mi cuello. Asentí. Me faltaba el aire, no podía verbalizar una respuesta. Él tiro de mi chaleco negro y este se deslizó por mis brazos hasta el suelo.

-¿Quieres, Jean?- volvió a preguntar volviendo a besarme, luego se alejó un poco para mirarme. Me limité a asentir y besarle nuevamente.

Sentía tanta calor que no estaba pensando realmente. Claramente había pasado por alto varias cosas. Entre ellas, que estábamos en medio de la sala, había una pareja al otro lado de la puerta entre la cual Draco me tenía acorralada.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él mordiendo mi cuello, apreté mis labios para no hacer ningún ruido.

-¿Jean?- me paralicé por completo al escuchar aquella voz. ¿Harry? ¿Él no estaba en el despacho con Astoria?

Draco se apartó de inmediato. Harry estaba allí delante nuestro, con su pijama y un vaso de leche entre sus manos. Sus ojos verdes parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas. Quería hablar, pero la respiración accelerada me lo impedía. Draco me miró y luego miró a Harry.

-¿Tu por qué no estas durmiendo?- le preguntó el rubio a mi amigo. Mi pelinegro simplemente seguía en silencio, estaba tan sorprendido como nosotros.

-Yo iba hacia el cuarto...- susurró Harry inmóvil.

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos, Malfoy?- pregunté interrumpiendo a mi amigo. Sentí la mirada de Draco, pero decidí no mirarle.

-Está bien.- se rindió, se arrodilló, tomó su camisa, me miró nuevamente y luego se marchó.

-Yo...lamentó haber interrumpido...- susurró Harry acercándose a mi hasta estar a muy poca distancia.

\- No, gracias por interrumpir. No sé que me paso.- murmuré sintiéndome una estúpida. ¿Por qué su cercanía me hacía reaccionar así?

-Yo...no sé que decir.- susurró mí amigo y yo simplemente le abracé. Él acarició mi espalda.

-Lo amo, Harry. Amo a ese idiota.- acepté.

-Lo sé.- susurró mi amigo.

-Y no sabes lo que siento cuando lo tengo cerca.- susurré alejándome un poco.

-Es normal, quizás deberías hablar con él.- susurró mi amigo, él siempre apoyándome.

-No es profesional.- murmuré y le abracé.

-Entonces...¿conmigo no puedes ponerle el cuerno a tu amada Ginny, pero con esta si?- escuché una voz conocida. Mi amigo y yo nos alejamos de inmediato. Astoria recién acababa de llegar. ¿Qué hacia afuera sin mi mejor amigo?

-¿Qué? No hacemos nada malo, solo hablamos.- sentenció Harry, la rubia se cruzó de brazos y nos miró enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-¿Y por eso le estás quitando la ropa?- cuestionó Tory. El pelinegro me miró, yo también bajé la vista a mi atuendo. Mi chaleco negro seguía en el suelo y mi camisa tenía varios botones abiertos. No era lo que parecía, pero yo no podía decirle que quien me había dejado en este estado había sido su hermano.

-No es lo que parece...- comenzó a decir Harry.

-No tienes que explicarme. No soy una niña; sé lo que estaban haciendo.- comentó ella antes de irse hacia las escaleras arrastrando un chaleco de cuero en la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Esto no pude estar pasado.- susurró Harry, se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Pensar que todo esto es solo porque...- comencé a decir y luego me giré a mirar la puerta que había estado protegiendo de Malfoy.

-Hay una pareja aquí adentro. Yo pensé que eran Astoria y tú.- acepté.

-Entre ella y yo no hay nada. Te lo he dicho.- respondió mi amigo.

-Pero entonces. ¿Es Daphne?- cuestioné. Harry me miró a los ojos.

-Quizás sean los señores.- habló mi amigo encogiéndose de hombros. La imagen no me fue agradable.

-Mejor vamos a dormir.- declaré arrodillándome a tomar mi chaleco.

-Sube tu, iré a tomar algo mas fuerte.- declaró Harry volviéndose a la cocina.

Yo subí a la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama. Al cerrar mis ojos volví a revivir aquel momento. Todavía podía sentir las manos de Malfoy deslizándose por mi cuerpo. Sus labios en los míos, en mi cuello. "Quiero hacerte el amor, Hermione" sus palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza. Abrí de golpe los ojos.

-¿Me llamó Hermione?- cuestioné en voz alta. No, no era posible. ¿Él ya sabía? ¿Pero cómo?

"En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado"

Pablo Neruda

continuará...

¿Qué les parecio? ¿Escena preferida? La fiesta en la madriguera esta a ley de dos capítulos (ocurriran muchas cosas ahí). ¿Creen que Astoria vuelva a llevarse bien con Hermione en los siguientes capítulos?

 **5** RR y subo el siguiente capítulo el Martes **10**

 **Besos!!!**


	14. Somos un día a día

Hola!!! Intenté subir el capítulo antes, pero se me hizo imposible. He estado cargada de examenes de la universidad, pero aquí al fin esta el capitulo. Espero lo disfruten! 

**Magicis Fidem** : jajaja Oficialmente él sabe xD

 **Jessi Malfoy** : Ya se sabrá xD muy pronto en realidad xD Besos!

 **Annykzhenn** : Hello! ¡Yo también amé esa escena XD jajaja Astoria pronto tendrá a alguien que le acompañe en el sentimiento xD

 **MangoSalvaje** : jajaja ¡En este capitulo ya se revelará quienes estaban en la oficina XD! Jajaja creo que todos se quedaron con las ganas de saber quienes eran xD jaja Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **sonrais777** : Esa es la gran pregunta xD ya se sabra en un rato. Pronto saldran mas a menudo Luna y Theo xD

 **Etamin Malfoy** : Hey!! Jajaja esa es la pregunta delmillón xD ¡En un ratito sabrás quienes eran! Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **espiroket** : Cuando la mama de Hermione comience a aparecer nuevamente creo que no les caera muy bien que digamos xD ¡Pronto se sabrán mas cosas! Gracias por comentar!

 **Guest** : Esa era mi idea! Pero se me hizo imposible subir el capitulo, he tenido una semana un poco loca xD Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Monicaisabel** : Hola! Bueno, Draco no lo sabía hace mucho, pero Luna sembró la duda y él lo descubrió XD jajaja eso pasa cuando uno se envuelve en la escena xD Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Chinanina** : Hola! Anatomia y pruebas no suena muy agradable •.• jajaja ¡Es verdad, asi son muchos escritores! Pero bueno, por lo menos en mi caso, siempre que dejes un RR recibirás una contestación. Es lo justo. Y no me molesto para nada tu comentario, siempre es bueno recibir criticas que nos insten a mejorar :) ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, porque yo disfruté escribiéndolo! Gracias por los consejos y siempre que veas algún errorcito no dudes en decírmelo :D jejeje ¡Estoy feliz de tenerte como lectora y espero disfrutes el capítulo! ¡Gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **RusyNail** : jajaja ya era hora de que Malfoy supiese la verdad XD

 **Mel Blackson** : Hola!! Que bueno recibir un RR tuyo! Espero que la historia te siga gustando a medida que avanza. Jejeje juntos juntos tardaran un poquito, pero bueno, hacía ya nos encaminamos. Jajaja ¿divorcio? Mmmm se sabrá un poco de eso muy pronto...en la fiesta de la madriguera.

 **Yessi** : Hello! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por comentar! Besos!

 **Guest** : Hola! ¡De aquí en adelante Hermione no negará lo que siente (por lo menos consigo misma). Jejeje amarán cada vez mas a Tory, será un personaje que preserve siempre su calidez. Jajaja es muy probable que sea Ron el novio xD jajaja en la fiesta va a arder Troya te lo aseguro xD Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **alexloxar** : Hey! Jajaja Draco ya sabe la verdad y de aquí en adelante no se cansará de perseguir a Hermione, la pregunta es si ella le hará caso XD Jajaja que bueno que te guste la historia! :3 Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Redeginori** : Hola! Por ahora, los celos de Tory no seran problemas, te lo aseguro. Harry interrumpiendo momentos bonitos desde siempre (advierto que volverá a interrumpir jajaja) besos!

 **Capítulo XIV**

 _Somos un día a día..._

P.O.V Daphne Malfoy

Me golpeó la luz del amanecer impidiendome continuar con mi sueño. En realidad, habia dormido poco. Me senté en el borde de mi cama, observando mi reflejo en el espejo. En el mismo me regresaban la mirada unos ojos azules cansados y con algunas ojeras. Conservaba un golpe en el labio inferior, producto de una cachetada que me regaló aquel miserable, poco hombre, que se enojó cuando le grité llena de miedo y enojo.

Las pestañas me pesan y los ojos se me cierran nuevamente. Me vuelvo a encontrar a mi misma tendida junto a mi pelirrojo en el despacho de mi padre. Me recuerdo bajando las escaleras la noche anterior, recibiéndole en la puerta principal donde me esperaba. Asegurándome de que todos dormían y que ninguno de los guardaespaldas estaba merodeando. Él me abrazó cuando abrí la puerta, me escondí en su hombro y pude percibir su olor que me relaja.

-No me atreví a venir a preguntar por ti. Me hiciste jurar que no revelaría que sales conmigo.- explicó él, como si tuviese una necesidad de disculparse conmigo.

-Estuvieses aquí o no, no podías hacer nada. Estoy bien, eso es lo importante.- susurré jalándole suavemente de su camisa para que me siguiese hacia el despacho de mi padre.

La alarma del despertador me hizo abrir los ojos apresuradamente. Había despertado por segunda vez en la mañana. Me puse en pie y me apresuré al baño para prepararme. La oficina no podía esperar; estar en casa encerrada no me parecía una alternativa.

Apenas cuarenta minutos luego me encontraba bajando las escaleras rumbo al comedor. El silencio llenaba todo el lugar, como era de costumbre, pero pude ver a Draco sentando en la sala leyendo el periódico. Me acerqué hasta poder detenerme delante suyo. Él me miró, me dedicó una sonrisa y golpeó suavemente el sofa para que le acompañara. No tardé en acomodarme a su lado, incliné mi cabeza de su hombro en silencio.

-¿Con quién estabas anoche?- me preguntó. Me quedé helada. ¿Había sido él quien nos escuchó?

-¿Cómo?- cuestioné haciéndome la desentendida.

-Reconocí tu voz. ¿Con quién estabas?- me interrogó, el brazo con el cual me abrazaba aflojó el agarre y sus dedos comenzaron a bajar y subir por mi hombro.

-No sé de que hablas.- respondí alejándome incómoda, Draco me sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiese ponerme de pie.

-Daphne, sé que siempre estamos discutiendo o llevándonos la contraria. Aún así, soy tu hermano y me preocupo por ti. Quiero lo mejor para ti. Solo dime que es una persona de fiar.- murmuró Draco sin soltarme.

-Yo no te pregunto por tus mujeres.- respondí evadiendo su mirada.

-Porque no quieres, no me molesta contarte.- respondió tan tranquilo como siempre, tratando de hacer las cosas más simples de lo que son.

-Bueno, cuéntame de tu romance con tu guardaespaldas. - le pedí cruzándome de brazos.

Su rostro dejó su antiguo gesto despreocupado y se volvió serio. No soy para nada tonta, me he percatado de cómo él la mira y aunque ella aparenta muy bien, también la he hallado observando a mi hermano.

-No existe tal cosa.- contestó casi con hostilidad.

-Sí no quieres contarme, entonces no exijas que te cuente.- comenté guiñándole.

-No es que no quiera, simplemente no hay nada entre Jean y yo.- explicó él encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose en el sofá.

Unos pasos interrumpieron nuestra conversación. Al mirar hacia la puerta de entrada nos encontramos con Pansy Parkinson; la chica pelinegra caminaba hacia nosotros. Miré hacia la entrada, una de las sirvientas le había dejado entrar. La morena no me agradaba del todo, era muy cercana a Astoria, a veces incluso me parecía que su cariño por mi hermana tenía dobles intenciones. Aquello me espantaba de cierta manera, aunque yo fuese una persona joven, cargaba con los estereotipos de mi padre. El único que los había superado era Draco y por razones obvias...era un promiscuo.

-Hola.- nos saludó la morena, besó la mejilla de Draco y luego la mía antes de sonreírnos.

-Supe lo que te ocurrió, me alegra que estes bien.- comentó ella mirándome con cierta angustia en los ojos.

-Gracias por preocuparte.- respondí

-Vine a ver a Tory. ¿Está en su habitación?- preguntó Pansy mirando hacia las escaleras. Draco rápidamente respondió que sí y le instó a subir hacia el cuarto de mi pequeña Astoria.

Parkinson se despidió con rapidez y se fue hacia las escaleras. Seguí sus pisadas con mi mirada, ella no era santa de mi devoción. La seguí hasta que se perdió de mi vista, entonces me volví para mirar a Draco. Este se había centrado nuevamente en el periódico.

-¿Te importa si me llevo a Jean? Aún no me asignan un nuevo guardaespaldas.- cuestioné.

-No. Aunque, creo que también iré a la empresa. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Perfecto. ¿Desayunaste?- pregunté y él se limitó a asentir.

-Me adelanté. Pero en el comedor están nuestros padres.- comentó mi hermano, asentí y luego de despeinarle el cabello me dirigí hacia el comedor.

P.O.V Harry Potter

Cuando salí de la casa en dirección a las oficinas centrales, me aseguré de avisarle a Hermione y a Luna que necesitaba salir un momento. Astoria dormía, la pelirrubia suele despertar muy tarde los sábados. Por algún motivo extraño, sentía que debía regresar a la casa antes de que Tory despertase. Cualquiera de los otros guardaespaldas la podría cuidar, pero yo quería cuidarla.

-Buenos días.- saludé cuando llegué a las oficinas. Algunos de mis colegas se alegraron al verme y otros no mostraron mucha emoción.

-Subiré a hablar con Snape.- comenté subiendo las escaleras hacía la oficina del nombrado sin esperar respuesta.

Estaba a medio camino cuando mi madre me salió al encuentro. Me quedé estático mirándole, tras ella se dejó ver Snape. ¿Estaban juntos? ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Por qué mi madre estaba aquí con mi jefe?

-Harry. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él acomodándose el abrigo y luego los guantes negros que normalmente utilizaba. Los observé, todavía preguntándome que podrían estar conversando entre ellos.

-Vine a hablar contigo.- respondí, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y no podría dejar de mirar a mi jefe acusadoramente.

-Pasa entonces, tu madre vino a preguntar dónde podía encontrarte.- explicó rápidamente Snape, casi se sentía como si tuviese la capacidad de leer mis pensamientos, cosa que no creo para nada posible.

-Ya...claro. ¿Necesitabas algo, mamá?- cuestioné sacando mis ojos del jefe y depositando mi mirada sobre mi madre, quien rápidamente se terminó de acercar a mi.

-Estaba preocupada, supe que secuestraron a uno de los Malfoy.- me explicó, huía de mi mirada, ese detalle me alarmó. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Por qué no me miraba a los ojos.

-Tranquila, ya todo se resolvió.- le tranquilicé.

-Si, Snape me lo hizo saber.- contestó mi madre, se acercó y colocó un beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Quieres que desayunemos? - le cuestioné sujetando suavemente sus manos, ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

-No quiero molestar.- respondió sin dejar se sonreir.

-No molestas. Hablo con Snape y nos vamos a desayunar; espérame.- le pedí dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de terminar de subir las escaleras y entrar a la oficina de Snape luego que él me invitase.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- cuestionó sentándose en su pulcra silla negra e inclinándose hacia atrás relajadamente.

-Quiero saber a quien se asignarán para cuidar a la señorita Daphne Malfoy.- expliqué. Snape suspiró.

-Pensaba pedirte que te hicieras cargo de su cuidado; asignaré a Zabinni para el cuidado de Astoria.- explicó mi jefe, quedé en silencio ante sus palabras. ¿Zabbinni para cuidar a Tory? El moreno apenas podía cuidarse asi mismo.

-¿A Blaise?- interrogué, Snape me miró sin expresión y se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, Zabinni me parece adecuado.- contestó mi jefe. No me atrevía a llevarle la contraria, no tenía una excusa para conseguir que cambiase de opinión. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Que por un motivo que desconozco quiero ser yo quien cuide a Astoria?

-Bien. ¿Cuándo piensas enviarlo a la casa de los Malfoy?- cuestioné poniéndome de pie.

-Hoy. Ya avisé que le digan que quiero hablar con él.- me dijo Snape.

-Bien.- susurré dándome la vuelta y encaminando mis pasos hacía la salida. Me detuve a medio camino; giré el cuerpo y mis ojos se encontraron con los oscuros de mi jefe.

-¿Necesitas algo mas, Potter?- quiso saber.

-Sí. ¿Qué hacía mi madre aquí?- pregunté

-Vino a preguntar por ti. Ella te explicó.- argumentó él. No le creí.

-Claro.- murmuré y abandoné la oficina.

En la planta baja mi madre seguía esperando; se hallaba sentada junto a la recepción observando hacía las escaleras. Al verme se puso en pie de inmediato y se acercó. No me gustaba pensar que podría hacer ella con Severus. Ella nunca había venido a la central a preguntar por mí; en todo caso, me hubiese marcado al celular.

-¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó, nos miramos directamente a los ojos hasta que ella desvió la mirada.

-Sí, vamos.- susurré

Narrador Omnisciente

Astoria Malfoy había conseguido el sueño muy tarde la noche anterior luego de lo que había visto frente a la puerta del despacho de su padre. Ahora dormía plácidamente sobre su cama de sabanas de seda. Su cabello rubio esparcido en la almohada; ella de vez en cuando se removía entre sueños. Piernas terzas que se enredaban entre las sabanas blancas y un gesto inocente que solo podía significar que estaba plenamente dormida.

Así la encontró Parkinson cuando entró a la habitación de la hija menor del matrimonio Malfoy. La pelinegra se detuvo en el marco de la puerta por algunos segundos y luego se acercó hasta sentarse al borde de la cama. Por la ventana entraba la luz del alba, Astoria le daba la espalda a la misma, por lo cual, la claridad no llegaba a estorbarle el sueño.

La morena permaneció en silencio, incapaz de despertar a la otra. Tory simplemente seguía durmiendo, ajena a la llegada de alguien. Pasada media hora, la rubia se movió en la cama, apartando con una patada débil las sabanas que se enrredaban entre sus piernas.

Tory hubiese seguido durmiendo a no ser porque sintió una piel rozar su pierna. Abrió los ojos de golpe y dio un salto hacia atrás al encontrarse con los ojos azules de su mejor amiga. La morena rió ante la reacción de la rubia.

-¡Me espantaste, honey!-comentó Astoria dejando salir una sonrisa relajada al saber que solo se trataba de su mejor amiga.

-La espantada debería ser yo, pareces una bruja esta mañana.- bromeó la otra acomodándose en el borde de la cama: sentándose en forma india. La broma le estuvo interesante a Astoria, porque en realidad, sí era una bruja.

-Tonta. ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? - interrogó Astoria abrazándose con las sabanas al sentir el frío del acondicionador de aire sobre su cuerpo semi descubierto. A Pansy le tenía confianza, la conocía desde hace muchos años.

-No mucho, estaba a punto de despertarte a gritos. - comentó divertida Pansy.

-Te mataba si lo hacías.- le advirtió Tory respondiendo se sonrisa.

-No eres capaz.- murmuró la otra sin dejar de sonreír. Astoria se sentó en forma india sin dejar de estar enredada entre las sabanas.

-¿Necesitas algo? No tenemos sesión fotográfica hoy.- cuestionó la pelirrubia extendiendo su mano hacía su mesa de noche y tomando la bata de seda que descansaba completamente arrugada sobre la misma.

-Supe lo de Daphne. Vine a ver como te sientes. Siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito; era mi turno.- explicó la de ojos azules, ligeramente más opacos que los de la chica Malfoy.

-Estoy bien. Estaba preocupada, pero tener a Daph con nosotros me regresó la tranquilidad.- aceptó Tory dejando las sabanas a un lado y colocándose con total tranquilidad la bata blanca.

-También me comentó tu guardaespaldas que te dispararon.- susurró Parkinson señalando la pierna de la otra; todavía la chica conservaba la banda que en el hospital le habían colocado.

-¿Hablaste con Harry?- cuestionó la pelirrubia.

-Sí, le llamé antes de venir. Dijo que él había salido, pero que seguramente estarías aún durmiendo. Y luego me comentó que te habían disparado. - explicó Parkinson moviéndose más cerca, ubicándose al lado izquierdo de Astoria, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Al parecer no puede guardar un secreto. Le pedí que no comentara sobre los disparos.- murmuró Tory.

-No le regañes, soy tu mejor amiga. Me pidió que te cuidara mientras estuviese contigo. Y como tu mejor amiga, mi deber es hacerlo.- explicó Pansy dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Por eso te amo, morena. Siempre estas ahí para mi. Gracias.- susurró Tory, antes de abrazar a Parkinson. Esta se limitó a responderle el abrazo.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la recepción de las empresas de sus custodiados. Draco y Daphe se encontraban en sus oficinas, y la castaña se aburría observando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Sabía que faltaban varias horas antes de que pudiese salir del edificio. Allí sentada comenzó a recordar la reciente conversación que había tenido con Malfoy en la mañana.

 _Ella siempre madrugaba, se encontraba sentada en la cocina mordiendo una manzana verde mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada y lo poco profesional que le hacía sentir. Estaba lejos, en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Giró el rostro y lo vio a él. Draco se había quedado observándola con cierta sorpresa; no esperaba encontrarla en la cocina tan temprano._

 _-Buenos días...- susurró Hermione evaluando al recién llegado. Draco vestía un conjunto de pijama gris que hacia juego con el azul grisáceo de sus ojos._

 _-Buenos días.- respondió él dirigiéndose a la nevera. Al llegar a esta, y mientras se servía un vaso de leche, miró por la esquina del ojo y comprobó que la castaña aún vestía su pijama. Un pantalón negro y una camisa de tirantes azul._

 _-Es raro verle despierto tan temprano.- comentó Hermione, quien seguía los pasos de su custodiado._

 _\- No podía seguir durmiendo. Hay muchas cosas que me rondan la cabeza.- explicó Draco, se acercó a la joven y se ubicó delante de ella para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos._

 _-¿Necesita algo?- inquirió la de ojos color miel incómoda ante la penetrante mirada que él le dedicaba._

 _-¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptar que te gusto?- preguntó Malfoy._

 _-No quiero hablar de eso.- sentenció Granger._

 _-No te entiendo, Jean. ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que sientes?- pregunto él._

 _-Si insistes en hablar de eso entonces me voy.- declaró la chica poniéndose en pie, Draco le sujetó fuertemente del brazo y ella le inmovilizó contra la mesa de la cocina._

 _Cansado de ser siempre el perdedor, Draco usó de su maña y logró deshacer el agarre de ella. Entonces, fue él quien logró inmovilizarla contra la mesa. Hermione se escapó con rapidez y lo miró con enojo. Malfoy sonrió triunfante, no sería él, nuevamente, quien quedase sometido._

 _-Simplemente déjame hacer mi trabajo. No quiero que malinterpretes nada, soy tu guardaespaldas, solo eso.- habló ella mirándole fijamente._

 _-¿Ummm de verdad? ¿Por eso me mentiste sobre quien eres, Hermione? ¿Porque no quieres que mezcle las cosas? - preguntó el de ojos grises cruzándose de brazos, Granger quedó sin palabras, solo podia cuestionarse cómo él había descubierto la verdad._

 _-¿Cómo lo...- comenzó a preguntar._

 _-Llámalo destino si quieres. La verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz...eso decía una loca tía mía.- murmuró él._

 _-No quiero hablar de eso...- evadió ella el tema, estaba dispuesta a irse, pero Draco le agarró del brazo impidiendo su huida_.

 _-Está bien, no hablemos. Pero que quede claro, castaña, no te entiendo.- susurró Malfoy._

 _-No quiero que me entiendas.- murmuró ella zafándose del_ _agarre._

 _-Sé que piensas que simplemente desaparecí...pero no fue así.- comenzó a explicar Draco, aunque se repetía asi mismo que no tenía porque darle explicaciones a la chica._

 _-No quiero saber, Draco. No me interesa...ya no.- le_ _interrumpió ella._

 _-Deja de actuar así.- le pidió él._

 _-¿Así como, Malfoy? Esto es lo que soy ahora, la gente cambia.- explicó Hermione antes de encaminarse a la salida. Él no la siguió, simplemente se dejó caer en la silla y observó la superficie de marmol. En el silencio, se cuestionó dónde estaba aquella_ _chica de la cual se había enamorado como un estúpido_.

-Ven un momento, Jean.- la misma voz que se había estado reproduciendo en su memoria sacó a la castaña de sus pensamientos. Draco estaba bajo el marco de la puerta de su oficina llamándole.

-¿Necesita algo, jefe?- preguntó ella acercándose rápidamente. Draco le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sí, se me antoja un cafe. ¿Me podrías traer uno?- interrogó el rubio sin dejar de sonreir.

-No soy su sirvienta. Soy su guardaespaldas, no lo olvide.- murmuró ella dispuesta a volver a su asiento.

-¡Bromeaba, Jean! Entra, quiero hacerte una pregunta.- explicó el chico. Claramente, ella no tuvo más alternativa que entrar y tomar asiento delante del.

-Te escucho.- habló Hermione.

-¿Por qué aceptaste cuidar a mi familia? Después de todo, la última vez que nos vimos la pasaste muy mal...también Potter.- comentó Draco recargando sus codos en el escritorio y fijando su atención en la chica delante suyo. Luego de descubrir a Hermione fue cuestión de conectar para saber que Harry era el moreno hijo de aquel hombre que murió en su casa.

-Este es mi trabajo, Malfoy. El jefe me pidió que tomara el caso.- fue la simple respuesta de Granger.

-Podias haber dicho que no.- insistió él sonriendo, con esa misma sonrisa que años atrás había enamorado a la castaña que ahora le dedicaba una mirada de total indiferencia.

-No suelo rechazar los casos. El jefe siempre hace buenas elecciones.- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estas mintiendo...- comenzó a decir Malfoy poniéndose de pie.

Mione rodó los ojos y siguió sus pasos. El chico rubio rodeó su escritorio bajo la atenta mirada color miel. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, Draco se acuclilló a su lado para mirarle a los ojos.

-Querías volver a verme. Como yo he querido volver a verte durante todos estos años.- susurró él, levantó una mano dispuesto a acariciarle el rostro, pero ella se apartó.

-Draco, te estas imaginando cosas.- murmuró Hermione, bajó la mirada, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-Estas mintiendo.- insistió él.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- murmuró ella mirando hacía adelante. Draco seguía acuclillado junto a su silla. Al final, él suspiró derrotado antes de ponerse en pie y volver a su asiento.

-Bien...tomé una decisión ...Jean.- habló él repentinamente mientras se sentaba. Hermione estudiaba sus reacciones en vela. Esperaba cualquier acción por parte de Malfoy.

-Luego de la fiesta en la madriguera de los Weasley, regresaré a Paris. No voy a necesitar tus servicios.- declaró el rubio quitando de ella su mirada y enfocándose en la pantalla de la computadora.

Hermione quedó estática en su posición. ¿Realmente él estaba haciendo eso? ¿Era idiota o tenía algún transtorno? Granger parpadeó varias veces y luego le regresó el habla al cuerpo.

-¿Estas jugando?- la pregunta salió por su boca sin ser complemente pensada.

-No, hablo muy enserio.- declaró Draco.

-No puedes irte de Londres. Estarías poniendo tu vida en peligro.- le debatió la castaña.

-Ese es mi asunto; me sé cuidar solo.- explicó el rubio fingiendo total indiferencia.

-Tu padre no te lo permitirá.- sentenció ella.

-No le pediré permiso. Simplemente le avisaré que necesito un nuevo aire, puedo conseguirme un guardaespaldas por allá si eso lo hace sentir mas relajado.- comentó Draco sin sacar sus ojos de la computadora.

-Como prefieras.- murmuró ella poniéndose en pie, con todo la intención de abandonar el lugar.

-Bien, la celebración de los Weasley será mañana. No olvides que debes ir con un traje, es una fiesta.- comentó Draco, la castaña rodó los ojos.

-Claro.- murmuró Mione y sin esperar una respuesta o gesto abandonó la oficina.

Draco le vió salir, sus ojos grises siguiendo sus pasos a la vez que sonreía. Él no pensaba rendirse. Por algún extraño motivo, el hecho de que ella fuese su Hermione alteraba sus emociones. Esa castaña era diferente a la niña de la cual se había enamorado, pero a la vez conservaba su esencia. Draco no quería estar lejos de ella, quería estar cerca...lo mas cerca posible.

-Mi Hermione...- susurró él. Tenia la esperanza de hacerla entrar en razón por medio de sus palabras. Quizás, al saber que él se iría, ella sería capaz de reconocer lo que sentía. Porque Malfoy sabía que ella sentía algo.

Entre tanto, en la mansión Malfoy, Harry acababa de llegar a la casa acompañado de Zabinni. Llegaron buscando a Lucius, pero tuvieron que recurrir a Narcissa porque el señor de la casa había salido. La mujer de imponente altura, cabello rubio con matices oscuras y mirada agobiada, les recibió en la sala con poco ánimo.

-Díganme.- pidió la mujer sin prestarles mucha atención, sus ojos seguían perdidos en el periódico.

-Él es mi compañero, Blaise Zabinni y estará cuidando a Astoria. El jefe quiso que yo me haga cargo de cuidar a la señorita Daphne.- le comentó Harry a la mujer.

-Como prefieran, yo solo quiero que mia hijas esten bien cuidadas y que no se repita lo que ocurrió con Daphne.- comentó Narcissa estudiándoles a ambos.

Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de mirar con atención a los guardaespaldas de sus hijas. Ella no solía prestarles atención, únicamente tenía trato con Luna. La rubia excéntrica a la cual le estaba tomando un cariño inegable. Lovegood era elocuente e incluso podía aparentar inestabilidad mental, pero era una chica que a Narcissa le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó Narcissa a Potter. El rostro del chico moreno le parecía conocido, podría casi jurar que le había visto anteriormente.

-Harry.- respondió el de ojos verdes con cierto nerviosismo. No sabía cómo reaccionarían los señores Malfoy al saber que él era el hijo de James.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry qué?- insistió ella en saber. Su cara casi podía verlo en sus recuerdos. Como si una neblina lejana cubriese su rostro e impiese que ella le reconociese.

-Potter. Harry Potter.- respondió el chico. Narcissa quedó completamente inmóvil en su posición, el rostro de James cruzó su mente. James Potter. Ese nombre parecía perseguirles, culparles, recordarles cada uno de los errores que habían cometido. Narcissa miró a Harry a los ojos y este le sostuvo la mirada.

-Puden retirarse.- susurró Cissy desviando la mirada hacía el periódico. Los guardaespaldas obedecieron rápidamente.

Un debate interno se desarrollaba dentro de Narcissa. Ella sabía que si Lucius descubría al moreno le echaría de la casa inmediatamente. Cissy confiaba en el chico, había escuchado a Tory decir que se sentía segura con él. Por amor a su hija guardaría silencio, aunque le producía angustia tener a un Potter en su casa.

Harry llegó a la cocina seguido de Blaise. El de ojos verdes se sentó en la barra de marmol y pensó en la mirada que le había dedicado la señora de la casa. ¿Qué podría significar? ¿Le despediría?

-Me contó Ginny que apenas le llamas.- comentó Zabinni sentándose junto al otro.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo. Pero hablé con ella ante ayer en la noche.- respondió Harry.

-Se veía afectada cuando habló conmigo. Además, dijo que James pregunta mucho por ti.- volvió a hablar Zabinni.

-¿Tu desde cuándo tan amigo de mi mujer?- cuestionó Harry mirándole acusadoramente.

-Sabes que siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien.- le debatió el moreno.

-Lo sé, pero no por eso puedes meterte en nuestra vida.- sentenció Potter, lo que menos necesitaba es darle explicaciones a Zabinni.

-Solo creo que deberías ser mas responsable con tu familia. No dejarlos a un lado.- habló Blaise.

-No los he dejado a un lado.- contestó Harry enfrentando al otro.

-No vas a tu casa hace días; me parece que eso es dejarlos a un lado.- le acusó Blaise.

-No somos amigos, Zabinni. No te metas en cosas que no son de tu interés.- le acusó Harry poniéndose en pie. El de ojos oscuros le sujetó del brazo.

-Me interesa, porque involucra a Ginny.- explicó el chico de piel oscura y mirada penetrante.

-No debería interesarte una mujer casada.- comentó Harry y con un movimiento brusco obligó al otro a soltarle.

Blaise estaba a punto de responder cuando unas risas interrumpieron la conversación. Harry se giró hacía la puerta de la cocina y vio a Astoria seguida de Pansy. Las chicas vestían sus trajes de baño y venían riendo de alguna broma recién dicha. Parkinson fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia de los dos guardaespaldas, Astoria miraba a su amiga mientras se reía, pero al ver que esta había dejado de reír se volvió para encontrarse con los dos jovenes.

-Hola, Harry. Al fin estas en la casa.- comento Tory, se podría percibir cierto destello de sarcasmo enmascarado tras su tono jocoso. La chica todavía recordaba cómo encontró al moreno con Granger la noche anterior.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas.- saludó Potter dedicándoles un gesto de cabeza en señal de saludó.

-¿Y el caballero?- quiso saber Tory estudiando a Blaise con sus ojos azules.

-Blaise Zabinni. A su servicio.- se presentó el moreno.

-Es un gusto. ¿Él estará cuidando a mi hermana?- preguntó Astoria. Harry incluso se sintió enfermo cuando tuvo que responder esa pregunta.

-No, la cuidará a usted, señorita. El jefe ordenó que yo cuide a su hermana.- explicó Harry. La sorpresa seguida de la desilusión no se hizo esperar en el rostro de la rubia. Por suerte, el destello de desilusión duró muy poco, seguramente por el enojo aun palpable en Tory.

-Oh, bien. Espero que seas mas agradable que Potter entonces.- intentó bromear Tory con su habitual sonrisa. Como si poco le importase quien estuviese cuidándole. Aquello a Harry no le gustó.

-Haré lo posible.- contestó Blaise sonriendo.

-Me agrada tu nuevo guardaespaldas.- comentó Pansy guiñándole el ojo a Blaise, Astoria pareció estar de acuerdo porque sonrió.

-Bueno, nosotras vinimos por unas limonadas.- cambió el tema la chica menor de los Malfoy mientras se dirigía a la nevera.

-Yo quiero agua, cariño.- le recordó Pansy acercándose a la otra. Harry le siguió con la mirada desde su posición en la mesa.

Tory sacó una jarra de jugo de limón y luego le tendió una botella de agua a la otra chica. Ambas no tardaron en abandonar el lugar en dirección a la piscina. Desde la cocina se podían ver ambas. Sentadas al borde se la alberca mientras conversaban y reían.

Harry permaneció sentado en la barra mirandoles mientras Blaise se desaparecía. La persiana de la ventana de la cocina no estaba corrida, por lo cual, la vista a la piscina era total. Potter no sabía el motivo, pero le entristecía pensar que no sería él quien cuidaría de esa chica de risa escandalosa. Mientras las miraba les vio ponerse de pie y luego perderse en el agua.

-Tory, siempre te voy a cuidar.- susurró Potter poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana que daba vista panorámica de la piscina. El tiempo pasaba y él simplemente les miraba...le miraba.

Imaginó la risa de Astoria mientras la veía reír sentada en la escalera de la alberca. El sol del atardecer solo le hacia lucir mas hermosa a los ojos del joven moreno que se negaba a aceptar que estaba empezando a sentir algo muy profundo por ella. Parkinson, junto a Tory, le hacía cosquillas haciendo que la rubia se retorciera. Potter podía imaginar su risa, fresca, hermosa, ruidosa y contagiosa.

El moreno frunció el ceño luego de un rato. Astoria se había lanzado muevamente al agua con un clavado...se había perdido de su campo de visión. Solo podía observar a la morena, Parkinson permanecía en las escaleras mirando hacia la otra. En sus ojos azules, tan oscuros como el mar, Harry se vio reflejado. Al moreno le pareció que ella miraba a Astoria con demasiado cariño.

-Es mi imaginación.- susurró Potter retrocediendo un paso y cambiando el rostro. Cuando volvió a mirarlas, la morena solo reía a carcajadas mientras Astoria le mojaba con el agua de la alberca.

Tras varios minutos, Potter se decidió por ir a llamar a su hijo. Aunque deseaba ignorar a Zabinni, sus palabras con respecto a James le habían hecho sentir culpable. Su hijo era lo mas importante en su vida, nada estaría jamas por encima de él. El resto de la tarde estuvo en su cuarto, luego de haber llevado a Blaise a la que sería su habitación según lo dicho por una de las damas de servicio.

-Harry.- la voz de Hermione sacó al moreno de sus pensamientos. Este se encontaba en su cama tendido cuando Granger abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Hermi, entra.- le invitó sentándose. La chica se apresuró a entrar y se detuvo delante de su mejor amigo.

-¿Saludaste a Blaise? Ya se instaló.- le cuestionó Harry, Granger sabía que su moreno no se llevaba muy bien con Zabinni.

-No, acabo de llegar. Vine directamente para aca porque habíamos quedado en ir al barrio ese. Al que mencionó el secuestrador.- explicó Hermione.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado. Dame cinco minutos para cambiarme.- le pidio Harry poniéndose rápidamente en pie. La noche sería muy larga.

 _"Es una locura odiar a todas las rosas porque una te pinchó..."_

El principito

Continuará...

¿Qué les parecio chic@s? Estamos a 1 capítulo de la fiesta en la madriguera. ¿Que piensan qué hará Cissy ahora que sabe quien es Harry?¿Qué hará Lucius cuando lo sepa? ¿Qué opinan de Lily y Snape hablando a espaldas de Harry? ¿Friendzone con Snape otra vez? ¿Les agrada Blaise? Adelanto que... ¡Habrá Dramione en el siguiente capítulo!

 **5** Reviews y subo el siguiente capitulo el Lunes **16**

 **Besos!!!**


	15. Sentimientos imposibles de negar

**Hola queridos lectores! Antes que nada, quería agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia. ¡100 seguidores! ¡Les agradezco su apoyo y espero disfruten cada capítulo! Besos.**

 **Magicis Fiden** : Hello! Jajaja Hermione será sincera mas adelante, te lo aseguro. :D que bueno que te guste la historia y gracias por comentar!!

 **Alejandra011** : jajaja ya habra mas en los siguientes capítulos!!! XD Gracias por comentar!! Besos!!

 **Etamin Malfoy** : jajaja XD le cogí el gusto a hacer preguntas jajaja ¡Es cierto! Conmigo todo es una sorpresa, pero lo he tomado tranquila, hasta ahora nadie la ha pasado taan mal XD jajaja oficialmente si, a Pansy le gusta Astoria y esta no lo sabe (Habra una pequeña confusion mas adelante por esto xD). Jajaja los chicos lo están tomando todo con calma, el que se va a enojar es Lucius cuando se entere xD jejeje Besos!! Reviso el PM en un rato :D

 **Ivicab93** : Hola!! Que bueno tener una buena lectora, espero que te guste la historia. Jajaja si todavía hay muchos misterios que irán saliendo a la luz. Gracias por leer. Besos!

 **sonrais777** : Hello! ¿Lily/Snape? Jejeje probablemente ocurra xD besos!!

 **Chinanina** : Hey!!! Somos dos entonces xD también me toca madrugar porque estudio super lejos ~.~ Uyy coger el metro en hora pico debe ser horrible D: Jajaja a mi también me gustan ese tipo de Dramione *.* jajaja ¡En el siguiente capítulo ya será la fiesta! Jajaja a mi me está gustando como está quedando la fiesta xD jejeje Gracias a ti por leer la historia y mucha suerte en tus pruebas! Espero que salgas bien en todas!!

 **Bombon Kou Malfoy** : Hola!!! Jajaja esa es la pregunta, será que Draco se va?? XD ya verán lo que ocurre. Jajaja ya en el próximo capítulo es la fiesta en la madriguera xD nos leemos! Besos!

 **Narradora Nueva** : Hello! Mmmm pues Hermione tardara como dos o tres capítulos mas antes de reconocer sus sentimientos. La amenaza de Draco servirá para algo. Jajaja Lilly/Snape...su historia será interesante xD besos!!

 **redeginori** : Hola!! Jajaja es muy probable que tu presentimiento se haga realidad xD la historia de Lily/Snape será interesante xD jejeje bueno Ginny no es mala así que había que conseguirle a alguien jejeje Besos! Nos leemos!

 **Capitulo XV**

 _Sentimientos imposibles de negar_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Me detuve a esperar a Harry en la sala cerca de la salida. Todos ya debían estar en sus cuartos preparándose para dormir. En la oscuridad del enorme salón, recorrí con mis ojos la escalera parcialmente iluminada por la única luz encendida. Ese aire tétrico de esta casa siempre me ha parecido peculiar, es como si intentaran recrear el ambiente de los hogares antiguos y misteriosos.

Me acomodé en el sillón, las palmas de mis manos se pasearon por la suavidad de la tela que cubría los sillones de terciopelo. Los Malfoy eran extravagantes, todos cumplían con aquel viejo dicho: mejor muertos que sencillos. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo su antigua casa: la hacienda junto a los Potter. La única vez que entré fue aquel día cuando Draco y yo nos metimos a hurtadillas para llegar a su cuarto.

Sin darme cuenta recuerdo ese día. Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas y las risas. Recuerdo que en un momento dado escuchamos un ruido y corrimos aún más rápido hacia la habitación que quedaba en el tercer piso. Recuerdo los nervios como si estuviese ocurriendo ahora mismo. No lo puedo evitar, siento mi cuerpo subir de temperatura ante los recuerdos de ese día mezclados con el presente.

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo. Enojada abro los ojos e intento disipar ese sentimiento que se apodera de mi cuerpo y nubla mi mente. Ese loco amor de adolescentes mezclado con este deseo poco decente que de vez en cuando me sacude el cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que doblegarme cuando se trataba de él? ¿Por qué me hacía actuar sin pensar?

-Jean...

Y ahí estaba él otra vez. No importa cuánto jurara que se alejaría y no volvería a hablarme: siempre volvía. Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, no se cuándo los he vuelto a cerrar. Ahora Draco está ahí, inclinando sus brazos en el respaldar del largo sillón, que bajo la poca iluminación, luce aún mas misterioso. Él tiene el cabello húmedo, puedo ver gotas de agua bajando discretamente por los costado de su frente. Su pijama verde oscuro le hace lucir adorable; como un ser completamente inocente.

-¿Necesitas algo?- cuestiono, no sé si podría seguir fingiendo indiferencia delante de su presencia.

Es imposible negarme a mi misma lo innegable. Porque también deseo volver a besarlo y sentirlo mío. Comprobar entre besos si realmente el amor que nos profesamos hace años aún sigue vivo. O si estos sentimientos son solo el producto de la lujuria y el deseo.

-No lo sé. No sé lo que necesito. Estoy confundido.- se sinceró, dio un salto y cayó sentado en el sillón cómodamente. La señora Narcissa infartaría si le descubre brincando sobre sus preciados y costosos sillones.

-¿Confundido por qué? ¿Problemas con alguna chica?- cuestioné.

-Con una sola.- confesó , no necesitaba ser mas específico. Su mirada era una confesión silenciosa: yo era esa mujer. Esa revelación, de cierta manera, me llenaba de orgullo. Aunque también me hacía cuestionar mi decisión de trabajar en este caso.

-¿Te produce insomnio mi rechazo?- me atreví a preguntar acomodándome en mi posición. Draco suspiró y se inclinó hacía adelante, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

-Me produce insomnio tu presencia.- aceptó él y sin darme si quiera tiempo a pensar en sus palabras se había balanceado hacía mi. Me sujetó de los brazos mientras se ponía en pie obligándome a levantarme con él.

-Respétame, Draco, no me toques.- le exigí escapándome del agarre de sus manos.

-Te respeto. Te voy a respetar hasta que me pidas lo contrario.- aseguró inclinándose hacia mi. El aire entre ambos era menos, la connotación sexual en sus palabras era evidente.

-Entonces...- susurré pensando una buena respuesta. Teniéndolo tan cerca se me nublaba la mente, sentía que me faltaba el aire y que mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Entonces pídeme que te bese. Lo estás deseando tanto como yo.- me pidió. Sentí su mano derecha alrededor de mi cintura, escurriéndose bajo mi camisa blanca, acariciando mi espalda baja y consiguiendo erizar cada porción de mi piel.

-Malfoy...Malfoy...yo...- susurré sujetando entre mis puños los bordes de su suéter. Podía sentir su aliento a menta jugando con mi cordura. Él besó mi mandíbula, como si tuviese el permiso para hacerlo. Como si la oscuridad que nos escondía le concediese el pase libre hacía mi.

Olvidé todo. Sus labios suaves se presionaron contra mi mandíbula de nuevo. Sentí sus dientes morderme con delicadeza extrema y apreté el borde de la tela verde. Esa tela endemoniadamente suave. Él olía a limpio, su cabello recién lavado olía a manzanas y a canela. Su aroma me envolvía, me descontrolaba, me enviciaba.

Sentí su mano en mi cintura sujetarme con mas firmeza, acercándome a mas a su pecho y no me opuse a ello. Su otra mano me sujetó de la mandíbula delicadamente. Antes de que hiciese el amago de pedirme algo, yo incliné el rostro hacia atrás y sentí sus labios besar mi cuello. Draco comprendía lo que yo quería sin necesidad de hablar, como si conociese las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

-Hermione...pídeme que te bese.- su voz era casi una suplica.

Nuestro cuerpos estaban pegados y su aliento chocaba contra mi cuello expuesto. Su mano suavemente me obligó a mirarle, nuestros ojos se encontraron y él llevo su mirada a mis labios. Sus ojos se oscurecían al mirarme, brillaban con expectación. Levanté mis manos y rodeé su cuello.

-Bésame, Draco...por favor.- susurré inclinando mi frente de la suya, su aliento rozó mis labios, pero el sonido de pasos me hizo empujarlo.

Malfoy cayó sentado en el sillón mientras mi mirada se dirigía hacia el ruido. Era Harry. El moreno bajaba las escaleras medio iluminadas en dirección a nosotros. Me alejé instintivamente, arreglando mi camisa sin ninguna necesidad y agradeciendo que la poca luz cubriese mi sonrojo.

-Ya estoy listo.- anunció Harry llegando hasta nosotros, se sorprendió al ver a Draco medio sentado, medio tendido, en el sillón.

-Si, vamos.- susurré con toda la intención de irme sin detenerme a despedirme del rubio.

-¿Ustedes van a salir a estas horas?- preguntó Draco, su interrupción era de esperarse.

-Si, vamos a salir.- respondí, Harry parecía nervioso en su posición.

-¿Y a dónde si se puede saber?- siguió interrogándonos Malfoy, su cara era indescifrable, parecía enojarle nuestra salida.

-No es de su interés, regresaremos antes de que vayan a salir de la casa.- expliqué y sin mas tomé a Harry del brazo y le dirigí hacia el estacionamiento.

Cinco minutos mas tarde estábamos saliendo de la casa de los Malfoy. Mi amigo conducía mientras yo colocaba la dirección en el GPS. Eran las nueve de la noche, los Malfoy duermen temprano y se levantan tarde: por lo menos Narcissa y Lucius. La realidad es que los tres hijos solo fingen irse a dormir.

-¿Qué estaba pasando en la sala?- preguntó mi amigo cuando me acomodé en mi silla.

-¿De qué hablas?- me hice la desentendida.

-Estabas respirando pesadamente cuando llegué y Malfoy se veia bastante intranquilo.- explicó mi amigo, no pude evitar el sonrojo ante sus palabras.

-Para qué decirte si puedes imaginártelo.- respondí mirando la calle, me avengonzaba un poco ser un libro abierto. Harry me conocía demasiado bien.

-Te dije que no debías aceptar el trabajo; no puedes pesar objetivamente si hablamos de Draco Malfoy. Todas tus decisiones con respecto a él están condicionadas a tus sentimientos.- comentó mi amigo, no era un reproche, pero se sentía como si lo fuese y no me hacia sentir orgullosa.

-No hay nada entre nosotros.- comenté, como si mi tonta excusa cambiara la realidad. Que no hubiese nada entre nosotros no cambiaba mis sentimientos hacia él.

-Hermione, lo que vi el otro día no se define como "nada". Creo que te quieres convencer de eso, pero ni siquiera tu misma te crees la historia.- habló mi amigo mirándome de soslayo de vez en cuando.

-Es que quiero a ese idiota, Harry. Lo quiero tanto, él es como una enfermedad o una cura...ya no lo sé.- me atreví a aceptar.

-¿No es algo de una noche o si? - preguntó mi mejor amigo, me sonrojé. No tenía una contestación a esa pregunta.

-No estoy segura. Pero creo que no. Creo que lo quiero, Harry. Lo quiero como hace quince años. Como si nunca nos hubiesemos separado, como si nunca lo hubiese olvidado.- expliqué cerrando mis ojos ante todos los sentimientos que recorrían mi cuerpo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- cuestionó mi Harry.

-Nada. Cuidarlo.- murmuré encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y qué harás cuando ya no puedas soportarlo? Nadie puede convivir tanto con la tentación sin caer en ella, Hermi. - me recordó. Él tenia razón, tarde o temprano caería enredada bajo mi propio deseo, pero mientras eso ocurría yo no pensaba alejarme de Malfoy.

-Puedo controlarme, Harry. Tenme confianza.- le dije dedicandole una sonrisa mientras él detenía el auto frente a un cartelón que anunciaba nuestra llegada al barrio que buscábamos.

-¿Qué propones?- cuestionó mi amigo volviendo a ponerse en marcha, pero ahora conduciendo mucho más despacio.

-Pasar por los antros o sitios en los que podamos encontrar a este tal zorro.- dije mientras observabamos el lugar.

Las calles eran largas e incluso algunas eran extrechas. Cartelones en diversos idiomas colgaban en varios sitios, predominaba el español. Aún se veían personas andando de un lado a otro. Decidimos detenernos en varios lugares, en muchos de los cuales hallamos vagabundos durmiendo junto a las puertas.

-Quédate aquí, voy, pregunto y regreso.- susurré nuevamente en la noche mientras Harry detenía el carro delante de un extraño bar. El mismo tenia unas luces azules dentro que se reflejaban afuera. El guardia a la parte de afuera tenía cara de no ser muy amistoso.

-Por hoy no contrataremos más prostitutas.- me anunció de manera insolente cuando me vió caminando en su dirección. Mi primera reacción fue ofenderme, mi gesto estuvo a punto de desfiguerarse, pero me las arreglé para permanecer serena.

-No soy prostita. Estoy buscando a un hombre apodado el zorro. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Él me estudió de arriba a bajo.

-No.- respondió secamente. Me limité a darme la vuelta y regresar al auto.

-¿No?- cuestionó Potter cuando abrí la puerta del carro, negué con la cabeza y me escurrí dentro del vehiculo antes de ponernos en marcha nuevamente.

-Aquí nadie parece conocerlo.- murmuró mi amigo con el ceño fruncido, me encontraba a punto de hablar cuando, al pasar por un callejón, vi el grafito de un zorro.

-Para.- fue mi primera reacción mientras señalaba el callejon.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?- preguntó el moreno.

-Ese zorro, quizás es casualidad o una señal.- expliqué, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando mi amigo le colocó el seguro.

-Vamos ambos, déjame estacionarme.- explicó poniendo el auto en marcha.

El callejón estaba desierto, la oscuridad de la noche y el frío se complementaban para hacer el ambiente aun más lamentable. En la pared había un zorro dibujado y unos cuervos volando alrededor. El silencio era tal que estuvimos a punto de volver al auto, pero escuchamos un leve grito que se intensificó luego. Alguien estaba enojado.

-¡Esos imbéciles solo consiguieron que el leopardo me pegase una paliza! Si los encuentro te aseguro que los mataré uno a uno.- aseguraba una voz gruesa y amenazante.

-¿Bingo?- pregunté divertida mientras nos acercabamos a una puerta estrategicamente colocada al costado derecho de un enorme basurero.

-Bingo.- murmuró mi mejor amigo y guardamos silencio.

-Recurrimos a jovenes poco experimentados, era de esperarse que esto ocurriese.- habló una voz mas sobria.

-Les iba a pagar mucho menos, por eso les escogí.- admitió el que debía ser el zorro.

-¿Qué hacemos?- me preguntó Harry.

-¿Tocamos? Me muestro solo yo y tu golpeas de sorpresa a la persona que se asome.- planeé, Harry estuvo acuerdo.

Mi amigo se escondió del otro lado de la puerta. Tomé una respiracion larga, me acomodé la camisa y me repetí que era una buena idea. Al final, todas mis ideas resultaban estupendamente buenas. Con una última respiración profunda tomé el valor que necesitaba y toqué dos veces. Adentro se escucho un movimiento brusco.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que los pasos se escucharan mas cerca. La cerradura hizo un ruido. Luego, la puerta chilló a medida que la empujaban. Al abrirse, mostró a un hombre de estatura considerable, gesto amenazante y cabello negro. Nos miramos en silencio por un momento, yo no parecía una amenaza, pero aun así él tenía su arma en la mano.

-Lo siento, me he perdido y escuché voces por aquí...pensé que podrían ayudarme.- expliqué con voz suave. El hombre me estudió nuevamente con una sonrisa torcida.

-Así que perdida...- susurró dando un paso adelante, su mirada me produjo asco.

-Si. ¿Me puede ayudar?- insistí retrocediendo al ver que se seguía acercando.

Cuando estuvo fuera de su guarida, Harry le golpeó en la cabeza con la pistola y él cayo al suelo inconsciente. El estridente ruido del cuerpo alertó al otro sujeto que apareció segundos luego. Era un hombre no muy alto, de espejuelos redondos, cabello castaño, tenía algunos hematomas en la cara y no traía su camisa. Al vernos armados bajo su pistola de inmediato.

-Si los envió el leopardo díganle que cumpliré con el trabajo. Solo necesito tiempo.- nos aseguró con miedo.

-No nos envió él. Lo estamos buscando y solo tu puedes decirnos como encontrarmo.- le expliqué señalándole con mi pistola.

-No voy a decir nada.- fue su respuesta.

-Habla o no te irá bien.- le advirtió Harry.

-¿Ustedes quienes son? ¿Para qué lo quieren?- interrogó el tal zorro.

-No es de tu asunto y comienza a hablar antes de que perdamos la paciencia.- le advertí dando un paso hacia él, mi arma estaba a pocos centimetros de sus ojos.

-Tranquila, bonita. Las "ladies" como tú no deben utilizar armas. Podrías hacerte daño.- susurró con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Ponme a prueba: si la bala no te traspasa el cerebro no vuelvo a agarrar una pistola.- murmuré

-Está bien, está bien. No hace falta la violencia. Mira, el leopardo se comunica conmigo por medio de gente que me envía, no lo conozco. Pero en la taberna de Mercedes, en el centro de Londres, hay un hombre llamado Ojo Loco que tiene contacto con él.- confesó con rapidez. Miré a Harry, mi amigo se encogió de hombros, no podíamos decir que el tipo mentía.

-Si estas mintiendo te encontraremos.- le advertí antes de irnos de allí.

-¿Crees que dijo la verdad?- interrogué mientras nos poníamos en marcha para regresar a la casa de los Malfoy.

-No lo sé, pero conozco la taberna que mencionó, podemos ir pasado mañana.- susurró mi amigo.

-¡Olvidé contarte!- exclamé recordando mi conversación con Draco hoy en la mañana.

-¿Contarme qué ?- quiso saber mi amigo.

-Draco me aseguró que se irá a Paris luego de la fiesta en la madriguera. Incluso me dijo que no me necesitaría más, porque contrataría a otra guardaespaldas por allá.- le comenté

-¿Crees que habla enserio?- preguntó mi amigo deteniéndose en una luz roja.

-No lo sé, parecía seguro.- acepté.

-Sus padres no se lo permitiran, ni siquiera le prestes atención.- murmuró Harry.

-Espero que tengas razon...- susurré

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Luego de ser terriblemente interrumpido por el idiota moreno subí a mi habitación. Maldije el nombre del chico de espejuelos entre dientes durante todo el camino. Por fin Hermione me había pedido que la besara. ¡Y de por favor! ¡Y ese inoportuno viene a interrumpir!

Estaba inquieto y preocupado. ¿A dónde iban? ¿Por qué salían solos tan tarde? Me revolví en mi cama completamente incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Mis ojos viajaron hacia el reloj con números rojos que descansaba sobre la cómoda. Eran las una de la mañana. ¿Habrían llegado ya?

Me levanté de la cama y pasé mis manos por mi rostro. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto? No estoy seguro, pero claramente me afectaba pensar que Jean no estaba en su habitación. Necesitaba comprobar que la chica había llegado.

Con esa idea salí rápidamente del cuarto hacia el pasillo contrario al de nuestras habitaciones. Me acerqué a la puerta de su cuarto y sin hacer ningún ruido giré la manija. La puerta abrió, asomé el rostro y evalué con discreción el lugar. Definitivamente, no había nadie.

Entré a la habitacion. La cama estaba impecable, era obvio que Hermione no se había recostado allí en todo el día. Me senté en la esquina izquierda y observé el lugar. Era una habitación más sencilla que la mía: era de servicio así que era obvio que sería menos elegante.

-Aquí huele a ti.- susurré tomando una de las almohadas y llevándomela al rostro. Olía a vainilla y rosas. Olía a Jean.

Me puse de pie recordando que debía regresar a mi cuarto antes de que ella llegase. Dispuesto a irme caminé a la salida, pero el ruido de pasos me alertó. Si Jean me encontraba aquí me mataría. Espantado me apresuré a meterme en el armario. Este no era tan grande, y la ropa, en su mayoría, camisas blancas y abrigos, ocupaba bastante espacio.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta. Alguien estaba girando la manija. Mis nervios, mezclados con el temor a ser descubierto, consiguieron que escuchase el sonido aún más dramático y tenebroso. Maldije internamente el estilo del armario en el cual rápidamente me oculté. Las ranuras permitian ver lo que ocurría del otro lado, temí que permitiran verme a mi. Lo único a mi favor era la oscuridad arrolladora que inundaba la habitación.

Nervioso contuve la respiracion. Jean entró, escuché sus pasos, y segundos luego se dejó ver. Traía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, la poca luz que se colaba por el ventanal de cristal hacia posible que pudiese contemplarla. ¿Esto estaba ocurriendo?

La seguí con mis ojos en todo momento. Ella se sacó la toalla y desnuda se sentó en la cama a secar su cabello húmedo. Estaba tentado a salir de mi escondite y recorrer cada una de sus curvas con mis dedos, pero en ese preciso momento sería hombre muerto. En silencio comprobé los cambios que el tiempo había echo en ella.

La luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana, esa era una de las cosas mas interesante de estas habitaciones, ese resplandor en las noches se colaba por completo por los enormes ventanales de cristal. En estos momentos, era esa luz la que golpeaba por el costado a la castaña, bañando su figura con ese resplandor puro y extraordinario. Casi podría pasar por un espejizmo o una visión; pero era simplemente ella...una mujer llena de imperfecciones que en este momento yo era incapaz de percibir.

La boca se me secó y por dignidad intenté apartar mi mirada...fracasé completamente. No podía sacar de su anatomía mis ojos, ella se tendió algunos segundos en la cama...parecía cansada. ¿Un masaje sería una buena idea? ¿Qué clase de degenerado soy? ¿Cómo puedo seguir mirándola? Había rebasado el límite, aun cuando mi intención nunca fue que esto ocurriese. ¿Ahora cómo podría salir de aquí? ¿Qué pensaría Jean si me descubre?

Me obligué a salir de mis pensamientos. Aun Hermione seguía recostada, no se movía, no se vestía y yo ya estaba a apunto de golpearme por no poder sacar de ella mi mirada. Porque mis ojos seguían la curva de su cuerpo deseando que se pusiese en pie y me dejase ver aún más de lo que ya había visto. Pero ella seguía inmóvil! Solo podía ver como su respiración subía y bajaba.

¿No piensa salir del cuarto? ¿A tomar agua o leche? ¡Si no sale tendré que pasar la mitad de la noche aquí metido esperando que se duerma! ¿Dónde había quedado mi suerte? Estaba divagando nuevamente en mis pensamientos cuando un suspiro me regresó a la realidad.

La observé por entre las ranuras del armario, ella se había vuelto a sentar y se estiraba un poco. La luz daba perfectamente en su cuerpo, haciéndola aun mas hermosa. Tracé el camino por su cuello, entre sus pechos y su abdomen. ¿Cómo podia existir tanta hermosura en una sola persona?

Jean, habiendo retomado fuerza, se puso en pie y me dio la espalda mientras buscaba en un cajón. Quise dejar de mirar, pero no lo hice. Ya con lo que había visto sería condenado, mejor era seguir mirando.

-Voy a amar este armario...- murmuré para mi mismo siguiendo la curvatura de su espalda. Ella se coloco su ropa interior y luego una bata blanca que apenas llegaba a la altura de sus muslos.

La vi recostarse en la cama, estaba agotada, porque no pasaron muchos minutos cuando pareció caer dormida. Salí lentamente del armario, esforzandome por no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Debía salir huyendo del cuarto, pero en lugar de eso, me acerqué a la cama a observarla.

-Eres hermosa.- susurré, acaricié su mejilla derecha. Ella estaba completamente dormida, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Me incliné y deposité un beso en su fente antes de girarme y abandonar el cuarto.

-Hermione...- susurré cerrando los ojos mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama. Su imagen se replicó en mi mente. Ella era perfecta: en alma y cuerpo.

Narrador Omnisciente

Ring Ring

El endiablado sonido del despertador sacó a Draco de su sueño. Un perfecto sueño en el cual se encontraba despertando junto a la mujer mas hermosa de Londres. Una castaña de ojos miel, cintura delgada y sonrisa hermosa. Movió su mano derecha por la mesa a su lado hasta que tanteó el despertador; con un golpe certero silenció aquel molesto ruido.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y observó aun medio dormida hacia la ventana por la cual el sol aun no se aventuraba a entrar. ¿Por qué tenia tanto sueño? Se cuestionó intentando seguir despierto. Hasta que el recuerdo de la noche pasada se hizo presente en su memoria, no pudo hacer mas que sonreír ante sus pensamientos. Definitivamente, no había nada que desease cambiar de esa noche. Se sentó en la cama y luego de desperezarse camino hacia el baño con el único propósito de ducharse.

El comedor estaba en total silencio cuando el joven rubio atravesó la puerta. Lucius, sentado en uno de los extremos leía el periodico como era habitual, chasqueando la lengua con desagrado cada cierto tiempo. Cissy comía en silencio, con la mirada perdida en sus alimentos. Las otras dos integrantes parecian dormir aun. El rubio saludó como de costumbre y apenas probó el alimento cuando sus padres se despidieron y abandonaron el comedor casi con misterio.

-Buen appetite...- murmuró para si mismo Draco y en silencio degustó los alimentos. Su mente viajaba muy lejos del comedor. Por los ventanales del lugar, se podia distinguir la lluvia que caía afuera, las enormes cortinas gruesas y oscuras, que generalmente impedían la entrada de la claridad, ahora se hallaban echadas a un lado.

-Gracias, no creo que salga a trabajar asi que no olvide prepararme almuerzo. Creo que mis padres no comerán.- le comentó Malfoy a una de las damas de servicio que habia venido a limpair la mesa. Él se puso en pie, ella se limitó a asentir, dando a entender que todo se haría como él lo ordenaba.

Abandonó el comedor segundos luego, encaminandose a la sala, donde se dejo caer pesadamente. Afuera llovia a cantaros, como si una tormenta estuviese por desatarse. Draco cruzó las piernas y abrió uno de los cartapacios de la empresa que había tenido a la mano mientras desayunaba. Lo ojeó distraidamente,todavía cuestionandose porqué aun seguía en Londres. Salió de sus pensamientos en el momento que unos pasos interrumpieron su lectura. Eran Potter y Lovegood, bajaban las escaleras uno junto al otro mientras conversaban.

-Buenos días, joven Malfoy.- saludó la bonita rubia de ojos azules, Harry solo saludó con un gesto de cabeza y cambió la mirada.

-¿Y Jean?- cuestionó Malfoy.

-Salió temprano a comprar el vestido para la fiesta de la madriguera.- explicó Harry.

-Claro, yo mismo se lo pedí. Aunque con esta lluvia no debió salir.- divagó Malfoy mirando hacia afuera. La lluvia se hacía cada vez mas fuerte.

-Es solo lluvia.- comentó Luna no muy preocupada por la situación. Lo natural no le espantaba, lo natural tenia explicaciones lógicas.

-Lo sé.- murmuró Draco para si mismo y tomó el celular para marcarle a la castaña. El mismo sonó varias veces, el joven rubio esperaba impacientemente, golpeando con la punta del pie el suelo constantemente. Luego de un rato, cuando él estaba por rendirse, ella respondió la llamada.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Jean con muy poco ánimo. La chica habia amanecido con un ligero dolor de cabeza que solo disminuía la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿En qué centro comercial estás?- preguntó Malfoy. Solo hubo silencio de parte de la castaña durante algunos segundos. En ese silencio se había dibujado la exasperación en el rostro deMalfoy.

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Vas a salir? ¿Quieres que regrese a la casa? Tu mismo me ordenaste salir a comprar.- habló rápidamente Hermione, era increíble como podía argumentar con tanta velocidad y facilidad. Ella se encontraba lista para defenderse de cualquier comentario que pudiese tener el otro.

-Solo dime dónde estás.- insistió él rodando los ojos.

\- Estoy saliendo de la tienda, Malfoy. Si vas a salir solo espérame quince minutos.- le respondió, el rubio murmuró entre dientes y luego simplemente aceptó el pedido que recién ella le había hecho.

La lluvia caía con mucha intensidad a la parte de afuera, de vez en cuando un fugaz relámpago se escuchaba. Draco cerraba los ojos. Imaginando el color grisáceo que cubría el cielo, las gotas cayendo intensamente, besando el asfalto, los arboles y las casas. Los días de lluvia eran hermosos desde la perspectiva de un Malfoy.

Él se puso de pie y salió hacia la piscina. Se mojó un poco al salir, pero pronto se resguardó bajo la cómoda caseta de madera que estaba junto a la piscina. Una cama, especialmente diseñada para secarse con rapidez, se encontraba en el medio de la caseta. Él se recostó allí, y observó la lluvia caer. El sonido le brindaba tranquilidad, paz, serenidad, confianza. Cerró los ojos, y entonces apareció en sus recuerdos el rostro de ella. Y ese rostro le hizo sonreír como hace tanto tiempo no sonreía.

El tiempo comenzó a correr y él seguía completamente enamorado de la música que naturalmente surgía de la lluvia. Internamente Draco reconocía que la lluvia y las mujeres eran de esas cosas que era imposible no amar. Ahora, mientras escuchaba esa música que tanto le gustaba, solo un rostro se reproducía en su memoria. Unos ojos miel, cabello castaño, labios perfectamente proporcionados y piel de porcelana.

-Así que no irás a trabajar.- su voz se mezcló con la lluvia y Draco Malfoy sonríe al sentir su peso en la cama. Porque esta se hunde un poco más ante la presencia de la chica.

-Tengo que prepararme mentalmente para llegar a la madriguera.- explicó él abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con los de ella. Dos gotas color miel que se encontraron a medio camino con dos intensas nubes de tormenta. Hermione está sentada en el borde de la cama, con su uniforme de guardaespaldas y observándole a él fijamente. Perdida en aquella mirada que él ahora le dedicaba.

-Es una excusa muy mala.- le comenta ella.

-A mi padre no creo que le importe mucho. Ven, recuestate conmigo. El día es perfecto para dormir.- le comentó Malfoy, extendió su mano sujetando la de ella. Un ofrecimiento en silencio, una propuesta que en esta ocasión no pretendía ser indecente.

-Si tus padres me ven podrían mal interpretar la situación.- le explicó Hermione inmóvil en su posición. La mano de Draco acaricia la de ella.

-Ellos salieron...solo Astoria está en la casa. No creo que nos preste atención.- comentó Draco con una sonrisa. Jaló un poco a la castaña de su mano, ella se movió hacia él, cayó cerca de su pecho. Draco no puede mas que sonreír al sentir que ella está nerviosa; está tan feliz que cuando ella se separa para recostarse a su derecha, él no se lo impide.

-¿A dónde fueron tus padres?- le preguntó ella luego de algunos segundos.

-No lo sé. ¿A dónde saliste ayer?- cuestionó Malfoy.

-Por ahí.- respondió Jean.

-¿Llegaste muy tarde?- cuestionó él, aunque claramente conocía la respuesta.

-No mucho.- mintió Jean, él la mira y ella le devuelve la mirada, pero desvía la vista con rapidez a causa de sentirse descubierta en su engaño.

-Bien...espero que se hayan divertido.- comentó Malfoy cerrando los ojos.

-Lo hicimos.- fue la respuesta de la castaña.

Draco permaneció con la vista a oscuras. Tanteó con su mano hasta sujetar la derecha de Jean y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en silencio. En esta ocasión, ella no aparta su mano, por el contrario, también juega con los dedos del otro haciéndolos sonreír a ambos. Sonreír en complicidad. Felices de compartir aquel eterno instante.

 _"Sentimientos que regresan son sentimientos que nunca se fueron."_

Continuará...

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Creen que Ojo loco les de una pista a los chicos sobre quién es la persona que quiere lastimar a los Malfoy? ¿Harryseguirá interrumpiendo a los chicos? XD

Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario.

 **5** RRy subo el siguiente capítulo el **Lunes 21**

 **XOXO**


	16. Fiesta en la madriguera

**Hola amores!!**

 **redeginori** : Jajaja Mas adelante no solo Harry sera el inoportuno...pero bueno jajaja. Nuevas características de Draco XD Gracias por leer! Besos!

 **pelusa778** : 3 Gracias por leer!

 **Bombon Kou Malfoy** : jajaja quien sabe, quizas Hermione se entere luego xD jejeje yes, Ojo loco sera de los malos en esta ocasión. Jaja ¡Bueno...llegó la fiesta así que ya no hay que esperar más!

 **gabiimgk** : jajaja en el capítulo sera Dramione por completo. 3

 **alanna-m13** : jajaja por ahora Harry sera Mr. inoportuno xD

 **Selene** : Hola!! Me emociona tener una nueva lectora 3 espero que la historia te guste cada vez mas . jejeje Hay muchas cosas que siguen escondidas, pero empezaran a salir a la luz en algunos capítulos. Jajaja en la fiesta ocurrirán muchas cosas...vamos a ver como se desarrolla jejeje ¡Besos! ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Eramin Malfoy** : jejeje gracias por tomarte un tiempo en medio de tanto trabajo para dejar un RR. Besos!! Y espero disfrutes el capítulo!

 **Chinanina** : Hola!! ¡Jajaja te entiendo, esta semana a sido agotadora, incluso no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir ~.~ ¡Lo bueno es que este es el tan esperado capítulo de la fiesta (la mirad de la fiesta en realidad)! Me alegra seguir mejorando y espero seguir así . Gracias por comentar y besos! Nos leemos.

 **Capítulo XVI**

 _Fiesta en la madriguera_

Narrador Omnisciente

Todo estaba preparado en la madriguera. La casa destilaba un aire a fiesta incapaz de ser negado. Molly Weasley en la cocina le daba los toques finales a un postre que había decidido preparar a última hora. No tenía necesidad de estar allí cocinando, pero allí estaba. La señora de la casa ya vestía su traje rosa de fiesta, pero un mantel viejo le cubría del peligro de ensuciarse. Afuera sonaba la música animada y singular, completamente acorde con el espíritu de la familia de pelirrojos.

Arthur Weasley saludaba a los convidados que habían llegado con apretones de mano y una sonrisa. El padre de familia se hallaba orgulloso de como había quedado todo. La madriguera destilaba un aire alegre, ese aire que él no quería que perdiera nunca. Los ojos del Arthur se movían ávidamente hacía la entrada cada vez que el timbre anunciaba una llegada y el hombre que habían contratado para la noche iba a recibir al recién llegado.

La puerta de entrada estaba allá a lo lejos, lo suficientemente visible a los ojos del pelirrojo. Varias mesas llenaban el salón principal del lugar, estratégicamente colocadas para dejar un espacio en medio donde podría hablar el señor Arthur u obtener la atención de todos. Faltaban 30 minutos y los Malfoy estarían oficialmente retrazadas. Weasley lo sabía, y observaba su reloj de pulsera cuestionándose si al final vendrían.

Cerca de una de las mesas con cocteles, dulces y entremeses Ginny Weasley esperaba cruzada de brazos la llegada de su esposo. La última vez que le llamó había sido tres horas atrás; lamentablemente no recibió una respuesta. La pelirroja suspira tomando una copa del refrescante ponche. Su vestido rojo hace juego perfecto con su cabello mientras se ciñe a su cuerpo, fiel a sus sutiles curvas. El vestido tendido hasta sus tobillos, abierto en un costado para revelar una pierna igual de palida que la de todos los otros Weasley.

El pequeño James corre disimuladamente entre los convidados; jugando distraídamente con una niña que acaba de conocer. Su madre le observa cuando le ve pasar cerca de la mesa, sigue el camino que han corrido tanto él como la niña rubia, y luego vuelve la vista a la entrada. Se cuestiona en silencio cuánto tardará en llegar Harry, porque ha decidido acabar con este estado deprimente en el cual se encuentran.

Entre los murmullos y la música, dos jovenes pelirrojos ríen al unísono sentados en una mesa lejana. Fred y George Weasley, compartiendo no solo el parecido físico sino ese amor a la diversión, se limitan a matar el aburrimiento que les produce la fiesta intercambiando chistes. Hablan casi en clave, solo ellos se entienden, los convidados les miran, pero no les prestan atención porque ya les conocen.

Mas cerca de la entrada está de pie Ronald dialogando con Lavender. La chica de cabello claro ríe, entretenida por los comentarios jocosos del amable pelirrojo. Los ojos azules del chico recorren el camino hacia la puerta cada vez que escucha el timbre. Cualquiera sabría que espera alguien, incluso Brown se ha percatado, pero le resta importancia.

Mientras, sigue Arthur esperando a los Malfoy. Molly se une a la fiesta, saluda a algunos de los invitados con un abrazo y se encamina hacia su marido. El señor Weasley le siente a su lado, le mira y se encoge de hombros. Molly comprende su silencio, rastrea el lugar y se pregunta en silencio por el paradero de los Malfoy. El sonido del timbre interrumpe las posibles palabras que saldrían por los labios de la rechoncha señora.

El chico de cabello castaño que hace de portero por esta noche se acerca apresuradamente a abrir la puerta. Dos personas elegantes estan del otro lado. Rubios, casi platinados. Aparentan sonreír con cariño y comodidad. Lucius saluda a Arthur desde lejos, levantando una de sus manos a modo de saludo mientras en la otra sostiene su bastón; y el otro responde de igual forma. Narcissa sonríe, sonríe y con elegancia camina agarrada del brazo de su resplandeciente y elegante marido.

Tras ellos se asoman Astoria y Draco. Caminan uno junto al otro como los hijos ideales para cualquier familia. Astoria viste un hermoso vestido azul corto, que se ciñe a su figura para luego caer con gracia. Draco viste de negro, orden de su padre: su corbata azul parece combinar perfectamente con el traje de su hermana. Caminan con la misma elegancia que caracteriza a los primeros mientras sonrien, y todo el mundo cree que se sienten privilegiados de que la fiesta sea en honor a ellos.

Luna y Cormac siguen a los cuatro. Parecen desconfiados, por lo menos el castaño, la rubia solo observa el lugar con interés ingenuino. Él viste de negro y ella de diferentes matices que se combinan creando una extraña, pero interesante mezcla. Y el que evalua el atuendo de Luna puede hallar siempre algo interesante y llamativo, algo nuevo y peculiar que se esconde entre los colores de su vestido lleno de flores.

Blaise camina desanimado, dos pasos detrás de Luna. Parecen una manada atravesando la entrada. La gente se percatada de ello. De la sobreprotección que anida en la presencia de tanta gente. Draco se lo había comentado a su padre; incluso sugirió que solo dos guardaespaldas les acompañaran. La negativa del mayor no se hizo esperar.

Cuando el joven portero se dispone a cerrar la puerta, Hermione se aparece interrumpiendo su misión. Él chico le sonríe cortesmente, la castaña le devuelve la sonrisa por cuestión de diplomacia. Arthur y Molly la ven de lejos, la reconocen y se sorprender por su presencia en la fiesta.

La de ojos miel viste de negro. Aunque lleva un traje este no es para nada llamativo, sino mas bien cómodo. El traje ideal para poder llevar su pistola oculta en su muslo derecho sin que sea percibida. El vestido se ciñe a su cuerpo, pero no tanto como para recelar que lleva un arma. Su cabello castaño, que siempre lleva sujeto en una trenza, ahora cae por su espalda, risos suaves que de milagro aun no se descontrolaban.

-¡Hermione!- grita Ronald al verla. Al ver llegar a la familia de rubios lo menos que imaginó fue que volvería a ver a una de sus mejores amigas.

Nadie se percata de que Ron la recibe con alegría. Solo Draco, desde la distancia, se gira a mirarles cuando escuha el nombre de la chica. Ronald la abraza con sinceridad y cariño; ella responde gustosa. A Draco le incómoda ese abrazo, Astoria tira de su brazo para que se mueva al sentir que se detiene. El rubio no se niega a caminar; sus padres están muy lejos saludando a los Weasley y seguramente ellos también tienen que ir a saludar.

El timbre suena. Hermione y Ronald estan abrazados muy cerca de la puerta. La sonrisa de Daphne Malfoy se borra cuando, al asomarse dentro de la madriguera, lo primero que percibe es aquel abrazo. Se incómoda y se enoja; pero intenta inútilmente mantener su sonrisa.

-Bienvenida.- saluda el portero y en el rostro de ella solo se forma una mueca.

Hermione se ha alejado de Ron. Y este se percata de la llegada de la joven rubia. Sus ojos se cruzan, pero ella se rehusa a mirarlo y se encamina hacia sus padres sin detenerse si quiera a tenderle la mano. Ron sabe que tendrá que ir a hablar con Daphne. La conoce y sabe que para inventarse historias es muy ágil.

Tras Daphne a entrado Harry vistiendo un traje negro que perfectamente se ajusta a su cuerpo. Nadie se percata de su presencia, solo Ginny le ve de lejos y le sorprende ver que ha llegado con la otra hija de los Malfoy y no con Astoria. Ronald, dejando de ver a Daphne, se percata de la llegada del moreno y le saluda.

-No sabía que también Hermione estaba trabajando con los Malfoy.- comenta Ron, conocía que su amigo trabajaba para ellos porque Ginny se lohabía comentado.

-Sí, trabajamos juntos.- murmuró el moreno, él no solía mencionar a la castaña delante de su esposa para evitar sus escenas de celos. Por eso en la familia de Ginny nadie sabía que él y Hermione llevaban años trabajando juntos.

-Es casi un milagro que estemos aquí los tres...como en los viejos tiempo.- comentó Ronald emocionado. Y los tres permanecen allí juntos, cerca de la puerta.

El mundo seguía dando sus vueltas afuera, pero allí se había detenido el tiempo. Ese día, como hace quince años, todos eran participes de una fiesta nuevamente. Y aun cuando muchos lo desconocían, allí se habían roto los límites naturales de la vida, porque magos y muggles conversaban y convivían en aquel espacio. Los actores principales de aquella fiesta hace quince años, volvían a repetir la historia inconscientemente.

Hermione sonreía como el dia de su cumpleaños ante algún comentario de Ronald. Harry ignoraba nuevamente a aquella pelirroja que desde su esquina no se atrevía a acercarse...temerosa a lo que ocurriría. Y por supuesto, Ron se encargaba de cargar el aire con sus chistes no muy buenos. Todo era igual...pero era diferente.

Draco desde su posición en una mesa se limitaba a sujetar entre sus manos una copa de vino y mirar hacia Hermione. Su sangre hervia dentro de su pecho al verla reír con otro. Porque con él ya no reía, solo le mostraba indiferencia y enojo. Sus ojos grisaceos recorren el lugar, termina observando a James correr y vuelve a prestar atención a la castaña que no deja de reír.

Astoria, sentada junto a su hermano, observa exactamente en la misma dirección. Cruza miradas con Harry, el moreno parece avergonzarse porque huye de sus ojos claros. Tory se percata de que él mira a Ginny y luego, cabizbajo, también de la mirada de la pelirroja huye. Entonces la joven rubia observa a la castaña que ríe y se ofende internamente. Porque Astoria no comprende qué tiene la castaña, no comprende porque Harry prefiere engañar a su esposa con Jean y no con ella.

Narcissa y Lucius estan sentados junto a los anfitriones. La música suena de fondo, Arthur mira el reloj sabiendo que en algunos minutos deberá interrumpir a todos para decir algunas palabras. Molly no deja de hablar en ningún momento, contando anecdotas sobre sus hijos a una Cissy que no presta mucha atención a sus palabras, porque su mirada está depositada en su hija Daphne.

La Daphne Malfoy está sentada frente a Draco, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Cissy observa el golpe que trae en la boca, aquel que su hija ni siquiera intentó cubrir con maquillaje. Daphne está observando la copa de vino que descansa delante suyo y Narcissa se limita a mirarle. La señora Malfoy repasa a sus tres hijos, agradece que esten ahí juntos. De repente le invade ese sentimiento de temor al pensar que corren peligro en todo momento. No puede evitarlo, observa el lugar repitiéndose que en la madriguera nadie intentará hacerles daño, que estaban seguros.

Cuando Arthur se pone en pie para llamar la atención de la gente, Harry se acerca a la mesa de entremeses y Ginny le aborda. La mirada de su esposa le impide escaparse asi que decide enfrentarla. La pelirroja no dice nada en un principio, solo le sujeta de la mano y lo arrastra a un cuarto que está a una distancia prudente de la fiesta. Él se deja dirigir, claramente no se atreve a decir nada.

-Nacesitaba hablar.- explica Ginny cuando entran al lugar. Harry asiente, comprendiendo que conversar es inevitable.

-¿De qué?- le pregunta cruzándose de brazos. Ginny toma una respiración profunda.

-De nosotros, de los problemas que estamos teniendo. Harry yo me case contigo enamorada.- le recuerda la pelirroja con una mirada triste y un inmenso deseo de llorar.

-Yo tambien me casé enamorado, Gin.- susurra Harry. Ya no sabía si la amaba, pero la había amado mucho. Ese amor había engendrado a James.

-El problema es que ya no sé si todavía te amo. Siento que nos hacemos mucho daño.- aceptó la pelirroja sentándose en el sillón negro. El moreno se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Lamento si te he lastimado.- susurró Potter.

-Yo tambien lo lamento, Harry. Sé que soy posesiva a veces, celosa, gritona y mandona...a veces ni siquiera me percato.- explicó ella con los ojos vidriosos. El moreno la mira con ternura y le acaricia el cabello al percibir su tristeza.

-No llores, yo a veces también te he tratado muy mal.- susurró él.

-No sé si sea sano seguir juntos. Yo quiero...quiero estar contigo...pero siento que te estoy perdiendo poco a poco.- admitió ella, levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Ginny yo...- Harry estaba sin palabras.

-¿Ya no me amas cierto?- le interrumpió la pelirroja. Harry percibió ese tono acusador en su voz.

-No lo sé.- susurró él. El "No" era una respuesta demasiado cruda que aún no se atrevía a pronunciar.

-¿Te quieres divorciar?- cuestionó ella, la duda y el temor que aquello le producía no le dejaba dormir en paz.

-Yo no podría pedirtelo...- murmuró Harry.

-¿Por miedo?- preguntó ella, le enojó la respuesta de Harry, ella quería la verdad, pero él no dejaba claro qué quería.

-Por James.- se atrevió a admitir él.

-Te gusta Astoria Malfoy. ¿Verdad?- siguió interrogando la pelirroja. Ahora se percibía el enfado el su voz y el silencio de Harry no hacía más que acrecentar ese coraje.

-Gin...no estamos hablando de ella...- susurró él . Ella se puso en pie bruscamente y él suspiró imaginando lo que se avecinaba.

-Sé que te gusta, Harry. Ten los pantalones y admítelo. Si James no estuviera de por medio, seguramente ya te habrías divorciado de mi para ir a revolcarte con ella. ¿O es que ha se revolcaron?- insinuó Weasley

-¡No te permito que hables así ni de mi ni de Astoria! No he hecho nunca nada que falte a la promesa que te hice delante del altar.- habló el pelinegro enojado, levantando la voz porque se había llenado de indignación ante la declaración de ella.

-Eso espero, Potter. Lo mínimo que me merezco es un poco de respecto mientras sea tu esposa.- comentó ella

-Siempre te he respetado.- respondió él.

-Quiero creerlo. Porque te considero un hombre integro es que quiero divorciarme. No quiero mantenerte atado a mi. Por el gran amor que nos tuvimos creo que no debemos seguir lastimándonos.- declaró la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Será como tu digas.- habló Harry.

-Te enviaré a mi abogado.- le avisó ella antes de dejarlo solo. Y la culpa y el miedo caen sobre el cuerpo del chico de redondos espejuelos.

Afuera Astoria ve a la pelirroja que ha salido del cuarto donde la vio meterse con Harry. Cruzan miradas, porque Ginny también le buscaba con sus ojos. El desagrado es palpable durante los instantes que se miran. Harry pronto sale del cuarto y la mirada azul de Tory viaja hacia el moreno. Él no la mira, cabizbajo se queda resagado en una esquina.

Arthur está agradeciendo a todos su prescencia cuando Hermione se sienta al lado izquierdo de Draco intentando pasar desapercibida. El rubio siente su presencia, y aunque finge prestar atención a las palabras del hombre mayor no lo hace. Draco mira a Daphne, la rubia tiene la mirada fija en el anfitrión que habla. Malfoy sabe que no puede hablar aquí con Hermione, porque sus hermanas estarían escuchando todo.

-Vengo en momento.- murmuró el joven rubio poniéndose en pie. Giró el rostro hacia la castaña y la miró directamente a los ojos antes de encaminarse a la cocina. Sus ojos habían seguido el camino que una de las jóvenes que estaban sirviendo bebidas de un lado a otro había tomado.

Hermione siguió las pisadas del rubio hasta que se perdió tras una puerta disimuladamente. Nadie se percató, todos seguían escuchando a Arthur atentamente. Solo Hermione, y Narcissa fueron conscientes de la desaparición de Draco. La mujer de rubios cabellos frunció el ceño y negó inconscientemente pensando lo peor de su hijo mayor.

-¡Disfruten la velada!- terminó su monólogo Arthur, levantó una copa de vino y luego del brindis todos siguieron dialogando mientras una música volvía a escucharse.

Aprovechando ese ambiente, Ronald se escapó de su conversacion con Lavender y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las hermanas Malfoy. Astoria con sus ojos fijos en Potter se limitaba a estudiarle mientras este, en la mesa de adelante, movía distraídamente su copa de agua. Daphne, por el contrario, tenía sus ojos fijos en Hermione; quien estaba ajena al escudriño de la otra.

-¿Puedo acompañarlas?- preguntó Ron interrumpiendo a las tres mujeres. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa mientras las otras dos permanecieron sin expresión por algunos segundos.

-Puedes...- accedió Tory saliendo de su letargo y sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

-Gracias. ¿Les gusta la música?- interrogó Ron.

-Podría ser mejor.- comentó la pelirrubia mayor mientras miraba al chico de soslayo. Ronald dejó salir una risa, levantó una mano y la colocó en el hombro de la rubia.

-Si no fueras tu quien lo dice tomaría en consideración cambiar la música.- se burló Weasley, Daphne movió el hombro obligándole a dejar de tocarla.

-Porque soy yo quien lo dice deberías cambiarla.- debatió la otra. Astoria rodó los ojos y lamentó su decisión de decirle al chico que se sentara con ellas.

-Excúsenme.- murmuró Hermione incómoda ante la pequeña disputa que mantenían aquellos dos. Se puso de pie percatándose de que ninguno le prestaba atención y se encaminó hacia la cocina a comprobar que hacía Malfoy allá dentro.

-¿A dónde vas querida?- la señora Molly había interceptado a la castaña a medio camino.

-Iba un momento a la cocina...- explicó ella.

-Oh, claro, tu como en tu casa, cariño. Arthur y yo extrañábamos tenerte por aquí. No sabes cuanto nos alegra volver a verte. Estas muy cambiada, quizas un poco mas delgada, necesitas comer más.- le dijo la rechoncha mujer mirándole con aquellos ojos maternales que hacían sentir a Hermione en familia.

-Yo también los extrañaba, Molly. Espero que nos estemos viendo mas seguido.- aceptó la chica de ojos miel con una sonrisa sincera.

-Así sera, linda. Anda, ve a la cocina, no te obstruyo más el paso.- le instó la señora de la casa moviéndose a un lado para cederle el paso a la joven que se movió hacia la cocina rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no te vas de la mesa?- preguntó hostilmente Daphne. Ronald rodó los ojos ante su tono, estaba molesta con él, pero no tenía motivos.

-No quiero, decidí hacerte compañía.- explicó el chico. Astoria comenzaba a desesperarse con la situacion así que sin decir nada se puso en pie, pero se percato de que no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse.

Los azules ojos de Astoria Malfoy recorrieron el lugar. En una esquina Luna hablaba con Theodore Nott, sonriendo embelezada ante los comentarios que hacía el chico. Cerca de ellos, los gemelos Weasley contaban chistes. Al otro lado, Ginny regañaba en voz baja a James para que dejase de estar corriendo. Los señores Malfoy sonreían falsamente intentando aparentar que les entretenía la conversación con los Weasley.

-¿Te hago compañía?- preguntó Astoria deteniéndose al lado de Harry, el chico levantó la mirada hacia su derecha y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que por algún motivo extraño le hacían sentir tranquilidad.

-No estaría mal.- admitió él y Tory sonrió ante esa invitación poco usual. Se sentó a la derecha de Harry, sin decir nada porque temía que hablar solo arruinase el instante. Ese instante que era perfecto por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Mientras, Draco esperaba pacientemente en la cocina. Las muchachas habían venido a rellenar algunas bandejas y luego habian dejado la cocina sola. El rubio estaba apoyado de la mesa, dándole la espalda a la entrada y jugando con una manzana. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, porque estaba seguro de que ella, en un rato, atravesaría esa puerta. Al fin escuchó pasos, pensó que era ella, pero decidió no adelantarse a los hechos

-¿Huyendo de la fiesta?- preguntó la de ojos miel al entrar a la cocina y encontrarase con el otro de espaldas a la misma.

-Esperando.- acepto él girándose a mirarla. Sus ojos grises, como dos gotas de tormenta contenidas en su mirada, conectaron con los de la joven que recién llegaba a la cocina.

-¿A quién? Si se puede saber. - interrogó la chica.

-¿Me crees si te digo que a ti?- quiso saber él con una sonrisa inocente. Hermione guardó silencio y luego desvió la mirada sin darle una contestación.

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?- preguntó ella dándole la espalda. Draco suspiró y se acercó hasta detenerse a su lado.

-Solo quiero que hablemos, que me escuches, que me entiendas. No quiero que pienses que quise irme y desaparecer de tu vida.- le explicó él.

-Ya te he dicho que no me importa el pasado, Malfoy.- le recordó ella mirándole fijamente. El pasado dolía como una daga enterrada mas allá del pecho.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo sé que te gusto. - comentó el chico extendiendo su mano hacia la mejilla derecha de ella, pero Hermione se apartó.

-Mi vida está ordenada, no quiero que la desorganices.- explicó ella huyendo de su mirada.

-No quiero desorganizar nada...solo digo la verdad. Si tu me gustas y yo te gusto ¿por qué no admitirlo?- comentó Draco buscando la mirada de la castaña, pero no la encontró.

-¿Se te olvidan mis preferencias?- cuestionó Jean torneando los ojos.

-¡Al infierno tus preferencias! ¡Me mentiste sobre eso, estoy convencido!- exclamó él completamente exaltado. La castaña lo miró acusadoramente al percatarse de que le llamaba mentirosa.

-No te permito que digas eso, Malfoy. No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionar mis gustos.- contestó ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con enojo.

-Si tu eres lesbiana yo soy virgen, castaña.- le acusó él con una sonrisa burlona. Ella intentó sostener su rostro cargado de ofensa, pero terminó por ceder. Al final, él terminaría descubriéndolo.

-Está bien. Tienes razón, me gustan los hombres...y mucho.- aceptó ella. Draco sonrió completamente satisfecho ante esa declaración.

-Negarlo era una estupidez.- le dijo él sin esconder su enorme felicidad. Malfoy se acercó un paso, pero Hermione interpuso sus manos.

-Lo que no es cierto es que me gustes. Me gustabas antes, Draco, pero las cosas han cambiado.- le comentó ella completamente segura de que sería poco profesional admitirle a su cuestodiado que tenía sentimientos, que había creído muertos, por él.

-No te creo, te estremeses con mis besos.- planteó él con seguridad y orgullo.

-Me estremesco con tus besos como podría estremeserme con los besos de otro hombre guapo, Malfoy.- sentenció ella con sencillez encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ah de verdad?- cuestionó él incrédulo.

-Sí, podría ocurrirme con cualquiera.- declaró ella apoyándose del filo de la mesa de madera de roble.

Draco permaneció en silencio por dos segundos y luego se alejó algunos pasos. Quedaron uno frente al otro, él cerca de la puerta y ella aferrando sus manos al borde de la mesa. El rubio se volvió a mirarla y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Por el plazo de algunos segundos todo lo demás quedó a un lado. Cuando gris y miel se encontraron, todo lo que habían dicho anteriormente dejaba de importar. Draco estaba a punto de abrir la puerta sin dejar de mirarla, solo extendiendo su mano hacia el picaporte sin prestarle atención, pero no la abrió. Porque sus ojos se percataron de como las manos de Hermione dejaban de aferrarse poco a poco a la mesa.

-¿Vienes o voy?- preguntó él. No hubo respuesta, pero ambos parecieron responder un "voy" porque se abalanzaron hacia el otro encontrándose a mitad de camino. Las manos de Hermione rodearon el cuello del rubio olvidando por completo lo que era prudente o profesional. El olor a almendras que desprendía el cabello de ella no tardó en ser percibido por Malfoy; quien se sentía embriagado por su olor.

Era un beso arrebatado. Cargado de un sentimiento que el tiempo no había borrado. Más que deseo o pasión; ellos no sabían que era exactamente, pero tampoco podían controlar sus sentimientos. Draco le empujó sutilmente hasta que logró apoyarla del filo de la mesa.

-Espera Draco...- susurró ella apartándole, colocando sus manos en el pecho del para alejarle un poco. El rubio le miró directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que la miraban nublados de deseo.

-Desde que te he visto con este traje negro tengo unas intensas ganas de sacártelo.- comentó el rubio bajando su mirada por las curvas que el vestido negro acariciaba. En sus ojos era evidente un rastro de anhelo que consiguió poner a la castaña aun más nerviosa.

-Por favor, cállate.- le pidió ella, no tendría la voluntad necesaria para seguir alejándolo si él seguía hablando de esa manera.

-Es mejor si me callas.- susurró él atrayéndola suavemente, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Esta vez sin prisa, sin ansiedad. Transformando un beso en una obra de arte en la cual ambos participaban.

Las manos de Hermione pronto subieron hasta perderse en los sedosos cabellos casi platinados del chico. Malfoy mantuvo una mano en el cabello de ella, la otra aferrada a su cintura imposibilitaba que ella fuese a alejarse. Pasaron segundos antes de que ese beso lento se mezclase con la desesperación que nacía en el pecho de ambos. Él bajó sus manos y como si de una pluma se tratase la subió a la mesa sin ninguna dificultad. Jean no se quejó, aunque tenía presente que debían detenerse.

-Alguien puede entrar...- le recordó ella. Sentía las manos del rubio moviéndose sin dirección aparente.

-Shhh...te quitaría este vestido tan rápido que no te darías cuenta...- susurró Malfoy subiendo sus manos por las piernas ella hasta el borde del vestido.

-Cualquiera podría entrar.- susurró ella mientras él besaba su cuello.

-Que entren...-murmuró Draco con una sonrisa cínica.

-No seas idiota.- susurró Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Puedo ser mas idiota...- respondió Draco y atrapó sus labios, sus manos siguieron subiendo y en su ascenso arrastraban el vestido hacía arriba. Hasta que su mano derecha tocó la superficie fría del arma que la castaña llevaba agarrada a su muslo con un cinturón negro.

-Cuidado...- susurró ella apartándolo un poco. Draco sonrió volviendo a besarla, enterrando sus dedos suavemente en la piel del muslo en el cual no traía colocado aquella arma.

-Contigo siempre tengo cuidado, eres un peligro.- susurró él entre besos, mordió suavemente el labio inferior de ella y Hermione sonrió.

-¿Y con las otras?- interrogó. Draco rodó los ojos y se apartó.

-¿De dónde ha salido esa pregunta? - interrogó él mirándola acusadormente.

-No soy una de las mujeres esas con las cuales te revuelcas, jefe.- le recordó ella.

-No me acuesto con ninguna de esas mujeres hace mas de dos semanas. - comentó él cruzándose de brazos.

-Al parecer acabas de comprender lo que quiere decir abstinencia.- comentó ella mordaz, bajando de la mesa y acomodando su vestido.

-Oye oye. No te vayas.- le pidió sujetándola del brazo. Hermione se sorprendió ante su tono, parecía casi una suplica.

-Ya basta...- comenzó a decir Hermione, pero dos disparos los hicieron girarse a mirar hacia la puerta. Siguieron varios gritos, ambos jóvenes estaban completamente inmóviles en sus posiciones.

-Mama...- murmuró Draco, sin decir mas salió casi corriendo de la cocina. Hermione, con pistola en mano, iba tras él.

 _"Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida."_

(Pablo Neruda"

Continuará...

¿Qué les ha parecido? El siguiente capítulo es puero Dramione . ¡Les debo una conversacion Ginny vs. Astoria que probablemente se llevara acabo muy pronto! ¿Que creen que haya ocurrido? ¿Habra algún lastimado(a)?

 **5** RR y subo el siguiente capitulo el Lunes **30**

 **Amores si les gusta la historia no olviden seguirla y dejar un comentario con sus sugerencias e hipotesis. Besos.**


	17. Volviéndonos a amar (07-09 19:51:16)

_Hola amores!! La uni me tiene súper ocupada, pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capítulo, contestaré RR en el siguiente capítulo (lo prometo). Besos!_

 **Capitulo XVII**

 _Volviéndonos a amar_

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

El corazón latía dentro de mi pecho desesperado. El sonido de aquellos dos disparos había despertado en mi un temor que me asfixiaba. Salí corriendo de la cocina, podía escuchar los pasos de Jean detrás de mí. Al llegar al salón donde estaban todos busqué a mi familia.

-Papá...- susurré al ver a mis hermanas corriendo hacia mi madre, quien estaba arrodillada junto a mi padre. Corrí hacia ellos haciéndome paso entre la gente que se movía, aparentemente asustados de un lado a otro.

-Por favor todos tranquilícense, ya llamamos a la policía.- anunció Arthur Weasley intentando calmar la algarabía.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestioné arrodillándome junto a mi madre. Ella estaba tendida en el suemi, aquel gesto soberbio que siempre mantenía pareció haberse esfumado por algunos segundos y aquello me preocupó. Mi padre estaba recostado en los brazos de mi madre. Intenté guardar la calma al comprobar que el disparo solo le había golpeado el brazo.

-No estamos seguros Alguien ha disparado de repente.- explicó Astoria, las lágrimas ya bajaban por sus tersas mejillas y su tono cargado de angustia me estremeció el alma.

-Vas a estar bien, papá. Te llevaremos al hospital.- le dijo Daphne arrodillándose junto a mi padre, quien simplemente se limitó a asentir escondiendo bajo aquella mascara de orgullo el dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo en esos instantes.

-Déjame ayudarte a levantar.- me ofrecí. Mi madre se apartó un poco y con cuidado de no terminar de lastimarle, ayude a mi padre a levantarse. En el preciso momento que estuvo sobre sus pies Arthur se acercó.

-Permíteme llevarte al hospital, Lucius.- pidió el señor Weasley, parecía realmente afectado y avergonzado. Seguramente sintiendo el peso de la culpa porque él debía haberse asegurado de que estuviésemos seguros en la madriguera.

-No, Cormac me llevará.- anunció mi padre, era lo primero que decía desde que me había acercado. El castaño se acercó de inmediato y mi madre le pidió con un gesto que le tendiese el bastón a mi padre, el mismo yacía en el suelo.

-Ustedes vayan a la casa, por favor.- nos pidió mi padre apoyándose en su bastón, usando la mano que no tenía lastimada. Cormac estaba a su costado, sujetándole superficialmente, mi padre no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

-Ellos se irán a la casa. Yo voy contigo.- sentenció mi madre y ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a llevarle la contraria. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de toda mi vida es que nunca debes desobedecer las ordenes de Narcissa Malfoy, mi madre nos inspiraba tanto respeto que todos guardamos silencio. Mi padre la miró dudoso, pareció estar dispuesto a contradecirla, pero pensándolo mejor solo bajo la mirada y se sujetó con más fuerza su bastón.

-Tengan cuidado.- les pedí mientras ellos dos se encaminaban a la salida acompañados por Cormac. Sus cabellos rubios desaparecieron tras la puerta y yo sentí un miedo sacudirme el cuerpo al pensar que podría pasarles algo en el camino.

-Draco, nos quedaremos a revisar el lugar. Quien haya disparado debe seguir adentro.- el comentario de Hermione me hizo girar el rostro para verla. Ella estaba a mi costado derecho, su mirada color caramelo cargada de una preocupación genuina que no hizo más que llenarme de tranquilidad repentinamente. Si ella estaba presente yo me sentía más relajado.

-Me quedo contigo.- anuncié sujetando su mano. Ella se movió un poco para que le soltase y yo no le desobedecí.

-No, te vas. Luna los acompañará a ustedes.- debatió ella mirándome con seriedad. Sus palabras parecían contener el punto final de esta conversación.

-Me quedo.- insistí sujetándole del brazo. Ella rodó los ojos completamente exasperada ante mi insistencia.

-Dije que te vas.- fue su respuesta mirándome fijamente, me acerqué un paso y ella miró alrededor. Nadie nos prestaba atención, aun cuando no estábamos muy separados del resto.

-Luna, acompaña a mis hermanas a la casa. Tengan cuidado.- Hablé, la rubia cruzó miradas con Hermione y luego asintió.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Tory agarrada del brazo de Daphne. Le observé y pude percibir la preocupación y el miedo en sus ojos azules como el cielo.

-Tengo algo que hacer, luego llegaré con los demás. Tranquilas, están seguras.- susurré acercándome a ambas.

-Pero...- susurró mi Tory. Le callé colocando uno de mis dedos en sus labios y la abracé para que se tranquilizase. Extendí mi mano y acaricié la mejilla de Daphne, para mi sorpresa, ella no me empujó ni fingió indiferencia.

-No tardes.- me pidió Daph y asentí.

-¿Quieres que las acompañe?- nos interrumpió Theo, el castaño se detuvo a mi lado y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Asentí agradecido por su apoyo.

-Te lo agradecería.- hablé y Nott hizo un gesto antes de acompañar a mis hermanas a la salida. Con ellos también iba Luna, la pelirrubia de mirada amable iba sujetando un arma entre sus manos en todo momento.

Al ver a mis hermanas fuera de la casa respiré más tranquilo. Si la persona que nos había disparado seguía dentro, saber que mi familia había salido me tranquilizaba. Me acerqué a Hermione, quien hablaba con Harry, Ronald, Percy y Blaise. Ella percibió mi presencia a su lado porque me miró antes de seguir hablando.

-Entonces vamos, revisemos todo el lugar.- dijo Jean. Harry y Ron subieron las escaleras hasta perderse al doblar a la derecha mientras Blaise y Percy se encaminaban hacia una puerta al fondo del salón. El lugar estaba vacío, los invitados habían desaparecido tan repentinamente que podríamos decir que nunca estuvieron.

-¿Y yo?- pregunté, la castaña me asesinó con la mirada. Probablemente, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, me hubiese agarrado de la oreja y sacado de la casa para que me fuese con mis hermanas.

-Ven conmigo.- terminó por susurrar sujetando su pequeña pistola con su mano derecha. Disimuladamente levanté mi saco y saqué el revolver que siempre solía traer conmigo antes de seguirla escaleras arriba.

Las viejas escaleras hacían ruido cada vez que subíamos un escalón. Los sonidos secos que anunciaban el año de los escalones solo conseguían llenarme de nervios. Jean dobló a la izquierda y yo simplemente iba tras ella mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Jean iba adelante, caminaba con la respiración contenida y un aura de miedo a su alrededor. El silencio era palpable en la madriguera, ese silencio que normalmente está presente en un lugar completamente desierto. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que el atacante siguiese en aquí? Seguramente ya habría huido.

-No sabía que anduvieras protegido.- comentó Hermione percatándose de mi arma. Me encogí de hombros mientras empujaba una puerta, no había nadie adentro, parecía ser un baño de huéspedes.

-Siempre. Ya sabes que no es la primera vez que hay alguien intentando matarme.- admití y ella asintió mientras llegábamos al final del pasillo. A mi pesar era innegable que mi vida estaba llena de muchos matices que en lugar de enorgullecerme me preocupaban.

-Esto está limpio.- anunció la castaña cerrando la última puerta y volviéndose hacia mí.

-Si la persona estaba dentro, ya a esta hora debe estar afuera.- comenté mientras caminábamos nuevamente hacia las escaleras. Esta vez ninguno iba adelante, la castaña caminaba a mi lado mirándome de vez en cuando, pero guardando silencio, hasta que pareció tener algo importante que decirme.

-No estaban intentado matar a tu padre.- comentó Jean, le miré levantando una de mis cejas: intentando transmitir por medio de mi gesto una clara muestra de sarcasmo e incredulidad. ¿Qué otra razón tendrían para dispararle?

-¿Ah no?- pregunté sin esconder el tono sarcástico en mis palabras.

-Lo podían haber matado. Me pareció una advertencia. Como si quisiesen decirle que aun teniendo guardaespaldas está indefenso.- me explicó ella mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Asentí lentamente, sus palabras tenían sentido...eso explicaría porque mi padre en estos instantes sigue con vida. Las voces de Harry y Ronald se escuchaban abajo.

-No entiendo quién puede odiarnos tanto.- admití mientras llegábamos al último escalón. Granger me miró llena de angustia.

-Yo tampoco entiendo.- aceptó suspirando mientras nos uníamos a los otros dos que estaban de pie frente a una mesa casi completamente volcada.

-¿Nada?- les preguntó Jean, ellos negaron. Mi hipótesis parecía estar correcta por primera vez. El atacante ya no se encontraba en el interior de la madriguera como era de esperarse.

-Todo está limpio, quien fue salió de la casa.- habló Harry verbalizando lo que hace algunos segundos yo había estado evaluando.

¡Bang! ¡Bang!

-Blaise...- murmuró Jean y sin preguntar nada todos salimos corriendo en dirección a los disparos. La puerta por la cual el moreno se había adentrado conducía al jardín. Un jardín que no era pequeño, pero tampoco tan extenso. En su mayoría abundaban los lirios, en un área pude observar rosas blancas, pero eran muy pocas y cubrían una sección mínima del terreno.

-Se escapó...- la voz de Percy Weasley nos tomó por sorpresa. El pelirrojo llegó a nosotros casi sin respiración.

-¿Pero están bien?- cuestionó Ron mirando con preocupación a su hermano.

-Sí, estamos bien.- habló el Weasley mayor, en ese instante Blaise se acercó casi corriendo.

-Tengo la tablilla del auto que conducía...- dijo el moreno apuntando en su teléfono con rapidez.

-¿Era un hombre?- quise saber, todavía no descargaba la posibilidad de que fuese alguno de aquellos que anteriormente había intentado matarme. ¿Alguna venganza quizás? Me había enredado con mujeres erróneas por mucho tiempo.

-No lo sé, no pude verle bien.- explicó Zabinni. El sonido de la patrulla nos interrumpió, me volteé y observé las luces rojas y azules que aun estando desde el otro extremo era posible percibir. ¿Ahora llegaban?

-Vamos, hay que decirles lo que ocurrió.- comentó Harry, ellos se adelantaron. Me quedé rezagado mientras sacaba el celular y llamaba a Mclaggen. Pasaron algunos segundos antes que él respondiese el teléfono, un simple ¿Todo está bien? me hizo saber que se preocupaba no solo por el bienestar de mi padre sino de toda la familia.

-¿Y mi papa?- quise saber mientras me acercaba a la puerta. Mis ojos recorrían la suave grama bajo mis zapatos negros de vestir. Había estado lloviendo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. La verdura aún conservaba cierta humedad que se hacía presente en forma de lodo medio seco en medio del pasto perfectamente recortado de la madriguera. Suspiré observando la grama bajo mis zapatos.

-Le están atendiendo, no parece ser nada grave. Solo que su padre está un poco agitado y el doctor le está haciendo unas revisiones adicionales.- me explicó Cormac. Me preocupaba que se enterase de su condición, mi padre era un hombre que odiaba enfermarse. ¿Podría soportar su enfermedad sin caer deprimido?

-Mantenme al tanto.- susurré colgando la llamada. Sentí un nudo en la garganta ante el solo pensamiento de que habíamos estado en peligro durante algunas horas y ni siquiera éramos conscientes de ello. El peligro parece estar rodeándonos por todos lados; éramos incapaces de defendernos aun cuando deseásemos hacerlo. ¿Quién nos odiaba? ¿Qué le habíamos hecho?

Al levantar la mirada de mi celular me encontré con ella de pie frente a la puerta… esperando por mí. Seguía igual de hermosa que hace algunas horas. Su cabello siempre trenzado ahora caía perfectamente sobre sus hombros. Perfectos risos que se complementaban con mi cabello carente de ellos; ella era todo lo opuesto a mí. El traje negro solo algunos centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas enmarcaban su figura: desde que le vi no pude más que viajar quince años atrás: al día de nuestro cumpleaños. Los tacones oscuros le hacían lucir más alta de lo que en realidad era, pero además resaltaban sus piernas. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella extendió su mano hacia mí.

Me quedé inmóvil. Era la primera vez que ella me ofrecía sujetar su mano. Aunque era algo muy sencillo e incluso tonto, para mi significaba mucho. Estiré mi mano y sujeté la suya; el silencio reinó durante algunos segundos. Su mano se sentía pequeña y cálida alrededor de la mía; ese calor que emanaba de Hermione me reconfortaba e incluso me hacía sentir seguro.

-¿Cómo está tu papa?- me interrogó sin dejar de verme a los ojos. En su voz percibí preocupación, pero lamentablemente no pude evitar asociarlo con la lastima así que le solté de inmediato. Entonces Jean levantó la mirada confundida.

-Cormac dice que no es nada grave, que lo están atendiendo.- respondí sin verle a los ojos. Adentré una de mis manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y me encogí de hombros fingiendo tranquilidad. Sentía como ella me escudriñaba con sus ojos. Sentí como volvía a sujetar mi mano y bajé la mirada para corroborar que había rodeado mi mano derecha con la suya.

-Los oficiales van a hacer muchas preguntas preguntas, si prefieres podría decirles que quieres responderlas mañana.- me comentó sin soltar mi mano, suspiré y ella extendió una de sus manos para acariciar mi mejilla, sus acciones me sorprendieron.

-De solo pensar que podías haber sido tú el que estuviese en peligro me lleno de miedo.- admitió ella, su mano izquierda trazaba el contorno de mi mejilla. Permanecí mirándole a los ojos en silencio, no quería arruinar su confesión con mis palabras poco acertadas.

-Me aterra pensar que aun estando yo presente cualquiera pueda hacerte daño.- susurró ella, sus dedos siguieron una línea desde mi mandíbula hacia mis labios. Sus dedos delgados recorrieron mi labio inferior en silencio.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Solo soy un custodiado más…- murmuré, sus ojos color miel se detuvieron en los míos por algunos segundos antes de que ella cerrase los ojos y suspirase audiblemente. Hermione se limitó a negar y yo no sabía cómo interpretar sus acciones.

-Siempre serás mi primer amor, Malfoy…- admitió ella volviendo a mirarme. Ella comenzó a girarse, al parecer, con el propósito de entrar a la casa. Le sujete del brazo impidiéndole que se alejase de mí.

-¿Solo eso?- interrogué, ella guardó silencio. Un silencio tan largo que incluso sentí que apretujaban mi corazón en medio de este.

-¿Qué es más grande que eso? El primer amor no se olvida nunca…- susurró ella y sin más se escapó de mi agarre para acercarse a la puerta, pero antes de entrar volvió a mirarme. Jean abrió a puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que entrase, a su petición no le encontré ninguna objeción así que atravesé el umbral de la puerta meditando en sus palabras. ¿El primer amor no se olvida? Entonces, ella aun no me ha olvidado, pero… ¿Eso implica que aun siente algo por mí? Quiero creer que sí.

-El sujeto que nos disparó entró a un vehículo con este número de tablilla- le escuché decir a Blaise mientras llegábamos al salón. Arthur y su esposa estaban sentados con dos oficiales mientras otro hablaba con Zabinni y el otro con Potter. Ante nuestra llegada ellos se giraron a vernos, pero solo el que hablaba con Harry se nos acercó.

-¿Malfoy, cierto?- me interrogó al detenerse delante mío, me limité a asentir.

-Estamos al tanto de su situación y desearía que nos contase todo lo que ocurrió para que podamos tener una idea general de cómo se desarrollaron los hechos.- solicitó el oficial amablemente mientras buscaba en su pequeña libreta de anotaciones una hoja en blanco.

-No estaba presente al momento de los disparos. Me encontraba en la cocina.- expliqué con serenidad. Adentré las manos dentro de los hondos bolsillos del pantalón en espera de las siguientes palabras del oficial.

-¿Hay quien pueda corroborarlo?- cuestionó él, la pregunta me pareció poco acertada, pero me imaginé que era parte de los pasos a seguir en situaciones como estas. Rápidamente intercambié una mirada con Jean y ella se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente ya desvió su mirada siguiendo alguna línea invisible en el suelo de la madriguera.

-Estaba con mi guardaespaldas.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros, el hombre miró a Jean como si desease corroborarlo y la castaña dejó de ver al suelo a la vez que asentía para confirmar que mis palabras eran ciertas. Para el oficial su gesto fue suficiente porque volvió a ver su papel y anotó con velocidad.

Estuvimos dialogando con el policía durante un rato bastante incómodo. Estos hombres hicieron de todo tipo de preguntas antes de despedirse. Incluso le preguntaron a Jean que detallase donde y que hacíamos al momento que se escucharon los disparos. Era de esperarse que la castaña en lugar de decir la verdad simplemente generalizó los hechos con una maestría que me dejó asombrado. Además, decidieron rebuscar la casa para verificar que el lugar era seguro. A las doce de la noche yo me encontraba sentándome en el asiento del acompañante mientras Jean manejaba rumbo a la mansión Malfoy. Había llamado a mis hermanas para confirmar que estuviesen bien y luego a Cormac para tener información sobre mi padre, pero no me dijo mucho. Solo mencionó que estaba fuera de peligro y que los doctores todavía le estaban haciendo algunas revisiones.

Recostado en el asiento, el sonido de la radio adormecía mis sentidos. Estiré la mano, presioné el botón de la música y no muchos segundos luego el CD que había estado escuchando comenzó a reproducirse. Levanté la mirada y mis ojos se detuvieron en la castaña que conducía mirando fijamente los semáforos y el camino casi desierto. Blaise y Harry habían partido solo uno o dos minutos antes, pero su vehículo se había perdido hace un rato de nuestra vista. Jean no conducía a mucha velocidad, en eso éramos todo lo contrario.

Con el ritmo suave de la música permanecí observando a Hermione. Ella era un refugio en medio de todos mis problemas. Jean no solo era mi guardaespaldas, para mí era mi lugar de escape: cuando yo dejaba caer mis ojos en ella todo lo demás era irrelevante. Sin poder evitarlo extendí mi mano y toqué su mejilla. Ella dio un pequeño salto al sentir mi mano, pero luego siguió conduciendo sin prestar atención a mis dedos que trazaban su mandíbula.

-Eres tan hermosa…- susurré medio adormilado.

-Gracias.- respondió ella, bajé mis dedos por su cuello.

-Estoy tan agradecido del destino que volvió a traerte a mi vida.- admití siguiendo una línea invisible por su brazo derecho hasta llegar a acariciar aquella mano que descansaba sobre la palanca de los cambios. La piel desnuda, desde su hombro hasta su mano, se erizaba ante el contacto de mis dedos.

-Te ves cansado, faltan algunos minutos para llegar a la casa, si quieres duerme.- me dijo Jean deteniéndose en un semáforo y girando el rostro ligeramente para mirarme. Asentí, pero permanecí con los ojos abiertos mirándola por un rato más. Por supuesto, solo un rato porque más tarde los parpados me pesaron y caí dormido preguntándome como estaría mi padre en el hospital. Por obediencia a mi madre me controlé y no me encamine hacia allá a verles; porque ellos se sentían tranquilos sabiéndonos en la casa. Era el único lugar que podríamos considerar realmente seguro.

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Aun mientras conducía podía observar por el rabillo del ojo como Draco iba poco a poco cediendo ante el cansancio. Le vi preocupado durante todo el interrogatorio, su miedo y dudas eran palpables en su rostro aun cuando en todo momento intentó fingir que todo estaba bien. Se me apretaba el corazón cada vez que le escuchaba llamar a Cormac para preguntar por su padre, con esa voz que parecía estar suplicando que este estuviese en buen estado.

El camino se me hizo muy largo, quizás por el cansancio o por el deseo de llegar al único lugar donde los Malfoy podían considerarse completamente a salvos. Al detener el vehículo en la seguridad de la casa, apagué el motor y me iré a mirar al rubio de plateados ojos que tranquilamente dormía en el asiento continuo al mío. Él estaba tan tranquilo que incluso deseé no tener que despertarle de su sueño. Lamentablemente, no tenía más alternativa que acabar con esa aparente tranquilidad.

-Malfoy...levántate.- susurré estirando una mano y acariciando superficialmente su cabello. Él no pareció escucharme, porque siguió durmiendo. Detuve mis acciones y pasé una mano por sus cabellos rubios, mis dedos pasaban entre sus hebras sin ninguna dificultad. Increíblemente su cabello estaba igual de perfecto que esta tarde. Tracé el contorno de sus parpados cerrados y luego la figura de sus labios. Sonreí al escucharle suspirar y decidí retomar mi plan de despertarle.

Decidí removerlo ligeramente de la camisa y me incliné hacia él para que me escuchase sin tener que llegar a gritar. Aun con mi cercanía no obtuve una reacción de su parte. Por eso me acerqué a su oído dispuesta a gritar, pero le sentí reaccionar antes de que llegase a levantar mi voz. Me moví hacia atrás como primer instinto, pero él me sujetó del brazo. Le miré, encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos grises estudiándome. El movió su mano y acarició mi mejilla ante lo cual tuve que cerrar los ojos.

-Eres hermosa…- susurró con voz ronca, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Estaba perdida en aquellos hermosos ojos cuando él se aprovechó y me acercó a él atrapando mis labios en un beso apasionado.

-Draco, no hagas eso.- murmuré alejándolo, pero insistentemente volvió a besarme. En medio de ese beso olvidé dónde nos encontrábamos y afirmé mis manos alrededor su cuello mientras me inclinaba sobre él.

-Mi Hermione.- susurró el rubio tirando suavemente de mi para acercarme, mi cuerpo se movió sin permiso mío y cuando fue consciente me encontraba sobre Malfoy.

En algún momento, entre aquel beso profundo y húmedo había cruzado de un asiento a otro. Podía sentir el calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos en medio de cada beso. Las manos de Draco subían y bajaban por mis muslos, levantando el vestido un poco con cada moviendo de sus manos. Él no lo estaba haciendo conscientemente, lo sé porque Malfoy se hallaba concentrado en besar mi cuello mientras mis manos recorrían su cabello. Todo era tan rápido, tan apasionado, tan desenfrenado, que siquiera había tenido tiempo de analizar lo que estábamos haciendo. Con cada uno de sus besos yo volvía a olvidar porqué era tan imposible que volviésemos a estar juntos.

-Draco...- suspiré al sentir que mordía un punto delicado en mi cuello, atrapé mi labio inferior escondiendo cualquier sonido que pudiese terminar de delatarme.

Draco volvió a buscar mi boca y cuando la encontró yo no pude hacer más que tirar un poco de él hasta que se me hizo posible sacarle el saco negro entre suaves tirones. Su corbata le siguió al saco y cuando estaba por desabotonar los botones de su camisa un golpe en el espejo de la puerta me hizo dar un salto y volver a caer sentada en el asiento del conductor. Cerré los ojos temerosa a lo que significaba que alguien hubiese tocado la ventana. En mi interior preservaba la esperanza de que se tratase de Harry: con él la vergüenza sería menos. Lamentablemente, cuando levanté la mirada hacia el cristal de Draco, me encontré con el castaño que apenas había conocía. Theodore Nutt estaba fuera del vehículo mirándonos divertido, Draco abrió la puerta y bajó del vehículo.

-Solo quería despedirme. - explicó el chico divertido. Bajé la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el guie mientras escuchaba a Draco agradecerle al castaño por haber venido con sus hermanas. Sentía que mi cara se ponía cada vez mas roja, para este momento seguramente podría competir con los cabellos de los Weasley.

-Sabes que tus hermanas son mías también. Además, estuve hablando con ya sabes quien un rato...era conveniente que viniese.- comentó Theo, por su tono se podría deducir que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Draco guardó silencio un momento, giré un poco el rostro hacia la puerta abierta por la cual Malfoy habia salido pero sus rostros no me quedaban visibles.

-Estoy cansado, pero ven mañana temprano y hablamos de eso...y de otra cosa que tengo que comentarte.- le dijo Draco. Su voz estaba cargada de cansancio, era innegable que estaba agotado. Yo misma le había visto caer dormida hace unos minutos, aunque al despertar parecía que el cansancio hubiese desaparecido.

-Vendré mañana.- se despidió el castaño y escuché sus pasos mientras se alejaba. Segundos lejos le vi subir a su vehículo, me miró y se despidió de mi con un gesto de mano que yo respondí por cortesía en medio de mi vergüenza.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en el volante nuevamente. Escuché pasos y luego mi puerta se abrió, yo sabía que era Draco así que ni siquiera me moví para verlo. Sentí su mano en mi cabello, estirando suavemente mis risos y soltándolos. Sus caricias me relajaban, era innegable que lo amaba. Sin embargo, aun sabiéndolo soy consciente de lo poco profesional que es salir con un custodiado. Y sobre todo...el pasado triste que nos unía no hacía sino repetirme que por algún motivo no estuvimos juntos antes. ¿Seriamos un imposible? Quizás me estaba aferrando a algo que no debía ocurrir.

-Mañana sale mi vuelo...- susurró Draco, levanté la mirada para encararle. Él estaba de cuclillas, una de sus manos apoyada del asiento para mantener el balance y la otra jugando con mechones de mi cabello. ¿Se iría? ¿Se atrevería a irse luego de todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo?

-¿Y tu padre?- interrogué. No pareció prestar atención a mis palabras, desvió la mirada durante algunos segundos y luego volvió a verme.

-El vuelo ya está listo...hice un compromiso y no quisiera cancelarlo...a menos que...- murmuró él y capté por donde iba el asunto.

-Malfoy, le acaban de disparar a tu padre. Se pondrá furioso si se entera.- desvié la conversación y Draco suspiró. Él no quería dejarse llevar por mis intentos de hacerle entrar en razón y yo no quería seguir su juego.

-Le diré que no será para siempre...y por supuesto...tendré gente cuidándome. Además, no le voy a preguntar a mi padre...solo le diré que tengo que salir de viaje.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Me sorprende que no cancele el vuelo, después de todo el debería estar con sus padres ahora que ha ocurrido este accidente.

-Bien...eso quiere decir que mañana ya no necesitaras mis servicios.- murmuré encogiéndome de hombros. Si él planeaba manipularme a su antojo utilizando su viaje yo no caería en su juego. Mi responsabilidad era cuidarlo mientras estaba en Londres; fuera de Londres él debía cuidarse a si mismo.

-¿Me vas a extrañar?- me preguntó.

-No lo creo...- mentí. Por supuesto que le extrañaría, pero eso era lo que él quería escuchar y yo no quería doblegarme y admitir que no deseaba que se fuese.

-¿No vas a pedirme que me quede?- insistió él.

-No, que te vaya bien, Draco.- comenté empujándole un poco para poder bajar del auto. Él no tardo en ponerse en pie y yo pude tener el espacio libre para descender del vehículo y enfrentarle.

-Mañana tengo que arreglar unos pendientes en la oficina. Mi vuelo sale a las 7.- me dijo adentrando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. A primera intención quedé sin palabras y luego simplemente asentí. Entonces volveríamos a separarnos y esta vez quizás para siempre.

-Bien, le acompañaré hasta que tenga que irse.- respondí.

-Solo hasta que termine los pendientes. Me vendrán a buscar para llevarme al aeropuerto.- comentó Draco y se giró para caminar hacia la entrada. Comencé a andar detrás del él.

Esa noche no podía dormir, di vueltas en la cama y me pregunté en todo momento si el rubio realmente pensaba irse. ¿Podría estar jugándome una broma? Quizás estaba presionándome, buscando que yo revelara que la sola idea de no verle me aterraba. Por estar despierta me percaté de la llegada de los señores. Escuché el ruido abajo cuando ellos llegaron y me asomé al pasillo. Los Malfoy pasaron muy juntos hacia el pasillo contrario, iban sumergidos en su conversación, tanto que no se percataron de que yo les observaba. Y sin poder evitarlo me pregunte nuevamente ¿quién podría querer matarlos? Y ¿Por qué?

Narcissa y Lucius se perdieron de mi vista así que simplemente volví a adentrarme en mi habitación: caminando de un lado a otro como leona enjaulada debido a mi insomnio. Mientras iba de una esquina a la otra, solo alumbrándome con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana escuché voces afuera. Me acerqué a la puerta, pensando que podrían ser los señores, pero no eran Lucius y Narcissa. Entre los murmullos y la risa reconocí la voz de Harry. Pegué la oreja a la puerta y escuché risas. Arrugué el entrecejo a medida que los ruidos se hacían más cercanos.

-¿Por qué no me dejas acompañarte a dormir? No quiero dormir sola.- era claramente la voz de Astoria Malfoy, pincelada quizás con un tono de borracha que nunca le había escuchado. Al parecer la rubia se había bebido unas copas de más en su nerviosismo.

-No está bien.- le dijo mi amigo, pero él también había bebido y su voz le delataba.

-Anda, Harry. Por favor...tienes mi palabra de que me portare bien.- le aseguró ella y había diversión en su voz. Aquello no era de sorprender, Tory, como Draco le decía cariñosamente, era una chica que siempre estaba riéndose y gastando bromas.

Hubo un silencio que a mí me pareció una eternidad y luego los escuche reír. Escuché pasos, abrí un poco la puerta y lo último que vi fue un cabello rubio que desaparecía en la habitación de Harry. ¿Y por qué yo tenía que alejar a Draco de mí? Me atacó mi consciencia, pero rápidamente alejé el pensamiento. ¡Draco y yo éramos una historia completamente diferente! Seguramente no debíamos estar juntos, por eso nos habíamos separado hace años…

Volví a la cama y en la oscuridad de mi habitación permanecí en silencio. Mis ojos observando la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. El blancor de la misma bañaba mis piernas, yo seguía la sombre que se formaba en mi piel mientras me perdía completamente en mis pensamientos. ¿Él se marcharía? ¿Reamente lo haría? Me imaginé nuevamente sin él y sentí un extraño malestar en el pecho. No, yo no quería estar sin él...no quería que se fuera.

Mordí mi labio inferior y sin poder soportarlo más salí de la cama. Me asomé al pasillo, medio iluminado medio en penumbra. No debía hacerlo, pero habían tantas cosas que no debía hacer y había hecho que ya nada me atemorizaba. Cerré mi puerta y caminé muy lentamente hasta el cuarto de Draco; contuve el aliento y luego coloqué mi mano en la cerradura corroborando que estaba abierta. Eran muy pocas las veces que Malfoy aseguraba la puerta con el pestillo, el mismo me lo había comentado en una ocasión…aquellos primeros días en los cuales no hacia mas que intentar llevarme a su cama.

Empujé la puerta, esta se abrió con rapidez revelando una habitación sumergida en oscuridad total. La ventana que se hallaba al costado izquierdo de la cama estaba cerrada, pero la mitad de la cortina estaba corrida permitiendo que la misma luz pálida que iluminaba mi cuarto también alumbrase al rubio que tendido sobre la cama parecía dormir. Sus sábanas eran verdes, él estaba enredado entre ellas de forma desorganizada, vestía un pijama gris de la cual solo conseguí ver su pantalón contrastando con el oscuro de las sabanas.

Me acerqué a él dando pasos cortos, intentando no hacer mucho ruido para que él permaneciese tranquilo. Me moví por su derecha y me senté suavemente a su costado, su rostro estaba inclinado hacia mí. Él parecía estar profundamente dormido porque cada cierto tiempo un ronquido gracioso escapaba de sus labios. Le observé en silencio, acariciando trozos de su cabello en medio de la frialdad de la habitación. Grabando en mi mente su imagen por si volvía a perderlo. No quería, no quería dejar de verlo. ¿Debía decirle que se quedara? ¿Debía decirle que no le quería lejos de mi?

-Draco...- susurré pasando mi mano por sus cabellos, acaricié los mismos con extremo cuidado. Mis dedos atravesaban las hebras, eran tan suaves al tacto que me llamaban a seguir jugando con ellas. Podría haberme quedado toda la noche allí, solo sintiendo que por algunos segundos podía detener el tiempo y grabar en mis recuerdos su rostro.

Mi mano derecha bajo por su mejilla, percibiéndola caliente a pesar de que el acondicionador de aire mantenía la habitación bastante fría. Tracé el contorno de su mandíbula e incluso seguí la perfecta figura de sus labios. Estaba observando su rostro, obligándome a plasmar cada detalle en mi cabeza, cuando él abrió sus ojos y clavó su mirada en la mía. No dije nada; esos ojos, tan hermosos como la luz de la luna me hipnotizaban. No debía decírselo, no debía caer en su juego...pero ya había caído.

-No te vayas. No quiero que vuelvas a irte.- susurré, Draco con su pijama de seda gris se levantó un poco, las finas sabanas que antes estaba abrazando así mismo resbalaron hasta quedar tendidas sobre su regazo. Permanecí inmóvil mirándole fijamente, él estiró una mano y me acarició la mejilla. Su mano era cálida, yo pensé que estaría fría debido a la frialdad del cuarto.

-Entonces no me voy, me quedo contigo.- susurró él pasando una mano por mi cabello y la otra en mi mejilla. Sus dedos se movían con extrema dulzura sobre mi mejilla derecha.

-No preguntes nada. Por favor, no me preguntes.- le pedí cerrando los ojos mientras sus dedos trazaban mis labios.

-Está bien. Yo no pregunto nada, pero escúchame. Hermione...yo no quería dejarte.- susurró él, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos.

-Lo sé...éramos unos adolescentes...tú no podías controlar tu vida.- susurré. Era obvio que él no se había ido por voluntad propia...pero tampoco hizo nada por buscarme.

-Hermione tu siempre has sido importante para mí... - murmuró él.

-¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?- quise saber, Draco bajó la mirada por algunos segundos.

-Lo hice…pero era muy tarde…cuando fui a casa de los Potter ellos ya no vivían ahí.- explico él, no dije nada. Segundos luego asentí y pensé que debía regresar a mi cuarto así que me puse de pie. Draco seguía con su mirada fija en mí, nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero yo simplemente retrocedí un paso y me giré hacia la puerta.

-Jean…- su voz llegó a mi como un susurro ronco, cuando me giré a mirarlo él ya estaba de pie a poca distancia de mí. Malfoy extendió su mano hacia mí, yo observé la puerta y luego volví a mirarle a él. Comprendía lo que significaba quedarme en esta habitación esta noche y en parte porque sabía eso me había atrevido a invadir la privacidad de su cuarto.

"Luego tendré tiempo para arrepentirme" fue lo último que pensé antes de acercarme a Draco decididamente. Malfoy tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que borré con un beso apasionado que él no tardó en responder. Caímos a la cama sin separarnos uno del otro, pero entonces recordé que la puerta seguía sin seguro y me separé de Malfoy. Él no quería soltarme, volvió a acercarme a él y me besó antes de tirar de mi camisa de dormir, dejándome con un sujetador blanco.

-Espera…déjame…asegurar la puerta…- murmuré entre besos, Malfoy mordió mi labio inferior.

-No vayas a escaparte…- susurró contra mis labios mientras me liberaba. Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta con el seguro para que no fuese nadie a interrumpirnos. Cuando me giré a mirarlo él estaba recostado en la cama con una sonrisa, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos plateados. Fijé mis ojos en él mientras volvía a acercarme a la cama; subí sobre Malfoy como leona que vela a su presa.

-¿Escaparme? No planeo escapar a ningún lado.- susurré mientras él mismo se sacaba la camisa gris y la arrojaba hacia el suelo. Podía sentir su piel caliente contra la mía, volver a sentirlo tan cerca de mi era como estar soñando. La vida nos había regalado nuevamente la oportunidad de estar juntos y yo no pensaba desaprovecharla.

-No te vas a escapar…- susurro él y yo silencié sus palabras con un beso desesperado, pero cargado de amor que él no tardo en responder. Sus dedos se resbalaban por mi espalda, subían hasta mi cabello y volvían a bajar. Hasta que con un movimiento se colocó sobre mí, su sonrisa traviesa me hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué?- pregunté levantándome un poco para hacerme con el broche de mi sujetador, Malfoy estaba de rodillas en la cama, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te voy a hacer el amor de nuevo…mi Hermione.- explicó, me levanté y envolví mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras sentía como sus manos terminaban el trabajo en mi sujetador y este cedía ante los agiles dedos de Draco Malfoy.

-Mi rubio…- susurré perdida en sus ojos plateados, él sonrió y me besó. Me perdí entre sus besos. Recordando con cada caricia una pasión que había creído olvidada, pero que cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido ahogado, no hacía sino confirmar que lo había seguido amando a lo largo de todos estos años.

Seguramente era muy tarde cuando nos recostamos uno junto al otro. Los brazos de Malfoy alrededor de mi cintura desnuda se sentían cálidos. Su rostro estaba en mi pecho, su respiración me hacia cosquillas ligeramente. Suspiré abrazándole, pero pronto pensé que debía regresar a mi cuarto para que no fuesen a verme salir de su habitación. Me moví, pero Draco me apretó firmemente. Bajé el rostro y le miré, él había estado recostado entre mis pechos, pero al moverme se había alejado un poco y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos preguntándome porque estorbaba su sueño.

-Es mejor que no me vean salir de aquí…- susurré , seguramente estaría sonrojada al sentir como él volvía a acomodarse en mi pecho.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo…por favor…- me pidió. Asentí…simplemente no podría decirle que no. Él se alejó un momento para corroborar mi respuesta y yo volví a asentir.

-Como quieras…- susurré, Draco sonrío, se acercó a mi rostro para besarme y luego volvió a su antigua posición mientras yo me acomodaba en la almohada.

"Corazón. ¿Por qué mandas en mí, si yo no quiero?"

(Lorca) 

Continuará…


	18. Mañana inusual

Hola!!!

Ivicab93: Si pienso incluir la magia en el fic, y básicamente Harry y Hermi tienen la magia como "apagada", pero pronto les ocurriran cosas inusuales cuando Draco por medio de errores los ponga en contacto con la magia. Que bueno que te guste el capítulo y espero disfrutes la actualización. Besos.

redeginori: Jajaja si!! Cierto!! Ya era hora! Jejeje gracias por comentar. Besos!

sonrais: Ahora empezaran a salir verdades a la luz ;D

Monica sosa: Hola! Que bueno qur te gustó el cap. Espero disfrutes el nuevo. Besos.

¡He tardado siglos lo sé! La universidad me ha tenido ahogada de trabajos xD y ahora estoy entrando en los finales asi que veremos a ver cuando puedo subir el próximo capítulo. Besos. Espero disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Capítulo 18

 _Mañana Inusual_

P.O.V Astoria Malfoy

La luz me golpeaba el rostro impidiendome continuar con mi cómodo sueño. Me removí en la cama intentando inútilmente deshacerme del as de luz que seguramente pasaba através de las cortinas no cerradas. Giré en la cama dándole la espalda a la luz y toqué algo que definitivamente no era una almohada o uno de mis peluches. Desperté rápidamente, mi mente asumió con velocidad la idea de que dormía con alguien. Para mi sorpresa Harry estaba tendido a mi lado dándome la espalda.

Su cabello estaba desorganizado y no traia dus espejuelos. Abrazaba una alhada cerca de su pecho, quizás en su intento de mantener mas distancia entre nosotros. Podría haber sonreído ante la imagen inocente que él me permitía contemplar, pero el dolor de cabeza me lo impidió. No recordaba con claridad como habia llegado hasta la habitación del moreno, pero seguramente habia bebido demasiado la noche anterior.

-Que desagradable...- murmuré tocando mi cabeza, latía de manera horrible. Recorrí con mi mirada a Potter de nuevo y luego a mi misma: vestíamos la ropa de la noche anterior. Estaba claro que entre nosotros no había ocurrido nada.

Mi traje está arrugado, me hallaba descalsa al contrario de Harry que aun tenia puestos sus zapatos. El moreno tenia una camisa blanca y su pantalon negro, miré por encima hacia la pierta y vi su corbata en la repisa junto a la entrada. Me giré sin hacer mucho ruido, me estiré en la cama ligeramente y Harry se giró para darme la espalda. Su movimiento ligeramente brusco consiguió que la cama se quejara ante su peso. Sonreí por encima de mi dolor de cabeza antes de que algo en su cuello llamase mi atención.

Me acerqué a él sin hacer ruido, Harry se habia desatado alguno de los botones de la camisa porque la misma se había resbalado por uno de sus hombros y había dejado al descubierto parte del inicio de su espalda y su hombro izquierdo. Moví la tela un poco mas hacia abajo y contemplé en silencio el nombre de Ginny grabado por debajo de la unión entre su hombro y espalda. Las letras eran negras y delicadas, un corazón salía de la y al final transmitiendo lo que seguramente él sentía por ella cuando decidió escribirse su nombre en su cuerpo.

Sintiéndome fuera de lugar me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. Caminé en dirección a mi cuarto, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar al mismo escuché un ruido en el cuarto de Draco. Me volví para mirar hacia su habitación y quedé perpleja observando a su guardaespaldas salir silenciosamente de la habitación de mi hermano. Yo seguía de pie frente a mi puerta mirándola cuando ella se percató y se quedó como petrificada, con una de sus manos aún en la perilla de la puerta. Intercambiamos mirada y luego siempelmente entré a mi cuarto.

Me acerqué a la cama, las cortinas de terciopelo moradas estaban cerradas y la oscurodad llenaba el lugar. Me gustaba ese silencio inocente que llenaba la casa cuando llegaban estas horas de la mañana. Me dejé caer sobre las sábanas, hundí mi rostro en una de mis almohadas y sin darme cuenta volví a caer dormida. Me gustaba dormir...era como estar en las nubes por algunas horas...horas en las cuales los sueños se hacían realidad. Horas en las que la realidad y la ilusión se mezclaban.

-¡Mama, basta!- abrí un poco los ojos cuando ese gritó llegó a mis oídos como un silvido lejano. Parpadeé, todavía un poco dormida, y me pareció escuchar algunos pasos. Me puse en pie aún sin comprender que ocurría, pero sabiendo que algo estaba pasando.

Salí del cuarto tallando mis ojos, en el marco de la puerta junto a mi habitación, Daphne también se había asomado al pasillo. Nos miramos y mi hermana se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué hace esta mujer en mi casa?" Esa era la voz de mi padre. Daphne y yo intercambiamos una mirada cargada de miedo y confusión, pero justo cuando ibamos a salir corriendo hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la escalera y conectaba con el salón principal, Draco salió de su cuarto y se acercó hasta mi.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó mi rubio, le miré en silencio durante algunos segundos. La imagen de una Hermione despeinada saliendo muy de madrugada de su cuarto atravesó mi mente. Draco vestía solo un pantalón negro corto y parecía haber despertado hace un instante.

-No lo sabemos...escuchamos gritos.- expliqué, mi hermano siguió su camino hacia las escaleras y mi hermana y yo le seguimos.

Al llegar al borde de la escalera miramos hacía la entrada para saber que ocurría. Allá estaba una mujer que yo no conocía, era castaña, vestía un vestido azul y tenia cierto parecido con Jean. Precisamente esta también estaba allí, vestía su usual ropa negra y su cotidiana trenza. La cereza del pastel era mi padre, quien estaba apoyado en su bastón frente a la mujer que se parecía a la guardaespaldas de Draco. Apresuradamente bajamos las escaleras. Ante nuestra llegada los presentes guardaron silencio de golpe y se giraron a mirarnos.

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?- fui la primera en atreverme a hablar.

-No pasa nada, las señoritas se van.- contestó mi padre.

-¿Cómo que se van? ¿A dónde vas Jean?- interrumpió mi hermano. Le miré intentando esconder el deseo de burlarme del. ¿Desde cuándo el casanova Draco Malfoy se exaltaba de solo pensar en que la mujer de la noche podría estar lejos?

-Yo te explico luego, Draco. Jean ya no nos prestará sus servicios.- interrumpió mi padre. Jean apenas levantaba la mirada hacia mi hermano, seguía junto a la otra mujer. Pero esta otra miraba a mi padre con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho de manera altanera.

-Por supuesto que nos vamos.- sentenció aquella mujer, me pareció que no compartía muchas características con Jean. Esta castaña lucia altanera, prepotente y dominante.

-¡No! Un momento. Jean es mi guardaespaldas y yo la necesito.- volvió a hablar Draco cuando las castañas parecían a punto de darse la vuelta. El rostro de mi padre se desfiguró por completo.

-Esta mujer aquí presente nos mintió, es una farsante y en esta casa no hay espacio para...

-Ella no mintió. Su segundo nombre es Jean...- la defendió mi hermano. ¿De qué hablaban? Comenzaba a sentirme perdida.

-¿Así que estabas enterado? ¡Claro! Otra vez a llevarme la contraria. Esta mujer sale de mi casa ahora mismo, Draco. Y no tengo más que decir. - sentenció mi padre.

-Entonces yo me voy de la casa.- habló Draco, Jean levantó la mirada por primera vez. Le miró con un brillo en los ojos que me pareció era cariño. Arrugué el entrecejo, una cosa era que tuviesen una aventura, Draco tiene aventuras todo el tiempo...pero esa mirada de ella insinuaba más que una aventura.

-Tu te quedas aquí.- declaró mi padre, con su tono imponente que a nosotros simpre nos dejaba sin palabras. Más a mi que a Draco o a Daphne.

-Me quedo si ella se queda. Sino me voy.- insistió mi hermano, mi padre estaba por responder cuando la castaña de ojos miel interrumpió.

-Draco, no lo hagas difícil. Tu padre tendrá sus motivos para no quererme aquí. Es preferible que me vaya. - declaró ella, Draco no le contradijo.

-Tienes treinta minutos para buscar tus cosas.- le dijo mi padre, nos lanzó una mirada para que no nos atreviésemos a decir algo y se encaminó a su despacho.

-Por favor, vete. Ya hiciste mucho.- le dijo la castaña a la otra mujer.

-Es mejor así.- le dijo la mujer. La castaña pareció contener el deseo de gritarle o de contradecirle. La actitud de esa mujer me recordó a mi padre,al parecer teniamos algo en común con Jean.

-Vete. Iré a buscar mis cosas...no volveré aquí.- le dijo Jean, la mujer no dijo mas, giró sobre sus pies y se encaminó a la salida seguida de una de nuestras damas de servicio.

La castaña de ojos miel nos miró, parecía un poco avergonzada porque no dijo nada sino que pasó junto a nosotros hacia las escaleras y seguramente en dirección a su habitación. Daphne y yo nos miramos, no teníamos idea de que estaba pasando. Miramos a Draco, quien estaba mirando a la castaña mientras se alejaba. Estaba por preguntarle que pasaba, pero él no me dio oportunidad sino que salió casi corriendo tras la ojimiel.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?- me preguntó Daphne, le miré y me encogí de hombros.

-Voy a hablar con papá a ver si me dice algo.- anuncié dirigiéndome al despacho de mi padre. Levanté la mano y con los nudillos toqué sobre la pulcra madera. Silencio adentro.

-Papá.-llamé. Silencio nuevamente. Toqué suavemente de nuevo y entonces hubo movimiento en el interior del despacho. Segundos luego, la puerta se estaba abriendo y me encontré con el rostro de mi padre.

-¿Qué quieres?- me interrogó sin mucho tacto.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué has despedido a Jean?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Esa es la culpable de nuestra desgracia.- fue su respuesta y sin mas cerró la puerta con un portazo. Había enojo en su voz; nunca antes le había escuchado hablar de esa manera. Con tanto rencor.

Me quedé estática de pie mirando puerta. ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia la castaña? ¿Era hacia ella o hacia la otra mujer desconocida? Arrugué el ceño y me apresuré a buscar a Harry. El moreno era el mejor amigo de Jean, él podría saber algo del pasado de la castaña. Aparentemente no se llamaba Jean así que podría iniciar explicándome porque ocultó su nombre de pila.

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Por un momento pareciera que el destino está empecinado en que Hermi y yo jamás estemos juntos. Ahora que ella me ha permitido acercarme, mi padre tenía que enterrarse de que ella es la chica de hace quince años. ¿Por qué seguía guardándole tanto resentimiento? ¡No permitiría que me separase de ella nuevamente!

-Hermione, espera.- le detuve cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. Sus ojos color miel se detuvieron en los míos y sin decir palabra se adentró en su habitación, la seguí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Tengo que acomodar mis cosas, Malfoy. Por favor, váyase.- me pidió ella arrodillándose junto a la cama y sacando una maleta vacía que colocó sobre la misma.

-No, no te vas.- declaré colocándome frente a ella cuando se encaminó hacia el armario.

-No lo haga más difícil.- me pidió.

-¿Vuelves a hablarme de usted? No me trates así Hermione.- le pedí, extendí mis manos para acariciar sus hombros, pero ella se hizo a un lado impidiendo mi caricia.

-Déjame ir, Malfoy. Es lo más conveniente.- declaró pasando junto a mí. Respiré profundamente su arroma y me giré hacia ella. Hermione estaba por abrir el armario cuando le acorralé contra este.

-No te vas.- repetí

-Tu padre ya no quiere mis servicios.- comentó ella sin mirarme a los ojos. Me enojaba su actitud, ya no éramos dos adolescentes jugando a los secretos.

-Trabajas para mí. Y si tengo que mudarme a un apartamento para que me cuides lo haré.- murmuré en apenas un susurro audible, no pensaba dejarla ir. No. Esta vez no la perdería, no me quedaría callado.

-No podría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa estas corriendo mas peligro. Aquí en la casa estas seguro.- murmuró mi castaña. Levanté mi mano y tracé el contorno de su rostro. Su mandíbula, subí a sus labios y volví a bajar. Podía escuchar su respiración volverse irregular ante el trazo de mis dedos.

-No te quiero lejos de mí...- susurré apoyando mi frente de la suya. Inhalando profundamente su perfume, cerré los ojos por apenas segundos, sintiéndome vulnerable ante mi confección.

-No nos hagamos daño.- susurró Hermi.

-Shh...no nos hacemos daño...eres como medicina para mí.- susurré contra sus boca. Ella entreabrió sus labios y por la poca distancia nuestras bocas se rozaron con la delicadeza ideal.

Abrí nuevamente loa ojos, ella tambien había cerrado los ojos. Volví a rozar sus labios, pasando mi mano tras su nuca para afirmar el agarre antes de presionar un poco más mis labios contra los de ella en un beso tan delicado y frágil que consiguió que Jean suspirara. Su suspiro me hizo sonreír con cierta arrogancia antes de entre abrir mi boca y atacar su labio inferior. Sus manos se movieron hacia mi nuca, sentí cómo sus pequeñas manos acariciaban mi cabello y olvidé la suavidad de nuestro beso.

Me moví mas hacia ella, la sentí retroceder ante mi movimiento, aún así ella no parecía tener la intención de alejarme. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda estaba contra el armario, bajé mi mano izquierda a su cintura, mientras mi mano derecha se mantenía en nuca. Me había vuelto adicto a sus besos, no sé si en algún momento había dejado de serlo. Pasado un rato Jean me empujó y yo no pude más que hacerme hacia atrás sin queja o protesta. Le miré. Ella mantuvo sus brazos caídos a los lados de su cuerpo y me observó en silencio, respirando por sus labios entreabiertos en un intento de recuperar la respiración que nuestro beso le había robado. Sus hermosos ojos no dejaban de mirarme en medio del silencio. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-¿De dónde conoce tu padre a mi madre?- me preguntó segundos luego. Su respiración era calmada nuevamente, supe que quería cambiar el rumbo de muestra plática.

-¿La señora que estaba contigo?- pregunté arrugando el ceño. Pasé una mano por mi cabello intentando mantener la serenidad. Ante todo, yo era un Malfoy, si quería conseguir hacer mi voluntad debía saber como trabajar a la castaña.

-Sí, mi madre.- contestó ella, lamió sus labios inconscientemente y al percatarse de que mi mirada se detenía en sus labios desvió la mirada y dejó de estar apoyada en el armario.

-No creo que la conozca.- respondí sigilosamente observando sus reacciones. Eran pocas las personas muggles con las cuales mi padre tenia contacto directo, por lo cual era poco plausible que él conociese a la madre de Granger.

-La conoce y se comportó muy despota con ella.- me dijo Jean, parecía enojarle el hecho de que mi padre halla, al parecer, tratado incorrectamente a su madre. Conociendo a mi padre si fue grosero con la madre de la castaña seguramente utilizó las palabras más hirientes que pudo hallar.

-Bueno...quizás la reconoció. Quizás le vio cuando fueron a llevarte a la hacienda de los Potter hace 15 años .- comenté encogiéndome de hombros. Recuerdo haber escuchado a mi padre decirle al ministro de magia que habían dejado a la "muggle", como solía llamar a Hermione, con sus padres.

-Me pareció algo más ...pero ya lo descubriré. Ahora sal, voy a cambiarme.- declaró cortantemente Hermione y señaló la puerta para que me fuese. Suspiré intentando pensar rápidamente en una forma de voltear las cartas a mi favor. El rostro serio de la castaña me intimidaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿No lograré convencerte?- pregunté clavando mis ojos en los de ella. Me sostuvo en silencio la mirada por algunos segundos antes de volver a señalar la puerta.

-No.- fue su seca respuesta sin dejar caer la mano con la cual me señalaba el camino que deseaba que yo tomase.

-¿Qué hay de lo de anoche? ¿No te importa?...- Intenté apelar a su lado sensible, pero

interrumpió mi misión.

-Draco solo pasamos la noche...no estábamos completamente en todos nuestros sentidos.- argumentó ella encogiéndose de hombros de tal manera que por primera vez en mi vida me sentí ofendido ante ese tipo de comentario. ¿Pasar la noche?

-Tu no eres una mujer que pasa la noche...- le contradije dando un paso hacia ella. Hermione retrocedió, pero no tenía hacia donde ir, el armario estaba a su espalda. Contemplar ese armario trajo a mi memoria los recuerdos de aquella noche de luna llena cuando tuve que esconderme ahí para que ella no me descubriese en su recámara.

-No quiero golpearte.- me avisó ella mirándome de manera retadora. Sonreí ante su amenaza, porque aunque ella era lista, rápida y con buena puntería...yo era lo suficientemente astuto para zarpar los obstáculos que ella quisiese ponerme.

No hablé, por que sé que ella no hablaría conmigo, ella no queria llegar a un acuerdo que fuese conveniente para ambos. En menos tiempo del esperado mi cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo, mi mano derecha apoyada en el armario mientras con la otra acariciaba su mejilla y rozaba sus labios con los míos. Ella me empujó impidiéndome atrapar correctamente su boca, para mi sorpresa, lo próximo que sentí fue su puño contra mi mejilla. Valiente, rápida y agresiva.

Su puño, aunque en tamaño pequeño, me giró el rostro completamente y estuve a punto de quitarme de su camino para que no volviese a golpearme. El dolor fue momentáneo, luego de retroceder solo un paso me obligué a detenerme. Jean me miraba retante desde su posición, parecía mas segura de si misma, dispuesta a golpearme nuevamente si pensaba en acercarme a ella. A pesar de que mi mejilla debía estar enrojecida, yo era lo suficientemente terco, por lo cual me volví a acercar.

Esta vez me empujó con fuerza queriendo hacerme retroceder o arrojarme al suelo, pero sujeté sus manos en su segundo intentó de derivarme y la inmovilicé. Mis manos envolvieron sus frágiles muñecas y las apoyé contra el armario a los lados de su cabeza. Su mirada ardía, si ella fuese bruja, y si hubiesemos asistido a Hogwarts cuando pequeños...ella hubiese sido una Gryffindor. Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas y por las mías...ninguno de los dos tenía pensado ceder ante el otro.

-Suéltame...o te golpearé de otra forma.- me avisó con la voz mas amenazante que encontró. Preví sus movimientos y me pegué a ella por completo, no le daría la la oportunidad de golpearme.

-Dejemos de jugar a los niños.- murmuré a centimetros de su rostro. Su fragancia me embriagaba. Ella me miró con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, un brillo que anunciaba que esta vez yohabía ganado.

Incliné mi rostro hacia la parte derecha de su cuello e inhalé su aroma mientras la sentía temblar contra mí. Embrigado por su aroma me moví algunos centímetros, probando su cordura mordí suavemente la línea de su mandíbula, lamiendo el área afectada antes de moverme hacia arriba y rozar nuestros labios nuevamente. El calor de su boca contra la mía era lo mas agradable que hubiese experimentado.

Rápidamente ella atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y luego lo succionó con delicadeza. No me atreví a soltar sus manos, temeroso a que volviese a golpearme o a alejarme de ella. Aun así, disfrutaba plenamente el juego de su boca sobre la mía. Esa lucha de nuestras lenguas que se convertía en un baile cuando ambos cedíamos ante el deseo de dominar al otro. Sus besos bajaron por mi cuello, durante un rato succionó en medio del mismo, seguramente dejando una marca que luego tendría que explicarle a Astoria. Busqué su boca, ella no se negó, el beso se volvió lento, mordidas juguetonas que yo le daba y ella me regresaba.

-Suéltame...- murmuró cuando tracé un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hacia aquel punto entre su cuello y hombro donde tenía la libertad de marcarle sin preocuparme por que alguien viese la prueba de nuestro arrebato. Me aterraba la posibilidad de que me pidiese que me echase a un lado, porque le obedecería pese a que no era mi deseo. Pero en su voz no había indiferencia o enojo, solo urgencia. Entonces recordé que aún tenía sus muñecas apresadas bajo mis manos contra el armario.

-Por favor...no te vayas...déjame hablar con mi padre.- murmuré antes de besar entre su cuello y hombro, solté sus manos a medida que hacía mi petición.

-Tu padre no me quiere aquí.- murmuró Granger, ella llevó sus manos inmediatamente a mi espalda, al sentir sus uñas en mi piel recordé que no me había colocado camisa. Seguramente sus uñas dejarían una que otra marca roja que contrastaría perfectamente contra mi piel pálida.

-Él te va querer...porque yo no quiero que me cuide nadie más. Solo contigo me siento seguro.- susurré, haría lo que hiciese falta para asegurarme de que no se iría. Yo no podía perderla de nuevo.

-No creo que deba quedarme.- murmuró Mione, le besé callando sus palabras. Jugué con sus labios mientras sus manos subían a mi cabello. Ella profundizó el beso, su lengua buscando la mía con urgencia antes de alejarse para respirar pesadamente.

-Déjame hablar con él. Si no accede te vas. Si accede te quedas. ¿Trato?- cuestioné acariciando con mi mano izquierda su cuello, moviéndome hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, mordiendo suavemente la piel sensible de allí. Levanté mi mano para mover hacía abajo la tela que cubria su hombro, revelando la cremosa piel que se escondia bajo la tela blanca.

-¿Qué haces?- me dijo deteniendo mi mano. Su mano se sentía calida sobre la mía, tan perfecta que podríamos quedarnos aquí sin hacer más y yo me sentir a gusto y complacido. Le miré fijamente a los ojos y la besé nuevamente, ella no se enojó. Volví a atrapar su labio inferior juguetonamente antes de bajar con furtivos besos por su mandíbula.

-Te grabo en mi memoria.- murmuré revelando un poco más de piel, mi mano que estaba en su hombro derecho moviéndose hacia abajo. La besé en su punto mas débil, entre su hombro y su cuello. Succionando el area con dulzura cargada de deseo. Sentí una de sus manos en mi espalda desnuda nuevamente, enterrándose en la piel mientras la otra seguía en mi cabello.

-No podemos llegar a un acuerdo si haces eso.- murmuró ella mientras yo la apoyaba más del armario y abría tres de los botones de la camisa blanca para encontrarme con el inicio de un sujetar amarillo.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- cuestioné mirándola a los ojos, ella me miró y mordió su labio inferior. Me incliné y le besé lentamente, disfrutando su sabor antes de apretar uno de sus pechos sobre la tela amarilla que recién habia revelado. Ella luchó para reprimir la reacción espontánea de su cuerpo, ahogó un gemido que moría por llenar el aire. Introduje mi mano dentro del sostén sintiendo la piel caliente y ella en respuesta se aferró mas a mí.

-Tu ganas...- murmuró en mi oído, mordió mi lóbulo posesivamente. Sonreí victorioso, porque siempre conseguía lo que quería. Ella se percató seguramente de mi sonrisa porque me besó casi con torpeza borrando mi arrogancia con su beso apasionado mientras yo movía mi mano dentro de su sostén escuchando por al fin aquel sonido dulce que escapó de sus labios y que esta vez ella no pudo reprimir.

-No debemos hacer esto ahora, no es el momento, ni el lugar.- susurró Jean, ella luchaba con todas sus fuerza para mantenerse pensando responsablemente. Suspiré.

-No vayas a ningún lado, bajo a hablar con mi padre y vuelvo. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.- susurré contra sus labios, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los de ella. Granger guardó silencio respirando pesadamente, su respiracion apenas le permitiría responderme.

-Tienes media hora, te estaré esperando en mi auto afuera.- terminó ella por ceder. Sonreí, seguramente con un aire de arrogancia y orgullo que ella percibió porque me empujó un poco y señaló la puerta.

-Veinte minutos será suficiente.- respondí, antes de abandonar el cuarto me abalancé hacía ella, atrapé su boca en un beso rápido y me alejé para salir del cuarto lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitieron.

Fue corriendo a mi cuarto para colocarme una camisa antes de correr hacia el despacho de mi padre. Él debia estar ahí todavía. Me detuve frente a la puerta de caoba, tocando dos veces sobre la misma no muy fuerte, los pasos de mi padre podía escuharlos aun através de la puerta pesada. Su rostro cargado de molestia se dejó ver segundos luego, tenía un vaso de brandy en su mano izquierda y su mirada era una invitación a una contienda abierta.

-¿Podemos hablar?- interrogué, mi padre me estudió en silencio, abrió la puerta completamente para darme paso.

Al él apartarse de la entrada, pude ver a mi madre sentada aristocráticamente en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que estaba delante del escritorio de madera tratada. Por encima de la mirada de mi padre, la de mi madre me brindaba consuelo y apoyo. Entré al despacho, acercandome a mi madre y besando su mejilla, ella acarició mi cabello y su mirada me brindó consuelo...aunque también me percaté de que mi madre bajo su mirada a mi cuello y luego desvió la vista.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- quiso saber mi padre sentándose del otro lado del escritorio, sus piernas cruzadas elegantemente mientras el daba un sorbo a su bebida ardiente.

-Le dije a Hermione que no se fuera. No aceptaré a ningún otro guardaespaldas.- hablé con rapidez y sin esconder mis palabras o disfrazarlas.

-No vas a hacer lo que se te antoje.- me advirtió mi padre serenamente dejando la copa en el escritorio.

-No vas hacerme cambiar de opinión.- sentencié.

-Es mi casa, mis reglas.- me llevó él la contraria, y aquello parecía cerrar la discusión.

-Entonces me voy...- declaré dispuesto a ponerme en pie.

-No, espera.- fue mi madre quien me sujetó del brazo impidiendo que pudiese levantarme completamente. Esperé pacientemente las palabras de la señora de la casa, al final, tenerla de mi lado queria decir que tenia 50% de probabilidad de salir ileso de este asunto.

-Mamá, no me iré lejos...solo a un lugar donde nadie me diga lo que debo hacer.- hablé mirando a mi padre con enojo. Él me sostuvo la mirada.

-La chica se queda.- habló mi madre, mi padre se levantó de golpe de su silla dispuesto a enfrentarse a mi madre. Su mirada parecía arder en llamas. ¿Por qué tanto enojo? ¿Por qué seguía odiando tanto a Hermione?

-La chica se va...y si él quiere irse tras ella pues que se vaya.- sentenció mi padre, estaba por moverme cuando el agarre de mi madre me lo impidió.

-Esta tambien es mi casa, y yo digo que se quedan. Y no te atrevas a contradecirme Lucius Malfoy.- las palabras de mi madre no daban lugar a una contradicción. Mi padre lo sabía porque aunque le sostuvo la mirada retantemente, al final terminó sentándose y acariciando su herida sobre la tela de su camisa antes de volver a tomar el vaso de brandy para darle un sorbo.

-Gracias.- susurré mirando a mi madre, ella me acarició la mejilla y se inclinó hacia a mi para que mi padre no escuchara lo que iba a decirme.

-Cúbrete el cuello, o dile a tu guardaespaldas que te no muerda.- me dijo antes de alejarse. Podría haberme sonrojado, pero sonreí ante la complicidad en sus palabras. Ella me sonrió y escuché a mi padre tragar con fuerza la bebida al sentirse incapaz de hacer su voluntad.

-Voy a salir.- anuncié dirigiéndome a la salida.

-¡Jean se queda, Draco, pero con la condición de que no quiero que tengas nada que ver con esa niña!- me advirtió mi padre, ahora su voz era una clara amenaza. Le miré y sin responder abandoné el despacho, escuchando la voz de mi padre murmurar entre dientes cuando cerré la puerta.

Miré mi reloj para comprobar cuanto había tardado la discusión con mi padre. Quince minutos, miré mi ropa, no sé a donde me llevará Granger así que prefiero ir presentable. Subí a mi cuarto lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron y aunque sabía que llegaría cinco minutos retrasado, decidí darme un ducha rápida antes de colocarme unos jeans negros y una camisa gris. Cuando volví a mirar el reloj supe que tenía tres minutos para llegar a donde Hermione antes de que encendiese su auto y me dejase aquí tirado.

 _"Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es unica."_

 **Jorge Luis Borges**

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuántos aman a Cissy por defender el Dramione? XD ¿De qué creen que hablen Hermy y Draco? ¿Harry le contará todo a Astoria? Ya lo sabremos!!

Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo pronto. Besos!


	19. Nuestro pasado

Hola Querid@s!!

Oficialmenre terminé mi semestre universitario xD posiblemente este actualizando mas seguido :D Besos y espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capitulo 19**

P.O.V Harry Potter

La cabeza me latia terriblemente esa mañana, abrí mis ojos mientras buscaba con mi mano derecha la mano de Astoria. El espacio que ella habia estado ocupando lo hallé vacío y no pude evitar el sentimiento de perdida. ¿Por qué se había ido sin decir nada? Me di media vuelta en la cama, los calientes rayos de sol pasando entre los espacios que la cortina le permitía no tardaron en terminar de despertarme.

Me senté todavía pensando en Tory. Habíamos hablado durante toda la noche, en algún momento, que no tengo muy claro, ambos caímos dormidos. Ella se durmió primero, recuerdo sus pestañas cerrándose a medida que yo hablaba. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y me levanté para estirarme, pero justo en ese instante la puerta se abre.

Astoria esta de pie en el umbral de la puerta, nuestras miradas se encuentran y yo me siento perdido en ese azul cielo que es su mirada. Pero ella no dice nada en un principio, y yo no me atrevo a interrumpir el silencio hasta que Tory cierra la puerta tras su espalda y se apoya de la misma. Me mira, me mira y yo le de devuelvo la mirada completamente perdido en su belleza que aún conserva un aire de inocencia.

-Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas.- me dice ella, se acerca y sin pedir permiso sube a mi cama. La sigo con mi mirada mientras ella se sienta en forma de mariposa en el centro de la misma.

-¿Preguntas sobre qué?- interrogué confundido, me senté a su lado, percatándome de que ella sigue con la ropa de ayer. El perfecto traje que la noche anterior me había robado el aliento ahora simplemente era un mar de arrugas.

-Es sobre Jean.- explicó la rubia, arrugué el entrecejo.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- cuestioné, en parte preocupado en parte confundido.

-La acabamos de encontrar discutiendo con mi padre, mencionaron algo de que ella no se llama Jean.- explicó Astoria rápidamente. Había esperado este momento desde el día en que llegamos a la casa de los Malfoy. Tarde o temprano la terminarian reconociendo.

-Bueno, técnicamente su segundo nombre es Jean. Normalmente le llamaríamos Hermione.- admití.

-¿Por qué ocultó su nombre?- me cuestiona la rubia de ojos azules sin esconder su curiosidad.

-No sé si lo recordarás, pero hace quince años tu hermano se veía a escondidas con una muchacha. Hermione era esa muchacha...creo que ella temía que tu padre reaccionara precisamente como de seguro reaccionó.- respondí y la rubia guardó silencio meditando en mis palabras algunos segundos.

-¿Ella es la chica de hace quince años?- me interroga Tory con el ceño medio fruncido. Sus ojos azules esconden un destello de sorpresa y hasta cierto punto me pareció que algo en mis palabras le había ayudado a entender más de lo que yo mismo comprendía.

-Sí.- me limité a aceptar y Tory asiente antes de ponerse de pie. Le sujeté del brazo derecho impidiendo su salida, ella me mira sorprendida, no aparta la mirada y yo tampoco lo hago.

-¿Necesitas algo, Harry?- me preguntó ella volviendo por completo sobre sus pasos para estar de frente a mí. Levanté mi mano derecha para trazar su mejilla, pero Astoria retrocede un poco.

-Lo siento...- susurré bajando la mirada, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando siento unos dedos delgados en mi barbilla levantando mi rostro. Sus hermosos ojos color azul se detienen en los míos y ella sonríe antes de acercarse a mí.

Puedo sentir su nariz rozando la mía mientras ella se sigue acercando. La abrazo acercándola más y a ella no parece molestarle nuestra cercanía. Cuando pensaba que sus labios rozarían los míos solo recibo un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo. Afirmo mi agarre alrededor de su cintura y hundo mi cabeza en el olor de su cabello.

-Tengo sesión hoy, debo irme.- susurró Tory cera de mi oído. Mi agarre en su cintura se hace débil y ella se aleja. Me dedica una sonrisa y sin decir nada sale de la habitación dejándome nuevamente con ese sentimiento de vacío.

P.O.V Narrador Omnisciente

Hermione impacientemente observaba el reloj de pulsera en su mano derecha. Un minuto más y encendería el auto para abandonar la casa de los Malfoy. La ojimiel tenía la cabeza reclinada sobre el volante de cuero del carro blanco. Fue el ruido de la puerta del acompañante el que se encargó de sacarla de sus pensamientos. Al levantar el rostro se encontró con el rubio de ojos grises ubicándose en el asiento de al lado.

-Estaba a punto de irme.- le comentó ella llevando su mano a la llave para encender el vehículo. Draco le miró sin decir nada y luego simplemente una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

-Me estaba cambiando, tampoco te he hecho esperar tanto.- murmuró él colocándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras Hermione ponía el auto en marcha.

-¿Qué dijo tu padre?- cuestionó ella y Draco no escondió su sonrisa victoriosa.

-Estuvo de acuerdo con que te quedarás.- respondió él. Hermione le miró durante pocos segundos antes de volver su vista a la carretera que se iba extendiendo delante de ellos.

-¿Por que cambió de opinión?- preguntó ella sin mirarle. Era difícil pensar que el señor Lucius cambiase su veredicto solo por petición de Draco. Jean sabia que había algo extraño en eso, algo que desconocía o que estaba pasando por alto.

-Mi madre tuvo un poco de influencia en eso.- admitió Draco. Aquello fue como una iluminación para la chica de ojos miel. La señora Cissy...ahora todo tenía sentido delante de sus ojos. Si existía alguien capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión al señor Malfoy esa persona era Narcissa.

-¿Desayunaste?- quiso saber la castaña mirando el reloj del vehículo. Aun era muy temprano, ella había tomado una taza de café, pero podía casi asegurar que el rubio platinado no habia tenido la oportunidad de comer nada.

-No, si no te importa me gustaría detenerme en alguna panadería.- pidió Draco. Hermione asintió, mentalmente la chica trazó un mapa en su cabeza para llegar a la panadería mas cercana.

-¿Alguna a la cual quieras ir?- preguntó ella, aunque ya había girado en dirección a la mas cercana.

-No, la que prefieras. Solo quiero un emparedado y un café.- explicó él, Jean asintió.

Se detuvieron veinte minutos mas tarde delante de una panaderia. Al acercarse a la puerta el olor a pan recién horneado les acarició el olfato y Hermione escondió la sonrisa que asomó a sus labios ante la

Imagen de Draco. El rubio habia cerrado los ojos para percibir el aroma por algunos segundos antes de adentrarse en el lugar seguido de ella.

Jean le seguía de cerca, pero le dejó un espacio para que hiciera su pedido. Ella le miraba de pie algunos pasos por detras, Mione no sabia porqué motivo había accedido a no irse de la casa Malfoy. Claramente no estaba en todos sus sentidos cuando él le hizo aquella propuesta, Draco sabia como jugar sus cartas de tal forma que al final saliese ganando.

-¿Segura que no vas a querer?- cuestionó Draco girándose a mirarle, ella se limitó a negar y el volvió su mirada al empleado que le atendía para seguir con su pedido.

La castaña simplemente le miraba, cuestionándose en silencio esos sentimientos que tenia muy dentro de su pecho. Es cierto que el corazon almacena tantos recuerdos que a veces pesa, ella estaba cargada de ellos. Memorias que compartió con el rubio hace años, y muchos vacíos...recuerdos en los cuales ella hubiese deseado que el rostro de Draco Malfoy estuviese...pero él no estuvo. La chica se cruzó de brazos cerca de la puerta, el rubio estaba dialogando con una chica que también había estado ordenando su desayuno. Había algo en esa naturalidad con la cual él podía conversar con la gente que a Hermione le llamaba la atención. Malfoy era de las pocas personas que conocía a la cual hablar se le daba de forma natural, aun cuando era muy celoso con sus asuntos personales. Hermione sabia que todavía lo que veía de él era una careta... desde que había regresado a su vida...Draco estaba envuelto en un rostro que no era el suyo...pero en el cual parecía haberse perdido. Y la castaña lo sabía...sabía que él era algo más que ese casanova que huye de los compromisos.

Ella estaba concentrada en sus divagaciones cuando se percató de que el rubio caminaba en su dirección. Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa. Traía en su mano una funda donde seguramente tenía su pedido. Hermione notó que el rubio guardaba un papelito en su bolsillo, y no dudó en arrugar un poco el entrecejo. ¿Que había guardado tan disimuladamente?

-¿Desayuno aquí o tienes otra idea?- le interrogó él al ver que la chica seguía en la puerta. Hermione miró a la joven que seguía mirando a Draco desde su posición en la fila y rodó los ojos.

-Tengo un lugar donde podremos hablar, desayunas allá.- respondió ella y sin esperar respuesta se giró y abrió la puerta para permitirle la salida. Malfoy salió sin queja alguna y ambos caminaron hacia el vehículo. Draco distraído y Hermione pendiente a cualquier movimiento que le pareciese sospecho.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- quiso él saber mientras la castaña volvía a ponerse en ruta. Ella le observó por menos de un segundo, concentrada en la carretera delante de sus ojos.

-A mi apartamento.- contestó al final luego de pensarlo algunos segundos.

-Me gusta como suena eso...- comentó él dando un mordisco a su emparedado. Hermione se detuvo en un semáforo y le miró sin poder evitar levantar una ceja.

-¿A qué te suena que vayamos a mi apartamento?- interrogó ella y Draco se apresuró a dar un sorbo a su bebida antes de responder.

-¿A qué crees que me sonó?- le devolvió él la pregunta.

-Conociéndote seguramente estas pensando que te estoy llevando a mi casa para...- comenzó a decir ella mientras ponía el vehículo a avanzar, la carcajada de Draco detuvo sus palabras.

-Hermione, no tienes porque pensar tan mal de mí. Se disfrutar una buena platica...aunque contigo disfruto también cuando estas en silencio...o cuando estas temblando y murmurando incoherencias...- comenzó a decir él con una sonrisa, se las arregló para que su tono fuese bajo y seductor. Claro que intentar ser seductor mientras terminaba su desayuno era una tarea que ameritaba su concentración.

-No hablemos de quien dice incoherencias.- le advirtió ella, Draco no escondió su sonrisa mientras doblaban en otra calle.

La castaña estaba concentrada en el camino, él terminó su desayuno y dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de dejarla en el porta vasos. El silencio hizo su aparición, Hermione ni siquiera parecía tener la intención de acabar con el mismo; estaba perdida en sus divagaciones. Draco le observaba, sus ojos grises seguían el contorno de su rostro, bajaban por su cuello y por su cotidiana ropa de guardaespaldas.

-¿Sabes algo?- interrogó él luego de pensar un poco. Hermione le miró antes de volver a mirar el camino, estaban a solo minutos de su apartamento.

-Me encanta como te queda esta ropa.- murmuró él moviendo su mano a la rodilla cubierta por el pantalón negro de Granger. Ella le dio una palmada en la mano y Draco la apartó de inmediato.

-Puedes decirlo sin necesidad de tocar.- le advirtió ella entrando al estacionamiento.

-Es más divertido si toco.- murmuró él mirándola divertido mientras ella apagaba el vehículo y se giraba a encararlo.

-Espacio personal, Draco, espacio personal. - le recordó ella, él asintió.

-No quiero que te sientas incómoda conmigo. Luego de lo esta mañana pensé que no te molestaría...- comenzó a decirle Draco.

-Malfoy. ¿Te parece si hablamos arriba?- le interrumpió ella. Draco se encogió de hombros y abandonó el auto seguido de Granger. La castaña iba adelante hasta que llegaron al ascensor.

-¿Que piso?- interrogó el rubio y Jean le indicó simplemente presionando el botón.

-Te advierto que la señora del apartamento de al lado puede ser bastante desagradable. Si nos comenta algo mientras entramos por favor no le respondas.- le advirtió Granger mientras la puerta del elevador se abría. Draco asintió y ambos salieron.

A Draco le resultaba agradable el lugar, no eran apartamentos muy costosos, pero había algo que le gustaba. Quizás simplemente se debía a que era el lugar donde Mione vivía, o por lo menos donde vivía mientras no estaba cuidando a nadie. Draco podría acostumbrarse a estar ahí con ella. En eso pensaba el joven mientras Hermione buscaba las llaves en su cartera para poder abrir la puerta.

-Querida, tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí. Pensamos que te habías mudado.- una voz bastante desagradable llegó a los oídos de ambos. Hermione no se giró, porque ya sabía de donde provenía aquel comentario y no deseaba verle la cara. Pero Draco, por curiosidad, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mujer vestida con un traje rosa, piel pálida y cabello castaño.

-Estaba trabajando, señora Umbridge.- comentó la castaña encontrando las llaves. La mujer desde el marco de su puerta arrugó el ceño mientras ponía su mirada en Draco.

-¿Es tu nuevo novio? Krum era más fuerte.- comento la mujer y Hermione estaba a punto de girarse y fulminarla con la mirada.

-¿Victor Krum? ¿El futbolista?- preguntó Draco y Hermione no sabia si le preguntaba a ella o Umbridge, pero deseaba que el suelo se abriese debajo de sus pies.

-Sí muchacho, fue novio de tu novia hace algunos meses. Yo siempre le veía llegar aquí con regalos a esperar a Granger.- comentó la mujer que se había acercado algunos pasos. Draco ya se había olvidado de la advertencia de la castaña y miraba a la mujer con una ceja levantada y cruzado de brazos.

-No sabia que mi querida Hermione hubiese sido novia de alguien tan importante. Pero la saco de su error señora, yo no soy su novio.- le dijo Draco a Umbridge y la señora pareció sorprenderse.

-¿A no? Pero si esta chica no suele meter hombres en su casa. Solo a su amigo, el que pelinegro que a mi me parecía un poco afeminado.- le dijo la señora, Hermione ya tenia la puerta abierta. Se había quedado en el umbral mirando a los dos que hablaban como si ella no estuviese presente.

-Pues al parecer ahora puede agregarme a la lista. Soy el segundo hombre que va a entrar a su casa y no es su novio.- le comentó Draco; Hermione leía el enojo y la incomodidad en el tono de voz del rubio.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos cosas que discutir. Fue bueno verla Umbridge.- mintió la castaña tomando del brazo a Draco para que dejase el tema por la paz. El rubio se giró a mirarla y luego de hacer un gesto entró antes de que Hermione cerrase la puerta.

-No sabia que hubieses tenido una relación con Victor Krum.- comentó Draco sentándose en un sillón como si se tratase de su casa. El lugar era bastante agradable, tenía una sala separada de la cocina y un pasillo no tan largo conectaba tres puertas; dos de las cuales eran cuartos y un baño.

-No tenías porqué saberlo.- respondió ella sentándose a su lado izquierdo en el sofá crema, dejando su cartera sobre la mesa a su costado derecho.

-¿Hace cuánto terminaron?- interrogó él.

-No estoy segura, meses, casi un año.- terminó por responder, incómoda al tener que hablar de su ex precisamente con Malfoy.

-Sabes...me siento hasta amenazado...- bromeó el rubio pasando una mano por su cabello al tiempo que sonreía con cierto nerviosismo que a Hermione le pareció adorable.

-¿Por?- preguntó ella.

-¡Saliste con Victor Krum! Ese tipo es como un Dios griego...- le acusó sintiéndose un idiota por primera vez en diez años. La inseguridad de hace quince años siempre la había escondido tras su imagen de playboy, pero era inevitable no sentirse menos cuando aún en su cabeza podía escuchar voces que le decían lo insignificante que podía llegar a ser.

-Malfoy, no es para tanto.- le advirtió ella rodando los ojos.

-Si lo es...- insistió él.

-Que importa, no eres mi novio después de todo. No tienes porque sentirte amenazado.- le dijo ella, su voz cargada de recentimiento. Le había dolido la rapidez con la cual él se encargó de asegurar que no eran nada.

-Cierto...pero podríamos serlo...- murmuró él.

-Los novios se guardan fidelidad, Draco. No sé si seas capaz de hacerlo.- le respondió ella, Malfoy rodó los ojos, pero guardó silencio porque seguramente era muy pronto para asegurarle que le seria fiel por siempre.

-¿De qué vinimos a hablar?- cuestionó el rubio y a Hermione le pareció que solo se había escapado de aceptar que ella tenía razón.

-De todo. Quizás es tiempo de hablar sobre estos quince años...- explicó ella subiendo los pies al asiento y descansando su rostro ladeado sobre sus rodillas para poder observar a Malfoy. Él le miró durante algunos segundos sin dar respuesta.

-¿No has cambiado cierto? Todo sigue siendo como tu quieras y en el momento que quieras.- comentó él, la castaña esperaba encontrar un gesto de enojo, pero solo percibió una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-No estaba lista para hablar... por lo menos no para escuhar tus respuestas.- simplificó ella.

-Tienes una mala imagen mía.- simplificó Draco encogiéndose de hombros antes de ponerse en pie y sacudir su mahón.

-Luego de este tiempo viendo como has cambiado no puedes culparme por tenerla.- respondió ella levantando su rostro de sus rodillas, pero sin bajar sus piernas.

-¿Tienes algo de beber? ¿Un vodka quizas?- preguntó Malfoy pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

-No, no tengo vodka, como mucho puede que halla agua en la nevera.- respondió ella levantándose para ir a la cocina

-¿Whisky?- inquirió él caminando tras ella, Hermione le miró y negó antes de abrir la mevera para comprobar que solo habían algunas botellas de agua. Llevaba un tiempo que no venia al apartamento.

-Agua.- dijo ella tendiéndole la botella, él la tomó y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la sala. Dejándose caer como peso muerto seguido de la castaña.

-¿Qué haz hecho en estos años? - interrogó Malfoy, Hermione le miró y volvió a acomodarse. Piernas sobre el asiento pegadas a su pecho mientras ella pensaba su respuesta.

-Estudié odontología porque mis padres insistieron...pero jamás ejercí mi profesión. Decidí, un poco tarde, que quería ser guardaespaldas.- resumió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué terminaste con Krum?- siguió él preguntando.

-No podias esperar un poco más para preguntarlo. ¿Cierto?- inquirió Granger rodando los ojos y suspirando audiblemente.

-No creo que sea una pregunta tan complicada.- murmuró él.

-Victor me dejó. Discutíamos mucho porque nunca tenía tiempo para...nosotros.- explicó ella.

-¿El trabajo?- cuestionó Draco girándose hacia ella, Hermione también se volvió hacia él y asintió.

-¿Realmente quieres oirlo?- interrogó ella, dudosa de lo próximo que diría.

-Sí, quiero saber todo de ti.- simplificó el rubio.

-Bueno, digamos que apenas nos veíamos y cuando lo hacíamos Victor quería, ya sabes, "recuperar el tiempo perdido". Sinceramente yo prefería descansar, pero bueno...tambien sabía que él no era de piedra así que a veces simplemente hacíamos lo que el quisiese y luego dormiamos. Al parecer se cansó de esa vida.- resumió ella huyendo de la mirada grisácea del rubio.

-¿Estabas enamorada de Krum?- interrogó Malfoy.

-Amor...bueno...amor lo que es amor...no, no estaba enamorada. Me gustaba. Digamos que Victor...ya sabes...era guapo.- explicó nerviosa, no quería hablar de ese tema precisamente con Draco.

-Si, creeme que lo sé. Las mujeres lo consideran entre los diez futbolistas más guapos. - comentó el rubio y a Hermione le sorprendía que lo estuviese tomando con tanta tranquilidad.

-Sí, definitivamente lo es. Y no se puede negar que era bueno en la...- comenzó a decir la castaña, pero la mirada frívola del joven Malfoy dejó las palabras atorradas en su garganta. El sonrojó que subió a sus mejillas era imposible de esconder.

-No pregunté por eso.- le recordó él.

-Lo siento.- murmuró ella colocando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

-Entonces... ¿Él te dejó?- cuestionó Malfoy sin saber como cambiar el tema.

-¿Podemos dejar a Krum fuera de nuestra conversacion? Él es parte del pasado y en realidad creo que nunca fue parte importante de mi vida.- habló ella, Draco asintió.

El silencio era incómodo, pero a la vez Hermione lo prefería. Hablar de Victor con Draco era una de esas cosas que definitivamente no quería volver a hacer el resto de su vida. El rubio se veía incómodo, parecía no saber que preguntar, seguramente seguía meditando en sus respuestas. La castaña suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para preguntar todo lo que deseaba saber.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti todos estos años? ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó.

-Mis padres se mudaron de la hacienda luego de lo que paso aquella noche. ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?- cuestionó él. Hermione meditó un momento, había cosas que se mezclaban en sus recuerdos.

-Algunas cosas de esa noche parecen estar distorsionadas en mi memoria. Creo que me di un golpe en la cabeza esa noche. - explicó ella.

-Si, un buen golpe. Bueno, a mi me enviaron a estudiar muy lejos...tengo una licencia como piloto de transporte de línea aérea. Luego de graduarme del colegio fui a buscarte, pero en la hacienda ya no vivía nadie. Después de descubrir eso... no sé...creo que me resigné.- explicó Draco, Hermione asintió.

-¿Y desde cuándo Inició tu vida de playboy?- quiso ella saber, el rubio sonrió.

-Hace algunos años...- respondió Draco.

-Tu expediente dice que varios mafiosos han intentado matarte.- comentó la castaña.

-Sí, digamos que en ocasiones me meto con las mujeres equivocadas.- explicó Malfoy con una sonrisa traviesa. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Asi que es cierto. ¿Te has acostado con las esposas de dos mafiosos?- cuestionó la chica de ojos miel completamente sorprendida y sin poder dar credito.

-No. Me acosté con la esposa de un maliante y con su hija.- corrigió él con una sonrisa socarrona y Hermione le golpeó en el hombro.

-¿Con ese descaro lo aceptas?- interrogó ella.

-¿Qué puedo decir? El sol no se tapa con un dedo.- murmuró el divertido.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Antes...antes no eras así...- susurró Hermione. La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Draco Malfoy. Habían cosas que había decidido ocultar muy hondo en su corazón, para que nadie le hiciese daño.

-Creo que me aterra enamorarme...- aceptó él.

-Entiendo...- susurró Hermione, porque al final de todo, ella tambien tenia miedo de enamorarse. Por eso jamás sus relaciones duraban mucho tiempo; solo Victor había soportado casi un año con ella; probablemente porque él también pasaba tiempo en su trabajo.

-Sabes...jamás volví amar a nadie como te amé a ti...- susurró Malfoy. Hermione cerró los ojos guardando el sentimiento que sacudió su cuerpo. Quería recordar ese instante, porque sus palabras le hacian bien.

-Tampoco yo...- respondió ella.

-¿Ni siquiera a Victor Krum?- cuestionó él elevando una ceja. Ella sabía que todavía dudaba de sus respuestas anteriores, seguramente el creía que le estaba ocultando que había estado enamorada de Victor.

-Ni siquiera a Krum con su cuerpo de modelo de revista.- murmuró Hermione, Draco rodó los ojos antes de acercarse mas; aprisionándola contra el sillón.

-Tu te quedaste metida en mi piel, Hermione. Hay algo entre tu y yo que jamas lo volví a sentir con nadie.- susurró Draco acariciando la mejilla derecha de la castaña con la yema de sus dedos.

-No quiero ser una más Draco, no quiero que me dejes tirada cuando te canses de mi.- susurró ella.

-Jamás me casaría de ti...- susurró Draco rozando sus labios con los de ella. Hermione atrapó su labio inferior y luego lo soltó lentamente.

-No es profesional lo que hacemos. -murmuró ella.

-Me estás cuidando muy bien. Haces un trabajo impecable.- susurró el oji gris.

-No te traje a mi apartamento para esto...- susurró Granger y Draco sonrió pícaramente.

-Quizás no...pero yo ya lo había planeado...- murmuró él. El sonido del celular los interrumpió, Hermione lo apartó suavemente y se levantó del asiento mientras agarraba el móvil y respondía. Era Harry, su voz mostraba cierta preocupación que fue evidente para la castaña.

-¿Dónde estas? Me contó Astoria lo que ocurrió.- le dijo el moreno.

-Estoy en mi apartamento...todo está bien. No tienes que preocuparte.- respondió la castaña mirando de costado al rubio. Draco seguía sentado, observándola moverse nerviosamente de un lado a otro sin alejarse mucho de él.

-¿Te despidió el señor Malfoy?- cuestionó el moreno preocupado.

-Sí, pero luego se arrepintió. Puedes estar tranquilo, estaré en la mansión en unas horas.- le aseguró ella.

-¿Malfoy está ahí?- interrogó Harry, Mione se giró a mirar al mencionado y este se puso en pie hasta acercarae a ella y rodearla con sus brazos.

-Si...aquí está.- aceptó Hermione mientras Draco subía sus manos a su chaleco negro y lo desabotonaba lentamente, su rostro escondido en el cabello castaño.

-¿Lo llevaste a tu apartamento?- interrogó Harry sorprendido.

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio, Harry James Potter?- quiso saber ella divettida, bajó la mirada a su chaleco percatándose de que Draco lo había abierto y ahora comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa blanca.

-Lo siento, es solo que me sorprende que lo hallas llevado.- aceptó Potter.

-Todo está bajo control, tranquilo.- le aseguró ella.

-Ibamos a darle una visita al tal Ojo Loco hoy. ¿Todavía está en pie?- quiso saber el moreno. Draco se detuvo un momento, girando lentamente a Hermione, quien le miró confundida. Él le dedicó una sonrisa y atacó su cuello con besos que seguramente dejarían huellas. La castaña lo empujó un poco, reprendiéndole con la mirada, pero Malfoy simplemente se arrodilló delante de ella para trazar una línea de besos mientras iba abriendo los botones de su camisa ahora desde el último hacia arriba.

-Si, irremos en la tarde...- susurró ella, bajó su mano libre y acarició el cabello del rubio. Alejarlo sería inútil. Draco le miraba con curiosidad, pero pronto simplemente se entretuvo en su abdomen.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te escuchas rara?- cuestionó Harry. Hermione mordió su labio inferior cuando Draco lamió un camino hasta llegar a su sujetador.

-Sí, todo en orden.- murmuró ella. Malfoy intentó terminar de sacarle el chaleco y la camisa. La castaña tuvo que maniobrar para seguir teniendo el celular cerca de su oído.

-¿Sabes que descubrí? Al parecer el señor Lucius hizo tratos en algun momento con Ojo loco. Le pedí a Snape que investigará sobre eso y me lo confirmó. - Le informó el moreno, Hermione frunció el ceño mientras Malfoy volvía a arrodilarse delante de ella.

-Podría ser una deuda pendiente. ¿Quizás un negocio que salió mal?- preguntó Granger intrigada, si ellos se conocían, entonces debía existir algo turbio detrás de estas amenazas. Quizás Lucius no era una inocente paloma después de todo.

-Las empresas Malfoy invierten un gran capital en pequeñas empresas; quizás iban a invertir en la de Ojo Loco, pero al final no se dio.- argumentó Harry. Hermione le escuhaba con el ceño fruncido y acariciando el cabello de Draco. Viéndola distraída el rubio desabotonó su pantalón negro y juguetonamente mordió el borde de su ropa interior. Hermione le empujó un poco, él la miró inocentemente y ella acusadaramente.

-Deberías intentar averiguar que tipos de negociación tenían.- comentó Granger. Draco volvió a morder el borde de su ropa interior y Hermione tiró de su cabello para alejarle de allí, él ahogó la queja que se moría por escapar de sus labios y la miró herido antes de volver a depositar besos cerca de su ombligo.

-En esas estoy, pensaba ir a visitar a Snape para eso, por algún motivo me esta ayudando sin preguntar mucho. - habló el moreno y Hermione asintió un poco distraída por los besos de Draco, quien comenzaba a ponerse de pie a medida que subía con aus besos hacia sus pechos.

-¿Me llamas cuando tengas algo?- quiso saber la castaña mientras Draco buscaba a la parte de atrás de su espalda el cierre del sujetador.

-Si, ahora estoy con Daphne. Pero dijo que no estaría mucho tiempo en la empresa así que tendré un rato para pasar a ver a Severus antes de la tarde.- anunció Harry.

-Perfecto, te veo en unas horas.- murmuró Hermione, una sonrisa muriendo por escapar de sus labios al ver como Malfoy tanteaba tontamente su espalda en busca del broche del sujetador.

-Cuidado con Malfoy.- fue lo último que dijo el moreno antes de acabar la llamada. Hermione alejó el celular de su oído y lo arrojó al sillón para centrar toda su atención en el rubio.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- interrogó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde esta el endiablado broche?- preguntó él con una sonrisa. La castaña no pudo esconder su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué debería decirte? Ni siquiera sé porque me estas desvistiendo, Malfoy.- le acusó ella.

-Tu desconocimiento lo podemos resolver muy rápido.- contestó Draco colocando sus manos en su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, atrapó sus labios en un beso lento y luego subió una de sus manos para envolver suavemente su cuello.

-Hermione... ¿no te importa ser mía un ratito?- murmuró Draco en su oído, atrapando el lóbulo de ella juguetonamente. Las rodillas de la castaña se devilitaron un poco y ella se aferró a él.

-¿Solo un ratito?- cuestionó ella, Draco se alejó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...unas horas...- susurró con una sonrisa antes de atraerla nuevamente. Hermione lo empujó hasta que cayeron al sillón.

-Unas horas me parece bien...- susurró la castaña sujetando las manos de Draco para llevarlas al broche de su sujetador, el cual se encontraba a la parte delantera del mismo.

-Una pregunta...- interrumpió el rubio sin abrir aún el broche. Hermione se acomodó sobre él para poder mirarle al rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó ella.

-¿Krum y tu...en este sillón...- se las arregló para preguntar Draco completamente avergonzado ante una pregunta como esa.

-Si quieres sentirte más tranquilo...no lo hicimos aquí.- admitió ella pasando sus manos por el cabello rubio de él. Draco sonrió.

-Hermione...eres hermosa...- murmuró Malfoy con una sonrisa. Sus manos recorriendo sus muslos sobre la tela del pantalón negro.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.- susurró ella ligeramente sonrojada.

-Es que no encuentro las palabras para describirte...- admitió Draco con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron ante sus palabras y ella tomó su mano derecha y la puso sobre su pecho. Justo encima de su corazón. Ese corazón que latía aceleradamente debido a lo cerca que se encontraban uno del otro. Draco sonrió y sorprensivamente se sacó la camisa, balanceando a Hermione para que no fuese a caerse de su regazo.

-¿Qué haces?- interrogó ella divertida. Él sonrió antes de volver a colocar su mano sobre el corazón de ella y dirigir una de las pequeñas manos de la castaña hasta su propio corazón.

-No lo sé...cuando estoy contigo hago locuras.- admitió Draco con una sornsia.

-¿Lo sientes?- le preguntó Hermione. Draco asintió, porque podía sentir el bombear constante del corazón de ella.

-Es como un auto en piloto automático.- susurró él cerrando sus ojos, podía escuchar su corazón con total claridad.

-Él te dice todo lo que yo no digo.- susurró ella cerca de su oido, dejando luego una línea de besos que acabaron con una marca en su cuello. Marca que seguramente Narcissa Malfoy vería y criticaría más tarde.

-Nunca habia estado tanto tiempo con una chica semidesnuda solo escuchándola respirar.- admitió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras Hermione subía con besos hasta detenerse a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Nunca?- cuestionó ella.

-Bueno...solo hace quince años...- susurró él con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿De verdad? - susurró Hermione sin poder evitar sonreir con él.

-Si, estuvimos mucho tiempo sin saber que hacer. Solo mirándonos. Ella estaba muy nerviosa.- susurró Draco con una sonrisa, acercando más a la castaña a su cuerpo. Hermione sonrió.

-Tu estabas nervioso tambien.- le acusó divertida, sus manos jugando con su cabello mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-Yo estaba ansioso. Queria arrancarte el traje que traías.- respondió Draco subiendo sus manos por los costados de ella.

-Fue el momento mas vergonzoso de toda mi vida.- murmuró ella. Draco sonrió subiendo sus manos a sus bucles.

-Lo sé, apenas pude verte porque estabas tapándote con la sabana en todo momento.- le acusó él y Hermione bajó la mirada un poco sonrojada.

-Es que tu me mirabas...justo como me miras ahora...y me hacías sentir mas nerviosa.- le devolvió ella la acusación y Draco sonrió bajando sus ojos grises por el cuerpo de ella.

-Ahora no hay sábanas... ¿Con que vas a cubrirte?- le preguntó él divertido, Hermione escondió su rostro en el cuello de él y sonrió.

-Lo tenías planeado.- le acusó ella.

-Desde que subí al auto.- aceptó Draco y sin decir nada más sus ágiles dedos alcanzaron el broche del sujetador y Hermione solo se percató cuando sintió como este se abría.

"El mundo nace cuando dos se besan."

 _Octavio Paz_

 _Continuará..._

¿Qué les parecio? Dramione el 90% del capítulo . ¿Alguien quiere que aparezca Krum? XD

Viene un poco de acción en el siguiente capítulo \•/ (Nos vamos a visitar a Ojo Loco) ¿Qué creen que ocurra?

Adelanto: Hermione y Harry empezaran a descubrir la magia.

Besos! Gracias por leer! Posiblemente actualice el próximo sábado.


	20. Rastros de lo que somos

Hola querid@s!! Estaba un poco ocupada y recordé que el capítulo iba a subir hoy así que responderé a los Reviews en el siguiente capítulo. Besos y gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios. 

**Capítulo 20**

 _Rastros de lo que somos_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

A las siete y diez minutos Harry y yo llegamos al club nocturno de Ojo Loco. El lugar desde afuera parecía lujoso y llamativo. Dos guardias en la entrada pedían identificaciones para corroborar la edad. Nos dejaron pasar luego de evaluarnos fijamente. Adentro estaba bastante lleno, personas bailaban al son de un tango en la pista de baile, otros estaban cerca de la barra y varios ocupaban las mesas mientras charlaban.

-¿Qué sugieres?- le pregunté a Harry mientras nos deteníamos cerca de la barra a prestar atención al lugar disimuladamente era como cualquier otro club nocturno.

-Un trago para pasar desapercibidos.- susurró mi amigo, su mirada me hizo girarme disimuladamente hacia atrás. Habían dos hombres en el extremo opuesto, observando que todo marchase adecuadamente, los ojos de uno estaban sobre nosotros.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- murmuré levantando mi mano para llamar la atención del barman. Era un hombre de cabello castaño corto, ojos color verde y piel tostada.

-¿Qué les sirvo, pareja?- nos preguntó acercándose, traía entre sus manos una botella de vodka; irremediablemente me recordó a Draco: el rubio me habia preguntado hace algunas horas por esa bebida.

-Dos martinis.- respondió Harry, le miré y asentí. El hombre se alejó para preparar el pedido.

-Creo que tendremos que separarnos.- le comenté a Harry estudiando el lugar.

-Me parece que el despacho debe estar en el segundo piso. Hay una puerta cerca de la baranda y vi algunos guardias entrando y saliendo.- murmuró mi amigo tomándome de la cintura. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro sabiendo que él estaba simulando que eramos una pareja.

-Entonces debemos encontrar la manera de entrar sin que nos vean.- susurré

-Estoy intentando idear un plan.- admitió Harry y justo en ese momento el barman regresó hacia nosotros con las bebidas que no tardamos en sujetar.

-Ven, por ahora debemos lucir como la gente normal.- susurró mi moreno arrastrándome hasta una mesa. Nos sentamos allí uno frente al otro dando sorbos superficiales a nuestras copas... no era correcto tomar bebidas que contuviesen alcohol en situaciones como estas.

Pasaban los minutos y yo simplemente lanzaba miradas hacia el segundo piso. Varios hombres habían entrado y salido de una oficina en varias ocasiones, debía ser el despacho de Ojo Loco. Harry de vez en cuando comentaba algo, nada importante en realidad, solo para no parecer sospechosos.

-Los guardias están caminando a la salida. Creo que ocurrió algo afuera.- comentó Potter, fruncí el ceño viendo como los guardias se dirigían a la salida.

-Es ahora o nunca.- susurré poniéndome de pie.

-Te voy a cubrir, sube...- me alentó mi amigo y yo asentí antes de dirigirme escaleras arriba.

Caminé entre el tumulto de gente que se movían de un lado a otro. Un hombre, seguramente algunos años mayor que yo, tropezó conmigo en el camino y luego de evaluarme de arriba a bajo siguió su camino tropezando con otras personas. No fue difícil pasar desapercibida, pero luego de un rato logré alcanzar mi lugar de destino. Llegué delante de la oficina y coloqué mi mano en la perrilla; apenas la giré cuando la puerta se abrió.

Me encontré de frente con un hombre mirándome fijamente, retrocedí dos pasos al ver que me apuntaba con su pistola. Tenía el cabello rubio, un parcho cubría uno de sus ojos como si de un pirata se tratase. Estaba helada en mi posición, si este hombre era Ojo Loco definitivamente no parecía muy amigable. Todo lo contrario, su mirada me causaba cierta incomodidad y deseé no estar de pie delante suyo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, jovencita?- preguntó sin bajar su arma.

-Yo...quiero hablar con usted.- respondí levantando mis manos para que viese que no traía ningún arma.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- interrogó.

-Jean.- respondí, él guardó silencio un momento y luego bajó su pistola y con un movimiento de cabeza me invitó a entrar. Me percaté de que dos hombres vestidos de negro estaban dentro.

-¿Tu eres quien golpeó a uno de mis chicos?- preguntó con una sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo comencé a sentirme ligeramente asustada. Guardé silencio y el hombre comenzó a servirse una bebida mientras pacientemente esperaba mi respuesta.

-Quizás...- susurré

-¿Vienes a preguntar por los Malfoy, cierto?- quiso saber él, palmeé mi pistola escondida en mi costado derecho y asentí.

-Soy un hombre de negocios, muchacha.- comentó Ojo Loco con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento y con un movimiento me invitaba a ubicarme delante suyo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- cuestioné levantando una de mis cejas y él dio un sorbo a su copa de whisky.

-No me interesa matar a mi querido amigo Lucius. Pero hay alguien que está interesado en eso.- explicó.

-¿Qué quiere a cambio de la información?- me atreví a preguntar mirando de soslayo a los dos hombres que parecían interesados en algo que ocurria fuera de la oficina.

-Me habían avisado que vendrías y tenía pensado pedirte que duplicaras la cantidad de dinero que me está pagando mi cliente, pero...creo que he cambiado de planes.- comentó, la manera en la cual me evaluaba me hizo sentir aún más incómoda. Por primera vez comenzaba a sentirme como un pedazo de carne a la venta.

-¿Entonces qué quiere?- interrogué.

-Tengo un cliente...uno muy rico. Me pidió que le consiguiese una...chica con ciertas cualidades y resulta ser que usted las cumple todas.- explicó

-No soy prostituta.- le aclaré rápidamente, él dejó su pistola sobre la mesa de tal forma que yo pudiese observarla. Ruidos afuera consiguieron que todos girasemos a mirar en dirección a la puerta. La misma se abrió de golpe y un hombre de cabello medio rubio, medio castaño se dejó ver.

-El desgraciado ese se atrevió a venir.- comentó el rubio y yo miré a Ojo Loco, su rostro se desfiguró.

-A ese idiota definitivamente lo voy a matar. Vayan tras esa rata.- murmuró enojado y los tres guardias salieron de inmediato dejándonos solos.

-Escucha...no tengo toda la noche.- comenzó a decir él, yo sujeté mi arma disimuladamente esperando que siguiese con su argumento.

-Si quieres piénsalo, te conviene mi propuesta. Una noche en la cama de un mafioso y tendrás la información que tanto quieres.- me dijo volviendo a sentarse. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Volveré luego de pensarlo.- murmuré saliendo de la oficina, afuera la música resonaba con fuerza. Saqué el celular y llamé a Harry...no hubo respuesta. Lo busqué entre la gente, pero tampoco pude hallarlo. Me detuve cerca de la barra y volví a llamar.

-Hermione.- respondió mi amigo, su respiración era acelerada y parecía estar corriendo.

-¿Dónde estás?- quise saber.

-Intentando que no me maten por ayudar al idiota de Malfoy.- respondió Harry. Escuché una risa, inegablemente era la risa de Draco.

-No me llames idiota, Potter. Puedo despedirte.- le advirtió Malfoy, rodé los ojos exasperada antes de caer en cuenta de que el guardia que entró a la oficina probablemente se refería al rubio.

-¿Dónde están?- cuestioné dirigiéndome a la salida. Podía sentir la presencia de alguien siguiéndome mientras me movía.

-Abordamos el tren que va hacia el centro de Londres, fue la única manera de que perdieramos de vista a los guardias. ¿Te vemos allá?- preguntó Harry.

-Si la libro. Tengo que cortar.- murmuré, el telefono se me resbaló de la mano a la vez que me giraba, estampando un puño contra la nariz de la persona que me seguía.

-¡Coño! ¡Golpeas duro, Hermione!- comentó la persona, me quedé helada en mi posición, con los ojos a medio salir mientras observaba al pelirrojo que ahora estaba el en el suelo acariciándose la nariz.

-¡Bill! ¡Lo siento!- exclamé ayudándole a levantsrse. El pelirrojo intentó sonreírme mientras se ponía de pie, me sentía avergonzada por haberle golpeado.

-Me lo gané por hacerme el misterioso.- admitió él dedicandome una sonrisa torcida. Sonreí de vuelta, nos conociamos desde hace algunos años, pero no le había visto desde que me distancié de los Weasley.

-Ahora me siento culpable.- admití acercandome a evaluar el golpe que le había dado, el guardó silencio antes de volver a sonreír.

-Ya no duele.- me dijo, me alejé al percatarme de lo cerca que estabamos. Por algunos segundos me sentí incómoda.

-Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí.- acepté mirando disimuladamente a dos guardias que entraron murmurando entre dientes.

Uno de ellos se giró a mirarnos, era el mismo que me habia visto con Harry, temí que me reconociera así que hice lo primero que me vino a la mente para evitar que viese mi rostro. Besé a Bill. El pelirrojo ni se movió en un principio, pero para mi sorpresa, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acercaron a él mientras su boca casi devoraba la mía.

Abrí los ojos aun sin apartarme, el guardia yahabía pasado. De la misma manera que me había acercado me alejé, casi como quien intenta escapar por su vida. Ahora estaba roja de verguenza, Bill me miraba con una sonrisa mientras lamía sus labios. Ni siquiera sabía como disculparme, no podía decirle porqué motivo le habia besado, pero tampoco podía dejar que se hiciese con alguna conclusión incorrecta.

-Bill...me muero de verguenza...creo que el martini me afectó. No vayas a pensar que hago estas cosas...- comencé a excusarme rápidamente.

-Tranquila, Hermione...no me ha molestado. Yo... ¿te puedo invitar una copa?- interrogó. Esto no era bueno...no era nada bueno.

-No...gracias...digo...me tengo que ir. Tengo un compromiso.- expliqué torpemente, retrocedí un paso, pero Bill me sujetó del brazo y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-Espero volver a verte. Ten, esta es mi tarjeta. Son los numeros de mi oficina, casi siempre estoy ahí.- me dijo tendiéndome el trozo de papel que tomé aún no muy convencida.

-De nuevo, discúlpame.- dije preparándome para irme.

-Y repito...no hay nada que disculpar...lo disfruté.- me dijo con una sonrisa, volví a sonrojarme. Me sentía incómoda ...era familia de Ronald, uno de mis mejores amigos, y siempre le vi solo como eso, el hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo.

-Yo...me tengo que ir.- murmuré, sin mas salí lo más rápido que pude del club nocturno. Había un grupo de guardias afuera, no me prestaron atención asi que pude llegar al vehículo sin mas inconvenientes. El caminó hasta el centro de Londres fue bastante rápido, considerando que no había mucho tráfico.

-Mi teléfono...- susurré buscando en el carro cuando me detuve delante de un bar.

No tenia el celular, recordé que lo había dejado caer cuando golpeé a Bill y me llevé una mano al rostro. Lo había dejado en el suelo. ¡Maldición! Bajé del carro y me acerqué al primer teléfono público que encontré. Luego de echar algunas monedas marqué el número de Harry.

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- cuestionó el moreno, la preocupación era evidente en su tono de voz.

-He tenido una pequeña distracción. ¿Dónde están?- quise saber.

-En una pizerria.- me dijo antes de recitarme las coordenadas y explicarme como llegar cuando le dije que había perdido mi celular.

-No se muevan de ahí.- le advertí a mi amigo.

-Como digas, madam.- respondió e imaginé que estaba sonriendo.

-Y a Malfoy lo voy a matar.- le advertí antes de colgar y dirigirme al vehículo.

La pizerria era bonita, era el tipo de restaurante en el cual podrías tener una cita. Pregunté por Harry Potter al receptionista y él me pidió que le siguiese. Los vi a lo lejos, estaban sentados en una mesa uno delante del otro. Malfoy dándome la espalda y Harry mirando fijamente su copa completamente llena de lo que parecia jugo de uva. El recepcionista me señaló la mesa y con un gesto le agradecí antes de seguir mi camino hacia la mesa.

-Dame un motivo para no asesinarte, Draco Malfoy.- fue lo primero que dije al llegar a la mesa. Harry levantó el rostro y Malfoy giró la cabeza mirándome como si no hubiese hecho nada lo suficientemente peligroso.

-Fui a buscarte.- respondió él, casi me desarma, pero el enojo seguía presente.

-Nunca haces nada bien.- comenté sentándome.

-Lo importante es que nadie salió herido.- interrumpió Harry, le miré y seguramente él comprendió que no debía interrumpir y menos a favor de Malfoy.

-Pero alguien puedo haber salido mal parado.- respondí mirando nuevamente a Draco. El rubio llevó la copa de lo que parecía ser un refresco a sus labios.

-Lo lamento, sé que no debí seguirte. - me dijo el rubio mirando fijamente su bebida. Harry se puso de pie.

\- Yo...voy al baño.- murmuró el moreno y se alejó de nosotros como si quisiese salir corriendo.

-Se puese saber ¿por qué demonios me seguiste?- pregunté enojada, Draco me miró con los ojos a medio salir antes de levantar su mano para llamar la atención del mesero que no tardó en venir.

-¿Tienes whisky?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Sí, señor.- respondió el chico de seguramente unos veinte años.

-Traeme dos copas.- pidió y el mesero se alejó.

-No quiero whisky.- le advertí.

-Te servirá para relajarte.- comentó Draco tomando de su refresco.

-No puedes exponerte de esa manera tan estúpida.- le advertí.

-¡Lo siento, Hermione! Yo...no es una excusa, pero...simplemente quería saber porqué sales tanto con el frente rajada.- murmuró Draco huyendo de mi mirada. Me enojó aún mas su manera de hablar de Harry, el moreno le acababa de salvar la vida y él con sus comentarios.

-Ese frente rajada es mi mejor amigo y te acaba de salvar el trasero Malfoy.- le recordé.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que tienes razón.- admitió Draco, podía ver al mesero a lo lejos debatiéndose entre acercarse a nosotros o dejarnos seguir con nuestra discusión asi que guardé silencio hasta que él depositó las bebidas y se despidió.

-Es estúpido lo que hiciste.- repetí.

-Estaba celoso. ¿Entiendes eso o te lo explico?- me preguntó enojado antes de darle un sorbo a su nueva bebida.

-No hay motivos, Harry es mi amigo.- le recordé.

-Si, tu amigo. Te conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo, ya lo sé. Pero eres...eres la chica más extraordinaria que yo he conocido...y sé que no soy el único en percatarse de eso.- murmuró sin mirarme, sus ojos grises fijos en su bebida.

-Seguramente no, pero Harry no me mira de esa manera.- le advertí.

-Quería asegurarme de que no irían a verse con otras personas. Que no ibas a verte con otra persona.- explicó Draco.

-Malfoy...tu y yo no somos nada.- le recordé.

-Pero...- comenzó a decir.

-Y si lo fueramos, yo soy libre para verme con quien se me plazca. No eres mi dueño.- le advertí.

-¡Demonios, eso lo sé! Lo lamento, no estaba pensando con claridad.- admitió él, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así...- le pedí, Malfoy estaba a punto de responder cuando Harry nos interrumpió.

-Hay que irnos. Me acaba de llamar Astoria. Estaba en su sesión de modelaje y un pedazo del local se ha predido en fuego, sacaron a todas las modelo a tiempo, pero Parkinson quedó inconsciente y Tory se fue con ella al hospital. - habló rápidamente mi amigo, nos pusimos de pie de inmediato. Draco levantó un manojo de dinero que le mostró al mesero antes de lanzarlo sobre la mesa.

-Vamos.- anunció el rubio y sin esperar más se dirigió a la salida. Le seguimos los pasos.

-Me estacioné allá.- le dije y me adelanté para dirigirle.

El hospital nos quedó a cuarenta minutos en auto. Cuando entramos a la sala de espera Astoria se acercó corriendo hacia Draco. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras ella se escondía en su pecho. Me quedé mirándoles un rato al igual que Harry, los rubios eran los más espontaneos de la familia, aunque conservaban esa extraña aura que rodea a la familia Malfoy. Escuché a Draco murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras mientras besaba superficialmente sobre el cabello de su hermana menor.

-Fue espantoso, Draco. Pensamos que ibamos a quemarnos vivos.- le dijo la rubia cuando rompió el abrazo, Draco le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Cómo rayos se incendió el lugar?- preguntó Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.

-Los bomberos dijeron que todo se inició por una vela que dejaron encendida.- respondió Tory.

-¿Y Parkinson? ¿Ya está consciente?- le interrogó el rubio.

-Los medicos la están evaluando. La última vez que la vi se veía muy mal, el incendio comenzó cerca de su camarote y cuando se dio cuanta se le hizo difícil salir.- explicó la menor de los Malfoy, la preocupación extendiéndose por todo su rostro.

-Debes ir a casa.- susurró el rubio de ojos grises. Harry tiró de mi brazo para que nos apartasemos un poco de ellos.

-Le conté sobre Ojo Loco a Draco.- me dijo Harry en un susurro.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es un idiota ahora querrá ayudarnos.- respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

-Fue la única manera de tranquilizarlo. Estaba haciendo muchas preguntas.- me respondió mi amigo.

-Ahora tendré que convercerlo para que no haga nada al respecto.- susurré mirando acusadoramente a mi amigo.

-Blaise, lleva a mi hermana a casa.- le escuchamos decir a Draco, entonces por primera vez desde que llegamos nos fijamos en el moreno que estaba sentado en una butaca mirando las baldosas.

-Claro, señor.- respondió Zabinni poniéndose en pie.

-¿Te importa si voy con ellos?- interrumpió Harry, Draco y Tory se encogieron de hombros casi a la vez.

-No, vete Potter.- dijo Draco, los vi dirigirse a la salida. Harry iba junto a Tory, casi hombro con hombro, mirándola seguramente ensimismado mientras Blaise caminaba detrás de ellos.

-¿Y nosotros?- cuestioné acercándome a Malfoy. El rubio me miró, e hizo un gesto señalando hacia la recepción.

-Iré a preguntar por Parkinson. Le prometí a Tory asegurarme de que la morena está bien y decirle que llame a Astoria tan pronto salga de aquí.- me explicó Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia la chica con espejuelos que miraba la computadora delante de ella.

Habló con la recepcionista durante algunos segundos antes de que la chica se levantará y se perdiese de nuestra vista. Draco se giró a mirarme, levanté una ceja y él me dedicó una sonrisa. La chica regresó y el rubio dejó de mirarme para seguirla. Me quedé sentada en la sala de espera hasta que él volvió veinte minutos más tarde.

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunté cuando Malfoy se detuvo delante de mí. Sus hermosos ojos grises evaluándome.

-Sí, Parkinson estaba un poco desorientada por lo que le dieron a beber, pero parece estar bien. La dejarán en observación algunas horas.- explicó Malfoy.

-Entonces...¿nos vamos o nos quedamos?- interrogué y él señaló la salida.

-¿Te importa si vamos un momento al parque? Necesito respirar aire fresco antes de ir a casa.- me pidió mientras nos acercábamos al carro y yo simplemente asentí.

Allí estabamos algunos minutos luego, caminando uno junto al otro en Central Park. Draco parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba los arboles que se extendían por nuestro alrededor. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y el lugar estaba bastante vacío seguramente porque era día de semana. Miré a Draco, cuestionándome en silencio que estaría pensando.

-¿Hablaste con él?- me preguntó el rubio en medio del silencio.

-Sí.- respondí.

-¿De qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-Él sabe quién quiere matarles. La persona le está pagando por el trabajo. Me hizo una oferta a cambio de la información.- le comenté mientras nos deteníamos en medio del camino. Draco mirando el cielo y yo mirándole a él.

-¿Qué te pidió a cambio?- cuestionó Malfoy.

-Algo insignificante.- murmuré.

-Si lo es no hay ningún inconveniente en que me cuentes.- intentó persuadirme centrando en mi su mirada. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron no pude más que responder con la verdad.

-Quiere que me acueste con uno de sus clientes a cambio de la información.- admití.

-Ese hijo de...- comenzó a decir Draco, coloqué mi mano en su boca rápidamente silenciando así sus palabras.

-Basta. - susurré. Él apartó suavemente mi mano.

-No vas a hacerlo.- me advirtió. Guardé silencio y él se dio la vuelta enojado.

El ruido de un disparo nos alertó, ambos nos giramos a la vez, el único movimiento que me atreví a realizar fue levantar mis manos. Draco me abrazó levantando su otra mano como si con ella pudiese detener la bala que se dirigía a nosotros. Sentí algo extraño, como un poder interno que jamás antes hacia percibido. Draco se apartó un poco y al mirar al suelo vi la bala allí, a poca distancia de nuestros pies. Como si hubiese golpeado una pared y hubiese rebotado.

-Que rayos...- susurré, el hombre que noshabía disparado se acercaba a nosotros apuntándonos mientras arrugaba el ceño. Bajé mi mano hasta mi arma, Draco se movió hacía el hombre. Le sujeté del brazo para detenerlo.

-Esto ya me hastió.- susurró Draco, hizo un extraño movimiento con su mano, lo sentí porque seguía sujetando su brazo. Cuando volví a enfocar al hombre me percaté de que ya no tenia su pistola en mano si no que esta se hallaba en el suelo.

-Ahora vamos a ver si eres tan valiente.- murmuró Draco abalanzándose hacia el hombre que parecía confundido. Los vi caer al suelo, Draco sobre él lanzando puños de manera violenta.

Estaba congelada en mi posición, todavía pensando en los acontecimientos anteriores. Primero la bala, luego el arma en el suelo. ¿Cómo rayos había ocurrido eso? Salí de mi estado de letargo al ver que las pálidas manos de Draco se teñían de rojo, me acerqué y le empujé para sacarlo de encima del hombre. El intentó girarse, pero le detuve y le golpeé con la empuñadura de mi pistola dejándolo inconsciente. Draco me miró sentado en el suelo y yo levanté mi pistola hacia él hasta que le vi levantar sus manos.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?- le pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé...

-Si lo sabes, sé que sentiste lo mismo que yo.- le dije nerviosa, aún lo podía sentir, era una vibra extraña y desconocida.

-Es como magia...- se burló Malfoy y deseé golpearlo.

-No es momento de bromas.- susurré. Draco se levantó, sujetó la punta de mi arma y lentamente me hizo bajar mi pistola.

-Tranquila, quizás a sido suerte...o un milagro.- comentó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro, quizás a él se le resbaló la pistola estúpidamente. ¿Pero cómo demonios esa bala no está enterrada en tu hombro en este instante?- cuestioné guardando mi pistola en mi bolsillo.

-No lo sé. ¿Entiendes? No hecho nada.- respondió él, parecía sincero.

-Esto es...esto es raro.- hablé todavía nerviosa, el hombre en el suelo hizo un ruido y mi primera reacción fue arrodillarme y estampar un puño contra su rostro logrando que volviese a quedar inconsciente.

-Este no lo envío Ojo Loco.- le dije a Draco aún a horcajadas sobre el tipo que acababa de golpear, Draco me sujetó del brazo levantándome.

-No y antes de que preguntes no sé quien es este imbécil.- me advirtió el rubio.

-Esperemos a que se despierte.- comenté; Draco me miró y soltó una carcajada.

-Eso puede tomar un rato.- se burló, bajé mi mirada a sus manos llenas de sangre y suspiré antes de sujetarlas.

-Seguro te lastimaste.- susurré mirando sus nudillos.

-Por un momento solo quería matarlo, soltar en él todo mi coraje.- aceptó Malfoy.

-Llama a la policia.- le pedí y Draco simplemente asintió

El oficial habia interrogado al extraño. Draco y yo estabamos llenando nuestra declaración en una oficina. El policía que había acudido a nuestra llamada se encontraba delante de nosotros mirándonos de soslayo cada cierto tiempo. Draco había terminado su declaración hace un rato, eran apenas tres líneas cortas. Los dedos del rubio rozaban mi muñeca cada cierto tiempo llamando mi atención y la del policia.

-Vengo en un momento.- dijo el oficial poniéndose de pie y dejándonos solos en aquel pequeño cuarto.

-Nada de esto puede saberlo mi familia.- me recordó Draco. Asentí.

-¿Crees que quiero decirles que un hombre me confundió con su esposa e intentó matarnos porque resulta que le habían comentado que su esposa, o sea yo, le era infiel?- le pregunté rodando los ojos y Draco rió disimuladamente.

-El muy idiota pudo habernos matado.- comentó Draco volviendo a adquirir cierta seriedad en su rostro.

-El teniente dijo que al parecer no había tomado sus medicamentos.- susurré.

-De todos modos, si lo tuviese delante mío creo que lo volvería a golpear.- susurró Malfoy, el policia regresó así que guardamos silencio.

-¿Terminaron?- nos preguntó el hombre sentándose. Asentimos y le regresamos los papeles.

-Eso sería todo, pueden irse. - nos dijo el oficial y nos permitió abandonar la comisaría.

-Que día...- susurró Draco mientras caminabamos rumbo al auto. Suspiré.

-Definitivamente lo que mal inicia, mal acaba.- murmuré sacando las llaves del auto.

-No estoy de acuerdo, el día aún no termina...podemos hacer que termine bien.- me dijo él sujetando mi brazo, le miré y me espanté cuando él se giró varias veces mirando a todos lados.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestioné arrugando el entrecejo confundida.

-Estoy esperando que salga otra persona he intenté matarnos.- dijo divertido, no pude evitar reír.

-Se acabaron las bromas, Malfoy. Fue suficiente por hoy.- comenté abriendo el auto, Draco dio la vielta y subió al asiento del acompañante mientras yo encendía el vehículo y ponernos en marcha. Estuvimos un rato en silencio.

-Hermione. Promete que no vas a aceptar la propuesta de Ojo Loco, ese tipo no es de fiar y sus clientes son peligrosos. No quiero exponerte a que te hagan daño.- me dijo Draco.

-Quizás es la unica manera de acabar con esto.- susurré conduciendo en dirección a la casa de los Malfoy.

-Prefiero que me maten, Hermione. ¿No entiendes? La sola idea de que uno de esos cerdos ponga sus dedos sobre ti me da náuseas...yo no soportaría que te lastimen.- se sinceró él y mi corazón se aceleró ante su confesión.

-Yo tampoco quiero ponerme en las manos de ningún degenerado, Malfoy. Créeme que estoy intentando pensar en otra cosa.- le comenté.

-Es que tu no conoces a esos tipos, tienen la mente podrida. No quiero ni pensar lo que podrían hacerte si te tienen bajo su voluntad.- dijo Draco enojado y parecía estar hablando con sigo mismo en medio de su coraje.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no voy a hacerlo...a menos que sea la única alternativa.- susurré girando para acceder a la entrada de los Malfoy antes de colocar una de mis manos sobre su muslo derecho para llamar la atención del rubio. Él me miró.

-Aunque sea la única opción, no permitiré que ningún hombre haga lo que se le de la gana con tu cuerpo.- me advirtió fijando sus grises ojos en los míos.

-Tu lo has dicho, Draco. Mi cuerpo, yo tomo la última decisión.- le recordé deteniendo el auto.

-Ahí te equivocas...- susurró Draco quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para poder girar el cuerpo y encararme sin necesidad de girar el cuello.

-¿En qué me equivoco?- interrogué sin desviar mi mirada.

-Tu no puedes decidir venderte a cambio de salvarnos la vida.- me acusó.

-Puedo hacerlo, Draco.- le advertí.

-Pero no lo vas a hacer.- me llevó la contraria.

-Dejemos el tema por la paz.- susurré dispuesta a bajar del auto.

-Seria capaz de decirle a tu jefe que tu y Potter estan jugando a los policias. Ustedes no tienen permiso legal para llevar acabo ese tipo de investigaciones.- me recordó Draco, le miré sorprendida.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- pregunté mirándole como si tuviese dos cabezas.

-Sí.- aceptó él.

-Tu eres...- comencé a decir enojada, pero Draco colocó un dedo sobre mis labios silenciando mis palabras.

-Un hombre que se preocupa por ti...- terminó él mi oración y sin más se acercó, depositó un casto beso sobre mis labios y abandonó el auto dirigiéndose a la entrada. Por esos pocos segundos...ese Draco que había hablado...era el Draco de hace quince años.

 _"...el amor se siente con el corazón, no con el cuerpo."_

G. Garcia Marquez

Continuará...

¿Qué les parecio? ¿Comentarios? ¿Supociciones?

 **5** RR y subo el siguiente capítulo el próximo **Sábado**.

XOXO


	21. Como damisela en apuros

Hola!

 **Narradora Nueva** : Yes! Hubo magia sin varita •/ (Mas adelante se sabrá si fue Draco quien realizó ambos hechizos xD) ¡Creo que no tardé en subir el siguiente capitulo! Gracias por comentar, besos!

 **VannyCamy** : Más adelante se sabrá si fue solo Draco o ambos xD Gracias por comentar. Espero disfrutes el capítulo!

 **fanny** : jaja seguirán pasando cosas, digamos que empezamos con cosas sencillas xD Draco comenzará a sospechar pronto. Gracias por comentar, besos!

 **AyelenMara** : Que bueno que te guste la historia *.* Espero te guste la continuación. Besos!

 **sonrais777** : jajaja ¡Creo que no tardé en subir el siguiente capítulo! Espero te guste! Besos!

 **Monicaisabel** : Jeje Ya en el capítulo de hoy se sabrá algo mas sobre la persona misteriosa que los quiere matar. En cuanto a Bill, definitivamente no estaba en el club solo de casualidad (ya en el capítulo de hoy entenderán que hacía ahí). Gracias por comentar.

 **Selene1912**

: Hola! En el capítulo de hoy se sabrá que hacia Bill en el club, y también se sabrá quien buscaba a alguien con las características de la castaña. Digamos que ambas cosas estan ligadas ;) ya te harás alguna idea XD Jejeje Draco será el guardaespaldas en este capítulo xD solo diré que lo amarán *.* Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste la continuación. Besos.

 **Capitulo 21**

Como damisela en apuros

Narrador Omnisciente

La noche estaba sorprendentemente oscura, el cielo cubierto de diminutas, pero brillantes estrellas que las luces de la ciudad se esforzaban por ocultar. La luz de la luna menguante, tenue pero hermosa, se filtraba en la oscura habitación de Draco Malfoy. El rubio, tendido sobre delicadas sábanas verdes, observaba hacia la ventana abierta por la cual no solo entraba la luz de la noche sino el viento débil.

El ruido del viento mientras se movía entre las ramas de los arboles del patio unido al ruido de algún pájaro nocturno era la música de aquella noche. Malfoy miró sus manos, nudillos pálidos, pero aún podía recordar la sangre que los había manchado hace algunos días. Todavía podía sentir el poder de la magia que había utilizado dias atrás recorrer su cuerpo...habían pasado tantos años desde la ultima vez que realizó un hechizo...habia olvidado ese sentimiento de seguridad y fuerza.

Su celular sonó, el ruido rompiendo la hermosa armonía de la noche. El rubio tomó el aparato de la mesa junto a su cama y sin ver el nombre respondió la llamada. Hubo silencio durante algunos segundos hasta que la voz de Draco conjuró un "Hola".

-Draco.- susurró otra voz a modo de respuesta, el rubio quedó inmóvil. Hace algunos días había ocurrido el incidente de Ojo Loco, Hermione se estaba comportando muy extraña al igual que Harry. El rubio sabía que planeaban algo tras sus espaldas y se había decidido por descubrirles y protegerles.

-Nott... ¿averiguaste algo?- cuestionó el rubio arrugando el ceño. El castaño pocas veces lo llamaba tan tarde y con un tono de voz que solo daba a entender que algo malo estaba por pasar.

-Varias cosas, tenemos que vernos.- murmuró el castaño, Draco se levantó de la cama rápidamente.

-Te veo en una hora. ¿Estás en tu apartamento?- preguntó el hombre de ojos grises.

-Sí, no tardes.- susurró Nott antes de que Malfoy dejase el teléfono olvidado y se apresurase a buscar ropa en el armario.

La mansión Malfoy estaba muy silenciosa esa noche, Draco caminaba con tal cuidado que sus pasos eran solo una mimica sin sonido. Llegó a la sala, no había nadie allí, o eso le pareció hasta que escuchó susurros. El rubio se ocultó detrás de un mueble, en sus manos las llaves de su moto eran el único objeto que podría emitir algún ruido. De entre la oscuridad distinguió a Harry, el moreno iba hablando por celular mientras caminaba hacia la salida, aquello preocupó al de ojos grises.

Malfoy salió lo mas rápido que pudo, evitando que Potter fuese a verlo. El apartamento de Nott quedaba a cuarenta minutos de distancia, él llegó apenas en media hora, llamó al castaño mientras entraba al ascensor. Theo lo esperaba con la puerta abierta, vestido con unos jeans y un sueter amarillo.

-Cuenta.- le dijo el de ojos grises mientras Theodore cerraba la puerta y con un gesto le pedía que le siguiese.

-Parvati me acaba de llamar, escuchó a Ojo Loco decir que el negocio de la castaña se había cerrado. Parece que tu guardaespaldas se decidió por hacer negocios con ese desgraciado.- explicó Nott

-¡Lo mato!- bramó el rubio golpeando la mesa de la cocina mientras Theo sacaba unos papeles para mostrárselos.

-Este es el hotel a donde la iban a llevar. Parvati tardó un poco en conseguirlo, me dijo que tenemos tiempo para llegar allí. Además, me aseguró que el cliente le compra drogas a Ojo Loco y tiene gente cuidándole.- le dijo el castaño, la cara de Draco se llenó de enojo.

-Genial.- murmuró el rubio incrédulo.

\- Además...- comenzó a decir Theo.

-¿Además qué?- cuestionó Draco exasperado.

-Luego de que se acueste con ella la van a matar Draco.- murmuró Theodore. El rostro de Draco Malfoy se desfiguró por completo. Él se lo había dicho a Hermione, Ojo Loco no era un hombre de fiar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para llegar?- preguntó Draco, Nott miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Quizás cuarenta minutos. Debemos darnos prisa.- le alentó Nott mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-Debiste decírmelo por celular...hubiese ido directamente hacia allá...- le acusó Draco mientras caminaban al ascensor.

-No era prudente que fueses solo...Parvati dijo que este hombre es peligroso. No tanto como Ojo loco, pero parece tener varios hombres que lo cuidan.- explicó el castaño, Draco rodó los ojos.

-Si le pone un dedo encima a Hermione, le cortaré los dedos Theo.- le dijo Draco enojado, por primera vez en su vida le parecía que el ascensor era el artefactos más lento que se había creado.

-¿Crees que tu guardaespaldas ande sola? Sería una estúpida si no tiene a alguien cubriéndole las espaldas.- comentó Nott.

-Seguro Harry la está cuidando. Él iba saliendo de casa cuando yo iba a salir para acá.- murmuró el de ojos grises.

-Eso es algo...- susurró Nott.

-Traje mi moto ¿Tienes la tuya?- preguntó Draco, el castaño asintió.

-Draco...una última cosa...- le detuvo el castaño cuando el rubio estaba por subir a su moto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él.

-Parvati también mencionó que...es una mujer la persona que quiere matar a tu padre...- le dijo Theo, Draco permaneció inmóvil.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Alguna de mis conquistas?- preguntó Draco preocupado.

-No, parece ser alguien que conoce a tu papá desde hace mucho tiempo. Te contaré todo luego de que saquemos a la damisela de su problema.- murmuró Theodore subiendo sobre su moto.

La mente de Draco Malfoy estaba llena de distintos pensamientos mientras se movían por las solitarias calles de Londres. Era media noche, no muchos vehículos iban de un lado a otro. El ruido de las gomas sobre el asfalto era un sonido cotidiano en el día, el ruido del viento era el sonido de la noche. Ese era el mismo viento que golpeaba el cuerpo de Nott y Draco mientras ellos aceleraban cada vez más para llegar a tiempo a su lugar de destino.

-¿En qué habitación podrían estar?- cuestionó Draco mientras se detenían delante del hotel.

-Parvati no consiguió esa información...- se lamentó Nott.

-Tardaríamos demasiado yendo de cuarto en cuarto...llamaríamos la atención.- susurró Draco pasando una mano sobre sus cabellos exasperado.

-Quizás Harry sabe algo.- le dijo el castaño. El rubio pareció estar de acuerdo porque rapidamente marcó el número de Harry. El celular sonó varias veces hasta que la voz del moreno se hizo escuhar del otro lado.

-¿En qué habitación está, Hermione, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy sin mucha paciencia. El moreno no respondió inmediatamente, parecía sorprendido.

-Malfoy... ¿Dónde estás? No puedes salir de la...- comenzó a acusarle el moreno.

-¡Me importa un diablo, Potter! Te voy a matar si no hablas...- le amenazó Malfoy antes de que Nott le arrebatase el celular.

-Potter, soy Nott. Tu amiga está en peligro, tengo una...amiga...que trabajo con Ojo Loco...me pasó información. Me dijo que van a matar a Granger; necesitamos el número de cuarto.- le avisó Nott.

-Hermione tiene todo bajo control, ella me pidió que no interrumpiese. Está armada.- aseguró Harry.

-Ella no lo va a lograr, Ojo Loco mandó gente para encargarse de que no salga viva de ese cuarto.- le avisó Theo.

-La habitación es la 325, le tenía puesto un micrófono en la ropa, pero la mandaron a cambiarse y perdí comunicación con ella.- admitió el moreno.

-¿Dónde estás?- cuestionó Nott.

-En el hotel, en la cocina- respondió Harry.

-Yo tengo un plan para salir de aquí vivos, te veo ahí. - susurró Nott.

-¿Te dijo la habitación?- preguntó Draco, Theo asintió.

-Hay que tener cuidado. Habrá gente de Ojo Loco por ahí, si te ven sabrán a qué viniste. Vamos, tenemos que encontrarnos con Harry.- murmuró

Potter estaba vistiendo el uniforme del hotel, había conseguido infiltrarse en la cocina. El plan consistía en que él llevaría los alimentos a la habitación donde Hermione estaba con el cliente y juntos se encargarían del sujeto. La castaña le había asegurado que se encargaría de convencer al tipo para que pidiese algunas frutas y bebidas. Pero habían pasado diez minutos desde que Hermione había llegado al hotel y aún no ocurría nada.

-Potter...- era la voz de Malfoy. El moreno miró a todos lados y se acercó a los dos chicos dejando de estar frente a la puerta de la cocina.

-Hermione me dijo que pediría alimentos, se supone que en un rato enviarán a alguien a llevar la comida a su cuarto. - explicó Harry.

-No podemos esperar eso, este hombre no quiere comer con tu amiga.- le dijo Nott y Draco arrugó el gesto ante lo que implicaban aquellas palabras.

-Hermione es muy convincente, estoy seguro que podrá hacerlo.- insistió Harry.

-No podemos estar seguros...- le acusó Draco.

-Muchacho, te estaba buscando.- la voz de una mujer interrumpió, Harry se acercó hacia ella de inmediato.

-Tengo una orden de la habitacion 325, necesito que la lleves de inmediato.- le dijo la mujer, Harry asintió.

-Lamento haber salido...los caballeros querían algo de cenar.- explicó Harry torpemente. La mujer miró a los otros dos y una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro al reconocer a uno de ellos.

-Draco Malfoy, tanto tiempo sin verlo.- comentó la mujer y una sonrisa adornó el rostro del rubio.

-Usted tan hermosa como siempre, Amelia.- comentó Draco acercándose para saludar con un beso en la mejilla a la mujer.

-Hace mucho no le veía. Los juegos de poker no son lo mismo sin usted.- comentó la cocinera con un guiño.

-Intentaré venir mas seguido.- se disculpó él con un intento de sonar coqueto.

-Tengo libre los jueves, espero que vengas a jugar.- le dijo la mujer antes de atravesar la puerta de la cocina. Harry iba tras ella, la mano de Malfoy le detuvo.

-Te veo en el ascensor. Yo llevo esos alimentos.- le dijo Draco, Potter se sacudió el hombro y atravesó la puerta.

-Ven, vamos al ascensor.- murmuró Theo casi arrastrando al rubio. A medio camino vieron a dos de los hombres de confianza de Ojo Loco. No tardaron en, disimuladamente, tomar otro camino para ocultarse, hasta que vieron al hombre entrar al casino del hotel.

-Esto me da mala espina.- susurró Draco.

-Démonos prisa, seguro están pensando que el tipo ese se tomará su tiempo disfrutando de su compra.- murmuró Nott.

Llegaron al ascensor minutos antes que Harry. El moreno parecía nervioso mientras empujaba el carrito gris donde tenía alimentos y una botella de champaña. Ver aquello despertó un sentimiento de náuseas en el estómago de Draco Malfoy. Con sus propias manos mataría a ese tipo si se atrevía a tocar a la castaña.

-Esto haremos. Primero, dale tu chaqueta a Draco. Cuando lleguemos al piso, Draco irá a llevar la comida. Seguramente habrán guardaespaldas velando la puerta. Si lo dejen pasar, esperaremos a que Malfoy entre. Harry y yo atacaremos luego a los tipos estos. Para cuando hallamos acabado con ellos, Draco y Hermione deben haber inmovilizado al cliente. Tendremos minutos para salir del hotel antes de que se percaten de que algo raro pasó...es probable que tengan a alguien vigilando desde afuera lo que ocurre en la habitación...- les explicó Nott.

-Bien. Todo claro en mi cabeza.- dijo Draco colocándose la corbata roja que Harry había tenido hace algunos minutos. Ahora era Potter quien vestia por completo de negro mientras Draco vestía su camisa blanca y su corbata roja.

-Voy a pasar delante de ellos, para asegurarme que no conocen a Draco. Si te conocen cambiamos de plan, tendría que entrar Harry entonces. Te haré una señal con los dedos si te conocen.- le dijo Nott.

Presionaron el botón del ascensor para que comenzara a subir y poco tiempo luego Nott estaba doblando en la esquina que conducía a la habitación de la castaña. El pasillo estaba vacío a excepción de dos hombres vestidos de negro que parecían estar conversando. Draco y Harry disimuladamente miraban a Theo escondidos en la esquina del pasillo. El carrito con los alimentos se hallaba detrás de ellos y el moreno presionaba el botón del elevador para que no se cerrase y nadie pudiese subir.

Theodore no hizo señal alguna así que Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y el rubio se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta empujando los alimentos cuidadosamente. Los dos guardaespaldas le vieron aproximarse y murmuraron entre dientes hasta que el rubio se detuvo delante de ellos con una sonrisa aparentemente amigable.

-Ordenaron champaña en esta habitación.- comentó Malfoy, con su mirada les pedía permiso para poder tocar la puerta.

-Déjalo ahí, nosotros nos encargamos.- habló uno de los hombres antes de que escucharan algo parecido a un empujón.

-Claro, como ordenen.- susurró Draco, les dio la espalda a la vez que hacia una señal a Harry. El moreno asintió. Inmediatamente, Malfoy agarró su pistola, escondida en la banda de su pantalón y golpeó de manera sorpresiva a uno de los hombres en la cabeza. El tipo se desplomó inmediatamente, cayendo sobre los alimentos y provocando un ruido excesivo.

El otro hombre agarró a Draco de la camisa, la pistola se le resbaló de la mano al rubio a la vez que el puño del grueso hombre se estampaba de lleno contra su ojo derecho primero y luego contra su estómago. Theodore y Harry se acercaron rápidamente, tomaron de sorpresa al hombre y lograron inmovilizarlo entre ambos. Harry golpeó en la cabeza al sujeto con la parte trasera del arma y la sangre no tardó en salir de la nuca del hombre.

-Busca como abrir la puerta, Draco. Harry, ayudame a esconder a estos tipos en el cuarto de limpieza que está en la esquina. Si alguien pasa y los ve tendremos menos tiempo.- habló Theodore con rapidez, los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Draco se acercó a la puerta mientras Theo y Harry cargaban a uno de los guardaespaldas. Mirando a todos lados el rubio extendió su mano hacia la puerta. Volvió a sentir ese poder que la magia le brindaba, seguía igual de fuerte que hace años. Intentó dos veces el hechizo de alohomora, pero algo estaba haciendo mal. Escuchó algo parecido al ruido de una cama moverse un poco y comenzó a sentirse nervioso; aun más cuando escuchó como sus compañeros ya arrastraban el segundo cuerpo.

-Alohomora...- murmuró lo más concentrado que pudo, escuchó el click que anunciaba su victoria y entró apresuradamente a la habitación; quedándose completamente inmóvil ante lo que encontró delante de sus ojos.

Sobre la cama estaba tendido un pelirrojo inconsciente, no traía camisa y la parte de sus piernas que quedaba a la vista de Malfoy estaban descubiertas. A horcajadas sobre él estaba cierta castaña que Draco conocía perfectamente,vestía unicamente ropa interior blanca y su cabello parecía una enredadera de risos. Malfoy abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato siguiendo el movimiento insinuante de la chica. Hermione levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos destellos grises y luego miró hacia adelante, hacia el enorme ventanal que cubría toda aquella pared que se hallaba delante de ellos.

-¡Al suelo, Draco!- gritó la castaña saliéndose inmediatamente de sobre el pelirrojo y rodando hacia el suelo para ocultarse tras la cama. Una bala atravesó el cristal, golpeando un florero que se hallaba tras el joven rubio.

Draco golpeó con fuerza el suelo antes de ponerse en pie de inmeadito, giró con rapidez, ocultándose tras una pared a la vez que otra bala atravesaba el ventanal. Con la rapidez y precisión que la casterizaba la castaña evitó el disparo que en esta ocasion iba hacia ella y se pegó a Draco para que la pared que conectaba al baño también le protegiese a ella.

-Hay que salir de aquí.- susurró la chica a centimetros del rostro de Draco mientras señalaba la puerta a metros de distancia. Debían hacerlo rapido, porque estando en la puerta la persona que disparaba tendría pase directo para atacarles.

-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó Draco llevando sus manos al rostro de Hermione

-Lleva inconsiente unos cinco minutos, le inyecté un cedante antes de que pudiese hacerme algo. Seguía sobre él porque sabía que había un francotirador esperando ver algo extraño para matarme.- susurró la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No debiste hacer esto. Ojo Loco no pretendía darte la información, mandó a sus hombres para que te mataran luego de que salieras de aquí.- murmuró Draco.

-Tenía que intentarlo...- respondió la de ojos miel.

-Tendría que haberte amarrado a una silla e impedirte salir de mi recámara.- susurró el joven Malfoy abrazándola con fuerza, la castaña en medio de la situacion no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Te golpearon...- susurró ella mirándole el ojo derecho cuando se separaron, él se encogió de hombros.

-Draco...- llamó Theodore asomándose a la puerta seguido de Harry.

-¡Nott, cúbrete!- había gritado Malfoy tan pronto le vio, el castaño reaccionó de inmediato saliéndose del marco de la puerta, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido; la bala golpeó su hombro y él maldijo en voz alta.

-Hay que darnos prisa, los hombres de Ojo Loco deben estar por venir.- susurró Draco consciente de que teniendo ahora a un herido no tenían mucho tiempo.

-Voy detrás de ti.- le dijo Hermione, Draco estaba por protestar cuando la castaña le dedicó una mirada enojada.

-¿Te cubres por lo menos?- cuestionó él.

-Malfoy, mi ropa está frente a la ventana: si quieres que arriesguemos la vida yendo a por ella eres un imbécil.- le dijo la castaña enojada y él se dio por vencido.

Corrieron a la puerta sin ser alcanzados por los tres disparos del francotirador. Junto a la puerta, que ahora estaba cerrada, Theodore Nott se encontraba sentado en el suelo, la manga derecha de su camisa amarilla ahora manchada de sangre. Harry estaba a su lado con pistola en mano.

-Hermione yo les dije que no querías que vinieran.- comentó Harry sonrojado, desviando la mirada de la chica.

-Solo vámonos. ¿Puedes caminar, Theo?- preguntó la castaña. El amigo de Malfoy asintió, aunque su rostro era una clara mueca de dolor.

-Ten, cúbrete.- murmuró Malfoy junto a la castaña obligándola a girarse hacia él para colocarle su camisa blanca. Mione sabía que era un gesto sobre protector, pero agradecía que el rubio se comportase así con ella.

-Gracias.- susurró Jean mientras ayudaba al rubio a abotonar la camisa.

-Salgamos por allá.- susurró Theodore señalando al lado contrario al elevador.

-¿Revisaste que halla salida por ese lado?- cuestionó Draco.

-Si, hay una escalera de incendio que coneta con el jardin y el vestíbulo.- explicó el castaño. Mientras se acercaban hacia allá escucharon un disparo.

-Ya están aquí.- susurró Harry devolviéndoles el disparó a tres hombres que corrían hacia ellos. Draco cubrió al moreno, ayudándole mientras Hermione se encargaba de bajar lo más rápido posible las escaleras con Theo sujetando su brazo.

-Adelántate, los mantendré acorralados en lo que ustedes bajan.- le dijo Harry a Draco, el rubio asintió y siguió a la castaña que había comenzado a bajar las escaleras hace un rato. El moreno se encontraba escondido tras un contenedor de metal mientras disparaba sin detenerse a los tres hombres que escondidos tras una pared en el otro extremo del pasillo intentaban avanzar hacia él.

Harry disparó tres veces corridas hacia ellos y luego siguió a los otros que habían atravesado la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras de incendio. Se habia quedado resagado intentando ganar tiempo para Nott, quien seguramente estaba sufriendo al tener que bajar casi corriendo las escaleras. Asustado, Harry escuchó unos pasos que subían en su dirección, pero pronto vio que se trataba de Hermione, quien le tomó del brazo para apresurarlo.

-¿Y Theo?- preguntó el de espejuelo mientras escuchaban las pisadas de los hombres.

-Lo dejé abajo con Draco, démonos prisa.- anunció la chica tirando de su brazo.

-El tipo ese ¿Te...te hizo algo? ¿Te obligó a algo?- cuestionó Harry entre respiraciones aceleradas. La chica guardó silencio durante algunos segundos y luego suspiró.

-Nada que no pueda olvidar.- susurró ella.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- interrogó Potter.

-No es momento, Harry.- susurró ella antes de empujar la puerta para salir de las escaleras.

-Vamos.- anunció Hermione llegando hasta donde estaban Nott y Draco, escondidos junto a unas maquinas de papitas.

-Por este lado, escondámonos, pasaremos desapercibidos.- dijo Harry ayudando a Nott para que Draco no siguiese llenándose de la sangre del castaño.

Se ocultaron entre unos arbustos, escondidos allí esperaron hasta que vieron a los tres hombres seguir corriendo hacia el vestíbulo del hotel. Harry sujetaba a Nott para ayudarle a mantenerse de pie y Draco tenía a Hermione sujeta del brazo derecho de manera sobre protectora.

-Harry y yo iremos por las motos. Cuida de Nott, Hermione.- le dijo Draco a la chica poniéndose de pie.

-Ten las llaves.- murmuró Theo acomodándose sobre la grama, buscando con su mano no herida en su bolsillo para poder pasarle el manojo de llaves al moreno.

-Sígueme, Potter.- le dijo Draco y comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente. Hermione se sentó junto a Nott, mirando el lugar con pistola en mano por si se veía en la necesidad de defenderse.

-¿Te hicieron algo?- preguntó Theo, la castaña lo miró y solo negó. El joven Nott no creyó por completo su respuesta.

-¿Insinuas que el cliente estuvo contigo casi media hora y no te hizo nada?- preguntó el castaño elevando una de sus cejas en señal de incredulidad. Mione miró hacia el cielo y se encogió de hombros.

-Si no quieres creerme...- comenzó a decir ella.

-Estas mintiendo...sé reconocer a la gente cuando miente. Draco es mi mejor amigo, jamás le había visto tan preocupado por alguien. Le preocupas, y eso quiere decir que le importas más que cualquier otra chica le ha importado. Solo quiero asegurarme de que si te hizo algo lo sueltes...te sentirás mejor si lo cuentas.- le dijo el castaño, era persuasivo, Draco en muchas ocasiones le había acusado de serlo.

-No me violó...si es lo que estás pensando.- le dijo la castaña sin mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos parecían perdidos de cierta manera.

-No, pero algo hizo...sé que no me conoces pero...- intentó sonar empatico el castaño.

-Me tocó un poco cuando llegué al cuarto, fue un poco brusco porque le dije que no me acostaría con él e intenté alejarlo. Y...bueno...tuve que...- las palabras se iban haciendo débiles a medida que salían de la boca de la castaña. Theodore esperaba en silencio que el coraje terminase de salir del cuerpo de ella.

-Nadie te va a acusar por lo que sea que te halla obligado a hacer...- le aseguró él al verla vacilar en sus palabras.

-Me obligó a tocarle...creo que...nunca me había sentido tan impotente. Sabía que el francotirador estaba allí mirándonos y que si me negaba terminaría muerta. Y el maldito de Bill me tenía acorralada y no podía inyectarle el sedante sin que el francotirador nos viese. Tuve que...complacerlo para poder convencerlo a que se recostase en la cama y poder cedarlo...- terminó de contarle ella, Nott podía escuchar el asco y el coraje en su tono de voz.

-¿Bill? ¿Conocias al tipo?- preguntó Theodore. Hermione lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar y asintió.

-Me conoce desde niña...creo que por eso me chocó tanto cuando lo vi. Cuando nos dejaron solos pensé que él entendería que hacía esto por ayudar a los Malfoy y que me dejaría ir sin problemas...pero no fue así.- susurró ella y nuevamente su mirada estaba perdida en los recuerdos hasta que el ruido de motoras los regresaron a la realidad.

-Es hora de salir de aquí.- comentó Harry acercándose para ayudar a Theo a subir a la motora. Hermione subió detrás de Draco, quien giró el rostro y la miró a los ojos viendo que tenia los mismos vidriosos.

-Tienes mucho que contarme...- susurró él acariciándole la mejilla antes de ponerse en marcha siguiendo a Harry.

-¿Vamos al hospital?- le preguntó Harry al rubio cuando se detuvieron en una luz.

-Sí, hay un hospital cerca, está junto a un mall. Voy a llevar a Granger a la casa y vuelvo a acompañarte.- le dijo Draco.

-No tienes que volver, yo me hago cargo de Theodore.- le dijo Harry.

-Solo déjame en el hospital.- interrumpió el castaño justo cuando la luz se ponía verde y ellos iniciaban nuevamente el camino; esta vez separándose.

Hermione sentía el viento golpeándole el rostro, estaba cansada y se sentía enojada consigo misma por ignorar a Malfoy. Se habia expuesto a si misma, y los chicos con ella por actuar de manera apresurada. Deseaba tanto descubrir quien era esa persona que quería matar a los Malfoy que no pensó en la posibilidad de que Ojo Loco, siendo quien es, la engañaría para que se acostase con el cliente y no le daría la información. Suspiró abrazándose mas a Malfoy, el rubio se detuvo delante de la casa, pero ella seguía abrazándolo.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras...- susurró Draco.

-Te dije que si no había alternativa...- comenzó a susurrar ella con el rostro oculto en su espalda.

-Habían alternativas...envié a Nott a investigar. Tiene una amiga que trabaja con Ojo Loco, ella le está proporcionando información a cambio de...a cambio de favores.- murmuró Draco ligeramente incómodo por tener que explicar los métodos que solían utilizar ellos.

-¿Se está acostando con ella por información? Entonces no soy la única que lo pensó...- comentó ella soltando al rubio y bajando del vehículo seguida de él.

-La diferencia es que él sabe a quien sacarle información. La chica estaba detrás de él hace mucho tiempo.- comentó Draco. Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces está jugando con ella.- concluyó la castaña.

-Eso no importa. Lo importante es que gracias a eso descubrimos que Ojo Loco planeaba matarte.- sentenció el rubio.

-Pero aún no sabemos nada sobre quién quiere matarlos a ustedes...-murmuró ella con cierta frustración.

-Es una mujer...- le dijo Draco, Hermione arrugó e ceño.

-¿Una mujer?

-Si, Parvati le dijo a Theo que el cliente especial de Ojo Loco es una mujer. - explicó Draco, Hermione tembló a causa del frío y no pasó desapercibido para el rubio. Él la abrazó y casi la obligó a caminar a su mismo paso; ella lo siguió sin poner resistencia.

-Pero no sirve de mucho...- susurró la castaña mientras caminaban a la entrada.

-Theo tiene mas información, pero no me la pudo dar. - le explicó el rubio.

-Y ahora que está herido tendremos que esperar a que salga del hospital.- murmuró la chica mientras subían las escaleras en la oscuridad de la casa. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, en poco tiempo los señores Malfoy estarían despiertos.

-Iré a verlo mañana para que me cuente todo. La herida fue en el brazo, aunque seguramente no podrá moverlo por un tiempo no creo que lo dejen en el hospital mucho rato.- comentó el rubio mientras llegaban a la parte de arriba de la escalera.

-Iremos a verlo.- le corrigió ella mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de servicio.

-Te acompaño a tu cuarto.- se ofreció el joven y sin darle opción la comenzó a dirigir hacia allí.

-Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi, Draco. Ser obstinada es uno de mis mayores defectos...a veces no mido las concecuencias.- admitió la castaña y Draco suspiró.

-El cliente era Bill Weasley...me aseguraré de cobrárselo.- le advirtió Draco recordando al tipo...por su puesto que lo habia reconocido...le habia visto en varias reuniones en la empresa.

-No hagas nada, no quiero que te metas en más problemas.- le pidió ella.

-Es hijo de nuestros socios...es la cara de la empresa Weasley...me puedo encargar de que Arthur le quite el puesto si se entera de que tiene negocios con Ojo Loco y que iba a...a abusar de ti.- declaró Draco sujetándole las manos y mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo me hago cargo de esto. Conozco a Bill casi desde que era una niña...lamentará lo que hizo...- murmuró ella, Draco arrugó el ceño.

-¿Desde niña?- interrogó él.

-Sí, su hermano Ronald estudió conmigo.- explicó la castaña y Draco comprendió porqué ella había abrazado al pelirrojo en la fiesta de la madriguera.

-Bill me conoce desde que tengo diez años. Él me trataba como una hermana pero...hoy me demostró que...hace mucho dejó de verme como hermana...- comentó la castaña de pie delante de la puerta de su cuarto.

-Cuéntame que ocurrió.- le pidió él y ella suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y con un gesto invitarle a entrar.

-Prométeme que me dejarás hablar sin interrumpirme y sin maldecir.- le pidió ella sentándose en la cama y Malfoy la acompañó.

-Prometo dejarte hablar...- murmuró él ignorando la segunda parte de la promesa, la castaña comprendió que pedirle que no maldijera era algo imposible por lo que decidió que mejor iniciaba.

-Llamé a Ojo Loco avisándole que me acostaría con su cliente. Él me envió a dos escortas para que me llevasen al hotel, allí me dieron una ropa de escuela para que cambiara. Dijeron que el cliente tenía cierta obsesión con las estudiantes. Hice lo que pidieron sin quejarme y me llevaron al cuerto. Cuando entré ellos se quedaron a fuera, Bill estaba sentado en la cama y al verme sé que se sorprendió; pero yo me sorprendí mas.- inició la historia la castaña ante la atenta mirada del rubio de ojos grises.

-Pensé que si se trataba de Bill estaría a salvo, me acerqué de inmediato contándole porqué había accedido a venir y que todo debía ser un error. Él no dijo nada por un rato, pero luego se puso de pie y me acorraló contra el ventanal.- siguió ella su relato. Los recuerdos frescos se paseaban por su memoria.

 _-Hermione...hueles tan bien...y ese traje te queda perfecto...como hace años...- murmuró Bill pegando su cuerpo al de la chica, ella arrugó el ceño incómoda._

 _-Bill...aléjate...- le pidió ella._

 _-No, pagué por ti. Y si te niegas hay un francotirador esperando para matarte.- susurró él bajando sus manos por los costados de ella hasta sus muslos, sus manos fácilmente escurriéndose bajo la falda corta. Ella lo empujó un poco y él rió._

 _-Bill por favor...- susurró Jean_.

 _-Mione...no sabemos como me ponía cada vez que te veía con tu uniforme...la suerte está a mi favor. Quería cogerme a una mujer que se pareciese a ti y resulta que no tendré que conformarme. Al fin voy a hacer contigo lo que yo quiera.- murmuró él, Hermione resistió la urgencia de empujar su mano lejos de sus muslos._

 _-Bill no me toques, eres como mi hermano, por favor no hagas esto.- le pidió ella ocultando el miedo, pero intentando razonar a medida que lo empujaba un poco._

 _-Shhh, Granger. Eres tan sexy, tan arisca. ¿Sabes que quiero?- preguntó él con una sonrisa._

 _-Escúchame...por favor...- pidió ella._

 _-No...shhhh...quiero sacarte esta ropa. Y sacarme mi ropa. Y que me complazcas toda la noche...serás mi esclava esta noche Hermione.- susurró él con una sonrisa mientras sus dedos alcanzaban la ropa interior de ella haciéndola saltar llena de sorpresa y miedo ante la fuerza con la que se movían sus manos._

 _-Espera, Bill...déjame complacerte. No es justo que me me complazcas primero. Tienes razón...pagaste por tenerme...- le interrumpió ella sujetando su mano, él sonrió complacido._

 _-Ahora nos estamos entendiendo, arrodíllate.- le ordenó. Ella ahogó el gritó de frustración mientras el la sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos._

 _-Con calma...déjame acostumbrarme. ¿Si?- preguntó ella y cerrando los ojos simplemente lo besó. Bill olvidó lo que habia dicho y le devolvió el beso antes de bajar a su cuello desesperadamente._

Los recuerdos estaban frescos en la mente de Hermione mientras le contaba a Malfoy. Los ojos del rubio se oscurecían de coraje. Podría matar a Bill Weasley con sus propias manos si lo tenía delante. Hermione sentía las manos pálidas del joven sobre las suyas tensarse a medida que hablaba. Draco sentía el coraje construyéndose en su estómago mientras la oía, la sola imagen le causaba asco.

-¿Tuviste que...que...lo hiciste?- preguntó él sin encontrar las palabras. No había reproche en su voz, solo frustración y coraje.

-No, Draco. No le hice sexo oral, pero...tuve que...con mis manos...complacerle...- admitió ella con cierta repulsión y Draco la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo voy a matar.- susurró Malfoy besando luego su cabello de manera protectora.

-Era eso o que me tocara...más de lo que lo me tocó...- susurró ella escondida en el pecho de él, se sentia segura sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo.

-Pero ya estás conmigo...nadie te va a volver a tocar de esa forma. Nadie te va a lastimar nunca...- susurró Draco apretándola cerca de su pecho y ella se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas. Esas lágrimas que habia contenido durante toda la noche.

-Mientras estaba allí pensaba en ti...pensaba en que si podía descubrir quien te quería hacer daño. Valía entonces la pena el sacrificio.- murmuró ella y Draco sorpresivamente la apretó mas fuerte.

-No te merezco.- susurró él, dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y el ocultó su rostro en el cabello de ella mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

Hermione se permitió no decir mada durante algunos segundos, el cuerpo de Draco la envolvía por completo. Ella no era una damisela en apuros, ella podía defenderse por si sola, pero por algunos segundos queria sentir la protección que él le brindaba. Se escondió en su pecho, respirando su olor a almizcle y escuchando el latir de su corazón mientras sentía como el escondía su rostro en su cabello.

-Draco...necesito darme un baño...- susurró ella tiempo luego, separándose un poco del rubio para mirarlo al rostro.

-No me saques de tu lado.- le pidió él acariciándole las mejillas y ella asintió.

-No quiero que te vayas...pero no voy a estar cómoda hasta que no me halla bañado.- explicó ella y él la cargó para dirigirla al baño y solo soltarla cuando llegaron allí.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó él señalando la camisa y ella asintió permitiéndole desvestirla.

-Gracias por ser gentil, Draco. Por entender lo que necesito.- susurró ella mientras él se colocaba detrás de ella y sujetaba su cabello en un intento de moño alto.

-Siempre te voy a cuidar...- susurró Malfoy encendiendo la ducha mientras ella se sacaba la ropa interior y entraba a la misma. Draco se sentó en el banco junto a la ducha a mirar la silueta de ella en el cristal empañado. Ella se giró a verló y abrió un poco la puerta de cristal hasta asomar el rostro.

-¿Vienes?- quiso ella saber y Draco negó.

-No creo que deba...tú estás cansada y yo...si te veo así...mojada, desnuda... no voy a poder resistirme.- explicó él. Hermione asintió y volvió a colocarse bajo el agua. Draco la observó en silencio algunos segundos y luego abandonó el cuarto para sorpresa de ella.

-Quizás tiene miedo o...asco...- pensó Jean mientras tallaba con la esponja sus manos, su abdomen y brazos intentando borrar la sombra de los besos de Bill Weasley. Ella sentía asco de su piel en esos momentos, porque la memoria de los acontecimientos estaba demasiado fresca en su cabeza.

Jean permaneció en la ducha más tiempo del necesario, hasta que se sintió cómoda consigo misma. Cerró la llave y el silencio era abrumador, salió del baño y minutos luego estaba vistiéndose con su pijama. Unos pantalones cortos negros y una blusa roja. Granger miró su reflejo en el espejo y arrugó el gesto percibiendo que tenía un chupeton en el cuello. No era de Draco, era más grande que los hickies disimulados que el rubio dejaba en su cuello...esa era la sombra de la mordida agresiva de Bill Weasley.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un Draco Malfoy vistiendo una pijama negra asomó el rostro y ella sintió un apretón en su corazón. "No me dejó" fue el único pensamiento de Jean mientras le observaba sentada en el borde de su cama. Draco entró y se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Me preguntaba si...podía dormir contigo...quiero cuidarte...- explicó él y ella sonrió antes de extender su mano, el se arrodilló delante de ella.

-Te golpearon.- susurró ella levantando su mano y trazando el hematoma que comenzaba a formarse en el ojo derecho de Malfoy.

-No es grave.- le restó él importancia mientras las calidas manos de Granger acariciaban su rostro

-¿Te duele?- interrogó ella acercándose y depositando cortos besos alrededor del area afectada mientras él cerraba los ojos. Draco negó y se alejó un poco.

-Vamos a dormir.- anunció Draco tirando suavemente de ella hasta que ambos estuvieron bajo las sábanas blancas.

-Gracias, Malfoy...te amo...-susurró ella medio dormida mientras él la abrazaba y ella escondía su rostro en su pecho. Malfoy escuchó el susurro pero no dijo nada...hace mucho nadie le decía te amo de esa manera...y hace mucho él tampoco lo decía.

 _"Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde..."_

 _P. Neruda_

Continuará...

¿Qué les pareció chic@s? ¿Creen que Draco no hará nada en contra de Bill? ¿Qué creen que haya descubierto Theo sobre la mujer que quiere matar a los Malfoy? ¿Qué habrá hecho Lucius para ganarse a esta enemiga?

¡Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, incluso yo me sorprendí! XD En lo personal me gustó el resultado, déjenme saber sus opiniones.

 **5** RR y subo el siguiente capítulo el próximo sabado (o antes, depende de mi inspiración) Besos!


End file.
